This Red Thread of Blood
by Hikaru Uchida
Summary: She hated it, she hated the fact that she needs it, that she cannot go on without it. She hates the fact that that she needed the thing that changed her. But most of all, she hates the fact that she cannot hate him. KanameFemZero, KaitoFemZero
1. Zero

_**Disclaimer: **_**Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, but this plot is completely mine! Though I will be using some scenes from the Manga, after I scan through them, but expect some lines they say to be the same or some kind of scene.**

Summary: She hated it, she hated the fact that she needs it, that she cannot go on without it. She hates the fact that that she needed the thing that changed her. But most of all, she hates the fact that she cannot hate him.

**Alright people, so I have no idea why I'm writing this, but whatever. All you have to know is that I have not been reading the manga and that I only watched the Anime. So this is completely AU! Of course there will be facts about the manga and stuff, but I will play with them as I like. **

_**Warnings: KanaFemZero, OCC's, AU, HUGE twist with Zero and Ichiru's GENDER! Yuuki is NOT a pureblood vampire, or a vampire at all! AND I really don't like Yuuki that much, so don't expect kindness towards her from my part. **_

**If ANYONE does not like any of the mention above, please press the button BACK, so no one can be offended... or something.**

**Now for those that are willing to read, please enjoy!  
**

**This Red Thread of Blood**

**Chapter 1:**

**Zero**

Blood is the essence of her existence to live.

Blood is the disgusting thing that pumped her heart and is too sweet to resist.

Blood is the red liquid that changed her.

Blood is her doom.

Blood is her hatred for all vampires.

Blood is her only way to stay sane.

Blood hates her since she cannot take just any blood.

She needs the red, dense liquid just like a human, but she needs it as a vampire as well. The sweet fragrance she hates to love, it intoxicates her to her core. The hate she has for it is no match for the love she has, the dilemma she gotten herself into.

All for blood.

Why? Why could she not just take those stupid tablets? Why couldn't she just forget it? Why was she carving blood like a wild animal? She had no idea, but she could not care in the least. All she wanted was for it to stop.

Kiryu Zero was a troubled young woman. She was an ex-human, yet a vampire hunter, but she herself is one. Zero sighed as she made her way to the Moon dorm; it was almost time for the switch between the dorms and school for the vampires. She let the wind blow her short silver hair, and heard the loud and deep cling from the metal doors. She stopped, hidden behind the crazy girls that had no idea who really walked down the path to school.

Her heart skipped a beat and she glared, her eyes landed on the tall brunet that made her life hell. Screams erupted all around and she rolled her eyes, Aido greeted the girls cheerfully and everyone pushed. Zero watched as Yuuki was pushed to the ground, she hurried to her side but Kaname was already there. Her heart clenched as she saw the gentleness directed at her adoptive sister's, and she glared more.

Yuuki was up and flushed, the vampire laughed as he too got up and exchanged a few words with her. He placed his hand on top of her head, "No need to worry" she heard his smooth voice tell her, the silverette narrowed her eyes as she grabbed him by the wrist, she yanked his hand off and glared her best at him. Kaname's brown-red eyes met hard lavender orbs, he blinked as her smooth but hard voice said, "Class is starting… Kuran" to him.

The brunet smiled as he jerked his hand away, "Scary, Perfect-_sama _" he said as he walked off with the other vampires. Zero narrowed her eyes as she saw him walk away, "I don't care how much you suck up to Kuran, but remember the rules" she said as she turned to look at the girl, she was taller by seven inches than Yuuki, so she had to look down at her. The brunette blushed, "I-I know! They're different, you don't have to tell me" she pouted.

Zero nodded, she knew better than anyone how different they were, especially Kuran Kaname. They were not only vampires but nobles, and to top it all, Kaname was the only Pureblood there. She turned slowly with a deadly glare, "Brats! Get back to your dorm now! I can't believe I have to listen to all of you scream every night!" she yelled at them. The other girls ran scared as those cold lavender eyes stared at them, when all were gone in seconds, Yuuki hit her, "Always late! You're as useless as ever!" she told her.

The silverette growled, "Looks who's talking, getting pushed like a rag doll, shrimp" she told her as her hand rested on top of the younger's head to prevent her from hitting more. Yuuki blushed with anger, "Who are you calling shrimp!" she yelled, "Sorry Shorty, but have you look in the mirror lately?" she smirked down at her, the brunette growled and stuck out her tongue. She shook her head and started to make her way to the chairman's office.

Zero glared at her foster father, "Once again, this is REDICOULIS!" she hissed glaring at Cross Kaien, "Zero-chan, calm down" he told her. The silverette glared more, "Stop calling me that! And how do you expect us to hold down all those damn girls with just the two of us, huh? Do you know how difficult it is with shorty here?" she asked earning a 'Hey!' from Yuuki and a sigh from the chairman, "I know it's difficult, but you two are the only ones I trust to do this" he stated.

The light brunet smiled, "Plus, with the long and sleepless nights, no one would take the job. I know my two lovely daughters can do this and won't let me down" he finished before Zero hit the desk and cracked it, she looked at him from under her bangs which made her even more of a deadly beauty. "Since when did I become your daughter? I know you took care of me, but that never happened" she growled at him. Kaien shrugged, "Calm down, I know you're obsessed with details, it's such a pain" he said lightly.

The hunter sighed, and looked at Yuuki, "Don't you have something to say? You're more his kid than I am" she said, then she knew she had to go as the other girl rubbed the back of her neck and thought, "Well, as long as I can help, I'm happy! Plus, the night students are behaving" she said and Zero turned around just as the ex-hunter started his rambling about education, balance and who knows what else, "I'm going patrolling" she said.

…

Zero walked to school with a distant gaze, the night breeze spread her scent all over and she closed her eyes before looking up at the moon. Her mind went back to a tall, handsome, Pureblood vampire. She clenched her hands into fist and furrowed her brows with anger. She hated it, because she couldn't hate it or him. She tried and tried to fool herself, but it never worked. She could fool the world, she could fool Yuuki and she could fool the chairman, but she could not fool her heart, she could not lie to it.

The silverette was just glad that Kaname bought her hate game for him. Even if a Pureblood ruined her life, she could not hate Kaname even though he was a Pureblood. She wished she could, but every time she looked into his eyes she felt something burst into her heart. She didn't know when or why, but she fell in love with the vampire. The girl shook her head and bit her lip hard, sinking her fang into her bottom lips and drawing blood. The girl hissed and quickly licked it away.

The Kiryu glared at the ground as she finally reached the school grounds. She took a deep breath and went to her usual spot where she could gaze at him from afar, where he could not see her or know it was her. She would have to wait until Yuuki got there to let her feelings for the vampire free. Thankfully, a few minutes later, the brunette reached the roof and looked at Kaname dreamily. The pang in her heart was something she still hasn't gotten used to, but she sighed and looked at the Pureblood.

Zero's eyes soften drastically, a light and pureness reached the depths of her lavender eyes and she freed her love to him for a few seconds. She watched him listen to the lecture calmly and worked easily. She loved the way he sighed and ran his hand through his wild brown hair and then start to write something down. She closed her eyes and when she opened them once more, they were hard and cold. She hopped off of the tree she was at, making it look like she just got there, and walked over to Yuuki slowly, taking a few more seconds than necessary, "I'll go watch over the other side, don't drool too much over the vampire" she said and left before Yuuki could hit her.

She smirked and let her eyes soften just a bit for her, she waved once and left the roof top. Zero walked around campus and found a few day class girls trying to sneak in, but one glare from her and they ran back their dorms. The silverette sighed and looked towards the building, she quickly looked away and ran to watch another class and see if anyone was out for the night.

**Um, I searched for FemZero after I finished this chapter, and I only found one. I'm actually very surprised about this, but I guess I can make these amazing ideas more interesting/impressing as I write this! I have quite an interesting plot planned out, and yes, it will kind of be Yuuki/Kaname, Kaname/FemZero paining, but my heart is with Zero winning. So if you liked it, please be kind enough to Review, I'm not sure if anyone would like this to go on, but if I get more than five okays, than I will update as soon as possible! **

**Review! And tell me what you guys think! ;D**


	2. Kaname

_**Disclaimer: **_**Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, but this plot is completely mine! Though I will be using some scenes from the Manga, after I scan through them, but expect some lines they say to be the same or some kind of scene.**

Summary: She hated it, she hated the fact that she needs it, that she cannot go on without it. She hates the fact that that she needed the thing that changed her, but most of all, she hates the fact that she cannot hate him.

_**Warnings: OCC's, AU, HUGE twist with Zero and Ichiru's GENDER! Yuuki is NOT a pureblood vampire, or a vampire at all! AND I really don't like Yuuki that much, so don't expect kindness towards her from my part.**_

_**Pairings: Kaname/FemZero (Might change)**_

_**Brief Kaname/Yuuki  
**_

_**One-side Yuuki/Kaname

* * *

**_

**Yocelin**, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y la verdad es de que me gusta leer en ingles más que en español. Me da gusto que te allá gustado esta historia, y espero que te siga agradando más! Y ya vi las otras fics, una me gusto pero otra es my OCC para mí. Solo espero la mía no sea tanto.

**KazeKirran,** I know, I was shocked to only find about five. Yet some are way too OCC for me. Mine is too, but I hope it's not as much as others. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Check out my Facebook! I'll be posting few things there about my fics, small news and updates dates!**

**This Red Thread of Blood**

**Chapter 2:**

**Kaname**

Blood was something easy he could come around, something he would get whenever he wished.

Blood was an easy access to him, and he didn't care if it was real blood or tablets.

Blood was something he could not share with just anyone.

Blood was something that would tie a human to him if he wished such to happen.

Blood was part of his life, and it didn't bother him at all.

Kuran Kaname is a Pureblood that can also be called the prince of all vampires. He will be the next head of the Kuran clan, which has been on top of the vampires for ages, and he had no other living relatives besides his sleeping uncle. But because he was the only Pureblood from that family that was active, he was to become -in a way- the next head of the vampire association and lead them to peace with the humans.

He sighed as he got ready to go out, and start his 'day' for school. As he tied his tie, he wonder what Yuuki would do today, she was always so clumsy and easily a softy. Most of the girls never listened to her, which trailed his thoughts to a tall and beautiful silver head girl. Even though he hated her, she was of use; Kiryu Zero that is. That girl was always getting in the way of Yuuki and him, and he didn't appreciate that at all.

The hunter easily got on his nerves and the fact that she was turning to a Level E was something to add into her defects. She was too rude and her being a D class vampire did no good with her reputation between his fellow vampires –though no one besides him knew of her problem. He shook his head as he walked out of his room with his books in hand, the white uniform fit him perfectly, his wild hair was as untamable as ever and he walked slowly down the stairs.

Everyone turned to look at him and bowed; he nodded and headed to the entrance. Two vampires opened the door for him and the nobles followed after him. Aido was cheerful and full of energy like most nights, while his cousin was as bored as ever. The others were quiet as they followed behind him, they respectfully started to surround him to keep him from the girls reach, yet he stayed in front. A guard clicked the door opened and the double set of metal doors revealing a short brunette trying to stop a mob of crazy girls.

Kaname noted that the taller of the Perfects was late once more and his hatred grew a bit as Yuuki was thrown to the floor. He sighed and walked over to her, he offered her his hand with a kind smile, "Are you okay, Yuuki?" he asked kneeling down, "They're always so hard to keep in place" he told her as he watched her blush, "Kaname-sempai!" she said his name surprised. He smiled and held his hand up, she blinked surprised and shot up from the ground, "Ah, yes, I'm fine!" she told him as her cheeks flushed a bit more.

The Pureblood chuckled as he got up, "As formal as ever, it makes me kind of sad" he said smiling. Yuuki blinked, "Huh! Oh, no. It's because you saved my life that…" she trailed off. The vampire nodded and placed a hand on top of her head, "No need to worry" he said and blinked surprised as a pale, small, and smooth hand grabbed his wrist. He looked away from Yuuki's warm brown eyes and into the hard and cold -not to mention guarded lavender- eyes of the beautiful silverette.

Zero glared at him, her big eyes sharpened and her lovely pink lips hardened into a thin line. Her smooth high cheek bones made her look a bit dangerous and wild, her short silver hair was a bit messy, clearly from the wind moments ago. She opened her full lips, "Class is starting… Kuran" she said in her soft, musical voice. He had always asked why it was so pleasant even when it was as cold as it was, but he shrugged that off as he yanked his hand away and smiled.

He turned around and called over his shoulder, "Scary, Perfect-_sama_" he mocked lightly, he saw her eyes narrowed and her cheeks flush a bit. This were those few moments he enjoyed being a vampire, his sharp sight and hearing gave him a lot of openings to tease or annoy the girl. He turned around and walked along his classmates. Two girls from the day class approached him shyly, "K-Kuran-sempai! C-could you accept t-this?" a girl said holding a rose up.

Kaname smiled as he took it, "Thank you" he said before the two girls ran off. He looked at the rose and watched as the life left the flower and nothing but a dry, ugly, dead plant rested in his hand. He raised the dry flower to his face and smiled darkly before giving it to Seiren to dispose of it. The short hair vampire took it, and went off on her own before coming back to his side. Soon, they reached the academy and they went to their classes while Aido talked animatedly to his cousin.

…

While in the middle to end of third period, exactly at 11:45 pm, he felt eyes on him from the side of the window. He resisted the urge to look their way; it was always the same, for short periods of time he would feel the gaze before it disappeared completely. He had tried searching for it once, but the second he was about to look out, it vanished and left a cold feeling in his chest. So from then on, he would let whoever it was look at him as much as they could, and he enjoyed those eyes on him.

They were gentle and kind, full of affection and dare he say love. It didn't really bother him that much, but to not be able to see who has such feeling for him was unnerving. The pure emotion he felt was soothing for him in ways he could not explain. The unique gaze given his way gave him a peace he always had a hard time to find. He knew that it didn't belong to Yuuki, since she was there all the time, but it would never appear twice in one night.

He also knew that it was not Zero since she was always off somewhere else, and he knew she hated him with passion, just like he hated her. He looked at the clock and it soon would click to 11:48 pm and his magical gaze would disappear. As the seconds passed he felt the gaze fade away and vanished completely leaving him to nothing but a cold felling deep within his heart. The heart he thought beats for Yuuki, yet this passed days he has begun to questioned that.

He sighed and turned around to look out the window; he just saw Yuuki blink surprised and turn away with a blush coloring her face. He shook his head and turned back to class. Those eyes still boring into his mind as the lovely feeling tried to come back, but no matter how much he willed it, it was always forgotten. He bit the inside of his cheek lightly, to not draw any blood and kept his cool. For the rest of school hours he felt the admiring eyes of the brunette and sometimes the hard and cold eyes of Zero.

Whenever it was her watching, he tried to ignore them, but something in him made him pay attention to the gazes -glares. He was getting irritated by that and he closed his eyes whenever he felt them. Sadly, it backed fired when he could clearly picture those lilac orbs staring at him, not even Yuuki could make him picture her that. He went as far as saying he loved the brunette, but he was never able to picture her so vivid in his mind like the silverette.

He wanted to let out a growl, but time was almost up and he just had to wait half an hour to go back to the dorms. Thankfully, a few minutes later Zero's eyes were gone and Yuuki's were back, a pang of uneasiness came to his chest and he blinked. Confused, he placed a hand on top of it and thought, _'What was that?'_ a bit shocked. He could feel the now concern eyes of the Perfect and the alarmed eyes of his classmates.

Kaname shook his head and stood up as soon as class was over. The others followed him as he got out of the building and his eyes quickly searched for a tall, slender woman. He froze stunned making the others tense, his eyes landed on the bored and tired girl and the uneasy feeling that had settled on top of his chest vanished as she looked at him passively. He started to move and as he passed her, he caught the sweetest scent he had never smelled, not even Yuuki's blood could compare to the girls.

He suppressed a moaned and kept walking, his hand held tightly his books and his mind tried to memorize her smell, but it slipped. His shoulders tensed and worried started to form on the pit of his stomach. He turned back to see her careful eyes as she watched the night class, and he calmed down a bit. He looked at Yuuki and his heart remained the same. His eyes widen slightly in confusion. Turning his eyes back to the front, he suddenly felt lavender eyes on him and he repressed a shudder.

The Pureblood closed his eyes and he saw her looking at him, when she looked away, she was gone from his mind. He opened his eyes and frowned, just what was going on with him?

**So as you can see, Kaname's feelings are starting to confuse him. Zero has finally gotten to him in another way besides hate and rudeness. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! This two first chapter were to inform you guys as to how they think and feel. So please Review! I BEG YOU! I'm new with VK, and I want to know what you guys think! **

**Also, who else besides Kaname and Aido in the Night Class know about Zero being a Vampire? Can anyone inform me? Please?  
**


	3. Confusion and Conflict

**Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, but this plot is completely mine!**_** Disclaimer: **_**Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, but this plot is completely mine! Though I will be using some scenes from the Manga, after I scan through them, but ****expect some lines they say to be the same**** or some kind of scene.**

Summary: She hated it, she hated the fact that she needs it, that she cannot go on without it. She hates the fact that that she needed the thing that changed her, but most of all, she hates the fact that she cannot hate him.

_**Warnings: OCC's, AU, HUGE twist with Zero and Ichiru's GENDER! Yuuki is NOT a pureblood vampire, or a vampire at all! AND I really don't like Yuuki that much, so don't expect kindness towards her from my part.**_

_**Pairings: Kaname/FemZero (Might change)**_

_**One-side Yuuki/Kaname

* * *

**_**AN:**

**It's official, I **_**hate**_** Yuuki now. I never really liked her, but god! She is so focus in Kaname that it's annoying, hurting our Zero isn't enough; she just has to go after Kaname, huh? So. Annoying. **

***Good news is, my little brother was born this month! I'm so excited~ XD**

**~Yocelin: **No te preocupes, con que comentes, es más que suficiente para mí. Me alegra que te guste mi historia y espero escuchar de ti en este capítulo también!

**Alright people, I did promised that it would be longer right? So here it is!**

****If anyone is interested in following me through Facebook page, go to my profile, the link will be there!

* * *

**

**This Red Thread of Blood**

**Chapter 3:**

**Confusion and Conflict**

Zero hurried to the Day dorm as fast as she could, Kaname had actually looked her way and she had no idea what to think of that. She could say it could be a good thing, but it could also be a bad thing. She had felt his searching gaze for her instead of Yuuki, and she had felt wonderful. The way he had looked at her as he left stirred the vampire inside of her, which is why she was almost running to her room after most of the vampires were completely at their dorm.

As she left the short brunette on task, she resisted the urge to find someone and bury her fangs in them. The hunger became greater every passing day and she hate it. The lust for blood had her on guard even as she tried to sleep. The pain of being a Perfect and a decreasing vampire was taking all her sweet sleep away. Every day was the same, but this past months have been more than difficult for her, she knew that she wouldn't be able to fight her vampire side for much longer, but she wanted to stay human for as long as possible.

She finally reached the dorm and she hurried to her room, at this moment she thanked the chairman for giving her privacy and letting her have a room to herself. She loosened her ribbon and unbuttoned the first three buttons of her white shirt. She leaned against the wall for support and tried to calm her labored breathing. She growled lightly and held her throat hoping it would make the aching in it go away.

She hissed when the thirst became greater and her knees gave up on her. Zero groaned in pain as she slid down and shook shutting her eyes tightly. Her body begged for the red substance but she refused, her mind was _not_ going lose to the thirst, so she crawled to her bathroom. She moved on the floor with all her might and tried to think of something else, nothing to do with blood, red, or Kaname. She didn't know why, but he was beginning to bring out the side she hated, and that is one of the reasons she wants to hate him with all her heart.

The silverette pushed the door open and went in slowly; she put her hands on the corner of the sink to pull herself in faster. Her leg kicked the door closed and she gave a silent scream. Her fang grew slightly and her eyes glowed red. She pulled herself up and threw her clothes off of her as quick as she could. Her body was on fire, and she had no idea why exactly. The hunter didn't even looked at the mirror before turning the water on and jumping into the ice cold shower.

Zero hissed and trembled, but her thirst was leaving her and she relaxed as much as she could with the still freezing water. Her mind went from foggy to a white and calm state. A few more seconds and her hunger for blood was long gone, she turned on the hot water and moaned as her muscles finally relaxed. Her eyes were back to the lovely silver lilac color and her fangs were no more than her normal teeth.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head up; the warm water ran down her hair, face and body. Her hair stuck to her pale tattooed neck while the rest of the water slid down her perfect figure. She was in top shape and was the hottest girl in campus, even more than Ruka. Her job as Vampire Hunter gave her quite a work out, and she was great at hand to hand combat. Even with her weapon in hand she had to have enough strength to maintain Bloody Rose in the air for long enough to kill her target.

If she wasn't as cold and solitary as she was, than boys would be at her feet whenever she walked down a hall. She sighed and started to shampoo her hair closing the flow of the water as she washed her hair and then her body. She got the water going and rinsed the soap off. A few minutes later she was moving out of the shower and into her room. A pale purple nightgown hung loosely around her pale skin and she sighed.

The silverette looked up at her ceiling as she dried her hair with the towel and wonder what morning would bring. She frowned before getting her school books and started to do her homework. It was easy to her since she was the top student and even though she sleeps in classes, her vampire fear kept her alert enough to listen and register everything the teaches said. Even with that she was too tired to ever answer when teachers spoke to her and just tried to get as much rest as possible with detention afterwards.

Zero quickly finished her work and went to bed for the rest of the time she had left until school called.

…

Kaname watched Yuuki wave as the doors closed, he turned around and headed to his room to try and sort his confusion out with a shower or something. The other followed loyally behind him, but when the brunet stopped and turned to them, they knew they needed to leave him alone. Aido sulked while Kain started to talk to Ruka and tried to distract her from the other vampire.

The Pureblood went up the stair ignoring the eyes watching him curiously. He walked down the hall down to his room and quickly got in; he went in silently and loosened his tie in a swift move. He placed his books on his desk and took off his jacket. The vampire took off his shirt and threw it to a sofa as he walked to his bathroom.

After he showered, he dried his hair slowly with the towel as he thought about his lovely human. Yuuki was sweet and cute, not to forget that her blood had a wonderful scent. He loved it, yet had to resist her blood every time he was near. Her voice calmed him and her eyes made him feel appreciated. She was perfect for him, she was submitting and if he wished to change her, she would be a great mother to his kids and a supportive wife.

But that gaze he feels every night prohibits him from fully accepting that idea. It makes him feel like he was needed and that he could be loved, plus just thinking about Yuuki while having those eyes on him made him feel like a scum. Those lovely eyes told him that he was not only a Pureblood, but also a normal vampire and someone who was more than a leader and that he too needed some time to rest. The pure, silent message he always gets, it's always saying 'I love you' to him and he seeks support in that anonymous gaze every day.

And with tonight's weird event, Zero stirred something deep inside of him. Her lavender and lily scent became sweeter and stronger, yet he noticed that it only affected him alone. Her hard gaze awoke something in him; something protective, more so than his protectiveness for Yuuki. He had an impression that tonight she looked beautiful under the full moon. Her silver hair shone under its light, making it look looked like silk; while her pale skin looked so healthy and color was present on her cheeks.

Kaname sighed and ran this hand through his wet hair; he looked down at his chessboard and closed his eyes. Yuuki came to his mind, but then it was easily erased by the gaze he has learned to love, cherries and looks forward to. He relaxed and tensed as Zero came to his mind; the girl was smiling down at someone. Probably Yuuki since it was a warm smile, but her eyes were still guarded. He snapped his eyes opened and head to his bed with an irritated feeling.

The Pureblood threw the cover of his bed to the side and sat down as he tossed the towel to the side. Then stared the ceiling trying not to think, but the small, silver light from the moon made him do so. Images of the hunter came to his frustrated mind, her big lavender eyes glaring at him, looking at him, and gazing at Yuuki. He closed his eyes as he gripped his hair loosely in his hand, '_Kuran'_ he heard her soft voice call him.

He sighed and fell back on his bed. He tried to fall asleep, he turned and toss in bed but sleep did not come to him. He opened his eyes and glared, he got up and poured some water in a glass and dropped two Blood type A tablets. He waited for them to dissolve and then drank it slowly. He moved to stand in front of his window and open the curtain to gaze at the moving moon. Zero's full body image reflected on the moon and he watched silently, admiring her for the first time, even if it was only in his mind.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked himself in a whisper closing his eyes.

…

Class was boring and had ended. The silverette woke up and looked at Yuuki who was whining about having to stay after school for detention. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her with a crooked brow as she rested her chin on her hand, "No! Zero is depressing that is contagious! She's bad-tempered, too!" she said irritated.

"Yuuki, I can hear you." Zero said passively.

The brunette turned around and made a face, "Why do you think I said it?" she asked her.

Zero sighed as the younger girl made a dramatic scene as Sayori left; she laughed and got ready for a long hour of detention. Yuuki turned to her and glared, "What?" the hunter asked bored.

"Why am I always stuck with you?" she asked pouting and sat down as the teacher came in.

The Kiryu shook her head, "Must be fate or something" she said looking away.

That sounded too right, especially for her own ears; fate was what was happening every day of her school life. The fact that Kaname disliked her, Zero hiding her love for him, and he loving Yuuki was too ironic for her. She knew that the Pureblood liked her, and she also knew that he could turn her whenever he pleased and keep her sane with his blood. She looked at her with glazy eyes, she liked the girl, but sometimes she felt inferior to her. She wished she could be like her, oblivious from the real world and loved.

Every night as she saw the vampires walk down the path to school made her wish for one of the girls' life instead of hers. She longed to be normal once more, but she was far too gone for that to happen. She closed her eyes and pain hit her hard this time around, and looked out the window and tried to hide her pain. She felt Yuuki's eyes on her, but she ignored her completely, she knew the other could never understand, and she didn't care.

The hour passed quickly, Yuuki hurried to do her duties as Perfect. Zero walked to the school's stable. She walked in and slowly made her way to White Lily, she needed peace right now and she couldn't find it anywhere but here. She knew that the night class would start soon, but she needed this time to calm herself. She didn't know what would happen this time around she sees Kaname, and she didn't want to do anything that she would regret later on.

The girl brushed the horse for a bit before she headed back to the dorms, when she got there; the other girls were screaming and pushing the brunette around. She sighed, "Hey," she said making everyone turn to her, her eyes darkened and she glared, "Get back to your dorms this instant." she said lowly, the door opened and everyone turned to look at the night class. Zero slowly turned to them and her eyes landed on Kaname, she noticed that he looked irritated, but she had to wonder why.

Yuuki quickly started to try and get the girls under control, but they were stubborn. The hunter glared, "Hey! Get the hell out of here." she told them moving in front of them with her deadly glare. The girls tensed and backed away, some of them ran away while others tried to stand their ground.

"Hey, Kiryu. Try being a bit nicer!" Aido said irritated.

"Why should I? If I go easy on them I'll be treated like Shorty over here and you all would be unable to make it to class on time." she told him blankly.

The noble blinked and glared at her, Kain laughed but kept walking. Aido blushed and looked away, the silverette smirked and Kaname came into her view. Yuuki and the other human girls were too involved with arguing with one another to noticed, but the night class did. The Pureblood glared at her coldly, she blinked and glared back. She ignored the hurt in her heart and pulled her mask tightly, her eyes harden and hate filled them.

Kaname passed her, he gave her one last glare and looked to the front passively, "Good to know you can do something." he whispered to her as he did so. Zero tensed and glared harder at him, she turned away at the same time he did and bit the inside of her cheek to ignore her pain.

She glared harder at the day girls and hissed, "Get back to the dorms, **now**." she told them, everyone looked at her, even some vampires, and they ran away. Ruka stared at her before she started to walk once more.

"Zero! You don't have to be so rude!" Yuuki told her, looking at her mad, the taller girl turned to her and glared before turning around and walking off, "Zero!" the brunette called surprised. She sighed, "Jeez, what happened now?" she asked herself and went to see how the night class was starting off.

After Zero was far enough, she ran blindly until she was by a fountain, she bit her lip before scowling and falling to her knees. Angry tears escaped her eyes, before she wiped them away, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" she said hitting the ground before gripping her hair. She glared at the ground, "Why can't I hate you?" she whispered painfully. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down; the way he had looked at her was new to her.

Yesterday he had been different, gentler she could say, but today he wore his hate for her in his sleeves. It hurt so much for him to look at her that way, but she could do nothing but take it. She hoped that she convinced whoever was watching them that she returned those feeling for him, the same hate he has for her, and hoped that no one was able to look behind her mask. She dropped her hands and one moved over to her chest, she tried to breathe evenly until she was sure she was under control once more.

She got up and looked at the fountain; she smiled sadly and dipped her fingers tips before slamming her hand down to erase the hurt girl she hated. She got up and walked away from the moment of weakness and looked forward. She was a Vampire Hunter, and she had been fighting the vampire side of her for four years, she could not be taken down by something like this. She could not be defeated by a love that is not meant to be, and that will never be known.

She took her time walking to the school grounds, but when she got near enough, she could smell blood in the air. She narrowed her eyes and then cursed as she smelled Yuuki's blood in the air. She ran as fast as she could, when she got to the scene, her blood boiled.

"D-don't! Aido-sempai, you know the rules" Yuuki said trying to get free from the grip of the noble.

Zero swung her gun to him in a smooth and quick motion, "Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden, letting lust dominate you… the mask has fallen, _vampire._" she said in a low voice.

Yuuki looked surprised, "Zero, don't!" she ordered.

"But it was only a taste." he stated. The Hunter glared and her index finger pressed down.

_BANG!_

"Idiot! Why did you shoot?" Yuuki asked holding her hand up.

"Scarrrryyyy~" Aido said as the hunter's glare bored into his eyes.

"What…the?" Kain said looking at the shinning figure in the air.

The Kiryu tensed, "It's called 'The Bloody Rose'. You should be more careful, Aido." Kaname said as he slowly walked to them. Zero glared at him trying to hide all of her emotions for him, "It was made to kill us," he stated grabbing Aido by the collar, "I'll take care of these fools, the Chairman will need a full report." he said passively. He stared at the older girl, "Is that okay, Kiryu?" he asked calmly.

The girl stopped the flinched from appearing, "Zero…" she heard the other Perfect say.

"Just get them out of my sight, Kuran" she told him putting her weapon away and turning around.

"Kain, why didn't you stop Aido? You're as guilty as he is" Kaname said while the other vampire blinked surprised, "Yuuki, about those girls" he began.

"Ah! Don't worry, the Chairman will modify their memories" she told him lightly.

Nodding, the Pureblood smiled at her, "Alright, sorry for this once more," he told her, Zero closed her eyes tightly, "I hope this didn't reminded you of bad memories, Yuuki" he told her adoptive almost-sister.

Zero untied her ribbon, "No, no. He didn't hurt me" Yuuki assured him, he nodded and they left. Zero grabbed her hand and tied her ribbon around Yuuki's hand, "W-what?" she asked surprised but the other only worked quietly, "Zero" she mumbled uncertain.

"Let's go, we still have to deal with this idiots" she didn't look at her.

…

Kaname dragged the ice user by the collar, tonight was not his night. First, as his eyes landed on the silverette he wanted to go to her and sink his fangs into her neck. He hated that, hated it very much. Second, his daily gazes never came and it had gotten him in a foul mood, worst than he already was. And third, this idiot dared drink blood from his precious Yuuki.

What he hated the most was that he didn't care as much for Aido drinking Yuuki's blood, compare to the gaze of love missed, it wasn't even level to that. His urge to taste Zero's blood was even greater than the anger he felt for what just happened. He pushed the vampire forward, "What in the world were you thinking?" he asked as he kept walking. Kain and Aido walked quickly in front, "Were you even thinking?" he asked in a hiss.

Aido flinched, "This only encourage Kiryu to treat you the way she does, if you give her more openings like this than you will have to learn to keep your mouth shut, _permanently._" he told him. "As for you Kain, start to be more responsible and watch over this idiot." he told him as they reached the office. They nodded and Kaname knocked once, he opened the door and pushed the two in.

"Kaname-kun" the chairman said surprised, "What happened?" he asked.

"Aido, Kain." the Pureblood said sternly.

"We disobeyed orders" both said and bowed, "I'm sorry, I drank human blood while on school grounds" Aido said.

Kaien sighed, "Who's was it?" he asked tiredly.

"Yuuki Cross." he replied.

The ex-vampire hunter sighed, "If no one got hurt, than ten day suspension should be enough," he said, "Good night." he dismissed them. Kaname nodded and motioned the two to move.

"Go back to the dorm." he ordered as he closed the door, Kaname turned to the light brunet, "How long are you planning on keeping her in the day class?" he asked seriously, "She's been fighting her dark side for far too long, if she doesn't start to drink the tables, she might hurt someone." he told him seriously.

"I know, I know. But Kiryu-chan is still in control, she can keep this up" he told the vampire.

The Kuran glared, "If she hurts someone, I wil-" he was stopped by the serious face of the man.

"She in under my care and she is still a hunter. A Kiryu. If you lay a finger on her, you'll be in trouble" he warmed.

The student narrowed his eyes, "Just remember, she was bitten by a Pureblood like myself. Kiryu Zero won't be able to sustain her human self for much longer" he told him.

Kaien nodded, "You don't have to remind me" he said.

"Alright, good night." the vampire said and left.

The headmaster sighed, "I know that better than anyone." he said to the empty room.

Kaname took a quick shower before meeting with the two vampires, "I can't believe I got a ten day suspension!" Aido whined, but then looked dreamily, "But Yuuki's blood was so worth it! I think living off of tablets will no longer be enough, her blood was so deli-" he was unable to finish his sentence as Kaname hit him across the face.

"Pardon?" he asked glaring at him, the blond looked down dejected.

"Sorry" he said silently. The Prince licked his fingers and left the room, going to his to his to cool off.

…

Zero walked into the bathroom calmly as Yuuki dried her hair, "What are you doing here?" she asked turning to her.

"Taking a shower, what else?" she asked blankly as she took off her shirt.

"Hey! Wait until I'm done" the brunette said.

"But I want to get some sleep" the hunter told her with a sighed. Yuuki glared, but was unable to admire that smooth and pale skin. The well curved body and the bust she didn't have. Zero looked at her, "If you're done watching me, go dry your hair in your room" she told her with a smirk.

Yuuki blushed, "Shut it!" she said before starting the blow-dryer once more. The sweet scent reached Zero's senses and she tensed.

"Get out, I need to shower" she turned around and started to remove her socks as she held her breath.

Yuuki glared at her, "Fine!" she said and left the room. The silverette sighed and quickly stripped from her clothes before hopping into the shower. She growled and started to wash up.

Once out, she went to her room and went to sleep to tried and forget the nights' event.

* * *

**So, conflict! If you hadn't noticed, Yuuki and the others really don't appear much, I'm trying to focus on KanaFemZe, so yeah. Valentines' is next and yeah (I know it's way over do), so, stay tune and review!XD **


	4. Part I: First Phase

_**Disclaimer: **_**Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, but this plot is completely mine! Though I will be using some scenes from the Manga, after I scan through them, but expect some lines they say to be the same or some kind of scene.**

Summary: She hated it, she hated the fact that she needs it, that she cannot go on without it. She hates the fact that that she needed the thing that changed her, but most of all, she hates the fact that she cannot hate him.

_**Warnings: OCC's, AU, HUGE twist with Zero and Ichiru's GENDER! Yuuki is NOT a pureblood vampire, or a vampire at all! AND I really don't like Yuuki that much, so don't expect kindness towards her from my part.**_

_**Pairings: Kaname/FemZero (Might change)**_

_**One-side Yuuki/Kaname**_

* * *

**Yocelin**: Jaja, muchas gracias por tu comentario como siempre! Me haces tan feliz! Y no te preocupes, después las cosas serán diferentes para ellos… y lo se! Como odio a la nena consentida, Yuuki! Ash, me cae super mal! Lo peor de todo, es de que ni siquiera es la belleza andando! Si Zero fuera mujer en Vampire Knight, entonces ella seria la que se quede con Kaname! No se si ya fuiste a mi pagina de Facebool, pero ahí tengo una foto que se parecería mucho a FemZero, jaja.

**Jessica**: Thanks so much! I hope to hear from you again!

* * *

**This Red Thread of Blood**

**Chapter 4: Part I**

**First Phase **

Two weeks had finally gone by, and Valentines had finally come. Girls were crazy over it and guys were depressed; they knew all chocolates would to the night class, and they long since resting on getting one.

Zero sighed as cooking class was used for making chocolates, she really didn't want to be here, but it would give her an excuse somehow. Yuuki was cheerfully talking with the short hair light brunette, and she was minding her own business. She was in the middle of shaping her chocolate into different figures, whenever they were turning it to hearts, she would slam her hand down and destroy them. Her partners would flinch as she glared at them, but didn't dare look her way.

The silverette was irritated so she voted by making chocolate balls filled with soft caramel, and others with liquidity cherry. She was then ready to put them in the fridge to fully harden and keep their shape. As everyone else concentrated on not messing up, she grabbed the rest of her chocolate and gave up. She let her hands work on their own and let her feelings pour to the forming heart. It may be small, just the size of Yuuki's palm, but it was perfect for her.

The brown chocolate heart shaped was ready to harden, she put it on the freezer and waited 2 minutes. She got it out and started to decorate it with white chocolate and a few other little details. When it was ready, she put it back in the freezer and looked at her others; they seemed ready so she took them out and looked over them. Satisfied with her work, she started to wrap them in silver and white wrapper and tied it with a red ribbon.

Her table teammates glanced at her half done work and gasped, "Oh my god! Kiryu-san, you're so good!" a girl told her looking at the wrapped balls and at the unwrapped ones. If the other two were as perfectly shaped as these ones, than they were more than jealous.

The silverette blinked, "Huh?" she said but than other girls were moving to see her work. Zero sighed and looked at the time, she blinked and hurried to the fridge, she took out her last chocolate and sighed. The heart was smooth and seemed that it would take a small bite to crack; it was soft.

The girls looked at her and then at the last chocolate, they gasped in union as they bit their lips to not glare. The chocolate was simply beautiful; it almost seemed like the ones you buy at a store for only this day. She put the plastic plate and grabbed the heart, she had grabbed a square box on her way back, and she ignored the others as she finished wrapping the last two balls before turning back to the heart.

Yuuki was curious about the full table, she knew Zero was in there and she wonder why she wasn't yelling. She walked over to the table and watched as she finished tying the red string around a small ball. She saw three more and looked at the calm and beautiful face of her adoptive older sister, her eyes then looked down and she saw the heart. She held her breath as she examined it, the perfectly shaped heart, the white swirls on top and the few drops of white chocolate with a piece of nut.

Pale hands grabbed the chocolate and placed it on the box; she had placed soft red paper in it, making the heart stand out. Slowly, Zero put the lid on and sealed the box. She grabbed a bloody red wrapper and covered the white box elegantly, sticking everything in place and she took out a white thread. The hunter tied it around the square box and lastly she put a dark electric blue ribbon on top of the white knot. She looked at it with a calculative eye and sighed; she shook her head and placed the box on the table.

She grabbed the four other chocolates and started to put finishing touches, forgetting completely about the heart. Every girl looked at her passive face, "So who's that for?" a girl at his table asked, Zero looked at her with an 'are-you-an-idiot' look.

Sighing she said, "No one, I just had some chocolate left," she said putting her work down and started to clean up her side of the table.

"Come on, Zero! You're planning on giving it to someone. You wouldn't have made it so pretty if you hadn't." Yuuki told her. She was by her side now, "I'm just glad to know you're like a normal girl!" she told her cheerfully.

The silverette looked at her blankly, "I made it for no one, now you better go back to your station if you don't want the chocolate for your _hero_ to be unfinished." she told her blankly.

Blinked, blushed and glared, the brunette said, "You don't have to be so rude about it! I only wanted to know whose it is for." she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I already said it was for no one," the Kiryu said and went to the sink to wash the things she used. Yuuki glared at her back and turned around before going back to her table as the other girls looked at the chocolate box before going away. Zero glanced back and sighed tiredly, she really just made that to get it out of her system and to not regret not making something, but she would not give that to him. When she was done, she went back to her table and waited for everyone else to finish with their chocolates.

After class was over, Zero quickly went to the chairman's office and froze as she opened the door. Kaien slimed at her, "Kiryu-chan! What are you doing here?" he asked getting up from his chair and rushed to her. He hugged her, but she just stared at the light brown eyes, pale face and chocolate brown hair.

"Long time no see, Zero," a masculine voice said, her eyes widen and she actually leaned on the ex-hunter for support.

"Kai… Kaito?" she asked and started to walk over to him.

The young man got up, his cold eyes softened and he held his had up. Instead of taking it, the silverette wrapped her arms round the man and held him tightly; the other exhaled and hugged her back. The headmaster sighed and closed the door; he went back to his spot behind the desk and waited for them to get over their little moment.

The girl pulled away and smiled a bit, "Hey." she greeted, the brunet chuckled and patted her head.

"How are you?" he asked and she looked away. He frowned and pulled her to his chest, "You're strong." he told her calmly. Zero's eyes widened and she gasped, she looked up at him and saw him smiling kindly at her, she bit her lips and rested her head on his chest. The heartbeat was calming for once; she didn't have to be on guard since she was in control, and she knew he would stop her if something happened.

After minutes of silent encouragement, she pulled away and looked at her foster father, "I brought you these." she told him handing him the cherry filled chocolates. Kaien instantly cried and rush to give her a hug, the female hunter sighed and for once let him hug her as he pleased.

"Oh, my wonderful daughter! Thank you so much," he said rubbing his cheek on top of her head, a second later he was hitting the wall.

"Daughter who?" the day student asked holding a fist up.

The man looked at Kaito, "See what I've been telling you! She hates me, she doesn't accept the love I give her." he told the young hunter. The Kiryu glared at him and a dark aura spread around her.

"What the hell are you say this time?" she asked lowly, and so, Kaito laughed lightly. Zero turned to him and glared, "What are you laughing about!" she asked and pouted. Kaito smiled at her and shook his head.

"I just missed you." he told her.

The girl blinked and nodded with a smile of her own, "I better get going, the girls must be going to the moon dorm by now" she said getting her Perfect armband from her jacket. The hunter looked at her.

"I'll go with you"' he said moving to the door.

"Don't you have something to talk with the chairman?" she questioned.

"I already did. I was on my way to find you, really" he told her and nodded to the man.

Kaito opened the door for her and he follower her, her lilac eyes harden slightly and they kept going. He noticed that the closer they got to the dorm, the tenser she got and he didn't like that at all. They saw a girl about to fall and they rushed to her aid, he caught her and put her down just as Zero started to glare, "How many timed do I have to tell you! The night class does not leave their dorms until dusk." she told her, "Come back at that time, we'll have everything ready." she told them with an icy glare.

Yuuki hopped down from the wall after the others ran for their lives, "Zero! Do you always have to be so rude?" she asked hitting her on the back of the head.

The silverette glared at her, "If I wasn't, they wouldn't listen." she hissed and turned around. That was when the adopted Cross saw the man next to her, she blinked at his narrowed eyes looking at her coldly and blushed embarrassed.

"H-hello, I'm Cross Yuuki," she bowed and looked at the girl.

The man nodded and turned to his old friend, "Let's go, I have a few things to talk to you about," he told her and started to walk, the girl sighed.

"Later, Yuuki." she said following after the other hunter. She followed him until they were in the stable, he looked at her and came close to her. She closed her eyes as he caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here for your change…" he told her slowly.

Zero tensed and backed away wide eyed, "What?" she asked stunned.

"Kaien-san told me all about your problem with the tablets, when you feel that the last straw will break, find me, and bite me," he told her, "I won't let an innocent be your first victim." He said and pulled her to him, "I also want to be there to comfort you," he said and kissed her cheek softly. Zero closed her eyes tightly and breath in with her mouth, she felt his sweet scent and her throat hurt.

"I'm here for you..." he whispered and hugged her tightly, he didn't want her to suffer for this urge to take blood. He didn't want her to hurt because of those vampires. He buried his nose in her silver locks and smelled the soft lilies scent. His lips twitched, Lily was a perfect definition of her, at least all but the Day and Yellow Lily. He held her for a few more seconds as he memorized her warmth and her natural perfume.

Kaito let her go, petted her head and walk to a brown horse, "Wanna have a race?" he asked with a smirk.

Zero shook her head, "Only if you can get Lily to let you feed her some sugar to her." she told him pointing her chin to the white horse. The brunet blinked and walked over to the untamable horse, first he reached a hand to pet her, but Lily backed away while neighing loudly and settled by glaring at him.

Zero laughed at the surprised face of her childhood friend, she walked over to her and reached for her as she walked into her compartment. Lily snorted as she stomped on her spot and calmed down as the pale hand touched her neck and her left cheek. The silverette pulled the horse's face down and rested her forehead on the free cheek of the horse. "Shh, it's okay," she whispered closing her eyes as she brushed her hand down her neck and into her back slowly.

The man stopped breathing, she looked so beautiful against that horse, yet she looked so lonely and hurt. He watched as her eyes opened and gentleness and kindness shone in them. Those same eyes he used to gaze every day back when they were training together. The soft lavender eyes gazed at the horse with a soft smile, "Good girl," she said and gave her a treat. Kaito gulped and looked down, he wanted this Zero back, but with no pain. He just wanted back the girl that was gentle to her little sister and didn't back down as he teased them.

He closed his eyes, _'Kaito!'_, he heard her light voice from all those years ago call him. "Kaito," the soft, musical voice snapped him from his memory; he looked at her surprised.

"Yeah?" he asked her, shoving his hands into his pockets and crooked a brow.

"Can you come with me to patrol tonight..." she asked quietly, he looked and her and realized that she was paler than before.

"Sure." he told her.

Zero looked at him and smiled relieved, "Thanks" she said before turning back to Lily and started the brush her. Kaito watched her quietly; he wondered if she was finally at her limit and couldn't keep her dark side in check.

An hour later he saw her pull out a white armband and slipped it onto her left arm. She looked at him seriously, "Let's go," she said and moved to the exit of the stable. The senor hunter followed her quietly until they reached the school grounds minutes later. He watched as her shoulders tensed and her back straighten more, her walk was light and her right hand twitched lightly. He was about to tell her to relax, but the screams in the air stopped him from doing so.

Zero scowled and she glared as the girls lined up to give their crush the chocolates they made. She saw Yuuki try to calm them down and sighed, she reached inside her jacket and pulled another white band. She tossed it at the hunter without looking, "You'll help today, put that on unless you want to cause problems with these bloodsuckers." she said loud enough for him to hear. He sighed but put it around his arm just like she had done and walked next to her as the doors opened; he got just in time to hear the final directions for the day.

"Alright! Everyone line up!" the girl he saw in the afternoon told them as Zero glared and everyone did. The night class came out and he could feel sparks fly between them, and the girl next to him. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed that she was trying her best to look bored, angry, and indifferent. But he knew she was not feeling that at all, her shoulders were too tense, telling him she didn't want to be there. Her eyes were hard as she looked at one vampire in specific; he knew that was who she was hiding from.

Lastly, her tight fist told him she wanted to do something about the girls that were giving and taking that vampire's attention. He shook that though off and settled for her wanting to keep the girls away from the vampire. She walked forward and silently told him to follow after her, she sighed and pulled a vampire away from a girl, "You know the rules," she hissed as she pushed him forward. The vampire glared at her but walked along his retreating classmates and he purposely bumped into her. Zero eyes widened as she tried to regain her balance.

The elder Hunter rushed to her as he glared at him, he had noticed that she had gotten paler, but ignored it. He placed a hand on her shoulder and the other raised her head to see her in the eyes. She was alarmed and scared, "It's okay, you're going to be fine." he told her seriously. His eyes assured her of her strength to do so, and she looked down nodding. She froze and the little color she had let vanished from her face as her lilac eyes landed on the beautiful and elegant chocolate box. Kaito blinked alarmed and look down as she paled, he furrowed his brows in confusion as he saw the small box that was on the floor.

Kaname had been looking at her since he came out and wondered who that guy was. He had watched silently as he was given chocolates and he had gotten the urge to walk over to her after that lowly vampire almost pushed her down. He then tensed at the gentle way the man touched and looked at her. He had seen red and froze the second she looked at him relieved. The Pureblood looked down after she had turned white and he was confused.

A bloody red box with a white string and blue ribbon lay on the ground innocently. He looked back up and saw the fear in her eyes as she bent down to grab it, but froze as a foot landed on the elaborated box. He looked up to see Ruka looking down blankly at it and then turned to the Perfect. Zero didn't look up, she only stared wide eyed at the destroyed chocolate, her hand still reaching for it. Some girls gasped at the scene, he noticed that they were Yuuki's classmates as well as the silverette's.

The Kiryu heart stopped as the foot retreated, "Sorry, I never knew you would do something like this." the light brunette said and walked away. Zero closed her eyes as she grabbed the box and straightened up, when she opened them to look at it, they were completely blank. The ribbon was only holding over the wrapper and the white string had fallen. The red paper was wrinkly and dirty, it was obvious that she had kept it safely by her side. He watched as she opened it to reveal a broken heart and his heart skipped a beat.

Some girls ran to her and looked horrified at it, "Oh Kiryu-san, you had done such a great job!" one of them told her. He walked over to her slowly and looked at the ruined chocolate, it seemed that it had been perfect and the decoration had been beautiful. He frowned and felt regret for the destroyed piece of work, he would have gladly eaten something like that. He stopped and shook his head before walking to her, the silverette looked up and glared at him with rage.

Zero had smelled the scent of Kaname before he reached her, but she didn't want him to see her weakness, she looked up at the passive face of the man and glared hard. She directed all her anger towards the vampire responsible for it; to him, and looked away. Kaname sighed, "I'll talk to her about this, and I'm sorry for your chocolate." he said and narrowed his eyes a bit as the man next to her pulled her to his chest and glared at him.

"Shouldn't you be going?" he asked icily, the Pureblood glared and walked away. The other girls looked sadly at it before telling her to not worry and that she still had those other ones.

The girl nodded, she slipped away from her friend and went to where his little partner was. She heard a 'wah' and rushed to the brunette on the floor, she sighed and helped her up noticing there box on the ground. She closed her eyes and grabbed it, "Kuran! You dropped one," she yelled before throwing it to him. Kaname caught it and looked at the searching girl next to her, he looked down at it and closed his eyes.

"I accept," he said and turned around.

Zero turned around and took out the two chocolates balls; she didn't notice the maroon eyes looking her way. She walked up to Kaito and smiled, "For you." she handed him the two silver balls. Kaname narrowed his eyes and fisted his hand, accidently crushing Yuuki's chocolate, and watched as the visitor smiled holding the two chocolates gently and leaned down to kiss her head.

"Thank you, Ze-chan" he said backing away before a blushing girl could hit him.

The Pureblood's hand tightened and that's when he noticed the completely crushed chocolate and sighed, Seiren came to him and held her hands up, he placed _all _of the chocolates in her hands and walked up to Ruka. She looked up startled and looked at her coldly, "Why did you do that?" he asked her lowly.

They were walking into the school as he asked her this, "I...I'm sorry, I let my hatred for her show." she said stopping and bowing to him.

When she raised her head she felt a gentle hand on her cheek, "Foolish actions lead to foolish things. Next time remember who you are before acting, take responsibility." he told her coldly. His eyes telling her just how angry he was and walked to class. Kain sighed and patted her head, he placed his hand on her back and made her walk next to him.

Kaname was irritated not only because of Ruka, but because of Zero. He had noted that she would soon be turning, and he was getting worried, though he's not sure if he's worried for her or for Yuuki. He closed his eyes and waited to see if today would be a good night for him, in the last two weeks he had only felt the wonderful and soothing gaze four times and it was unnerving to him. He wanted to feel those eyes on him once more, but he could never find them.

Ever since the day he accepted them, he had been silently searching for that look but he could never find it. Whoever the person was, they didn't want him to find them one reason or another. He was now yearning for those wonderful eyes, and little by little he was forgetting about the little girl he had saved on one of his visits to the chairman all those years ago. His heart was letting go of Yuuki and he wasn't even sure why that was happening, all he knew was that he might not loved her the way he though he did.

He sighed and looked at the clock, 6 o'clock and still five hours, almost six to go and find out is if she would show up or not. Seven hours until school ended, and another thirty hours to hope she will appear next time. He settled to half-listening to the teacher and wonder who the new person he had seen with the silver head, was; especially when they seemed so close. It also bothered him that she had given him chocolates, and he was jealous of the person who she was going to give that chocolate heart to.

/

Yuuki had turned around for a second, and the next both the mysterious guy and Zero were gone.

Kaito ran after Zero, she had suddenly rushed to school and he got worried by her pale skin. "Zero!" he called and she stopped, he sighed and reached her. He barely got time go grab her before she fell down, he looked at her and for a second felt his heart skip a beat. Her flush face, her harsh pants and the gentle sweat running down her forehead; he snapped out of his thoughts as she moaned and trembled. He looked at her and carried her in his arms; he walked quickly to the headmaster's office and passed the girl he had saved.

She was frozen as she saw Zero look like she was in extreme pain, she watched them go and then looked at the chocolates in her hands.

Kaito looked down at the girl and bit his lip at the labored pants she was giving, her silver hair was now stuck in her lovely face and her cheeks were rosy. If he didn't know any better, he would have guessed that she had a high fever and it was serious. When he got to the office, he opened the door easily and shut it with his foot after going in.

Kaien got up alarmed and rushed to the girl; he placed his hand on top of her head and sighed, "She will change soon." he said grimly. The silverette whined and snuggled against the hunter more, he sighed and sat down as he rocked her lightly.

"Is there nothing I can do?" he asked lowly.

"When the time come, you will," the older of them told him softly, "She needs a tablet." he said and went to his drawer, he got out a tablet and filled a glass of water up. "We can recognize vampires for their carving for blood, longevity, and nocturnal behavior." he said putting the pot of water down, "Not only are they extremely proud, but they have superior mental and physical capacity," he said and turned to her, "Well, Zero?" he asked her. Zero looked up and saw the man holding both things to her, "You can keep on ignoring it and fighting it, but that changes nothing. Don't keep this up." he told her softly, giving her the tablet.

She shuddered and gasped, her hold on her friend tightened and Kaien frowned, "If you drink this, the pain will go away," he told her, she breath heavily and glared at the glass. Her hand slammed against it and it fell to the ground, breaking into pieces.

"No." she said firmly even with her raspy voice.

"Zero, you know it will only get worse. The fits have gotten stronger already and you won't be able to resist it any longer." he told her but she only shook her head.

The chairman sighed and patted her head, "Get some rest." he told her and nodded to Kaito.

He got up and headed to the Cross home; minutes of silence passed before he opened his mouth, "Take a bath, I'll be back in an hour." he said putting her down in front of the door and sighing. She didn't look at him, so he tilted her head up and kissed her forehead, "Zero, don't think you're not strong because you've already endure it for four years. It's more than what anyone would have been able to hold, but it would be okay to start now." he said and left.

Zero watched him go before going inside to wash up.

…

When Kaito came back, he opened the door after a knock and waited a minute before going in. He found the girl in a corner staring off into space a few blood tables around her. He kneeled down and sighed, "If you don't dry that hair of yours, you'll get sick." he told her taking the towel from her shoulders and drying it. He tried to not look at her silk pajamas or the fact that they were small, lavender shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt. He sighed and caressed her cheek lightly, "Come on." he said smiling at her.

The door opened and he looked up from the corner of his eyes, "Zero!" Yuuki called before rushing to the older girl, she didn't look at her and didn't say anything. The brunette furrowed her brows.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." he told her as he moved his arms under her knees and back. He easily lifted her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kai… stay with me tonight." the girl said lowly, he nodded and left the room without another word.

They soon were at Zero's dorm and soon followed by her room. When they were in, he put her down in bed and put her under the covers. She reached to him as she scoot over, "Don't leave." she whispered scared.

He looked at her and sighed, "I'll go change, it will take no more than five minutes." he said before leaving and coming back in sweatpants and a plain black T-shirt. He looked at her before slipping in the bed with her, she snuggled close to him and closed her eyes.

He watched as she slowly drifted to dream land, he sighed and brushed some strands of hair out of her pale face. He lean in and kissed the corner of her lips lightly, "I'll stay with you." he whispered before bringing her close to his body and sharing his warmth.

She sighed, "Kana…me" she murmured before a soft lonely tear escaped her shut eye, Kaito blinked and furrowed his brows together in confusion and worried, he wiped the tear before holding her tightly.

* * *

**I didn't think it would be so long, so I had to cut this chapter in half. Review and I'll finished typing the other half!  
**

**See you guys later, and for those that want to know what Lilies mean, here they are, (As well as which is Zero, and which she is not):**

**Zero is: **Lily (general) - Purity**  
Zero is:** Lily (calla) - Beauty  
**Zero is:** Lily (eucharis) - Maidenly charms  
**Zero is:** Lily (orange) - Hatred  
**Zero is:** Lily (tiger) - Wealth; pride  
**Zero is:** Lily (white) - Virginity; purity; majesty; it's heavenly to be with you  
**Zero is:** Lily of the valley - sweetness; return to happiness; humility; perfect purity

**Zero is not:** Lily (yellow) - I'm walking on air; false and gay

**Zero is not:** Lily (day) - Coquetry


	5. Part II: First Phase

_**Disclaimer: **_**Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, but this plot is completely mine! Though I will be using some scenes from the Manga, after I scan through them, but expect some lines they say to be the same or some kind of scene.**

Summary: She hated it, she hated the fact that she needs it, that she cannot go on without it. She hates the fact that that she needed the thing that changed her, but most of all, she hates the fact that she cannot hate him.

_**Warnings: OCC's, AU, HUGE twist with Zero and Ichiru's GENDER! Yuuki is NOT a pureblood vampire, or a vampire at all! AND I really don't like Yuuki that much, so don't expect kindness towards her from my part.**_

_**Pairings: Kaname/FemZero (Might change)**_

_**One-side Yuuki/Kaname **_

**Note:**_**Thank you so much to everyone that has been reviewing on this fic! It really means a lot, and heads up. I will not be able to update so often since I have a new born baby to take care of, if anyone wants to know why, then I will really want to know why my mom decided to have another child. Anyway, I am truly sorry, and this story will be long. more than 20 chapter at least. **_

* * *

___Dream_**  
**

**Our Red Thread of Blood**

**Chapter 5: Part II**

**First Phase**

Kaname closed his eyes; it was almost time, but all he felt was Yuuki's brown eyes on him. He could feel no other and this time he was starting to get worried, worried about this stranger that had been taking bits of his mind and unconsciously his heart. He looked out the window when he no longer felt Yuuki's eyes on him; he saw the same guy from before walking towards her and say something to her. Yuuki's worried face told him it had something to do with the other Perfect. After all he had noticed her behavior earlier.

Zero was about to break, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. She was Yuuki's shield, and he could not lose her, but he didn't want to lose her at all. This past two weeks he had accepted that he didn't hate her so much, but he didn't completely dislike her. It was between hate and dislike, but he felt a bit frustrated about it since he was starting to care for his enemy. He watched as the girl looked down and nodded biting her lip.

The Pureblood frown as the man left and turned back to class and started to think. Zero had given that man chocolates, and she seemed to be completely at ease with him. She was also acting different with him and even blushed for him. He glared at the textbook he was looking at and his jaw tightened; he also wanted to know if that heart was originally for that man, or for someone else. The vampire sighed and waited for the period to be over, then only one more to go.

When they finally were set free, Yuuki was the only one waiting for them, "Kaname-sempai, good night." she said blushing.

He nodded, "Good night, Yuuki. What happened to Kiryu?" he asked hoping it didn't look too weird for others as he asked for the silver head Perfect. The brunette blinked surprised and looked down.

"She wasn't feeling so well. Went to bed early," she answered concerned.

The vampire nodded and frowned, it was defiantly because her change was near. He smiled at the Perfect and walked into his dorm followed by the other vampires. He headed to his study followed by his best friend, Ichijo Takuma, to his study room. He took off his jacket and vest as well as his tie; the head of the dorm unbuttoned the three top buttons and sat down with a sigh, "Why the concern for the Perfect?" Ichijo asked taking off his jacket.

Kaname looked at him as he reached for the jar with water and pour it in a glass, "Curiosity." he said, after the blond was comfortable in his uniform, he grabbed a book from the shelf and flipped it opened.

"Does it have to do with why that perfect was looking really off color?" he asked as the Pureblood dropped a blood tablet in the water.

"It was bound to happen," he replied calmly.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Ichijo asked looking up from the book.

"Nothing really, just that the consequences of that night four years ago, are finally coming to the surface." he said and frowned slightly before taking a sip from the blood.

His friend tilted his head, "What consequences?" he asked frowning.

"That night changed her life," was all he said and sighed. "Have you noticed anything different from her?" he asked.

"No, not at all." the blond said confused.

The brunet nodded, "I wonder…" he said looking out the window.

Ichijo put the book down and walked over to this friend, "Kaname, are you okay?" he asked passively.

"Hmm, yes. Why wouldn't I?" he asked calmly.

The noble narrowed his eyes, "You've been acting differently this past two weeks. Yuuki is no longer your concern and now it's been turn to Kiryu? How is that okay for you?" he asked.

Kaname's eyes widened, "It's nothing, it's just that something will come her way soon. I am looking out for Yuuki, I don't want her to get hurt because of her." he told him sighing.

Truthfully, he didn't know himself. He didn't lie when he said he was doing it for Yuuki, but he was also looking out for Zero even if he didn't want to accept it. He sighed and got up after he finished his drink, "I'm going to bed," he said and left to his room. He was going to talk to the chairman tomorrow and he would need to have some sleep, it was time for her to join the night class whether she wanted or not.

He knew that she would be seen as nothing more than a Level D vampire, but she really needed to be in his class. It would ruin everything if she were to slash out in class one of these days. He had worked far too long for the peace between vampires and humans to reach this strong point, and he wouldn't let it be ruined by her. He may care a bit for her, but his plan was more important to him than her. He sighed and entered his room, he quickly took a shower and went to bed.

…

"_Zero, wake up." _

_A smooth feminine voice said as a warm hand ran through her long silver hair. The young girl groaned and snuggled into a ball, her head getting comfortable on the lap it was resting, "Come on, Zero," the gentle voice said one more. Lilac eyes blinked lazily, she looked up confused and rubbed her eyes with a warm hand. She yawned tiredly and_ _stared into bloody red eyes, her eyes widen ad she snapped fully out of sleep._

_She sat up and backed away, she looked around but everything was covered in blood. The soft yellow walls were crimson with sprays of red liquid, the floor had pools of blood and struggles were imprinted on them. The blood was slowly spreading to the small carpet and closer to her. Her hand came to her mouth with horror; she looked at the woman sitting calmly the middle of it all._

_"Zero, come here," the same soothing voice order lightly, the girl took a step back but the woman was up and taking slow steps towards her. Zero tensed and froze as the vampire caressed her cheek softly, "Beautiful," she whispered before wrapping her arms around the small body and bringing her towards her. Sharp fangs pierced her neck and her eyes widen horrified, the pain was minimum but the feeling of being drained from something was strange and scary. A second later she screamed shortly before the vampire let her go and wiped her mouth, "Just as I expected," she said with a kind smile._

_The vampire sighed as the little girl fell down trembling, "Zero, do not fear me. All you have to fear are these disgusting humans," she told her kneeling down with red eyes, glowing more than before. The girl tried to get away, but she couldn't move, she was trapped by those glowing eyes and gentle face. _

_"D-don't c-come," she said, flinching as the woman put her warm hand gently on top of her head. The vampire looked at her with fantasized orbs, she was giving her an invisible smile and her pale skin glowed softly under the moon's illuminated room._

_"Zero, soon you will change," she told her, the little girl gasped and shook her head. _

_"N-no…" she shutter glancing at her parents. She noticed that her sister was nowhere to be seen, and she hoped that she was safe somewhere. _

_Her eyes looked back at the woman, "They killed all my precious family, and this is my revenge. A justice only a Pureblood can make," she said cupping her face in her hands, "Learn this now, my child," she said gently, giving her a tender kiss on her forehead. The woman backed away slowly, letting her body down slowly and gently. _

_"Zero?" a confused voice said._

_The Kiryu snapped her head to the right, where the same shade of lavender orbs met and stared at each other for a full second. The vampire had soft smile adoring her perfect lips as she turned to the side. Zero's eyes widen and her blood froze, "Run! Ichiru, run!" she yelled as she turned slightly to see her twin better. The other looked surprised at all the blood in the room, "Get away! Now, run! Ichiru, RUN!" the older of the two yelled with tears. Strength was leaving her and her eyes felt heavy, the vision of her sister was blocked by the back of the woman and she cursed as darkness invaded her mind._

"NO!" Zero sat up with labored breathing and cold sweat all over her body, she panted and tried to calm her racing heart.

The door to her bathroom slammed opened, "Zero! What's wrong?" Kaito asked worried, he was only wearing sweats that hung loose by his hips, the tone torso was shining slightly. When the girl saw him, she knew he was taking a bath; his hair was still soaked and dripping from the ends. The silverette looked at him wide eyed, she didn't know if it was because of the nightmare, or because of her sexy friend dripping wet.

The fear racing her heart won against the wanting to appear blush. Without a second thought, she got up, ran to him and threw her arms around him holding him tightly. The hunter blinked and sighed, he wrapped his arms around her and held her trembling figure gently and securely. She sighed shakily and rested her head on his bare chest as her hands held his shoulders. The man frowned, "You want to talk about it?" he asked softly, not wanting to upset her more than she already was.

Zero shook her head slowly; her eyes were tightly shut as she let the warm body comfort her in ways only he used to do when younger. The girl took a deep breath, and let him go, "Sorry, go back and finish what you were doing. I don't want you to catch a cold," she whispered in a raspy voice.

Kaito frowned, "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked softly, tilting her head up so he could meet her light eyes. They were scared, which was a shock; even when young, she never cried without a good reason. The younger hunter nodded and turned around to go back to bed, she glanced at her clock and saw she still had an hour and a half for school to start.

The man narrowed his eyes; she was not acting her usual way and he really didn't like it. She was a serious teaser, sensitive and patient, but all that seem to have left after _that_ night. He sighed before going back to the bathroom and finishing what he started. When he came out, his friend was waiting for him to come out so she could bath. She didn't say anything as she passed him, she just had her façade back and looked straight ahead. That was something that had not been thrown away, but rather had increased.

The wall she had all those years was taller and thicker than ever. She was only calm and relaxed when he was with her, alone to take off those guards she had developed over the last four years. He sighed and sat down on the bed, he closed his eyes and buried his face on his hands, thinking what he really had to do when she would be about to turn. He was startled when a towel dropped on top of his head and dried gently, he looked up and his breath hitched at the gentle smile she had. The silverette had on her skirt and white tank top on, a towel resting around her own neck, "I send you back so you didn't stay there dripping wet and get a cold," she scold lightly.

The brunet smiled lightly, "That was fast," he commented.

Snorting, she said, "Fifteen minutes was long enough for the morning," passively. The man blinked and looked at the clock, sure enough, more than fifteen minutes had passed. He turned back to the girl and smirked.

"So am I going to class with you?" he asked playfully. Zero stopped her movements and looked at him passively, then she leaned down slowly. His heart speed up as her pale and smooth face came near his, he was twitching to just raise his head up to meet her lips, but she sighed and rested her forehead with his.

She bore her eyes to his cinnamon ones, "Please," she whispered to him and closed her eyes, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down. He sat her on his lap, each knees by his thighs and now the girl looked slightly up to him.

"You feel it?" he asked softly. Zero tensed and nodded, she moved her head to the side and rested it on his left shoulder.

"I can," she said inhaling his sweet and chocolaty scent.

He held back a shudder as she sighed, "Alright," he told her and hugged her tightly, "I won't let you hurt anyone," he promised and she only nodded.

She let him hold her like that for a few minutes; long enough to build her wall up and assure herself she could go on today without her dark side breaking out. She pulled away and got up, "Dress up however you want, then go talk to the chairman to let you be in all my classes for today," she said pulling on her shirt and buttoning it up. She put on an elegant black vest and fastened her gun holder, lock the end of her chain to her skirt's belt and put on her jacket. She turned to him and nodded, she put on her socks and took her bag, "See you later, Kaito," she said before exiting the room.

Zero walked out with a serious expression, the scent of all the students hit her nose, but she kept control. Yuuki's blood was the most mouthwatering, but so was Kaito's, yet the one she would not be able to resist any longer without having blood in her system was Kaname's. His scent was a refreshing one; moisturized soil with the sweetest rose after a heavy rain. The scent called her from the night sky until the morning sun. She was drunk by it, yet was unable to savor it no matter what.

She sighed under her breath as she walked into the classroom, everyone looked at her surprised. Usually she would be there a few minutes before class started or a few minutes late. She didn't look at anyone and went to the back of the room and sat down and looked out the window. She knew she was going to be up today, and she didn't really care; as long as that dream was kept away, better for her and her sanity.

…

Kaito had gone into the class a few minutes after the teacher got in, he had smiled and handed him the slip that was passed by the chairman to let him be in class. Yuuki had been thirty minutes late, and she had tried to sneak in, but was caught when she squealed when she saw Kaito. She was confused by what he was doing there, but did not question it; the brunette had slept most of the classes and had to stay after class to catch up.

Kaito was by the door as Zero finished packing her stuff, everyone else was already gone. The silverette sighed and shook Yuuki awake, "I'm going patrolling, do whatever you want after class. Kai will be with me," she said and left with her friend.

Chocolate eyes gazed at her from the corner of his eye, "You haven't called me 'Kai' since our days," he said smirking.

The girl blushed looking down, "Shut up," she said and looked up, her eyes widen slightly and then harden drastically.

Kuran Kaname walked down the hall; the night class president and head dorm. The Pureblood in charge of all night students and vampires, as well as her secret love. Kaito glared at him as the silver head looked at him passively, "Kiryu, Yuuki's not with you today," he said with a questioning ring.

"She has make-up classes," she told him passing him.

Kaname nodded, "Are you feeling alright?" he asked and she froze.

Kaito narrowed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his body, she had turned to look at him wide eyed. The Kuran narrowed his eyes over his shoulder, "None of your business," she hissed and walked off after slipping out from the hunters' arms.

Kaito sighed, "Did you have to do that, _Kuran_?" he asked lowly, the vampire turned to him and looked passively at him.

"You are?" he asked ignoring the previous questioned.

"Takamiya Kaito," he replied straightening a bit.

The vampire narrowed his eyes slightly, "What are you to her?" he questioned.

The hunter smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know. Now I asked if that was necessary," he told him once more.

The vampire sighed, "She has to remember who she is," he said and turned around and walked away without another word. The hunter stared at him wide eyed before glaring and walking away to find his friend.

Zero breath heavily as she made her way to a garden on the school, most students were back at the academy or at their dorm. She walked and cursed for the Pureblood to appear before her so soon; she was fighting every instinct to stop and stay hidden. The young woman hissed as her throat hurt and her carven dried. She dug into her jacket, grabbed Bloody Rose, and pulled it out before pointing it to the vampires surrounding her. The circle of Kaname fans looked in disgust at her, Ruka took a step forward with her arms crossed over her chest.

The light brunette glared at her, "Why is Kaname-sama so interested in her? She's only a human," she hissed as her eyes glowed red. In a second, Zero was pointing her weapon to her with narrowed eyes, willing them to stay lavender.

Kain sighed, "Let's go, Kaname-sama will punish us for trying to start a fight with her," he said placing a hand on top of the girls shoulder. Zero quickly grabbed it and flip him over her and let him fall on his back, he blinked confused.

"So embarrassing," Rima said with her hands on her hips.

Shiki shook his head and blinked as the hunter pointed her gun at him. "Stop! Fighting is not allowed!" a serious, childish voice said; the hunter glared and put down her gun. Yuuki looked at her disappointed before turning to the vampires with her rod in hand, "This will be reported to your dorm leader and the headmaster. Now go get ready for class," she said and the others sighed.

"Always needing help to get out of nasty situations," Ruka murmured as she left.

Yuuki nodded satisfied when they left, she turned to her adoptive sister, "Zero! What were you thinking?" she asked but the silverette only looked at her darkly at her. Zero put her gun away as she turned around and went back to school. Yuuki only watched her confused and stomp her foot down and went to the gates to see if anyone was starting to meet for the change between classes.

The silverette hurried to the building, her heart was raising and her breathes were short and labored. She leaned on a wall by the stairs, she gasped and started to clime them slowly. Her nose picked up an appealing scent, one she knew well, "Zero?" they asked. She didn't look up since she knew her eyes were glowing heavily, she took the last step and walked to them. She noted that they were relaxed and helping her gain access to the long neck.

"Forgive me…" she said weakly.

Kaito closed his eyes as the warm tongue liked and nibbled his flesh before a pair of fangs pierced his neck. He moaned and held her tighter, bringing her close to his body and turned a bit to give her a better angle. Zero moaned as the warm blood entered her mouth and slid down her burning throat. The heat died down instantly, and her heart pumped excitedly as the sweet flavor tickled her taste buds. She sucked on his neck taking more of the delicious liquid, and pulled away licking until it stopped bleeding.

* * *

Kaname had been talking to the headmaster about Zero's situation and her need to be put on the night class. He glared at the ex-hunter, "Cross, you have to understand that she is about to fall. If she stays any longer, who knows what she will do!" he said slamming his hand down.

Kaien furrowed his brows, "I know, but she is fine. Kaito-kun will take care of her for the moment," he said and the Pureblood fisted his hands, scrapping the desk and glaring at the man.

He had felt a pang in his heart for some reason, "I've work far too long, and I have lost so much just to get here. I will not let her ruin something like this… make her transfer to the night class and I will keep an eye on her," he said and straighten up.

The headmaster frowned, "Kaname-kun, you know she will never do something like that," he said, and the vampire turned his head to the side with an alarm expression, "What is it?" he asked. The night walker turned around and started to walk to the door.

"Blood was spilled," he stated. The Cross sighed; he guessed Kaito did his job.

Yuuki had decided to go and search for the older Perfect since class would be starting in half an hour. She ran to the school where she knew Zero would be. She walk up the stairs and was about to call her when she hugged the man and lean up. She blushed when they seemed to be kissing and was about to leave when the soft and pained voice of her adoptive sister reached her ears, "Forgive me…" she said before moaning as she… sucked… on his neck.

The man closed his eyes in pain, and held her close as he let her access his neck better. He gasped slightly before turning them sideways so he could lean on the wall a bit; the vampire followed him and sighed after licking his neck off the blood. Yuuki gasped and covered her mouth, red glowing eyes and brown orbs turned to her slowly. Zero's eyes widen and looked away as she wiped blood from her chin and was unable to not lick it, and the man only looked at her blankly.

Kaname came up and froze as the scent of blood was heavy and Zero was looking away from them. The hunter he met had two holes on his neck, and he just looked blankly at them, "You're bloodlust has finally defeated you," he spit out disgusted.

Yuuki jumped and turned to him, "Kaname-sempai!" he didn't look at her since he was too angry that the first blood she had tasted was not his, but another man. The Kuran glared and waited for the Kiryu to say something.

Zero slowly turned her lavender eyes to him and she glared, "Fuck off! If it weren't for you Purebloods, than none of this would have happened!" she said and turned fully at him. Kaito grabbed her left wrist with his right to stop her from going down and hitting the vampire, the girl didn't take her eyes off of the other, but didn't relax either. She bared her fangs at him, "If it weren't for you…" she hissed bitterly.

Kaname took a step forward, but Yuuki grabbed his arm and held him to his spot. He looked at her before glaring at the other vampire, "You dare bare your fangs at me?" he said and in a second, she had Bloody Rose pointing at him.

Her eyes turned red with anger once more and she hissed, "I'll do it not once or twice. I'll do it until you are nothing but dust," she said and pressed her thumb on top of the safety.

"Zero!" Yuuki yelled and jumped in front of her love.

Kaito had a serious face as he watched the girl; when she pointed the gun at the Pureblood, he knew he had to do something. He got a feeling that she didn't really want to, but the circumstances lead her to do so and it was hurting her greatly. If the almost invisible trembling was anything to go by. He tightened his hold on her wrist and with that second of her attention to him, he lean down. His left hand grabbed her right and turned her to him as his right moved up to the back of her neck and pulled her to him.

Kaname eyes widen and anger flowed as the scene developed in front of his eyes.

Zero wasn't really that surprised when her lips met Kaito's and erase the anger she had for the moment. She knew that Kaname was watching, but she did not care for the moment. Her eyes closed and she let the sensation take her away. Her thumb left the safety and her index moved from the trigger and held it lightly as she let him dominate her for a moment.

Yuuki drop her jaw to the ground and turned away blushing madly. The President of the Moon dorm fisted his hands and concentrated on not slashing out, he didn't even looked away from the kissing scene as Kaien walked up the stairs and came to stand next to him. He heard him sigh and mumbled something about 'Needed to go that far'. The two hunters separated and looked at each other for a second of intensity, "Thank you," Zero said and turned around, her back to them.

Kaito placed his hand on her head as she put her weapon away, "Didn't want you to hurt," he mumbled, but Kaname still heard.

She nodded, "When?" she asked.

"Last night, you rarely talk when you sleep, but yesterday you did," he told her and slowly moved away from the wall to come behind her and held her gently. Kaname and the chairman were probably the only ones that saw her trembling, he glared again as he noted that they had at least slept close to each other last night.

The girl held on tightly as her friend hugged her gently, "Don't hate it..." he whispered to her only, "It might be the only thing that keeps you close to him," he told her by her ear. He kissed her lightly, making a path of chaste kisses as she turned around in his arms until he reached the corner of her mouth, "Because I know I cannot win against him," he said and looked at the pained eyes of his love, "But I'll be here... come to me for anything," he told her before he captured her lips once more and this time, she kissed him back hesitantly.

Kaname tensed and a crack was heard behind him, Yuuki looked at him with questioning eyes. He knew his face was completely passive, but the heat of rage pulsing though his veins was inextinguishable.

Zero rested her forehead on Kaito's after he pulled away, her eyes were closed but she could feel the piercing orbs of her not so happy Kaname. She pulled away and cupped his face, "Thank you for understanding... and thank you for what you did... Kai... but you know what it has done to me, and I can't really hate it," she told him sadly.

The audience looked confused at her, he smiled at her and caressed her cheek gently as she dropped her hand, "I know. But if you get hurt, you know I'll be waiting," he smirked. The silverette blinked and blushed as she knew what he was going to say next, she tried to cover his mouth, but he quickly held each of her wrists and kept them at her side. He lean in, "I love you... but apparently cannot have you," he licked her cheek. Kaname was about to take a step, but the next words froze him, "I hate the guy you love... but if he makes you happy, I'll wish you the best," and he pulled away with a smile.

Zero tried as hard as she could to not look at the brunet that captured her heart, and instead looked down biting her lip. She place her hand on his chest and felt his beating, it was fast and hard. It sung a sad melody to her. She looked at him with a sad face, "Don't make that face...fight for him," he told her and she shook her head, "Why?" he asked lowly, unconsciously asking what the Pureblood wanted to ask.

She looked away, "I can't," she said painfully, this time Kaname did move.

Yuuki didn't know what was happening right now, but all she knew was that she had to stop her savior from advancing towards the girl. To not take another step towards her and stay by her side. She looked up at blank orbs with her glazy brown ones; he blinked down at her and then looked back at the girl that was messing with his non-existing emotions. He closed his eyes and turned away from them, he gave a stern look towards the chairman looking at Zero seriously before going to the soon to begin classes.

Yuuki followed after him, "Kaname-sempai!" she called out of breath as he finally stopped outside the school. She sighed and walked up to his side, "Why is Zero a vampire?" she asked and the vampire sighed.

"She was bitten. That night she came here, a vampire attacked her family and changed her," he said and left without feeling a bit guilty if he triggered some scary memory for her or not.

**Ya! That's it for now! I bet none of you would have expected for Kaito to come and steal her first kiss, now did ya? ! Anyway, the only ones in the Night class that know Zero is a vampire are: Kaname; and Aido will suspect. Please ReViEw~! You guys HAVE to review now!  
**


	6. Attack of the Vampires

_**Disclaimer: **_**Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, but this plot is completely mine! Though I will be using some scenes from the Manga, after I scan through them, but expect some lines they say to be the same or some kind of scene.**

Summary: She hated it, she hated the fact that she needs it, that she cannot go on without it. She hates the fact that that she needed the thing that changed her, but most of all, she hates the fact that she cannot hate him.

_**Warnings: OCC's, AU, HUGE twist with Zero and Ichiru's GENDER! Yuuki is NOT a pureblood vampire, or a vampire at all! AND I really don't like Yuuki that much, so don't expect kindness towards her from my part.**_

_**Pairings: Kaname/FemZero/Kaito (Maybe)**_

_**One-side Yuuki/Kaname **_

**Everyone, thanks so much for the wonderful review! And not to worry, the good stuff will come soon! Pay very close attention to this chapter, there are a few important facts for the future ones! **

**Also, if anyone wants for the rating to go up, tell me! PM's me or tell me in a review. I am willing to write a lemon is anyone wants.**

**Now, please enjoy:  
**

**This Red Thread of Blood**

**Chapter 6:**

**Attack of the Vampires**

Zero sighed as she went to the field where her class was practicing P.E with the horses.

Kaito had just left to go back to the association; she blushed as she sat down under a tree, slowly bending down to lie down and looked at the sky. She put her hand on top of her eyes and sighed as her flush darkened.

_Kaito and the younger hunter walked down the long path to the entrance of the academy. She was silent as they walked slowly, not wanting to part, yet needing to. She wanted him to stay, to stay and try and take her heat back and keep it for himself. She didn't want to love Kaname the way she did, and she wanted someone she knew would stop her if anything bad were to happened while loving her at the same time. _

_Her hand moved on its own, and took a hold of his shakily. The hunter looked surprised at her, but squeezed her hand gently and stopped to look at her. The girl was worrying on her lip; he smiled softly and touched her lips with his thumb as his other fingers held her chin gently. Zero looked up surprised and a blush came to her lovely pale face, "I want you to have more before I leave," he whispered to her. _

_A shuddered had moved up her spine and she had lean in to inhale his delicious scent. Her free hand touch the opposite side of the neck she was smelling, and slowly pulled him down so she could sink her fangs into his neck. The older of the two closed his eyes as he circled his arms around her body and held her in a warm and reassuring embrace. When the Kiryu was done, he pulled her into a full hug and didn't let her go for minutes._

_The two just held each other by the gates of the school, and cherished the seconds passing by as they memorized the feeling that could be, but won't be. __He pulled away just enough to gaze at her lilac eyes; she blinked slowly and blushed at the closeness they were in. He sighed and placed his forehead on hers, "You wouldn't be able to at least try, right?" He asked her softly._

_Zero blushed deepen and she shook her head slightly, "I . . . hate . . . to love him, but I do. And no matter how much I wish I didn't, he holds my heart without knowing so," she told him with a pained smile._

_K__aito closed his eyes to hide his anger, "I will be here," he told her opening his eyes and boring his warm cinnamon eyes with a promise of a lifetime. _

_The Kiryu's breath hitched, and she did what her body was screaming her to do. Her warm and slightly trembling lips found his shocked ones. She kissed him as slowly as she dared and held him tighter. He let his love for her pour into that kiss she would probably be the last she gives him, and pressed her to his chest lovingly._

_Zero moaned and the senor Hunter took the chance to deepen the kiss. His tongue entered her warm carven and he explored as much as he could. His pink muscle met hers, and they played together before he brushed it along one of her fangs and let some of his blood into the heated kiss._

_T__he vampire mewled into his mouth and her legs gave up on her. Kaito caught her weight before her lips could even think of leaving his. Zero tilted her head more so he could ravish her lips more (Yes, it's a French kiss) and let him love her for that one minute. Kaito finally set them free, but planted a butterfly kiss across her cheek and to her temple. The silverette was panting with closed eyes; his light kisses gave her something she thought he wouldn't be able to give her. Love and complete acceptance._

_He cupped her cheek in his warm hand and buried his nose on top of her head, "Don't forget it," he told her and let her go all together. _

_The warmth she had been enveloped until now, disappeared and she wanted to desperately clench to it, but knew she couldn't. She smiled at him, "I won't . . . and I truly am sorry I cannot return those feelings," she whispered but he shook his head. He sighed and turned towards the entrance and started to walk without another word._

_The girl stood there as she watched him walk down the stairs slowly, the morning sun shining with power and warmth. She sighed and turned around to go to her class, yet not wanting to. She bit her lip as her hand moved to her lips and blushed, she growled and turned to a different direction that to the school. She wasn't in any mood to stay in her classroom to listen to something she knew she would get in the beginning. Zero walked back to the dorm to see if she could get some shut eye._

The Kiryu was on her back with her arms under her head acting like a pillow, her gaze still on the clear sky as she frowned a bit at her memory. She closed her eyes and tried to see if she could finish her nap from the morning, but a galloping sound was coming near. She sat up and sighed when she saw Lily run her way, "Always in a foul mood," she said under her breath. The white horse saw her, and changed her destination and turned to her; screams were heard all over the field, and some students hurried to her in some other horses.

The horse brought her front legs up to stomp on her, but Zero grabbed her strap and pulled her down as she jumped on top of her. Lily's head was pulled back as the girl tried to get on top of her, her black skirt waved elegantly, yet not showing her clothing underneath. She was finally settled on top, and placed her hand on her neck to calm her down, "Lily… it's alright," she said seriously.

The horse recognized the familiar voice, and calmed down instantly.

She commanded the horse to turn back to the practice area, and saw boys blushing her way, some whispering among themselves while others gazing at her in awe. She heard something about being the only one to stand against Kuran Kaname, but she really wasn't. She was only battling her own feeling toward the guy. Yuuki came running to her as Lily slowly stated walk forth, "Zero! I'm so sorry. Even if she is sensitive, this is the first time she has done this . . ." she told her walking along the horse.

The vampire nodded, she closed her eyes and suppressed her own shudder, "She probably only felt a… dangerous… aura," she said before bumping her heels into the horse's stomach to make her run back to the stable.

Lily snorted before dashing away, "Ah! Zero, wait!" Yuuki called, but she was already yards away.

Back in the night dorm Ichijo closed the window with a nervous smile, "Seems like Zero-chan saved the day once more…" he said as Kaname wrote something on his paper.

"Hmm," he said and the blond came to sit on a sofa.

"That horse is too sensitive. I only opened the door and she felt us…" he said and sighed. "Even though today is a holiday, you're here stuck doing something for us," he said lowly.

"The counseling keeps sending the reports here, so there's nothing I can do but look at them," he stated bored.

The noble laughed a bit, "Right… I cannot imagine myself doing that," he sighed sympathetic and got up, "…the horse didn't hurt Yuuki," he mumbled to himself.

"Is that so?" the brunet said looking down at his paper.

"Hmm-mm," the other said and turned away with a smile, "I think I'm going back to reading some manga!" he said too cheerfully.

Kaname's cold voice stopped him, "Ichijo," he said and the blond froze.

He turned around a bit, "Yes?" he asked with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

…

She wasn't really that sure how she ended up here, with Yuuki, out on the city of the Academy. The two had been called to the chairman's office after the little incident on P.E. Yuuki had been worried that Kaien had wanted to scold her, but Zero assured her they were probably been called for another idioticy of the man.

The hunter had been correct. After the two had gotten there, the ex-hunter started blabbering some non-sense and after almost an hour of his childish talk, he had asked the two girls to go the city and buy him some stuff. Zero had all but been ready to kill him, while Yuuki had stopped her from making any harm to her adoptive father.

So here they were, three hours later, out shopping for _stuff._ If she had known some of the things were going to be so big, she would have decline no matter what. The skipping girl turned to her, "Come on, Zero! We're losing time because of your slow pace." She told her pointing a finger towards the taller girl.

The silverette glared at her, "Well, I don't see _you_ carrying anything," she hissed trying not to drop anything.

The brunette blushed and pouted, "But you are soooo strong!" She whined. Zero narrowed her eyes and kept walking. "I'm hungry," Yuuki said after another store they had exited.

"...chose a place to eat," the hunter sighed tiredly. The brunette beamed and dashed away, she didn't even wait for the girl carrying the entire thing, "I should have told you to stay longer," she murmured following the girl.

The place she found was a small Café by some stores, she had asked if they could go there after they ate, but Zero had refused. So here Yuuki was sulking as she ate the ice-cream she had ordered. The silverette wasn't really in the mood to pay attention to her, so she just ate in silence while gazing at the streets. "Excuse me?" A hesitant voice asked from her other side; she turned around and met many shining eyes. The waitress they had blushed a bit, "Um... are you by any change part of the Night Class?" She asked nervously.

Zero's eyes widened, "Ah! I knew it." She said and smile, "Aido-san always comes here to eat some sw-" a pale and delicate hand slammed on the table. The girls blinked startle at the raising beauty.

Zero glanced at them slightly with a cold glare, "I'll be waiting for you outside," she said lowly and grabbed some of the things and left some for Yuuki to carry. The Kiryu walked out of the Café with a scowl and stopped, narrowing her eyes. She looked to the left and sighed.

Zero dropped the things and dashed into the alley she sensed a presence in. There was no sign of anything as she went farther and father in; her denim skirt waved as she stopped and abruptly turned back to the entrance of the alley. Her lavender blouse followed her movements elegantly and her jacket fluttered softly as she ran. She saw Yuuki frozen in front of a Level E vampire; the hunter looked ahead grimly as she rushed to her aid.

The silverette came up behind her and took a hold of the rod to guide the weapon to the vampire. The brunette looked behind her and met a serious beauty looking blankly at the fallen vampire. Zero pulled Yuuki back and took Artemis in her hands; she pulled back the rod and was about to make another hit, when a blade cut clean through the ex-human. Zero blinked as ashes fell to the ground and her cold eyes met warm green.

The hunter sighed softly and straightened from her offensive crouch. She maneuvered the rod around her finger and stopped; her hand in the middle, and the rod went back to the simple article to carry in a big pocket. She turned slightly to Yuuki, "It's okay," she told her handing her the weapon and turning to the nobles. She nodded once, "Ichijo-sempai, Shiki-sempai," she said walking pass them.

The blond smiled a bit, "Cold as ever, Zero-chan," he told her.

He blinked and the next second he had Bloody Rose pointing at his face, "Call me that again, and I swear I will shove this up your ass and fire," she hissed with a deadly glare.

Shiki's lips twitched while the blond paled and nodded, "I understand … Kiryu-chan," he grinned but got out of the way as the silverette unlock the safety of the gun. "Okay, okay. Kiryu, I understand," he said, running behind the younger noble. Zero followed him with her lilac orbs and put Bloody Rose down with the safety back on.

Yuuki hit her on the head and glared at her, "Zero! They just helped and you pick a fight with them? What's wrong with you!" she glowed and the girl turned to glare at her.

"At least I did something!" she hissed and turned around to go back to her forgotten stuff she had to take back to the chairman. She was pissed; the only reason why those two would even be out at day was because Kaname order them to keep watch on Yuuki. She was enraged because she knew the Pureblood thought too little of her.

If he thought that she would need help to get rid of a Level E, he was mistaken. But to also give her an idea that she wasn't able to protect Yuuki was a stab to her pride, and a slash to her heart. To go as far as use his authority to keep her safe from just a few hours out of the Academy. She sighed as the brunette grabbed some stuff without a word and started to walk back home.

Ichijo rushed to them, "Wait!" he called and the two stopped. Shiki blinked at him, "I also wanted to invite you to my birthday party tonight," he said and the two vampires froze.

Yuuki blinked and beamed at him, "Su-" she was cut off by a growl.

"No!" the hunter stated. Yuuki turned to glare at her, but the heat in her orbs stopped her from saying anything else.

Ichijo only kept smiling, "Look at it as my repayment for saving you," he said and the hunter spun around with a snarled. Her skirt, jacket and hair seemed to have agreed, because they moved elegantly along her.

The blond had to keep his smile to not let the slight blush reach his cheeks. Seriously, when she was angry or pissed, she looked prettier than ever. The aura she gave off was pure and royally. "You saved us?" she asked lowly, the blond nodded happily, "If Kuran hadn't sent you here, I would have gotten rid of it!" she stated.

The other blinked surprised at her, "Kaname-sempai?" Yuuki asked.

"How do you know he sent us?" Shiki asked.

"Who else would?" she hissed with a glare before taking a deep breath.

"Still, we saved you so come to my party," he said and started to walk away happily.

Zero glared harder, "What time?" she asked through clench teeth; the two vampires turned to look at her stunned and Yuuki was shocked. The silverette crooked a brow as she started to cool down, "Well? If you don't give us a time, how are we going to be sure we get there?" she asked shifting to her left foot and looking at the birthday boy passively.

When the blond found his voice, he told them at what time to go, then the two nobles left. Yuuki looked up at the other girl, "Hurry up and take care of that wound," Zero said sighing and grabbing the rest of the stuff from the ground.

The brunette blinked and held her right elbow, "Sorry," she said lowly.

"…Don't worry," the hunter mumbled and kept her eyes ahead of them.

…

Diner came soon after they came back to the Academy; Kaien was happily going back and forth between the dining room and the kitchen. Zero was sitting quietly, her left arm resting on top of the table, while her right supported her chin. She blinked as the brunette sat down in front of her, her eyes full of wanting curiosity, and she knew she would have to answer some questions. She sighed, "What is it?" she asked lowly, making sure Yuuki felt comfortable to ask, even if _she_ wasn't.

The adopted daughter blushed, "...Why... didn't you tell me?" she question in a low voice.

The Kiryu sighed, "I didn't want to worry you," she replied passively.

Yuuki glared at her, "I would rather you told me than be naive enough to believe you were okay!" she huffed, "No wonder you would suck as an older sister," she mumbled earning a glare from the silverette.

"Yuuki," the voice of the chairman said, the girl looked up, but the vampire kept glaring at her.

"Do you want me to help you?" she asked, about to get up, but the man shook his head.

He looked worriedly at the silverette, "Just keep your mouth shut if you don't know anything," he stated and went back to the kitchen.

Yuuki blinked and looked back at the other girl; she bit her lip at the pained and distant look the vampire had taken. Zero opened her mouth without looking at her, "That is what you think... but... I just closed myself from being the same big sister I used to be," she murmured lowly.

The brunette blinked confused.

"I had a sister... she died the day I was bitten," she closed her eyes and sighed. "Vampire took everything away from me. My parents, my home... and my little sister," she said and felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up and found the chairman looking down at her warmly.

"Let's eat," he said and let her go as he set the last plate down. Zero nodded refusing to look at the other girl, she knew she didn't mean any harm, but that had hurt her more than anything.

/

After diner, the ex-hunter gave Zero her box of tablets, she sighed and took them; "Thanks," she said taking them.

She looked up and met brown eyes looking at the box worried, "How were you turned? I thought that being bitten by a vampire to turn you was only a... myth." She had looked down halfway through the sentence.

The silverette sighed; "Yes... unless it's by a Pureblood," she said getting up. "I was bitten by a Pureblood vampire," she said and got up.

Yuuki looked wide eyed at her, but whatever she might have asked, she would not be able to since Zero left the room a second later. The vampire walked to her room in the headmaster's home; even if she lived at the dorm, she still kept her room there. The girl started to unbutton her blouse as she walked to her bed, the school Uniform resting there. She kept a serious face as she changed; she hadn't really been thinking of her sister, and it pained her to admit that she was forgetting about her.

Yuuki's words had haunted her heart the second they came out, the image of her sister had flashed through her mind. That night had come back to her, and she wished she had stayed conscious enough to see what really happened. How she died, how she had failed, and what she could have done. She slipped her armband and looked at the mirror, her eyes were hard and dark, her skin was a bit pale, but nothing serious. She took a deep breath and checked Bloody Rose to see if she was fully loaded.

When she reentered the dining room, it had been cleaned and Yuuki was arranging a few things, "Hurry up, we're going to be late," she said lowly.

The brunette flinched and jumped, "Zero! Don't scare me like that!" she yelled placing a hand over her heart.

The hunter crooked a brow, "Get ready, we're leaving in five minutes," she ordered and went back the way she had come. The girl looked blankly a head and ignored her surroundings; she stopped outside the house and looked up at the dark sky.

After Yuuki came out with her Perfect uniform, the two made their way to the night dorm. A few minutes later, after they crossed the gates, Aido and Kain appeared out of nowhere. Yuuki had taken Artemis out in a second, while Zero just stood calmly, "Yuuki," she said placing a hand over the rod and lowering it, "There just here to escort us," she assured her. The cousins blinked surprised, "Or am I wrong?" she asked moving her free hand to her weapon.

Aido smiled forcefully, "No, you're right. Follow us," he said and turned around, Zero nodded and let go of the rod. Yuuki sighed and put Artemis away and hid slightly behind the taller girl. The hunter's senses went up the scale; the nobles were showing their true colors as they walk down the path to the main vampire of the night. She looked around as every noble had their eyes on the two of them, some glaring at her and others at Yuuki, -mostly females.

Zero came across vampires holding weapons, others drinking blood, and others paying no mind to them. When she turned to look at the birthday blood lover, she froze at the shinning vampire and sighed as he started a conversation with the short girl, "I was really hopping you would come!" Ichijo said to the silverette.

The hunter looked at him, "I promise, didn't I?" she asked looking away with a blank look.

"Don't be so cold!" he whined.

Yuuki waved her hands in the air, "Anyway, I really wanted to know why you were out in the day!" she said fisting her hands and moving them in front of her. She looked down, dropping her arms to the side, "I'm a perfect… and I cannot let this broken rule pass… plus that vampire…" she said.

Lilac eyes quickly found the girl's back, "It's okay to ask, we all know about this matter," the blond said crossing his arms.

"Do dangerous vampires roam the streets freely? It that why you went to kill it? Just what was that vampire…?" she asked softly.

Zero closed her eyes and opened them when Aido spoke up, "That was an 'ex-human' vampire," he said lowly. "Lower actually," he said disgusted.

Ichijo sighed, "Our society has four classes of vampires: Purebloods, A Class; Nobles, B Class, Normal Vampires, C Class and 'Ex-human' Vampires, D Class. We nobles take care of the runaway E Class, the vampire I killed his afternoon. That type doesn't even make the pyramid we have established for us," he said as simple as he could.

Yuuki looked confused, while Zero watched her, "What… is an E Class?" she asked lowly.

"In a simple matter, it's the 'End class', something your partner should know. After all, she is part of a hunter clan," Kain said, nodding to the silverette.

Yuuki turned to look at her, "D Class will eventually sink to Class E. The level of their thinking will become nothing but a search for blood, their human 'limit' will slowly vanish until there is nothing but a lustful beast of blood," she said passively.

"We B Class must keep them in check, but there are times when they slip by and go into the day world. In this cases we hunt them down, and kill them…" the birthday vampire stated.

"I got a report today about this vampire," everyone stopped talking and looked the way the charming voice came from. Zero tensed as she saw the Pureblood walk out from the dorms, "Ichijo and Shiki went to hunt it down," he said and looked at her. "In my command," he told her.

Zero looked away and tried as hard as she could to not show any sign of hurt or anger; whispers about the vampire started to come up in a flash. The silverette looked away from the two, "Why did you Perfects not report this?" he asked, "And coming here," he said.

"But!" Yuuki said, "We… didn't report this because we just wanted to know what it was all about…I wanted to know," she said looking down.

Kaname looked at the hunter, "We?" he asked, "You could have just told her, instead you let her come here," he narrowed his eyes.

The Kiryu glared, "She never asked, and we promised your damn sunshine to come to his stupid party," she said and looked away. "And you could have informed the Chairman after you gave your order," she murmured.

The Kuran narrowed his eyes, and looked back at Yuuki, "You wanted to know this," he said, turning around. The brunette walked forward; making the hunter follow to make sure no one tried anything. Kaname sat down on a fancy sofa, he pated the place next to him once and looked at the human, "Have a seat," he said.

Zero blinked and looked to the bushes, trying to not look at what she knew would come next, "Here's fine," was the weak reply from the girl.

Kaname sighed, "Yuuki," he said and quickly the girl sat down.

The hunter only followed to a distance where she knew she could pull the brunette out of harm's way, but her heart just had to hurt as her love wrapped an arm around her partner. Kaname kept looking ahead, "Here, you are safe," he told her lightly.

His eyes moved to the tall girl and his eyes harden, he was irritated and angry at her. He had been concerned for her all of last night, and in the morning he finds out that she has already made a bond that will give her what he wish to give her, no, Yuuki…but… his heart is in conflict. When he saw the two hunters walk down the path to the front doors, he decided to follow them to see if he got to hear more interesting information.

The fact that Zero loves someone was a great impact, but to know that she won't fight for him was not a big surprised to him. Yet the hurt in her eyes broke though whatever barrier he had around his cold heart. But when he saw the girl slowly take the hand of the man –the man she said she could not return his feelings- he was frozen in his tracks. He was angered by the way Kaito looked at her, but most of all, he was incredibly furious at her for kissing him.

Not only that, but drinking his blood in plain daylight! It was a shocking for him, and what surprised him more was the way his heart reacted. When he saw Zero kiss the hunter, he felt the need to separate them and show not only him, but her, that she could not look or touch at anyone besides him. To get the point that she belong to him through, through them. He had wanted to be the one kissing the silver head beauty.

Kaname was now looking at her passively, yet the vampire would not turn to look at him. He wanted to study those light gems, to see if she had been telling the truth the night before and the last words she gave the hunter. He wanted to make sure she was saying the truth, but at the same time be lying. He wanted her to just look at him, but he doesn't want for her to have a part of him. All he wanted was to only love the girl in his arms, but as he looked at her from the corner of his eye, he felt the difference of the attraction he had for each one.

"I must apologize for the encounter you had, but you were at fault too. Not to forget you got injured, does it hurt?" he asked her touching her injured arm.

Yuuki shook her head blushing, "I wasn't paying attention," she said looking down nervously.

The feeling of protectiveness fell upon him, and after hours, he felt like he could do what he wanted. He wanted to hurt the hunter for causing him so much trouble in so little time.

He looked at the now observing silver head, "D Class, 'Ex-humans', should have never been created." He stated and turned back to his charge. He uncovered her arm slowly, "They all came to be for the battle fought long ago. The battle between us and Vampire Hunters; some vampires wanted to increase their combat power, and the change begun. Now, we have taken responsibility for their actions; we sometimes take care of them," he said slipping the bandage off of her arm.

Zero had almost flinched with his comment about ex-human vampires, but she was able to control her body, yet not her heart. She could feel it bleeding, and the wound would not close. She commanded her eyes to dull with irritation.

"But that is the job of the Vampire Hunters," she stated calmly.

Kaname's chestnut orbs looked at her, "And you didn't because?" he asked lowly, the hunter was about to tell him, but froze as he raised Yuuki's arm to his lips, "I'll take the pain away," he said before kissing her wound. Yuuki blushed and she tried to take her arm back, "Could it be you sympathized with him?" he asked the glaring hunter.

Zero's heart cracked. In a second, she pulled her gun out and pointed it at the Pureblood. She took a step back to dodge the sharp hand and looked at him emotionlessly. The atmosphere quickly changed, and everyone got a weapon out. Kaname looked at her passively yet he was mad at how she cool she was.

"Seiren, it's fine," he said backing away from Yuuki's arm and lowering it. "I was the one careless," he said sitting back normally.

Yuuki looked at Zero wide eyed, "_Zero_," she said, but the hunter didn't lower her weapon.

"Listen Kuran, the only reason why I didn't kill that vampire was because your damn minions got in my way. Not only that, but if you knew it was roaming the streets, you should have reported it to the Chairman since today was a holiday for you, and knew we would be going out." She stated coldly.

Zero glared at him and lowered Bloody Rose, "You know how Yuuki is on the outside, yet you say it's my fault she got hurt. If _you_ didn't exist, they wouldn't either. So back to your comment from before, _you_ were the ones that created those beings, _you_ are at fault for them lusting after blood, and _you_ just think we will do everything you say just because you are too lazy to fully take things into your hands," she growled and put her gun away.

**Tata-da~ this is where I must cut! See you next chapter, and do not kill me! REVIEW!**


	7. Attack of the Hunter

_**Disclaimer: **_**Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, but this plot is completely mine! Though I will be using some scenes from the Manga, after I scan through them, but expect some lines they say to be the same or some kind of scene.**

Summary: She hated it, she hated the fact that she needs it, that she cannot go on without it. She hates the fact that that she needed the thing that changed her, but most of all, she hates the fact that she cannot hate him.

_**Warnings: OCC's, AU, HUGE twist with Zero and Ichiru's GENDER! Yuuki is NOT a pureblood vampire, or a vampire at all! AND I really don't like Yuuki that much, so don't expect kindness towards her from my part.**_

_**Pairings: Kaname/FemZero/Kaito (Maybe)**_

_**One-side Yuuki/Kaname **_

* * *

_**IMPORTANT! One, I have a Poll up, the question is, 'Who should Ichijo Takuma be paired up with?'**_

_**Shiki Senri  
Kain Akatsuki  
Toya Rima  
Other (Review or PM me to add it)**_

_**Second, this will be the last chapter I upload for ANY of my stories for a while, at least until I finish with Barber School and have time to write. **_

_**Now, please enjoy!**_

* * *

**This Red Thread of Blood**

**Chapter 7:**

**Attack of the Hunter**

Silence filled the garden as she looked at the slightly wide eyed brunet; she looked at Yuuki and sighed. Aido took a step forth, he looked icily at her, "No matter what, I will not break the pack Cross-san created, I will tolerate this at school hours, but just remember," he said pacing his hand on his hip. "The reason why we are here, why we tolerate a scum like you, is because of Kaname-sama," he hissed, and the brunette gasped lowly.

She looked at the Kuran wide eyed, "Kaname-sempai…you're a Pureblood?" she asked stunned.

Kaname looked at her calmly, "Yes, but it seems this is the first you heard," he stated passively, "Afraid?" he asked trying to ignore all the things Zero had just pointed out. He needed a distraction from his attacked he brought upon himself; her big brown eyes looked at him.

"Truthfully, I've always been scared of you," she said lowly.

The hunter looked away, "Enough of this! It's my party and we need to celebrate!" the blond said turning to everyone else.

The silver head move furthest away from Kaname, yet trying to stay as close as possible to the other partner. Her eyes watched the night class start to enjoy themselves with blood, she looked at them neutrally, but soon her throat started to hurt with the need to satisfy her thirst for the red liquid. She closed her eyes trying to ignore it, but it just wasn't working this time around.

_Love… acceptance… need… want…_ she opened her eyes and came face to face to her personal hell. She was about to growl, but a voice rang in her mind, _'Don't hate it… It might be the only thing that keeps you close to him,'_ and she left the scene.

She felt hot and the need to sink her fangs in a neck became greater, she rushed to the pool to try and lower her temperature as she drank the tablets. She took off her jacket and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt.

She pull out the square container and took two pills into her mouth, some fell to the ground as she fell to her knees. The tablets quickly reacted and filled her hunger, she took deep breaths to calm down, and finally think straight. The worried voice of Yuuki carried out towards her, and she blinked surprised. The girl cursed and quickly turned around to see if she was hurt or anything.

Zero grabbed the shorter girl by the arms and pulled her in front of her, the wide eyes of Yuuki told her that the tablets were still working, making her eyes glow red. She was about to let her go when the brunette jumped back onto the pool, the silverette looked at her wide eyed and quickly let her go after they were underwater. She didn't get to see the concern face of the younger, and once both were out onto the surface, a bang echoed in their ears.

The silver head froze as the anti-vampire bullet pass through her right shoulder, her blood reacted once more to try and heal the wound as she turned slowly, "Never thought I'll use this on you, Ze-chan," he said. "Stop, _vampire_," a man with a brown trench coat and a cowboy hat said.

The Kiryu's eyes widen, "S…sensei?" she asked stunned.

….

Kaname watched them go and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "I…" he looked down tiredly.

Aido sighed, "If you were tired, did you had to come out?" he asked handing him a cup of blood. The Pureblood looked at it, before shaking his head and standing up.

"I still have some paperwork to do," he said and left the party. All eyes stared at him with worry; Ichijo only sighed and started to get everyone's attention.

The vampire walked back to his study, he opened his window to let some fresh air in. He went to sit on his chair, unsure of what to do or look at. Zero's comment had hurt him more than he let on, but more on the fact that _he_ had hurt _her_. Once again he was feeling powerless with his feelings towards her, or his not-sure-what-kind-of-love he has for Yuuki. He sighed and lean back, his eyes stared at the white ceiling until the smell of blood entered his office.

The Pureblood got up and walked over to the window, he looked out with narrowed eyes. The blood spilled was… Zero's. He turned around and started to go to the door, but he stopped himself just as he had a hand on the door knob, and turned back to his desk.

He had things to do, and he would do them.

….

Zero held her shoulder in pain, she glared at the water as the blood tablets slowly did their job, the only problem she now has is that she would need to take more. Even if she was okay with this herself, she still didn't exactly like it, nor did she have to enjoy them. Yuuki held her and glared at the man, "What did you do that?" she asked angry.

"Zero, you've fallen." He said ignoring the girl completely and pointing his rifle to the young hunter. The short brunette glared and put herself in front of her almost sister figure.

The vampire pushed her away, "Yuuki, it's fine," she said moving her shoulder to see if it was fine. The man blinked surprised, "Now are you okay?" Zero asked the girl, she nodded silently. The silverette nodded and turned to look at her sensei, "Let me explain what you two thought I would do, but what I really was doing," she said sighing. The two looked at her confused, "I came here to take some tablets since the blood of the bloodsuckers over there was getting on my nerves, I took them and Yuuki appeared," she said unbuttoning her shirt.

She uncovered her half-completed healed shoulder, "I remembered I _left_ her with _vampires_ and was about to make sure she was perfectly intact. But I guess that she thought I was going to bite her since I assume my eyes were red, so she jumped back giving me a fright," she glared at her. "I connected the dots a second later and then you shot me. Probably thinking the same as her," she finished buttoning her shirt once more.

The man blinked and sighed, he hid half his face with his hand and looking at her relieved, "I tho-" he was interrupted by a cry.

"Stooooop!" Kaien rushed in and stopped when he saw the calm atmosphere between them. He tilted his head to the side, "Huh?" he asked rushing to help the two, but Yuuki got out on her own. Zero glanced at her teacher and he looked back, the man gave her a hand and she took it without a second thought. Yuuki watched as the second she was out, he hugged her tightly, as if trying to make sure she was there.

The Kiryu sighed and patted his back affectionately, "Don't worry, Kaito already made sure I kept my sanity," she said as he pulled away glaring.

She blinked, "Who said I'm worried?" he looked away, "I heard from this idiot you took his blood," he stated pointing at the chairman.

The silverette nodded, "He asked me to," she said lightly. "But he gave me more than I could ever hope," she smiled lightly. A hand fell on her head, she looked up and her heart calmed down at the approving eye he had.

Yuuki looked at them, "Who are you?" she asked slowly, "And Zero, how can you let him just off the hook after he shot you!" she said mad.

The vampire sighed, "Because he is the person that taught me all about vampires. He is the only one allowed to kill me if I ever fall to E class. He is my teacher, and he has a right to do what he did... if I was actually going to do it," she said seriously.

"Why?" Yuuki said sadly, "Why would you let him kill you?" she asked.

Zero sighed, "Because I owe my life to him, if I'm going to be killed, it better be him," she stated.

Yuuki gasped wide eyed, she glared at her, "You would just give up like that? Leave Kaito-san like that? Give up without fighting for anything? For the person you love?" she would have kept going if the silverette's hand hadn't hit her across the face.

"Don't you dare question me about giving up anything. I'm not giving up a thing, I've lost far too much to throw anything away," she glared. "As the chairman said, keep your mouth shut if you don't know anything," she hissed and turned around. "And fighting for the person I love would be pointless. We cannot be together no matter how much I wish it," she stated.

The ex-hunter sighed, while the hunter watched the girl leave with a stiff form, "She must have had that dream not long ago," he said and looked at the girl. He looked at Yuuki coldly, "Outsiders should stay outside. Just how much do you know about Kiryu Zero?" he asked and looked at the light brunet, "I'll take care of tomorrow. I'm going to see if she needs anything," he said leaving a shocked girl and a neutral headmaster.

She looked at him with hurt eyes, "Don't look like that, you touched a sensitive subject for her once again and she only responded in a way she could make sure she'll forget," he told her moving close to hug her.

Yuuki frowned, "But she never tells me anything, how am I supposed to know what and what not to say? She's the one that won't open up!" she told him.

The ex-hunter sighed, "You are the one that won't ask. You are the one that won't observe. You care, but at the same time there are more important things for you," he said letting her go. The brunette looked at him shocked, "You keep talking about Kaname-kun like he's the best person out there. But to Zero, he's her worse enemy. He's a Pureblood, a pureblood that can destroy something without him trying," he said.

The girl shook her head, "No, Kaname-sempai isn't like that! He's kind and gentle... he understands!" she told him desperately.

Kaien looked at her with a sad smile, "You aren't seeing it from a hunter's point of view. You're only a human that sees the façade of a vampire," he said and left her to finish the paperwork he has for his nephew. Yuuki looked at him wide eyed; she bit her lip and fisted her hands.

"Zero is wrong," she told herself.

/

The vampire walked through the main path of the school to the Sun dorm; she glared at the ground as she chewed on a tablet. She had lost her sensei after he went after her, but she wanted to be alone at the moment. She stopped and blinked, a smile formed slowly and she ran to the girl's dorm to get some things she needed before heading there. She got her keys out and rushed through the doors and to her room, when she got there she opened it and grabbed a bag. She changed and took a quick shower so she wouldn't get sick.

Once out, she put on some warm clothes and left once more. Zero hurried out of the dorms and headed to the stable. She knew it was completely random, but she needed to be alone, yet with someone. The closest person, or animal, was Lily. She was still hurting from both of her precious people comment; Yuuki, she could to a point understand, but Kaname was a different thing all together. He was a Pureblood, a vampire that could turn a human into one of them if they wished; he had that ability, yet called it a curse. Though the girl knew, he would turn Yuuki if he so wished, than what would she become? Would Yuuki be just a vampire that will turn to an E class, or a lover that he would cherish?

The Kiryu didn't know, and she didn't really want to. It would only hurt her more if she did, but either way she knew she was already in pain. Tonight, her heart had just taken a huge blow, one that might just not heal no matter what time gives her. The fact that Kaname hates her to the point of not wanting her to exist was a stab deep to her heart and soul. It wasn't her fault that a Pureblood had wanted to turn her after killing her family. She wasn't at fault she had become what she was after years of fighting it.

She had wanted to shoot him so badly; it would have been so easy to inflict him of an ounce of her pain to him. But she just couldn't; she couldn't pull the trigger no matter how much her pain asked her to. A frown set on her lips; he had made her remember just who he was and what he was. What she hated the most, and what she could not help but love. He reminded her of what she would become, and just how much she hated the blood running through her veins. She had to remember that night once more, all in front of them, and she hated to show weakness.

Zero had been left with an open wound that had been cut deeper and wider with Yuuki's uncaring comments. She never cared to ask, she just assumed. If she had known that her family had been killed by a vampire, a Pureblood in that matter, she would have known to keep her tongue in check. The girl, no matter how much she loved her, could be an airhead and would only realize what she did wrong after the damage was done. She didn't need someone that kept reminding her of the life she had tried to keep at the back of her mind for a long time.

The silverette enter the stable quietly, horses where either resting, or eating. She walked to Lily's compartment and looked at the inside; the horse was on the back pacing a bit. The horse perked up the as she saw her tamer and friend, the animal moved closer to her and nodded, asking her to pet her. Zero smiled and patted her nose bone, "Hey..." she said opening the door. The hunter walked in and rested her forehead on top of Lily's, she closed her eyes and relaxed for a second. When the vampire pulled away she smiled gently at her and moved the rail, dropping her bag where Lily's gear was.

Zero moved quickly, she put on bridles, the saddle's pan on top of the horse's back, and soon strapped the saddle in. The girl patted her shoulder, "We're going for a walk," she said pulling her by the reins around her head leading her to the stable doors. When they walked out, the girl jumped on top of her and kicked her on the gut and she moved the reins. Lily yelled and started to jog towards the track, the wind was gentle and calm. Zero stopped her before entering; she just gazed at the full moon for a while.

The hunter felt relaxed, at easy out at night. She sighed and looked down at the white horse, "I might push you a bit harder, but just bear with me," she said leaning down to hug her. The girl sighed and straightened, she moved up and down the straps and they moved forward. As they entered the running track, something seemed to finally snap inside of her and she pushed Lily into a jogged. She did a long lap with that speed, but she was slightly pushing the horse to go faster and faster. When she knew she was ready, she hit hard on her gut.

The horse just snorted before raising her speed, not knowing what was happening, but understanding Zero needed the speed to help whatever was needed to make her feel better. Laps were made, sometimes she slowed down and other she would push. Zero's eyes started to water, but she knew it had nothing to do with the wind. The pain she had been holding was finally breaking through her iron wall. She panted and stopped the horse slowly as she trembled. Lily snorted and stomped on her spot, the weight on her vanished a second later when an irritated snarled ripped through the calm night.

Lily flinched, the pain transmitted to her through the sound, startled her to the point she jumped. Zero clenched her hands and glared at the sky; she was breathing heavily and couldn't stop the tears from falling. She closed her eyes tightly, trying as hard as she could to push those feelings away. The anger, hate, irritation, and love. She wanted to forget it all, all that connected him to her in a way, she just wanted the chains around her heart to fall and let it free. Free from a bitter love she had, knowing it will never be, and hoping it would hear her plead.

/

Kaname froze as a delicious scent came to him, the lovely smell of flowers was carried by the wind to his sharp senses. He looked out the window of his study, and saw a horse jogging to the racing track. He was shocked to see the girl his troubles seem to come from, ready to race at this hour. The vampire got up, and he moved to the door. He had changed into something a bit more comfortable, and he was glad since he would be going to the track in a few seconds. The vampire looked at Seiren, "Stay here," he said and left the dorm.

When Kaname got there, they were in the middle of finishing warming up, he blinked when she glared and pushed the horse hard. The vampire frowned, wondering just why she was being so ruff when she was usually collective and elegant. He took a step closer to see her better, but the second he did, he regretted it. When he saw the big fat tears roll down her face, they did something to his heart, something he had been ignoring for a while. When the girl finally slowed down, he felt the urge to go to her and try whatever he could to stop the tears from staining her beautiful face.

He noted how fast she got off of the horse, but he also noticed that she had done it in an elegant matter. He walked forward, but as the girl slashed out at the night, and the painful growl-scream left her, he felt his heart react to her pain. He frowned as she shook and glared at the sky, tears cascading down her cheeks. When he was close enough, the horse turned to him. The vampire stopped, not sure if she would do something, but she just step back and nodded. The Kuran took that as a go, and he took the rest of the needed steps to get to her.

Zero jumped when strong arms wrapped around her gently and securely. Her heart skipped a beat when she recognized the scent of the vampire; she held her breath as her eyes snapped open.

Kaname for a reason felt complete having her in his arms, knowing she was there, feeling her warmth against him. The Pureblood was looking at the ground when she froze in his arms, his eyes closed and he pulled her closer to him, inhaling her scent as he brushed his nose over her locks covering her ear and neck. He felt her shiver and lean into his warmth.

Zero closed her eyes as the tears slowed down; her heart was beating as fast as it could as he overpowered any emotion she had besides her love for him. His presence filled her heart and soul, her body relaxed at his touch and her mind went blank as he almost nuzzled her sensitive discovered neck. A big strong hand wrapped around her thin waist and an arm across her chest soothed her away. The male smile and opened his eyes as her labored breathing slowed down and her tensed body melted against his.

His heart slowly started to respond to the girl in his arms, he felt his breath shake and his body noticed she fits perfectly against his. The tears dropping on his arm fell slower each passing second until they stopped completely; the salt in the air slowly vanished and just left the moisture scent. He didn't want to speak, afraid this... atmosphere... they had created would disappear and hate would return to both.

Zero slowly turned her head, she felt how he loosen his grip a bit, enough for her to look at him, and her eyes locked with his. She didn't question anything, didn't open her mouth, she just stared at him with her big, innocent orbs. Kaname frowned as his eyes landed on the drying tear trails; slowly and delicately, he turned her around so he could wipe them better. His heart stopped for a second before it was asked to start beating once more as she closed her eyes to let him wipe her cheeks. She sighed as his warm fingers brushed against her fair skin lightly, when he cupped her cheek, she opened her irritated eyes.

Her lovely gems were starting to puff a bit, and red was coloring her lower lids. Kaname brushed his thumb on her cheek bone and tighten his arm around her waist. Zero had placed her hands on his chest, hoping it would hide her speeding heart, but everything seemed pointless as he brought her closer to him. The two vampires gazed at each other for a long moment, both studying their eyes for anything negative. The Kiryu was the first to notice how close they had come to be, and so she was unable to blush a bit.

Kaname ran through a million possibilities of the outcome of this situation in a second, and the results always came out the same. He looked down at the slightly parted full, rosy lips, and he came to his decision. If she didn't like it, let it be, but he would get what he wanted even if something bad were to happen.

Zero had watched the eyes she secretly loved gain a hunger she had never seen before. She had to inhale with her mouth to keep from losing her mind, and then his eyes fell upon her lips. When the Pureblood had looked back up at her, her heart and lungs stopped functioning.

The vampire Prince leaned down and captured her lips in a second, her eyes widen and she melted instantly. Her eyes closed slowly as her hands moved to circle his neck, one of them ran through his hair, and she moaned as his hand took rest at the back of her neck. His lips were just perfect on hers, they seemed to have been shaped to fit her own and only hers. The gentle and hungry lips kissing her were completely different from Kaito's. These lips tasted so much better and the scent mixing with hers complemented one another.

Kaname deepened the kiss as her soft lips kissed him back, the beautiful lips were devoured by his, and he was proud of it. The slender body against him was shaped perfectly against his, everything fit in place. The small and shaking hands only encouraged his boldness more, so much more. He licked her lower lip, begging she would understand his plead. He wasted no time after she parted her lips hesitantly; his tongue entered her warm carven and found hers.

A deep sound came from his chest and her mewled died against his hungry mouth.

Zero was starting to feel lightheaded, her knees were already weak and she was holding on to him for dear life. The brunet finally set her lips free, and gave their lungs the freedom to breathe some air. They rested their foreheads against each other, neither opening their eyes for both wanted to keep that feeling longer. When warm brown-red eyes opened, they met the most beautiful thing ever. Kaname pulled his head up, and watched as beautiful lilac eyes opened.

The pale face of the girl looked amazing with the rosy flush on her cheeks. Her hair shone under the moonlight and the bruised lips were a healthy red. Her dazed eyes only made her more beautiful at the moment; he let his eyes soften as he imprinted her expression in his mind. Zero was awed by the handsome features of the vampire holding her. The incredibly rare gentle look he had was breathtaking and her heart fell deeper into its love for him.

She was drowning in her love for him and she didn't care if they had just shared a kiss like two lovers that had been since long separated. She only cared that that moment was perfect for her, and no matter what happen next, she would cherish dearly.

Kaname swore that even if things went downhill in a second, he would favor this memory for eternity. He was watching her calmly before her eyes widen and darkness started to shade the light in them. The young vampire hunter slowly closed her eyes, "Kaname," she whispered before her body went limp against him.

The Pureblood panic, "Zero!" he said holding her in place; her head fell against his chest and he looked at her alarmed. The breathing calmed him down, but her unconscious state unnerved him.

She just seemed to be sleeping, though the deep and steady breathing told him it wasn't that. It's like she had been pulled into a forgotten memory, or as if she were to have a low case of blood problem. Kaname frowned and bent slightly to pull her up from the back of her knees. He blinked and looked down at her clam and still flushed face at the weight she had. He knew even Yuuki was heavier, but Zero was taller, why was she so light? He narrowed his eyes and walked forward, when the horse crossed his path he glared at it.

Lily stomped her foot down, she snorted angrily and moved her tail to the side aggressively. The vampire glared at her but she wouldn't back down, he sighed, "What?" he asked and she nodded up and turned around. The brunet guessed that meant 'Follow me', so he did. The horse went back to the stable and entered her compartment; she pointed at the bag on the floor and allowed some room over the straw. Kaname blinked, he went in and knelt down -Zero still in his arms- and opened the bag. His eyes widen when he saw the two blankets and her uniform in there, there was only one reason why she had brought those items with her.

The vampire frowned, he didn't want to leave her here, but if those had been her wishes... he sighed as he pulled one of the blankets out and put it on top of the pile of straw. He placed the silverette down and pulled the other out, placing it on top of her. After that, he got up and took the horse's gear and put it back in place to let her rest. The horse slowly went to the opposite side of Zero's corner and lied down to sleep. Kaname sighed and moved close to the girl, he pulled the blanket over him and hugged her close to him.

The sweet scent she had soothed him into a deep sleep, and like that, the stable was quiet for the rest of the night.

When Kaname woke up, it was still dark outside; he looked at the girl in his arms. The perfect vision he had of her made him melt into a warmth he distantly remember. A taste of heat he somehow missed and it scared him. Her messy silver hair hugging her pale face, the soft health blush she had over her cheeks, and the full lips calling to him. He tensed as his eyes widen; he kissed her.

He had kissed her! The person he hated and despised most! He had showed tenderness he wouldn't even give Yuuki, and he would _like_ to do it again.

Kaname closed his eyes and rested his forehead on top of hers, inhaling deeply the scent that he not only admitted he loved, but that comforted him. He opened his eyes and caressed the soft skin; he traced the jaw line and her cheek bone with his long fingers. The girl sighed contently and nuzzled closer to the warmth he provided, "What are you doing to me?" he asked in a gentle whisper.

He furrowed his brows and clenched his jaw; he looked away from the precious sight he had the chance to see, and looked at the awake horse. Lily snorted softly and nodded to him, as if trying to tell him she was important to him, and that he needed her. If not now, then later.

The Pureblood glared at the horse, but she only shook her head and looked away. The vampire looked down at the frowning girl; she seemed to almost be pouting to him. His eyes softened and he lean down, he brushed his lips with hers before fully pressing them together. A spark of fire was lit on the depths of his heart, his soul called and he grabbed her hand. He pulled away and kissed the small and soft hand gently, "Zero," he whispered and smiled at how her name rolled off of his tongue. He wanted to be the only one to be able to say it.

The vampire got up and left without a sound.

Zero opened her eyes slowly; she sat up and rubbed her eyes from sleep. She looked around and saw the horse getting up, she put her hand on the not too long ago occupied spot. She froze and blood rush to her face, she looked down and noticed that that spot had been uses by a bigger body than hers. She breathe deeply, not sure what to make of this. Not only had Kaname kissed her, but he had stayed with her. Her trembling hand touched her lips gently, the other trying to hold her beating heart and not do anything she would later dislike.

Zero just shook her head and got up, "Morning Lily," she greeted happily, a light and warm voice. The horse walked up to her and started to nuzzle her back as the vampire started to fold the blankets. She smiled, "I'll brush you in a second, just let me get this," she told her picking up the first blanket.

The horse neighed lightly and snorted as she moved to pick up the second blanket off the ground. The Kiryu looked at her blankly, but a second later she laughed and finished folding the first blanket. The mare handed her the second one.

When everything was packed and she started to brush the horse for a few minutes and gave her some food. When she was done, it was already time to go to school, but she was in need of a shower and she really didn't want to hurry to school.

She walked all the way, calmly not caring about time or class, and took a long hot shower. When she was finally ready for class, it was almost the end of first period. She walked yawning to class, and the teacher glared at her, "Kiryu! You're late _again,_" he said, but the girl only sat down and got her things out. She was in a very good mood, and for the rest of school hours, she just listened and wrote down some notes.

**Done! I'll see you guys next chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW! Finally some KANAFEMZE! WOOT!**


	8. Truth

_**Disclaimer: **_**Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, but this plot is completely mine! Though I will be using some scenes from the Manga, after I scan through them, but expect some lines they say to be the same or some kind of scene.**

Summary: She hated it, she hated the fact that she needs it, that she cannot go on without it. She hates the fact that that she needed the thing that changed her, but most of all, she hates the fact that she cannot hate him.

_**Warnings: OCC's, AU, HUGE twist with Zero and Ichiru's GENDER! Yuuki is NOT a pureblood vampire, or a vampire at all! AND I really don't like Yuuki that much, so don't expect kindness towards her from my part.**_

_**Pairings: Kaname/FemZero/Kaito (Maybe)**_

_**One-side Yuuki/Kaname **_

* * *

_**Okay, I lied! Sue me!**_

_**I only want to say, that I really appreciate to all those that have reviewed. I will close the Poll by the end of the month, and since I am so pleased with everyone, I posted this!**_

_** Don't you just LOVE me? XD**_

_**This is dedicated to Rina-chan! You know who you are girl! XD  
**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**This Red Thread of Blood**

**Chapter 8:**

**Truth**

Yuuki and Zero walked over to the Moon dorm to hold up the girls. The silverette was starting to get nervous, but she commanded herself to look normal and just act like usual. If Kaname didn't mention the kiss, than neither would she. She still wasn't sure what happened the night before, but she sure wasn't complaining at all. She glared at the girls as Yuuki asked them to calm down and behave so that the night class could get to class.

The doors opened and the vampires came out, the girls screamed and Zero pushed them back with her cold and deadly glare as the brunette struggled to keep them in place. She looked at the night class and her eyes quickly found the man of her interest. Kaname's gaze found hers the second she found his, and the world stopped for both. Both kept functioning, but their souls were in another realm where only they existed.

Zero tried to keep her façade in place just like he had his, but she knew she had to do something before an irreversible thing happened. She knew, but she just couldn't keep her eyes from his. The feeling they held was something completely knew to her, but she didn't know if she liked it, or hated it. Kaname looked away as Ichijo asked him something, and she was finally set free from the wonderful feeling she had just experienced.

Kaname thanked the blond for his escape, if he hadn't said that they were having a substitute for the night, than he would have probably done something he would have scold himself for doing. But the second their eyes met, the taste, smell, and sight of her invaded his senses. He was instantly drunk by her scent, blinded by her beauty, and called by her delicious taste. He shook his head and just moved forward, trying as hard as he could to not look back at her.

Yuuki finally got a chance to look at her prince, but he was in deep thought. She frowned and looked at the glaring silver head, she looked back at Kaname, and frowned as he passed her without a glance. Her heart sunk as he walked away without a word, ignoring her presence completely.

The hunter sighed and looked one last time at the man; she bit her lip and turned back to the girls, "Go back to the dorm. The show is over, and I will report anyone that is in my sight in ten seconds. One, two, three…" and they ran at full speed. She shook her head and turned to Yuuki's side, "Did you not hear me?" she questioned and the girls jumped. The brunette sighed and smiled at her.

"Thanks!" she said.

The girl nodded, "Go patrolling, I will keep an eye from the ground level," the vampire told her walking away.

Yuuki sighed, "I'll meet you around 12 at the usual roof," she said before disappearing into the night.

Zero walked around school after a few hours of patrolling, a new class was about to begin, and she went to speak with the teacher. She saw the tall man walking down the hall, "Sensei!" she said making the raven stop and turn to look her way.

"Zero," the blue eyed man said surprised. "What are you doing here?" the hunter asked.

The silverette just smiled, "Wanted to say good luck, don't provoke them too much and to stay alive without attacking anyone. I'll be watching, in case you need anything," she told him seriously.

The man blinked and smirked, "I think I can handle things, but if you're so insistent, why not have you as my T.A.?" he questioned.

The girl blinked surprised and glared, "If you want me dead, why not?" she said sarcastically, and turned around, "I'll be watching," she said and went to meet Yuuki.

The man smiled and shook his head, he then let a superior smirk come to place as he walked into class, "I'm Yagari Toga, and I'll be your Ethic Substitute Teacher," he said placing down the book.

The vampires stopped to watch the hunter carefully, he scanned the room and his eye landed on the Pureblood. The vampire was looking out, trying to find something, but he wondered what it was, "Well than, Yagari-_sensei_. Shall we begin class?" Kaname asked turning his eyes to the man and sitting down next to the window.

The man tilted his head back, "Just don't get distracted over there, whatever you're looking for just may be close to you. More so than you think," he told him, unconsciously stating the truth to him.

Kaname's eyes looked blankly at him, and a dagger was sent flying his way. Toga raised his book, tarring his eye from the prince and smirked at his class, "What a warm welcoming," he said. He looked at the somehow elegant knife and smiled, "I think I'll keep this as a souvenir, I hope you don't mind," he said to the vampire that threw it with a dangerous glint. The noble froze and looked away, "Now that that's settled, open your books to page 137," he said opening his book.

Zero got to the roof just as the dagger was thrown; Yuuki was gaping while she only sighed. She held her hair as the wind blew from behind and held the helm of her skirt down, she blinked as she saw the Pureblood looking at her and she just stared blankly at him. She hoped her small flush didn't showed, her heart was beating heavily and she turned away after the wind died down. Yuuki turned to her, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Everything is under control here, I'll be back in half an hour," she said leaving.

Kaname turned his eyes back to the window just as the dagger hit the book, he noticed a figure approach and his heart stopped. It speed into a million beats as the wind came to lavish her beauty to the world and him. His eyes connected with Zero's and his mouth went dry, the urgency to drink came but he suppressed it. Her silver locks caressed her cheeks lightly, the day uniform waved according to her body and her eyes bore into his. The wind stopped and she opened her mouth before turning around and waving at Yuuki.

The vampire inhaled deeply, wishing he could have smelled her scent, and turned back to the hunter. The blue eye looked at him wryly, as if knowing what was happening to his heart. He didn't even know that! And here this man in front looked like he understood and it bothered him because he wanted to know its truth. Yagari narrowed his eye to him, almost as if telling him to control himself and behave. Had the hunter seen through his mask? Had he seen his carving for the hunter?

Slowly and calmly, he looked down at his book and started to write. Time passed quickly after his little 'slip' as he called it, and soon his awaiting time came. He leaned back and tried to look calm; he ignored his beating heart and just waited. He hit the desk with the end of his pen to try and distract him from the eyes he hoped would come to gaze at him. It had been three nights since he felt them, four if they didn't appear tonight. The man could feel time slow down, the hand of the seconds on the clock slowly passed the 12 and so, 11:45 p.m. came.

His soul calmed and his heart stopped before racing as the wonderful and gentle eyes landed on him. His breath shook and closed his eyes to savor the warm feeling sent over his heart and slowly dug into his soul. His soul finally drew a face for those lovely eyes, and somehow his heart agreed, by not his mind. The beautiful and pale face of Kiryu Zero was the one his heart and soul screamed and wished those eyes belong to. Yuuki was forgotten, she hadn't even crossed his mind since the night before. He loved and hated that idea, image, the desire for those eyes to belong to Zero.

His eyes snapped open when they disappeared suddenly, a cold feeling crept over him and he almost flinched. The lovely, innocent and tender image of his Zero disappeared and he looked out the window, but he saw nothing. His eyes turned to the clock, and not even a minute had passed but she was gone. His eyes moved down to the substitute teacher, and his shoulders tensed as the blue eye gazed coldly at the window.

Kaname narrowed his eyes to him, the hunter looked at him, "Getting distracted?" he questioned mockingly. The Pureblood glared at him, the room slowly cooled down and a dark aura was directed to him. The hunter only shook his head; "A vampire has more focus than this, right?" he asked and went back to teaching. Kaname's anger slipped by, a crack popped into the window next to him and everyone froze.

"There really is no need for you to _teach_ us," he said getting up. "Excuse me," he said walking out of the room and headed to a hall staying there to decide what to do next. His first kiss was given to a hunter; a hunter he didn't know how he felt towards her.

He touched his lips and sighed, a tingling feeling had been buzzing over them after he had left the sleeping girl. It was as if his body obligated him to remember her. Her lips, her flushed face, her unique hair under the moon, and her perfect body against his. The way she looked as she cried, slept, and gazed at him. He closed his eyes, and those eyes appeared.

No, they could not belong to her. She hated him, she despises him and he... he wasn't so sure anymore. He didn't know if his heart was his anymore, he had never truly felt it.

His frozen heart had been stirred by Yuuki... but now it seemed to have _awakened_ by _her_. At first it was hate, but now he had no idea. A chuckled left his lips, but that idea was quickly tossed aside. He went to the library to pass the time; he didn't want to go to the dorm at the moment, so he would wait.

…

Zero's heart stopped completely as his eye looked at her.

A shiver ran down her spine and she locked every emotion for the vampire, but it was too late. Her teacher had seen her. He had seen her love for Kaname, and he had seen her weakness. Her body started to tremble as she fought the fear that started to crawl to the pit of her stomach. A heavy feeling fell upon her heart, but was it? What was that devastating dread she had? She stared at her master wide eyed, his cold narrowed eye looked right back at her, and she understood what it was.

Guilt.

The guilt to have fallen in love with Kaname. The guilt to have fallen in love with a _vampire_; a _Pureblood_. The guilt to have somehow failed her sensei with her feelings. The shame to have been unable to keep her feelings at bay for one more night. But she could not. Not with the lovely kiss Kaname had given her, she could just not forget it. She didn't want to, no matter what she didn't want to. Her love for him prohibited her, but her loyalty to her master and blood made her try.

She looked away and slipped down the tree, she didn't even break her fall with the branches. The silverette just wanted to get away, no matter what method. If using her vampire skill gave her that freedom, she would use them. She landed soundless on the ground and ran, she needed to find a place to gather her thoughts and figure out what she would do. What she would tell Yagari since she knew he wouldn't leave without talking to her about it. She bit her lip; fear came to her heart and so did_ hurt_.

Just thinking of what he would tell her, ask, her haunter her mind. If he asked her to choose... she will die. She would not be able to live with herself, because no matter how much she loved her master, the idea of never seeing Kaname hurt her most. The mere thought of her having to hide completely from him broke her soul and tear open her heart. She knew that since she first saw him, she was in love.

The way he had looked at Yuuki had angered her, and she used that anger as cover for her true feelings. The night she had sworn to see him only as the enemy; the enemy he was. Her pride as hunter had blinded her love, but the night he and the bloodsuckers had moved in, everything changed. Thinking he would be so close broke the lies she had built over her heart, and had melted the darkness she hoped she had. But if Yagari broke the small white lie she had about her feelings for Kaname, she would crumble.

She would not know how to act anymore. It was one thing to know she loved him, but to actually state it out loud was totally different. With Kaito she only assured what he already knew, but she wasn't sure what her master would ask. She didn't even know if he would ask, or just shoot her once more. She would prefer for him to shoot her rather than ask. That way she would be able to keep her lie... but... she didn't want to think about it.

She just sat looking up at the sky until she noticed it was time to escort the night class back to the dorms. She sighed and went to help Yuuki. When she got there, the Pureblood wasn't there. She sighed and the perfects quickly sent them back. When they were done, she didn't even tell the brunette she was leaving. She walked back to the academy to see if she could catch her teacher now and get it over with.

The girl was walking absently, but froze when her eyes looked up to meet calm maroon ones. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair and walked up to the vampire. She was about to pass him, but he grabbed her by the arm; she looked at it keeping her passive mask knowing Yagari could appear any second. She looked over to him, "What do you want, Kuran? Class has ended, go back to the dorms," she said pulling her arm from the grip, but he didn't let go. She glared at him, "What?" she growled.

Kaname didn't know how to start, the second he touched her he wanted to do nothing but embrace her and never let her go. He looked at her passive face and cold eyes, "About yesterday," he said.

The girl froze, she looked away and scowled, "Nothing happened," she told him coldly. "Now let me go," she ordered.

Kaname hissed, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that, but like you said. Nothing happened," he told her letting go of her arm.

A pang of hurt hit her heart hard, "Than why talk about it? You didn't have to apologize," she hissing.

Kaname frowned, "Just don't want you to misunderstand," he stated coldly, she turned around and glared.

"That would have never happen_, vampire,_" she said and walked away. Kaname acted on instinct, he turned her around and pushed her to a tree hard. The hunter had somehow responded and grabbed Bloody Rose before the once gentle hand of the Pureblood gripped her by the neck, she had her gun over his heart and both glared at each other.

They didn't say anything, didn't move. Their low growls just echoed around them, "What _now_?" she spit out. The male lean down slowly making the girl's heart pump faster; he ghosted his lips pass the side of her mouth, cheek and rest by her ear. She suppressed a shiver as his breath caressed her skin.

"Why are you always so stubborn? Denying a Pureblood and even tossing him aside," he whispered. "Why do you hate me so much?" he asked pulling away to see her in the eyes.

Zero looked at him surprised, the love for him wanting to be free, but she held it in. Her wide eyes slowly narrowed into a fierce glare, "You're a vampire! Why do I need to listen to you like one of those mindless bloodsuckers?" she questioned with a hiss.

The Prince looked at her passively, "Because you yourself are one. You already let yourself be controlled by that side of you twice, who said it won't happen a third time?" he asked her. The hunter froze and she tried to push him away but he only slammed his free hand on her shoulder.

Zero gasped and glared, "Bastard, this is why I hate you! You think everyone should bow to you and do every little demand you ask," she hissed and the night student tighten his grip on her neck. The Pureblood looked at her passively as the tip of the gun fell to his stomach; he was alarmed by her pained face, though he needed to know this. The only problem was that he didn't know what 'this' was. Zero cracked an eye open and let the safety of her anti-weapon free as she pushed it back to his heart.

The male noticed her hand tremble slightly, but he didn't decrease his grip on her. The silverette did not want to shoot him, but if he didn't let her go she, would have to. The physical pain he was delivering her was nothing compare to the one her heart had. She opened her mouth, "Why do _you_ hate me?" she asked with the best one eye glare she could manage. The vampire blinked surprised, she didn't know if it was because of the question or the fact that she could still talk.

Zero raised her knee up and hit the male on thigh since he moved away, but that was enough to soften his grip on her. She threw her other leg to his side and he let her go; she gasped the air she needed and glared at the man. Bloody Rose still pointing his way, "Why did you not shoot?" he asked passively.

The girl snorted, "You really want me to shoot? Yuuki, the chairman and your fan club would be pissed at me for hurting the _precious _vampire," she said sarcastically.

Kaname crooked a brow, "Behaving, I see," he said and he looked away. "You are nothing but a tool for me to use," he told her. The girl dropped her hand and walked over to him, the Prince looked at her confused, but he never expected the hand to slam into his face. He took a step back shocked.

"A tool," she said raising her head to glare at him. The vampire was taken aback by her red eyes, "You... do you even care what others feel?" she asked as she took a step back and smiled bitterly as she place her hand through her hair, the one holding the weapon.

His heart jumped in shock, suddenly feeling like a scum for making her look so hurt, "That's what got me turned into _this,_" she hissed, her smile turning into a snarl and her eyes turning lavender once more. The man tensed, "A tool is what you use to gain some entertainment and then let them rot," she turned away and put her gun away. She sighed, "And you still ask why I hate you," she mumbled before walking away. His heart fell lower than the ground, and then he appeared behind her and turned her around to hug her tightly.

The girl blinked surprised as the warm body of her love held her, she pushed him away, but he raised her head and locked his lips with her. Zero froze as a fire busted through her soul, a wave of electricity ran over her body and her heart burst a mile away. The girl's brows knitted together as she tried to push him away, her eyes panicked and she pushed against his chest desperately. She whimpered when he held her tighter, and tried to soothe her at the same time.

Even though Kaname knew she was struggling to get free, the fire in his heart didn't want to let her go. He didn't let her move an inch and he would make her kiss him back. She pushed, whimpered and shook trying to get free. His strength didn't hurt her, but it didn't let her free. He walked forward, pushing her back until she hit the tree. He let her go and intertwined his fingers with hers. The girl was trapped by his body and her heart was screaming to give in, but she knew this was too dangerous.

With one last try, she tried to struggled, but his kiss finally drove her to her limit. He let her breathe for a second before taking her lips once more. Zero whimpered and closed her eyes as her lips finally moved with his. The Pureblood was filled with a happiness he had never tasted; he pushed her to the edge and licked her lower lip. Her full lips parted hesitantly, he let her hands go and pulled her against his body; wrapping his arms around her waist and back.

Zero instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and her hand gripped his hair. She met his tongue and pressed against him more; the man groaned and lifted her from her feet. Zero moaned and sucked on his muscle, the Pureblood growl deeply, he pulled back and looked at her. Her lips were red and bruised; the vampire nuzzled his nose over her jaw line and down her neck. The sweet scent was _finally_ carved into his mind and he kissed her tattoo. Zero shivered and gasped breathless, closing her eyes at the tender lips pressed against her neck.

Zero froze as Kaname licked her neck and she could feel his fangs appear. The girl's heart stopped before speeding away with fear and excitement, she started to tremble as his canines touched her skin and fear won in her heart. With all her hunter and vampire strength she pushed him away, hitting the tree after escaping him and looked at him with fear. She trembled as she backed away even if she couldn't, covering her neck and wiping her lips. She had stopped breathing and her heart was pumping away.

Kaname had been in heaven as her scent got him drunk and her blood sang to him. She drove him crazy and awoke sides of him he didn't even know existed. But when she pushed him away with tremendous strength, his paradise had been shattered. He was about to glare at her, but her scared eyes froze him. Shame and guilt was dropped on his heart like a buckle of cold water. The way she shivered and covered her neck was all he needed to know what he did wrong.

He sighed and took a step closer, but her flinch stopped him from moving, "...Sorry," he said softly. The girl stopped trembling and he approached her slowly, raising a hand to touch her head but she flinched from his touch. Kaname looked at her gently, "I am sorry," he whispered, all she did was nod once and walked away in the direction of the Sun dorms.

The vampire sighed, "Well, that was quite a show there," a voice said, one that he was growing to dislike quickly. Yagari stood a few yards away, inhaling a cigarette and looking at him passively, "A Pureblood showing such affection for a Hunter, how _interesting_," he spit. The Prince glared, "And apologizing when you scared her, sweet of you to do," he smirked darkly.

The vampire glared and the anger he had accumulated snapped the cigarette in half, "This is none of your business," he said and walked away.

…

Yuuki sighed, Zero had left again without a word and she was left alone. She walked slowly to the Headmaster's house, and she blinked when the man that taught Zero stood thoughtfully looking up at the sky. She bit her lip and walked up to him, "Yagari-san?" she asked, having asked her father for his name, and the man looked at her.

His blue eye blinked uninterested, "Little girl, what are you doing out so late?" he asked her.

The brunette glared, "I was coming back from patrolling, and my name is Cross Yuuki," she told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he said and started to walked away.

"Wait!" she said, he stopped and looked at her over his shoulder, "Um… can you tell me more about Zero?" she asked shyly.

Yagari blinked and sighed, "No. That is something you have to ask her," he told her passively.

She pouted, "Than will you tell me why you would kill your own student?" she questioned.

Toga glared at her, "That is my business and Zero's only, if I know she had done something to think she deserves her punishment, I will deliver it," he stated and turned around. He didn't turn to her even after she called for him, he just kept walking forward.

Yuuki stared at the back of the man with a blushed on her cheeks, she glared "So that's why she turned out like that," she said out loud and sighed. She started to walk home, and she knew tomorrow would be another tiresome day.

…

Zero woke up late; she groaned and got up with a glare. She moved to her dresser and got her things out to take a shower before going to class; she quickly showered and came out with half her uniform on. Her dress shirt was still lying on her bed and she sighed, she combed her hair but froze as a presence in her room appeared. The silverette put the comb down and turned to the intruder slowly, "Zero, Zero, Zero. Of all things for you to do here, you had to do this," the cold voice of her teacher said.

The girl tried to stay passive and keep her breathing evenly, but the blue eye broke though her will. Yagari walked to her, he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her to the wall. She let him; she let him do what she knew she deserved from him. The young hunter was trying to breath, but the hand blocking her air ways was not letting her do it. The teacher glared at her, "I saved you from a vampire, only for you to fall for one?" he questioned.

At the moment he said that, her mind broke and she clenched her jaw to stop its trembling, "Tell me. For how long has this been going on?" he asked her. Zero gasped when he let her go, and slid down the wall, she looked at his feet, "Zero," the man growled.

The girl flinched, "I… I'm not sure" she whispered.

"What do you mean you're not 'sure'?" he asked her passively.

Zero took a deep breath, "I tried… I really did, but something pulled me to him. I… have been trying to deny it for… four… years," she said.

The cold aura from the man sent warning bells to her head, she closed her eyes as the click echoed in her ears and a _bang_ was heard. She snapped her eyes opened as the bullet enter her left shoulder, "Tell me," he said and she panted.

"I… I love him" she said and _bang_, another bullet pushed against her chest, this time closer to her heart.

She looked at him, "The next one will not miss," he said. Zero nodded, "Forget those feeling you have for him," he said. "Forget he exists," he ordered. "And never look at him twice," he lowered Bloody Rose. The girl gasped in pain, she looked at him wide eyed.

"I can't!" she gasped, "I've tried! I just can't!" she told him desperately.

Yagari glared, "Than leave him," he told her. The blood running though her body froze, "Next time there might just not be fear. Your fear might not be strong enough to stop him next time," he said.

The Kiryu froze, "You saw?" she asked.

"Quite a passionate kiss, too. That was not the first kiss you've shared with him, right?" he asked her with a dark grin. The girl shook her head slightly, "When then?" was his next question.

"The night before," she said defeated.

In a second he had raised her gun, "Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you," he asked her, the girl looked at him and then at her wounds. She had been holding her shoulder for a while and her pale hand was red.

"I have nothing to say," she replied.

"Thank your blood for your life, _Princess_."

The door opened and Yuuki entered, she gasped and rushed to block her from the gun. Zero didn't look at her nor did Yagari, they were just staring at each other, "Stop!" the brunette said. The silverette sighed.

"Move, Yuuki," she ordered.

"No! He'll kill you," she told her.

"He can't. But it would be for a good reason if he could," she said and got up, groaning at the pain coming from her shoulder.

The hunter watched her, "What if I tell you that woman is still alive," he asked her lowly, dropping his arm.

Zero snapped her head to him; her already pale face lost all her color. She gripped her no longer bleeding shoulder and chest tightly, "What?" she asked in a whispered.

"The Association believes she is still alive," he told her.

The vampire started to tremble, she looked down, "I can't die yet," she whispered.

"But you can't stay here either," he told her. The girl looked at him stunned and worried, "You slipped. You won't be able to control the situation better next time you decide to let him get you," he told her sighing. Yuuki was looking between the two confused, she had worried once the man said Zero had to leave, "I'm taking you with me," he told her, "pack your things by tonight. You need to be at the Association by tomorrow morning," he told her passively.

The girl took a step forward, "But I can't just leave! Nothing like yesterday will happen again," she told him.

He glared at her, "But it already did!" he stated, "I already talked to Kaien, he wasn't happy that I told him I was taking you with me, but he agreed," he said. The girl felt numb, "Take your pills, I don't want these vampires lusting after your blood," he said and turned to the door. "You're leaving at two, let your last night with the vampires last," he said and left.

The girl stood dazed, she was going away. She was going to leave... she was not going to be able to see him anymore.

Her Kaname... she lost him already.

**Dun-dun-dun-duuuun~! Review!~! Yes, THIS WILL BE MY LAST UPLOAD!  
**


	9. Her Loves' Price

_**Disclaimer: **_**Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, but this plot is completely mine! Though I will be using some scenes from the Manga, after I scan through them, but expect some lines they say to be the same or some kind of scene.**

Summary: She hated it, she hated the fact that she needs it, that she cannot go on without it. She hates the fact that that she needed the thing that changed her, but most of all, she hates the fact that she cannot hate him.

_**Warnings: OCC's, AU, HUGE twist with Zero and Ichiru's GENDER! Yuuki is NOT a pureblood vampire, or a vampire at all! AND I really don't like Yuuki that much, so don't expect kindness towards her from my part.**_

_**Pairings: Kaname/FemZero/Kaito (Maybe)**_

_**One-side Yuuki/Kaname **_

___Flashback/Dream/Vision_**  
**

_**Well, this was supposed to be posted later on, but since I'm in such a good mood, please read and enjoy! **_

**Look out for **_Birth of an Unforgivable Secret _**on Aug. 12!  
**

* * *

**This Red Thread of Blood**

**Chapter 9: **

**Her Loves' Price**

A hand landed on her good shoulder, she looked at the owner: Yuuki. The girl smiled sadly, "Don't worry, you can always visit," she said.

The vampire looked down, "Leave," she order slipping from the touch. Yuuki's hurt only increased her own, she didn't want to hurt her, but she just couldn't understand what she was going through. Zero moved to her bathroom to wash away her blood, "You have class," she said and closed the door.

The girl turned to her mirror and pulled out the stinging bullets. She hisses as the anti-vampire metal was dug out of her flesh and with a click, she gasped knowing it was out, lying on the ground. The hunter took a deep breath before digging in for the other, the one closer to her heart. She panted and bit her lip to stop the tears from falling down her porcelain face; she quickly discarded her clothes and got the water running. Taking three tablets from the black box and biting on them as she reentered the shower.

Zero emerged from the bathroom with a towel around her body, the bullet holes still not fully healed since the tablets could only help her so much. She quickly got dressed and went to the class she had at the moment. She walked slowly, dragging her feet through the dorm and out the campus. She didn't want to do anything, her mood was in a dismal state and she really didn't want to do anything. But when she noticed, she was already at the class' door. The hunter sighed and walked in without a care in the world.

She sat on her seat and the teacher started to yell at her, but like always she just ignored him. She sat and listen to class, but just like that, time passed by. She didn't even feel the time go by, she just blinked as the last class ended. She got up and headed to the door, but Yuuki was there, waiting for her with a sad face. The hunter ignored her after one glance and walked away, "Zero..." she called but she didn't listen.

Not anymore.

All too soon she was at the dorm, in her room, with a suitcase half way full of clothes. She blinked once she noticed what she was doing, but none the less kept going. She didn't bother with material things; she knew the chairman would take care of it either way. She just finished packing all she would need at the moment, and grabbed Bloody Rose on her way out. She didn't look back; she just walked to the Moon dorm passively. The hunter didn't even care that she was early, the sun just setting.

Yuuki was there, waiting for her and standing in front of the line she put months ago. She gave a warning look to all the girls and dared them to step a foot in front. The girls just looked at her; afraid of the ominous aura she had and didn't make a noise, too afraid to do something. Zero just look up, not bothering to make sure they follow her orders. She just looked at the creaking doors open and in a second, her eyes found brown-red ones.

Pain.

She thought she knew pain from the death of her family, but just looking at him killed her. She looked away and to the night class, trying to hide every emotion behind her hard eyes. She could almost smile, almost. Even though she hated them, life here was never boring with them around. She, in a way liked them, but wasn't about to admit it to any of them, especially Aido. She was starting to be comfortable with them in a way, and that was dangerous, she knew it.

She knew her master was right; she would do something completely stupid if she were to stay here by their side. By his side. Kaname was the one she loved, the one that was changing her. But it scared her because he was getting rid of the cold and hate filled mask she had build up. He was making her turn back to the sweet and gentle girl she was before her thirteenth birthday. She was afraid she would forget about them, if she were to let her feelings for the vampire Prince flow as they pleased, she thought she would forget them.

Forget the pain and fear she had for them, deep in her heart. She knew Yagari was right; next time, she might just not have enough hate, pain and _fear_ to stop her heart from completely escaping to him. She knew that all too well. With this knowledge, she would go and do what her teacher ordered her, even if it means killing her heart just to forget about him. Zero would leave this place to train to kill that woman, and avenge her family once and for all.

Her body reacted to the vampire, she moved aside and glared at the curious blond, "Hmm, she's not dead," he said and smirked at her, she just sighed and turned away.

The noble blinked surprised, "Go to class, Aido-sempai," she said softly. The vampire looked shocked at her, she just looked at the others vampires and shooed him away. She could feel their eyes on her, but she stayed calm, embracing the small part of her past that had escaped her iron dome on her heart.

She was calm; her face was soft, no anger or annoyance on her face. She wasn't passive, her aura was just calm and... _almost_ amiable. Aido went back to Kaname's side dazed, he was stunned by this gentle side of her and if frightened him for some reason. The girl was too out of it; a girl tried to pass the calm girl, but in a second the dark aura came back, "One step and you're dead," she whispered darkly, not looking at the girl wanting to pass the line.

The girls straighten and nodded. Soon the night class was gone and she headed to the Academy after the girls left, "Zero!" Yuuki said grabbing her by the arm to stop her from moving.

The hunter sighed, "What?" she asked irritated.

"Why are you listening to him? He's not your father, he only trained you," she told her. The beautiful and serious vampire turned to her, her eyes passive and cold.

"You talk and talk. You don't know me; you don't know anything about my past. Yes, he may only be my teacher to you, but to me he's like an uncle. He's my godfather and he _saved_ me," she told her. "Yagari-sensei saved me from a vampire when I was young; he lost his right eyes because of _me_. He had a right to tell me what to do, because I own him more than that. He helped me and gave me something I will never forget," she told her.

Yuuki eyes widen, understanding she had hurt her and disrespected the man in her presence, "And he's right. I can no longer stay here," she said looking away. "So just accept it," she whispered and left to patrol.

The silverette was angry, but she could hold on to that heat. She was numb inside; she couldn't feel anything right now. Zero walked to the wing where Kaname was _not _present, she couldn't bear the thought of looking at him. The hunter couldn't relax, time was running out and she just watched as the sands of time fell through her fingers.

Hours passed, and she headed to _that_ roof. Zero ignored her hiding place and walked over to the brunette. She was admiring the Prince once more, "Yuuki," she called her softly.

The girl jumped and blushed, "What?" she asked.

"Can I leave them to you? I still need something to do," she said looking at the night class. When the girl didn't say anything, she turned to her.

Yuuki was looking sad and dejected, "Yeah, they aren't causing trouble," she said. "What are you doing?" she asked softly.

Zero smiled and patter her head, "I'm saying good-bye to Lily," she told her.

The brunette nodded, "Will I see you before you leave?" she questioned.

The Kiryu sighed, "No, I'm sorry and good-bye," she said and hugged the small girl. Yuuki held her tightly and smiled when she let go.

"You have to visit," she hit her back hard, the silverette growled and glared at her. "Don't forget us," she told her with a scolding face.

The beauty sighed, "Don't worry, for someone so small, you're too hard to forget," she told her smirking. Yuuki looked down, she was shaking a bit, "Yuuki?" she said, but the girl didn't look up. A warm and tender hand landed on top of her head, "Take care of them, and don't cry," she whispered as she lean in to give her a comforting hug. Yuuki nodded, "I must go now," she told her and walked away.

The brunette wiped a tear and turned back at the class; Kaname looked her way and frowned as she wiped her face from the oncoming tears. Kaname looked at the hunter leave a crying girl, and he glared at her back.

Zero was soon at the stable and she smiled sadly when Lily got up and walked to her. She went in and hugged the horse, "Hey Lily... I just wanted to come say good-bye and be good," she held her neck tighter. "You are a great horse and you only need to work on that temper you have," she smiled as the horse didn't move, as if understanding the sad voice of her only tamer. Zero let her go and held her face with her shaking hands, "Keep an eye on Kaname for me." She told her looking at her in the eyes.

As if understanding everything, the horse whined and nodded her head at her. She backed away and touched her equipment with her nose, Zero nodded with a sad smile. The last ride, "No one else can tame you, not even I," she before strapping everything on her back. The hunter hopped on and ordered her to go, the horse walked out of her stall and out of the stable. The girl let her set the pace, and she could feel the rhythm wanting to be set, her breathing started to match the horse's and soon a jog was turned into a run.

The two were one as they charged at the obstacle course, jumping and running, breathing synced and minds connected. The bond they had had gone beyond their limit and they were no longer rider and horse, animal and vampire. They were just a team. An hour soon passed and Zero was putting the gear back in place, she gave her a quick brush and kissed her giving her a treat and petting her nose. She smiled at the horse, "Thank you," she told her and left.

Zero walked to the Academy once more, she knew the night class was almost at its end with its classes, but she needed to go there. She changed directions before fully going to school; she headed to the house of the chairman where his private study was. She could feel her heart pound inside her cage ribs, but she needed to thank the man for everything he had done. The hunter knocked and opened the door when the hyper voice of the man answer, the happy man blinked and sobered when he saw her.

Zero nodded to him, "Kiryu," he said, the girl smiled timidly.

"Cross-san" she said and the man looked at her stunned. He got up and slowly walked to her, he wrapped his arms around her and sighed as she hugged him back. He frowned as she started to tremble.

"You can always come back if you don't like it," he told her softly. "This is your home, too," he said and the girl nodded.

"Thank you... for everything," she said and pulled away with a smile and determine eyes.

…

Kaname sighed when a red eyed Yuuki greeted them; he promised himself that he would get the hunter for hurting his little perfect. He looked around and asked as they got near their dorm, "Where is Kiryu?" he asked her softly as he stopped, his inner circle stayed behind.

Yuuki frowned, "She's in the stable," she said. "Why?" she asked a bit curiously, he just smiled and turned around. The girl blinked at him and was about to ask but he turned to her.

"Good night, Yuuki," he said and walked away.

The brunette rushed to him, "Wait, Kaname-sempai! You're not going to go find her right?" she asked but he shook his head.

"No, I only need to talk with the chairman," he told her and she nodded.

She smiled and bowed, "Good night, Kaname-sempai," she said and headed to her dorm. The vampire watched her leave; he sighed and turned back to the direction of the headmaster's office with a serious expression. He was in a bad mood, since yesterday he had wondered what happened to that gaze, but seeing the silverette tonight at the exact same time, he guessed she found the girl and threatened her.

He wanted to ask, but it would seem weird, though he cared about it, this matter with Yuuki being sad was his priority. He was also confused at the sudden calm and almost sweet attitude Zero had showed tonight. It had been weird, but he liked to see those lovely lilac eyes so calm and relaxed. The patient aura surrounding her and the elegant stand she was in. It was more like she was a young woman raised in high society rather than her usual laid back hunter stand.

He couldn't help but want her to be like that more often; of course the tempered girl was fun at times. He shook his head, he should be mad at her, not admiring her unexpected side. He sighed and knocked on the door, and opened it when the calm and sad voice of the ex-hunter told him to enter. He blinked when he saw the girl standing in the middle of the room, her form like before. She was standing straight, her face calm and soft, her hair even looked combed and she was looking at the window behind the headmaster.

Kaname looked between the two, but then opened his mouth, "I need to talk to you," he said trying to not look at her.

The light brunet nodded, "Zero, good luck," he said softly.

With a bow, the girl said, "Please look after Yuuki," and then sighed. "And... Lily won't be letting anyone else ride her," she sighed.

The two blinked, "Why do you say that?" Cross asked.

She shrugged, "She's never really been fond of people, and now that this came up, she's going to be moody for a long while," she admitted and turned around to leave. "Thank you for everything, Cross... and I guess I'll be seeing you," she waved. The girl stopped by the vampire, "Don't touch her in any threatening way... good-bye, Kuran," she said and left.

For a reason, the Pureblood stood frozen by her words. He shook his head and looked at the man as he walked in, "She's been missing patrol for a while," he told her seriously, "Yuuki needs someone more responsible to be her partner, and this isn't helping with her studies," he said and ran a hand through his hair. "Tell her to be more responsible," he sighed.

Kaien smiled sadly, "You won't have to worry about her anymore, but I'll have to find someone to help Yuuki with the night class," he said putting some papers away. He saw Zero's profile, with her grades and everything. He had to be impressed; she did well even though the two perfects had as little time to worry about school.

He blinked when the words register, "What do you mean?" he asked confused.

The man looked at him and smiled tiredly, "She's transferring," he said calmly.

The Pureblood looked confused, "To the night class?" he asked, secretly hoping she finally accepted she needed to be with them. At his side; the light brunet shook his head.

"No, Yagari asked me to let her attend school at the Association. She's leaving campus," he told him getting up, taking the folder with him. "Tonight was her last patrol... she's leaving soon," he told him, "I guess her time to embrace her right finally came," he mused and walked to the door. "It's late, better get back to the dorm," he said and left the vampire to face his shock alone.

The Prince was losing his senses, his body was numb and the small part of his heart that could feel; was bleeding. The thought of her leaving was incomputable to his immense mind. Zero could _not_ be leaving the Academy! She just couldn't leave his side, he wouldn't allow it. He turned to the door and quickly went to the girl's room, when he found no one there; he cursed and ran to the gates. In seconds, he was in front of the open doors with his heart ready to break.

The black car stopped his heart, he took a deep breath and his soul ached. The scent of lilies and lavenders was all that was left along a faint scent of that hunter. His impassive face darkened when he recognized the scent, and turned around to head to the Moon dorm. He was sure that within a week, the girl would come back, come back to the academy, back to Yuuki, back to him. He knew she would be back, and when she did, she would answer to him and no one else.

As soon as he entered the dorm, his dark angry aura yelled that no one could bother him. He went to his study, his face was calm, but his eyes told a whole other story. He sat in the chair and poured a glass of water later dropping two blood tablets. He looked at his chessboard and frowned; he took a pawn and removed it from play. He held the piece between his long, perfect, fingers and spun it around, inspecting it with a critical eye.

Kaname sighed and put the pawn down next to the board, he drank his 'meal' in a gulp, and retired to his room. The vampire took a quick shower that he knew would relax him, and walked into his bathroom.

When he came out, he was clean, but not one tiny bit relaxed. It almost made him feel all the more tense for a reason and he did not like it. He walked to his window and saw the closed gates, he though they look mockingly for a second.

The Pureblood stood there for a long while, just thinking about a beautiful silverette hunter and the man he knew was with her at the moment. He looked at the shattered glass that seemed to have exploded a second ago, and pinched the bridge of his nose. His wine-color eyes turned back to the campus just as the first rays of sun came out, he shook his head and pull the curtains before going to bed. He would just wait and let things happen.

…

Zero sighed when the car came to a stop; she looked out to come face to face to the huge building of the Association. She blinked when Yagari stood waiting for them, "Ready or not, here we go," said a soft and deep voice. The Kiryu turned look at the driver and was met with the calm face of Kaito.

She nodded, "There's no way of delaying this," she said and got out of the car. Kaito took her suitcase, taking it from her grasp and ignoring her glare.

"What?" he asked not looking at her.

The girl sighed, "I can carry it," she mumbled but went up the stairs.

"I know," he told her with a smirk. She smiled faintly, and looked up to see her teacher waiting for his students. Yagari nodded to Kaito, he then turned to Zero and sighed. He noticed her walls were impenetrable and her cold eyes hid everything from the world, even him.

He opened his mouth when she was in front, but she beat him, "Where is my room. I'd like to rest." she said passively.

Both blinked surprised, Kaito looked at her with regret and Toga felt bad. He sighed and turned around, "This way," he told her and led them through the building. They passed offices, conference rooms, and they came to the back only to come face to face to a wide open area. It was almost like another version of Cross Academy, but this one was full with life of the day and the atmosphere was calm. Her memory flashed to the day her master had saved her; the scenery was almost the same when she thanked him.

She sighed and kept following him until they came to a row of buildings and she knew they were the dorms. They were identical, except for the symbol in the middle of them. One was a rose and the other was the tattoo on her neck; her heart ached seeing the rose. She always thought that a blue rose was Kaname's symbol; she could picture him whenever she saw one, and now here it was. She bit the inside of her cheek and closed her eyes as she tasted some of her blood.

The girl walked towards the building with the rose, knowing that was for the females. She knew since it had been her mother's trademark as the wife of the King. Her Father's was the symbol on her neck. The Kiryus' Heir crests. She heard footsteps follow but ignored them, she went inside and some girls were already up and stopped when they saw her. Few tensed feeling her vampire side, but many bowed in respect. She just started to follow after Kaito and Yagari as they made their way to her room.

As they walked through the halls, inter-hunters bowed as they saw her. Not many knew this, especially Vampires, but the Kiryu was the top of the hunter clan. Just like the Kuran in the vampire society were Royalty; in the hunter society the Kiryu were the Royal family. She had been trying to avoid this treatment for as long as she could, but it seemed they the time to embrace her birthright; it finally came to be. She frowned and nodded whenever so often some girls greeted her.

The two finally came to a stop on the third floor, at the end of the west wing and Kaito opened the room. He walked in followed by her and Yagari, the room was bigger than the one she had at the Academy, and just like the other, she was alone. Her stuff was there, in boxes to unpack and books were at an oak desk by a window. She assumed they were her school books as well as history books from the previous Presidents of the Association. She sighed and walked to the desk to inspect them, ignoring the huge bed and detailed room.

Kaito set her case on the floor, and looked at his former teacher, "Your uniform is in the closet, and your classes start tomorrow. Here are your schedule and a map of the school," Toga told her holding a piece of paper between his fingers. Zero nodded, not looking at him as she picked up a thick book of the Associations' history and the former Presidents. Yagari sighed, "Look Zero, I'm sorry but I did it for your own good," he told her.

"I know," was her soft replied. She finally spoke to him, slowly turning to face him setting the book down. She smiled sadly and painfully, "If I were to have stayed..." she placed her hand on top of her chest. Her hand felt the painful heartbeats against her palm, "I would have done something stupid. I would have forgotten my duty... my goal. I would have lost it all," she said sighing. The two looked at her shocked, not sure what she was talking about, but somehow understanding a part of it.

She looked out the window, "I will find a way to forget. I will move back to my original goal, and I will destroy this feeling," she told them in a cold and emotionless voice. Kaito flinched slightly, not liking her tone one bit, or the promise she seemed to be stating. He felt she would do something reckless and useless; but she would achieve it one way or the other. The blue eyed man took a step forth.

"You don't have to forget about him, just erase those feelings. A hunter and a vampire is nothing but a one way ticket to a cursed future," he told her softly.

Zero turned to him, her eyes narrowed and lifeless, "Leave, I need to rest," she said removing her coat to make her point. Yagari gave a sharp nod and left with a frowning young hunter. The Kiryu looked to her window and closed the curtains, she walked to her door and locked it before turning around and taking her clothes off and quickly pulling a big tee-shirt and putting it on. The girl climbed to bed and curled into a ball, holding her legs to her chest and whimpering as something snapped in her heart.

She breathed in hard, trying to calm the speeding muscle but failing miserably. The ache in her heart not only spread through her body, but to her soul. She wanted, needed to cry; but like in the academy, her eyes were dry. She hissed and bit her lip not caring as it drew blood. She wanted to do something, anything to release her from her pain, but what? The hunter knew that the only way would be for her to see Kaname, to have him near her.

All her effort to keep her façade in check through the last four years; gone by a single second. A single gaze to him from her part, at the wrong night. She had always known that that gaze would cause her troubles, but she couldn't stop. She had to get her feelings to him out some way, and that gaze had been her answer. Zero knew how dangerous it was, but she still kept up with it. She still was unable to eliminate her feeling, thus giving her the inability to get rid of that glance.

She knew, but was unable to defeat her heart and soul. No matter how much her mind fought, it lost so many battles, and in the end, both sides seemed to have lost the war. She had never expected for her godfather to find her secret. She had always thought it would be the vampire, or one of his fans, but no. It had to be Yagari of all people and hunters. She just had to let her true feelings show when he was there.

Zero growled and sat up abruptly, she glared and felt her eyes burn. She was angry, and she wasn't going to hide it; not when she was alone in this new room of hers. She got up and searched through her coat until she found what she was looking for. A small, black, square box with red designs: her tablets. She opened it and took two and tossed them in her mouth, she bit on them and just thought about the last week, days she had spent there.

She closed her eyes to try and remember his touch, his lips, his scent. She shivered and her anger increased, hearing a cracking sound only made her realize her true feelings.

It wasn't anger or hatred.

It was pure _despair_.

She felt hopeless as she looked at the crack in the window she guesses she created; her tablets fell to the ground and she gripped her hair. A cry escaped her painful scowled and her sight blurred.

_Finally_.

The tears were finally falling, her heart was finally exploding and her soul finally broke free. The hurt, the pain, the despair, the lost, and the love mixed to shatter her heart in a second. She fell to her knees and cried as the soft smiling face of Kuran Kaname flashed through her mind. She took deep breathes, but these tears were different from the past ones. They were pure, completely from the bottom of the heart that was slowly breaking.

She crawled up to bed and went under the covers; she pulled them up and cried herself to sleep. She just wanted to forget everything that had to do with her feelings, she _needed_ to forget everything. Zero was curled into a ball as rivers of salty liquid kept flowing down her cheeks and when she finally was able to shut her eyes and disconnect from her mind, everything was filled with him. Her blank dreams turned to sweet memories, but those memories turned to nightmares.

She tossed and turned until she completely stopped. Her chest stopped moving and her heart slowed down; her tears stopped flowing and dried.

_Zero opened her eyes, but darkness surrounded her. The girl took a step forward; she looked around the room only to find a figure on a couch resting. Her heart skipped a beat when the figure was recognized as Kaname. She took a deep breath and just looked at his distressed form._

_The way he ran his hand through his wavy hair, not opening his eyes in the darkness of his room. When he did opened his eyes, she felt a tear slid down her cheek and her feet move on their own. She looked at the arm touching the floor and her fingers twitched. She stopped in front of him, her tears now falling freely and uncontrollably. Her breath was nothing more than pants and gasps; she brought her left knee on top of the couch, and her hands on either side of his head._

_A tear fell on his cheek, and he blinked confused. Kaname touched his cheek and felt the drop; he inspected his fingers and looked around with narrowed eyes. Zero gasped and she touched his arm gently, Kaname's eyes snapped to his arm and slowly shifted her way. Her heart stopped when he looked through her, not at her. She choked and lean down to rest her forehead with his, he tensed and sat up, pushing the hunter up with him. _

_She looked down at him, her arms by her side and he wiped more tears from his face. The Kiryu touched his hand, the one that had wiped her tears and had in front of him. He tensed and looked in front, she exhaled and pushed him down with her other hand. His brown-red eyes widened, she climbed the rest of the way, her knees on the sides of his hips. She held his hand tightened, and she lean down to kiss his head. Kaname closed his eyes, his body relaxing and held her hand in a possessive grip._

_Zero smiled and kissed his temple, down the side of his face, his cheek and next to him mouth. She pulled back and saw Kaname looking distantly at the ceiling. The hunter bit her lip and let go of his hand as she moved away, the Kuran snapped out of his daze and reached for her, but she was gone. _

Her eyes snapped opened and she took a deep breath, she choked as she moved on all four on her bed. She gasped big gulps of air and crawled to the floor, dragging herself to her the bathroom. She got up and quickly opened the cold water; she splashed some to her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy; she frowned and shut the water off. Zero touched her reflection and a voice came to her mind, one that she had not heard for years.

'_Zero, you must never fall in love with a vampire. If you do, darkness will fall upon us all. The hunters will be in grave danger and there will be nothing we can do… remember, the Kiryu family has _that_ power. Vampires are our enemies, never love one.'_

Her eyes filled with pain and she knew what she had to do, "Kaname… forgive me," she whispered brokenly and hurried to unpack.

She had to talk with Kaito and the sooner, the better.

**Nyah, so that's it for this chapter, I'm still not really through with the anguish, so yeaaaahh~ sorry. Please Review!**


	10. Kiryus' Gifted Curse

_**Disclaimer: **_**Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, but this plot is completely mine! Though I will be using some scenes from the Manga, after I scan through them, but expect some lines they say to be the same or some kind of scene.**

Summary: She hated it, she hated the fact that she needs it, that she cannot go on without it. She hates the fact that that she needed the thing that changed her, but most of all, she hates the fact that she cannot hate him.

_**Warnings: OCC's, AU, HUGE twist with Zero and Ichiru's GENDER! Yuuki is NOT a pureblood vampire, or a vampire at all! AND I really don't like Yuuki that much, so don't expect kindness towards her from my part.**_

_**Pairings: Kaname/FemZero/Kaito (Maybe)**_

_**One-side Yuuki/Kaname **_

**"**_Zero speaking with her blood heritage._**"**

**AN: Ok, so I just felt like I needed to post something... after how long? Yeah, but to all of you that are still following this story, I HOPE YOU READ THE SIDE STORY! _Birth of and Unforgivable Secret. _I hope all of you enjoy this, and to my Naruto Fic-Fans, I will be posting a chap of all those fics I have to update by the end of this month! **

**Please read and Review!**

* * *

**This Red Thread of Blood**

**Chapter 10:**

**Kiryus' Gifted Curse**

Kaname rested on his red couch, thinking over the possibilities as to why Zero left. Yagari Toga, what is he to Zero? Why would he take her away from the school? Why would she _listen_ to him when she listens to no one? Why did she look so different than the other nights? Why could he not erase her words from his mind? Why did he feel this way about her? Why? Why? _Why?_ He had no reason to care, he had no reason to wonder, yet he needed to know just what is going on!

He ran a hand through his hair, and opened his eyes slowly. He dropped his right arm, his fingers brushed against the floor; he felt the pain his heart was going through, yet he could not understand it. He barely noticed the shift of weight by his hip, but ignored it as well as the one on the sides of his face. He was probably imagining things, he felt no presence of anyone, but something fell on his cheek. The Pureblood blinked and brushed whatever fell off of his face.

The salty smell reached his nose as he inspected it, narrowing his eyes he looked around to try and _see_. Still nothing, his sharp eyes could not see anything and he could not find a presence of anything near him. A warm touch fell upon his arm and he snapped his eyes to his left arm, his maroon orbs scanned the space in front, but there was absolutely nothing. He was about to forget about everything, but something rested on his forehead and felt more drops fall upon him.

His whole body tensed up and he sat up, the touch on his arm and warmth on his forehead left in a second, but the weight on the side of his hip was there. Kaname wiped away what he now believed were tears, but from whom? He looked at them, trying to find a name in the salty water, yet a hand touched him. A warm and fragile hand held his. His body tensed remembering the feeling of this touch; it belonged to only one person, one vampire, one hunter. It belonged to Zero.

Another hand came to his chest, and pushed him down slowly. His back hit the comfortable couch; his eyes wideneded when weight shifted on either side of his hips, warmth started to reach his body and the hand holding his tightened. He felt soft lips on his forehead; unable to ignore the soothing feeling he closed his eyes. A nostalgic feeling washed over him, one of centuries ago and days too. He relaxed against the wonderful touch and held the hand possessively, afraid it would disappear from his grasp if he let go.

The soft lips moved to his right temple, down his face landing another kiss by his closed eye. He looked up at the ceiling as those lips brushed softly over his cheek bone and kissed his cheek, before landing on the side of his own lips. He savored the light brush and was about to enjoy the next goal they would take, but they moved away. When he felt the warm hands disappear, he looked at whatever he was looking for and reached for it, for the feeling of peace, but it was gone.

Gone just like the hunter, gone like those eyes, and gone like the feeling of his heart. He sat up and looked around, but the dark room suddenly felt cold and lonely. He closed his eyes and fisted the hand that had dried the tears, his heart beat with a strange ached, but he could not place what it was. He could not identify what was hurting his chest so deeply, but he wanted to find out. He sighed and lay back down; he closed his eyes and just asked sleep to overtake him.

_Amethyst orbs looked at him, shining sadly under the moon light. Silver hair shone and the pale skin glowed, he walked towards her. His hand came up to caress her pale and smooth skin; he let out a shaky breath when her warm skin touched his palm. He took a step closer, her hands rose up to his strong chest and his arms snaked around her slim waist. His hand moved to the back of her head, intertwining through her sliver locks of silk._

_He looked at her lovely eyes, and they shied away with his intense stare. He tilted her head up, leaning down to brush his lips over her, she immediately closed her eyes. He smiled before taking her soft and pink lips with his, she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss; her mouth was sweet and heavenly. Her lavender and lily scent drove him crazy with just a kiss, he wanted more, needed more. He _had_ to make sure she was there, with him, by his side. He wanted her to be, and to stay forever in his arms. _

_Kaname pulled away and nuzzled his way down her jaw to her neck, the scent of her grew stronger, purer. He was savoring it so much, but then it was gone. Just like that. He pulled away and looked into her broken eyes. Sad lilac gems were looking at him with tears, she was shaking and he shook his head. Zero slid one hand over his chest; his heart was beating hard with anxiety. She blinked slowly, her eyes losing their life and he embraced her tightly, hoping his warmth as enough._

_Enough to keep her there; in his arms and protect her from her fears. She whimpered and pulled away, her other hand cupping his distressed face and his heart broke, "Kaname… forgive me," she whispered painfully. _

_He gasped and cupped her face in his hands, "Don't say that, there is nothing to forgive," he told her kissing her forehead but she shook her head. _

"_Good bye," she said and turned to dust. _

Kaname snapped his eyes opened and he panted, a hand ran though his damped hair and his other to his racing heart. The image of her haunted his mind; he could not forget the fear that invaded his dream… nightmare, as she turned to ashes. The only thing a vampire turned to when they died. He got up and took a quick shower, hoping it would erase that dream from his mind. He stayed under the water for what seemed like days, when he started to wash away the dream; he was running out of hot water.

Quickly washing and rinsing, he exited the shower and changed into a black shirt and white pants. He had a lot to do, and according to what the commotion a few minutes ago was, someone would come. He sighed and waited for night to fall, for whoever it was to come and go.

…

Zero spent most of her day unpacking and ordering her room. When she was done, she changed and went out to find Kaito. The girl waked around, looking at the map Yagari had given her and slowly memorizing the corridors in her search for the man. A girl stopped and bowed, "Good evening, Kiryu-sama" she said.

"Good evening, do you by any chance know where Kaito is?" she asked stopping in front of the teen.

The girl straightened up, her short brown wavy hair falling to her shoulders and her hazel orbs showing respect, "I believe he's at the library," she said.

"Thank you…" Zero said with a questioning ring.

The girl bowed once more, "Chiaki, Ito Chiaki" she replied.

"Thank you, Ito-san" she thanked and left. She headed to the library, just a across the dorms and her destination for another thing too. She walked through the path under the last phase of the moon.

The man in the front desk of the building got up in a second and bowed, "Is there anything I can help with, Kiryu-sama?" he asked her.

"No, I'm just looking for Kaito. He can help me with the rest," she said nodding to him and walking in. She wondered if this is how it was for Kaname, always having someone bow, someone to offer their services at any given time. She sighed and walked around until she found the person she was looking for.

The brunet turned around when a shadow fell upon the floor, he smiled and walked over to her, "Zero, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I want to see _The Ancient Book of Kiryu_," she told him.

The hunter blinked surprised, "Why would you need that now? I know you have to start to study it as soon as possible, but right now?" he asked, she nodded. Kaito sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Alright, follow me," he said and led her to the very back to the building.

A white door soon came to view, and he stopped, "You're blood is required," he said stepping aside and letting her stand in front. Her fangs appeared and she bit her index finder, and traced her families crest in the middle of the door. A creak soon followed by a sharp click sounding behind the door after ten seconds.

"That was fast," the man pointed out.

Zero stared wide eyed, "No kidding," she said and walked in, the male stayed behind knowing only the Kiryu blood line could go in.

The silverette walked into the room; it was dark and in the back there was three lights lighting three very old books, two thick and another the size of a diary. She walked forth, scanning each cover; the first one, the one on the left was black. A ruby in the form of the first stage of the moon in the middle, with silver rose vines imprinted around the cover. The one in the middle was silver, an amethyst color full moon and red petals on the bottom. The last was a purple book with the last stage of the moon in silver; violet roses running from the bottom left corner to the middle on the right length of the book.

Each one unique, holding different spells and secrets, but only one holding the spell she needed. She grabbed the silver book, she touched the moon and red petals before opening the book and slowly tuning each page. She noted some interesting spells, but not the one she wanted. When she was in the middle, she found it.

The gift to take on her curse.

She read through it, and closed her eyes painfully. There were three steps to the magical spell, and for them she would need to be alone.

It required her blood, her memories, and a magical chant. She set the book down, and turned around. The minute she took a step forward, her legs felt like lead; heavy and unmovable. She took a deep breath and let it out through her mouth, "Kaito… it will take longer than I thought, thanks for bringing me here," she said closing the door.

A hand stopped it, "Wait! What are you planning on doing?" he asked anxiously.

"Nothing that will be regretted," she whispered. **"**_Now let go__**,**_**"** she ordered.

Kaito's body moved on its own, he dropped his hand and stepped back. He blinked and cursed, "What are you planning for you to use your blood-right?" he asked and lean on a shelf to wait for his Princess to come out. Whatever she was about to do, it was something that required one of those books to do it. He knew it wasn't the black book, that one was the whole History of the Kiryu and why they are the Top Clan, Royalty to be specific.

Zero rested her head on the door; she took deep breaths and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes landed on the silver book once more, her eyes boring into the book and a tear slid down her pale face, "Father… I fell in love with a Vampire," she whispered and pushed herself from the door and walked towards the book. The Kiryu looked at it and opened the book to the page of the spell. She looked at it sadly, and unbuttoned her shirt, leaving her neck bare and her chest only coved with her bra.

The hunter took a deep breath, "Moon Rose… the gifted curse of our family, huh?" she asked as she started to read in her mind, scanning the spell and trying to memorize it before chanting it:

**Spell: **

**Moon Rose**

_Let this love forget the heart,_

_Let this heart forget the soul._

_Let this soul forget the being,_

_Let this being be erased from me._

_Please let me be reborn,_

_With the forgotten memory._

_My soul will ache,_

_Nevertheless let it go._

_Let this love forget the heart,_

_Let this heart forget the soul._

_Let this soul forget the being,_

_Let this being be erased from me._

_Open this chest,_

_And tear this love away from me._

_Crush the feeling of thee,_

_And let me be reborn free._

_Moon rose, I command you,_

_Erase his face and touch._

_Erase everything related to him,_

_Just keep the memory before him._

_Let this love forget the heart,_

_Let this heart forget the soul._

_Let this soul forget the being,_

_Let this being be erased from me._

_Let me be reborn,_

_Free from him and his strings._

_Moon Rose, erase it all,_

_I will be anew being._

Zero took a deep breath and brought her hand to her lips, she sunk her fangs into her flesh and thought of every moment she had with Kaname. Her heart started to beat faster as her mind started to flood with the Pureblood.

"Let this love forget the heart,

Let this heart forget the soul.

Let this soul forget the being,

Let this being be erased from me"

She whispered as she wiped her blood on top of her tattoo, a sting hit her neck and moved through her body. She fell to her knees, the sting coming back to her neck, and moving slowly down to her chest. Right over her heart.

"Please let me be reborn,

With the forgotten memory.

My soul will ache,

Nevertheless let it go."

She fell to the floor, her body numbing and twitching by the second. Tears poured from her eyes, her heart pounded in her chest and the sweet feeling of his kisses left her skin. His warm embrace faded away, along his gentle gaze.

"Let this love forget the heart,

Let this heart forget the soul.

Let this soul forget the being,

Let this being be erased from me."

Her hands went to her head, gripping her head as fire invaded her mind. Kaname, Kaname. Kaname. He was fading from her mind, her heart was breaking and her soul was bleeding. She gasped and her tears cascaded down her face, silent screams escaped her lips and her lavender eyes wideneded in pain.

"Open this chest,

And tear this love away from me.

Crush the feeling of thee,

And let me be reborn free."

She curled into a ball, trying, hoping it would stop the pain. His face, his figure, his hair, his lips, his eyes… all faded from her. He was dimmed from her whole being.

"Moon rose, I command you,

Erase his face and touch.

Erase everything related to him,

Just keep the memory before him."

She trembled as her hands moved to her shoulders; holding herself tightly as the burning settled in her heart. His soft, warm lips, his big and strong hands. His scent and his touch. His voice… his being. All slipping away from her heart, body, mind and soul. The other vampires; Aido, Ruka, Kain, Seiren, Shiki, Rima, Ichijo, and the rest of the night class. Gone, just like him. Her heart called, her soul cried, her body ached, and her mind was blank.

"Let this love forget the heart,

Let this heart forget the soul.

Let this soul forget the being,

Let this being be erased from me."

She panted heavily as her body finally went completely numb. Glares, smirks, calm gazes, irritating statements. All her memories, fading to dust. Kaname, Kaname, Kaname… who is Kaname? She stared into space dazed, her lips moving to end the spell…

**"Let me be reborn,**

**Free from him and his strings.**

**Moon Rose, erase it all,**

**I will be anew being."**

Yuuki's happy face, Kaien telling her to behave, the girls screaming, but why? Who were they looking at? Who were they warning her about? Who where they admiring? Just what had she been trying to forget? What was she trying to remember? Why was she crying? Why was her heart empty? Why?

She sat up numbly, blood had dried and she buttoned her shirt once more. She got up and looked at the book, "Moon Rose…" she whispered and sighed. She closed the book and turned around, something was missing in her heart, but she didn't know what. She ran a hand through her hair, suddenly noticing the sudden growth from it. If she remembered correctly, she had entered with her hair barely touching her shoulders, not passing them.

She took a lock between her fingers and smiled, maybe it was time she let it grow out once more. The silverette opened the door and tilted her head to the side, "Kaito… you're still here?" she asked walking out and closing the door behind her. A heavy clank was heard and she looked behind frowning. Her eyes widened when Kaito grabbed her by her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes.

"What did you do?" he asked her lowly.

Zero looked at him confused, "I didn't do anything… I think," she said passively.

Kaito narrowed his eyes and looked at the blood, "Why were you bleeding?" he asked her lowly.

"I don't know," she said slipping away from his grip.

He looked at her eyes seriously, "Why were you screaming?" he asked her.

She blinked surprised, "I… screamed?" she asked, he nodded and took a step forth. The silverette stood her ground and looked at him with hard eyes. A warm hand caressed her cheek, she closed her eyes but something tried to break through. She opened them, and came face to face to the hunter; her heart skipped a beat.

"You're blushing…" he said and the heat on her cheeks moved to her whole face. Kaito pulled back, "Why are you blushing?" he asked confused.

"H-how should I know!" she said looking away. The brunet looked at her in disbelieve, he furrowed his brows and took a step forth to capture her lips.

Zero gasped and her heart pounded, she whimpered at the _wrong_ feeling she had as he kissed her, yet was unable to push him away. Her hands shook as they took a hold of his shirt, Kaito nibbled on her lower lip and slipped his tongue as she parted her lips for him. She kissed back, just as passionate as he did, but he pulled away leaving her panting and with a blush, "You're not resisting," he said and pulled her to his body.

The silverette blinked as he buried his nose on her head, "Why?" he asked sadly, "Why did you do it?" he asked her. His voice was pained, she didn't know what she did, but it had hurt him. She pulled away and looked at the brunet worried, her big and innocent lavender eyes looking at his sad chocolate brown.

"Why did I do what?" she asked slowly, her hand cupping his face.

He closed his eyes tightly, "Why did you use that spell?" he asked her knowing she would not know what he was talking about.

Her eyes widened in confusion, "What are you talking about?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"Nothing… nothing at all," he said and hugged her once more, _'If you wished to forget… I will let you forget…'_ he though and kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He told her and she froze, "But I mustn't have you," he said and she looked at him shocked.

"Why are you saying that?" she asked.

'_Because you love another,'_ he though. "Because you are my Princess, I cannot have you. And you don't love me," he said and knelt down. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I am your knight, your hunter for life…" he told her with a sad smile.

She looked at him, "What if I want you to be more?" she said seriously, "What if I only need time?" she pulled her hand from his, "What if I can learn to love you? The Elders would be pleased," she told him crossing her arms over her chest.

Kaito stared at her wide eyed, "But can you love me?" he asked her.

Her passive face didn't slip, she just looked at him calmly, "I can try," she told him. The hunter was speechless, if she had never met Kaname, would she have fallen for him?

He looked down, "What if you can't?" he asked lowly.

"Then you must forgive me," she told him and he looked up. A gentle smile adored her lips, "Kaito… I would be a fool if I didn't," she told him.

'_Or you would chose someone better,'_ he though bitterly. He got up taking her hand in his, and pulled her by it to his chest, "If you tell me you love me… I will not let you go," he whispered by her ear. She blushed and looked at his rarely warm eyes, he took a strand of her hair, and kissed it, "Remember that, Zero," he told her. He knew what he was getting himself into, but he didn't care. He would fight for her, even if she were to meet the Vampire once more and have the chances to unlock her memories of him.

The Kiryu looked away and nodded, "I will fight for you," he promised as he tilted her head up and slowly took her lip. Zero closed her eyes and kissed him back, this time he was just cherishing her, and nothing more. He was sealing his promise, the promise to fight for her. Zero opened her eyes as he pulled away, she locked eye contact with him and her heart skipped a beat. Suddenly he felt right, his touch, his lips, his gaze… it felt… right.

In a way, at least.

Kaito sighed when her eyes shut and she fell, "It took a bit of power, huh? To erase him from yourself… this is why I hate Purebloods," he mumbled as he pulled her to his arms, he looked down at her neck and blinked when the crest was gone. His eyes widened and noticed that her first two buttons were free, and on top of her chest rested the crest. His brows furrowed, "That's where they are sealed… those memories," he mumbled and walked to the entrance.

The man on the front desk got up, "Kaito-san! What happened to Kiryu-sama?" he asked alarmed.

"Don't worry, she's just tired," he said and walked out but stopped, "How long does it usually take to open the Kiryu History Chamber?" he asked.

"Huh?" the man asked.

"How long does it take to open the Kiryu History Chamber?" he asked again.

"Oh! About five minutes… did it drain her too much?" the man asked, but Kaito's stunned eyes said otherwise.

He turned around and walked up to him, "What has been the quickest time for the door to open?" he questioned, the man blinked and thought about it.

"The late King was able to do it in a minute, but that was because he was the first besides our Founder to have such thick hunter blood," he said and looked down at her, "How long did it take the Princess?" he asked softly.

"…Ten seconds" he said and turned around.

The man stared wide eyed at them, he sat down and ran his hand through his head, "…The cursed twins are amazing… how much power did she leave for her sister?" he wondered.

Kaito walked to the dorm in silence, but another pair of footsteps matched his in a second, "What happened?" his former teacher asked.

"She did what you told her," he glared at him.

Yagari stopped with his hand on his cigarette, "What do you mean?" he asked and Kaito look ahead.

"Look at her neck. Notice anything different?" he asked passively. A blue eye landed on her left side of the neck, just were a night before a pair of fangs were about to pierced; he stopped and his cigarette fell to the ground.

He raised his hand and touched the skin, "What happened?" he asked seriously.

"She forgot," he said and started to walk once more.

The one eyed man gasped and started to walk with him once more, "What do you mean she forgot?" he asked him.

"She used Moor Rose! What else did you want her to do? She loves… love_d_ that vampire. I wasn't happy either, but if she was happy by just watching him from afar, it was fine! I would have taken her away sooner or later," he said and looked down at the girl. Toga looked her, "She is my . . . Forget it, I have to lay her down," he said and walked away.

"Kaito," his teacher stopped him. "You and I know why you were called back. You are the one with the thickest hunter blood besides her," he stated.

"I know," he acknowledged.

Yagura turned around, "I didn't just do this for her, but for you, too," he said. "As her fiancé, make her fall for you and keep her away from Kuran Kaname for the next month. That's all it takes for that spell to become permanent," he told him.

Kaito started to move, "I know. You don't have to tell me that," he said and walked into the girl's dorm, his only goal was her room. He walked through the almost empty halls and to her room, he opened it and walked inside. Gently, he set her down and brushed her silver locks from her face, "I just want you to be happy," he said and kissed her forehead.

She turned around, "Ka..i" she said. The hunter's heart was beating a mile away; he bowed his head and tightened his jaw.

"Zero," he said before he got up, and left her to her peaceful slumber.

"Ka…na…me…" she whispered.

…

Once again he was resting on his couch, looking through papers and papers, yet his mind was on her. Tonight didn't help at all either, with the visit of Ichijo Asato and the appearance of Yuuki alone made him realize that she had truly left. He knew Zero would _never_ let Yuuki alone with a noble vampire, but he didn't want to accept her absence. He wanted to talk with the chairman and ask if Zero could come back, so he could make sure she does not fall to level E, but she was at the Association.

Her being there was something he could not undo. He knew that even though he was a Pureblood, he had no power for a single D class vampire over the entire Association of Hunters. It was only logical that she was safer there, than here where humans ran without a care in the world. The hunter was now with her fellow, and if she snapped, they would take care of her. But what was most unpleasant for him, was that she was with _him_.

Takamiya Kaito, the hunter that gave her his blood willingly. That confession still burned in his mind, something he despised more than anything, '_I love you... but apparently cannot have you_._'_ He sighed frustrated and tried to look over the paper he should be reading. He read the first paragraph and got bored, so he opted for the next option to not think about Zero, "Ruka… how long are you planning to stand there?" he called out without taking his eyes from the paper that he needed to read.

The door opened and the girl walked in, she was looking at the floor with a blush, "Kaname-sama…" she said and the Pureblood waited for her to speak. "My Punishment…" she said quietly.

Kaname flipped to another page, "Strange for a girl to want a punishment," he said with a smile.

Ruka looked down and her blush deepened, "Kaname-sama, you're a gentle person… helping Aido in front of Ichijo…" she mumbled.

"Yet it turned out like that," he butt in. Ruka frowned and walked forth, she bend down to pick a paper and walked over to the couch. "Thanks," the brunet said taking the paper. The weight on the couch made him tense, the tears, and kisses flashed through his mind and he looked at her passively.

"Kaname-sama has been down lately… if there's anything I can do to help… can my blood help…" she said digging into her neck. Kaname sighed softly, not that the blood wasn't appealing, it's just that that's not the one he wishes to drink.

He wiped the blood that had fallen on his face, "Ruka, enough," he said softly. "You have nothing to worry about, I'm fine," he told her and with those words, his heart gave a painful beat. She nodded and got up, her warmth left his side but he did not panic. He actually felt like he could breathe better.

"Alright," she said and left. The Kuran looked at the blood in his fingers and sat up, she just reminded him something he wanted to forget and never come back.

The lovely lilac orbs, the smooth skin, her rosy full lips. He closed his eyes and looked away from the blood in his hand, he ran his hand through his hair and _that_ image came back.

"_Good bye." she said and turned to dust._

He narrowed his eyes and got up, pouring water to a glass he drop the tables and walked to his window. The moon was almost at its end, it would almost disappear for a new one to come… but would Zero do that same? Would she come back at a month's time? Or will she forever disappear?

He looked away and held the curtain in his hand gulping the fake blood down his throat. He looked sideways and still, she wouldn't leave him alone. Her eyes, her lips, her touch… she had invaded everything! She was in him… in his… heart. His eyes widened; he had tossed that idea a few nights ago, but now… now he… couldn't, could he? He hated her, right? He didn't like her right? He was just surprised that she was gone, removed from his play… right? Right?

Hate is no different than love. It has the same pureness, but the meaning and heat is different. Love and Hate, nothing but the same. So could it be? Had he confused the two? Or were they just evolving? Was his 'hate' for her changing to... like?

Love?

Was he realizing something he shouldn't have? Something he didn't need to know? Did he like Zero? Could he possibly _love_ her? The skip of his heart answered for him, but his mind rejected it.

He looked at his hand once more, the one he used to brush away the salty tear. Zero's crying face came to his mind, the way he had felt when he saw her. The want for her to stop and look different, she could look angry or irritated, but not that painful look. Those amethyst were not meant to pour sad tears, they were meant to shine with happiness and care. He wanted her to smile happily, to tear down her angry wall and just be Zero. The Zero that she probably was before the attack, he was sure she was never full of hate.

Zero was probably one of the strongest persons he knew, but he hadn't really acknowledged her when she was there. Now that she was gone, he saw her for who she was and not just a hunter that got in the way of the relationship he wanted to create with Yuuki.

He frowned, did he still want to have a relationship with the girl? Did he still want Yuuki like he thought he wanted, or was that all just a trick?

Who did he want? Sweet and clumsy Yuuki? Or protective and strong, yet fragile Zero?

Kaname looked back at the window, "Why did you leave?" he asked as his heart screamed the answer to him, but he still didn't want to see the answer. For a second, the phrase, 'You don't know what you have until it's gone,' came to his mind. He narrowed his eyes and walked back to his couch, he had work to do.

**Moon Rose is a Poem I created just for this Fic, so tell me if you liked it! It's also Posted on my Blog, so you can go read it there and comment. Please REVIEW!**


	11. Missing Half

_**zDisclaimer: **_**Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, but this plot is completely mine! Though I will be using some scenes from the Manga, after I scan through them, but expect some lines they say to be the same or some kind of scene.**

Summary: She hated it, she hated the fact that she needs it, that she cannot go on without it. She hates the fact that that she needed the thing that changed her, but most of all, she hates the fact that she cannot hate him.

_**Warnings: OCC's, AU, HUGE twist with Zero and Ichiru's GENDER! Yuuki is NOT a pureblood vampire, or a vampire at all! AND I really don't like Yuuki that much, so don't expect kindness towards her from my part.**_

_**Pairings: Kaname/FemZero/Kaito (Maybe)**_

_**One-side Yuuki/Kaname **_

**I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE TO ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS THAT HAD YET TO READ **_**Birth of an Unforgivable Secret**_** TO PLEASE READ IT. IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! I WILL BE REFERRING TO SOME SCENES THERE ONCE IN A WHILE, SO PLEASE READ. Thank you. ****R&R!**

"_Zero speaking with her blood heritage._**"**

**This Red Thread of Blood**

**Chapter 11:**

**Missing half **

Kaito walked down the hall, it had been three weeks since Zero was back at his side and learning everything she could about her family. She was finally taking serious her blood right and he was a bit saddened by it. She was now running around from school to the association, to missions the current famine President was giving her. He was still wondering why that man was in charge, but he had been the late Kings' right hand man.

He found Zero back in the library where she spent most of her free time, whether finishing homework or reading the Black book of the Kiryu. The silverette looked up with a bored expression, "Kaito, can we practice my shooting?" she asked, the brunet smiled.

"Finally bored of your history?" he asked her.

The girl shook her head, "No… it's just that I feel nostalgic for some reason. I want to hold Bloody Rose for a while," she said closing the book and walking to the white door.

The man was still amazed by how fast the door opened; it was just a sign of how thick her blood was. He sighed, "Let's go," he told her as she closed the door. The girl nodded, he noticed the purple book in her hand, "_Dairy of Kiryu and the First Ancestor_… you're that curious?" he asked her softly.

Her lavender eyes met him, "Guess so," she said and walked out of the building and to the training grounds, he shook his head and all the ones practicing look their way.

Everyone stopped and bowed, Zero waved at them with narrowed eyes, "Don't. Bow." She said and they smiled, "Sasaki-sempai, Ito-sempai, it's rare for you two to come over," the girl said as she spotted a brunette and a raven.

The two nodded, "We have a mission tomorrow night, just wanting to practice a bit before we set off," Sasaki Asahi said. Zero had met the man the next day she got here; he was a month older than her just like Ito and had black hair and caramel orbs.

The Princess nodded and pulled out Bloody Rose, "Wanna have a competition?" she asked with an evil smirk.

Kaito shook his head, "Wanna lose that bad?" he asked her, she looked at him and glare.

"Seems like _you_ do," she told him and pointed the gun in front of her. She grin and shot, Kaito just stared at her eyes while the others looked wide eyed at the perfect mark, "Can you do better?" she questioned curving a brow. The hunter sighed and took the gun from her, he snaked a hand around her back and kept looking at her as he shot from behind her back. The practice room was quiet and Zero looked up, "Close enough." She mused at the centimeter off from her mark.

The other chuckled, "I did a harder shot that you did," he stated and she looked blankly at him.

The Kiryu took her gun back, pointed from behind her head and shot, "Did you really?" she asked turning around and dead on the mark.

Some of the audiences were speechless while Kaito only hit her lightly on her head, "Stop showing off, I though you wanted to practice," he told her.

The girl sighed, "Taking all my fun away," she mumbled and turned around. Her face became passive and her eyes were already tracing a route for her bullets to hit. Bangs of Rose echoed in the room as she hit none stop, and changed valve when the bullets stopped. When she was done with her gun, the Kiryu family crest was imprinted on the metal wall.

Everyone had been looking at the calm face of their Princess and just about to choke at her handy work. Kaito shook his head, "You missed four. Two by a centimeter and a half, and the other by two," he told her.

She sighed, "And another at the end by half an inch," she frowned. The other hunters blinked in shock, she just missed five? By a few centimeters? And she was _disappointed_? Why? She used about fifty bullets and just missed a tenth from them, others would have missed half!

The rest of the afternoon she spent practicing until it was diner time; she sighed and only Ito and Sasaki were left. She knew they were practicing, but also guarding her. The silent bodyguards that were most often in charge of her. She was hungry, but thirsty too. She dug for her pocket and took out her black box, "Would you like me to bring some water?" Sasaki asked her.

"No, thank you. I'll just bite on it," she said opening it but found it empty. The two hunters were back to shooting, she looked up and then down at her box. She sighed, "I'm going back to the dorm," she said and turned around. The hunters voiced their approval and she left in search of the person she knew could grant her some food. The girl headed to the male's dormitory and walked in calmly; many guys blushed and bowed while others urged her to wait outside until they got who she was looking for, but she just glared at them and went her way inside.

The girl knocked on the door and waited for the person to open. She heard footsteps approached and she looked down at her feet, she still didn't know what her feelings for Kaito were, but now that she saw him, her heart would skip a beat. She wasn't so sure when she started to develop feelings for him, but she wasn't sure if it was a small crush, the one she had had years ago for the man, or something totally different. The door opened and the hunter opened his door with a messy hair, his neck was completely uncovered and she gulped.

Kaito blinked and noticed his neck warm up and Zero playing with her tongue, something he noticed she did when she was thirsty. He opened the door and let her in, he closed it after she walked in and grabbed her by the wrist, he pulled her to his chest, "Drink," he said softly. Zero tensed in his arms, he knew that she still wasn't that happy with her vampire side, but she had accepted it a while back. He felt her warm tongue lick his neck, and slowly sank her fangs into his neck.

Zero moaned as the blood reached her lips and sucked the wonderful blood he gave her. She wrapped her left arm around his waist and the other dug into his hair, messing it even more. The hunter only moved more to give her more access, and when she licked the wound clean, she slowly moved to his lips. Kaito closed his eyes as she kissed him softly, her way of saying thanks to him silently. She pulled away and smiled, "What have I told you about coming into the dorms without me?" he asked her.

The silverette sighed, "To not do. But I was hungry! I only had one tablet left," she mumbled.

The brunet raised his hand and petted her head, "Run out of them again?" he asked, "What do you do with them? Throw them down the drain?" he asked moving from the door and to his bathroom.

Zero glared at him and went to sit down on the bed, "Well so~rry~, tablets don't satisfy me," she said and the man came out with more. "Jeez, you already have more," she made a face to them.

"If you don't want them, I can give them back," he said sitting on the chair across from her.

The Princess smirked, "Are you saying I'll have your neck for the rest of my life?" she asked crossing her legs.

"As long as my blood doesn't run out, why not?" he asked her shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you sure you can keep that promise?" she questioned.

"Of course," he smiled. He then closed his eyes and sighed, he was tired. Getting through her heart and all those walls had been harder than he though, yet he knew he still had a long way to go. His eyes snapped open when her gentle caress brush against his cheek, her eyes look apologetic at him.

"Sorry," she whispered as rested he forehead over hers.

The man blinked confused, "For what?" he asked wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"Being a Vampire," she said, brushing her lips over his.

The man blinked shocked, "I don't care if you're a vampire, a werewolf or a stupid Pureblood. You're Zero and that's all I care about," he glared at her.

"I know," she smiled sadly at him and closed her eyes. "The President asked me to attend Cross Academy until She comes," she said and the brunet tensed. Her arms tighten around him, "Will you come with me?" she whispered, "Ito and Sasaki are getting ready; you'll be able to start your internship as a teacher, too." She told him, "I know you wanted to do it in a year, but…" he crushed his lips with hers, successfully shutting her blabbering nonsense.

Kaito pulled away and looked at her seriously, "Just stay away from the dorm president," he said nuzzling her cheek. "When are we leaving?" he asked her.

Zero smiled, "In four days… funny, not even a month and I'm already going back there," she shook her head, "What's three days off, huh?" she frowned.

Kaito closed his eyes tightly,_ 'Everything,'_ he though. "Don't forget what I told you," he said nibbling his way down her jaw and to her neck.

She gasped and he sucked on her flesh, "Kaito…" she groaned, snaking her hand in his locks once more.

He hummed licking the pink mark on her pale and long neck, "I love you," he whispered.

The girl shudder as his warm breath caressed her softly, his sweet and chocolaty scent tingled her throat once more. The girl got up and pulled him with her, the hunter only chuckled as he fell on his bed and the girl climbed over him, "Tempting me as always," she hissed before burying her nose in his neck. Moaning when the sweetness filled her nose and she teased his neck with her fangs before sinking them slowly.

Kaito closed his eyes and held her tightly, thinking this may be one of the last times he holds her like that. A bitter taste of jealousy made him open and narrowed his eyes, his grip tightened but it was still gentle. Protective.

She pulled back slowly, her hair had grown a bit more and at the moment her bangs covered her eyes, "Why?" she asked. Kaito looked at her confused, she looked at him with teary eyes, "Why do you think I'll leave you? Why haven't you tell me how you truly feel? I know you're afraid of losing me… but why?" she asked falling on his body, she held his shirt tightly and she tried to keep her… _his_… tears in.

The hunter sighed and held her tightly, "I'm sorry… but you have forgotten about _him,_" he told her, she looked up at him.

"Who is him? You're always thinking about Him when I drink from you, but I can never see his face," she looked at his chest. "Something is blocking his face from my view," she mumbled.

The man tensed, "What?" he asked shocked, she looked at him and touched his neck.

"I can taste your feelings through your blood, sometimes I can see glimpses of your memories," she told him, "I just never asked… but today you were screaming… your pain was yelling," she told him.

The hunter looked at her shocked, "I… I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you who he is," he said. "You erased him for a reason," he told her and she nodded.

She sighed, "Is he at the Academy?" asked.

"Yes," he told her. He couldn't lie to her, not about that vampire.

Zero got up, "Diner should be ready," she said and helped him up.

Kaito smiled at her, when she turned around, he embraced her in his warmth, "I won't lose to him," he told her. The Kiryus' eyes widened, and for some reason, she had no idea what to answer.

…

Kaname grabbed his books and walked to the entrance of the dorms where everyone was waiting for him. The nobles bowed, he didn't look at anyone, like the past two weeks. After the first night, he had made up his mind to get close to Yuuki once more, but he just couldn't. He couldn't look at her for more than five minutes without picturing Zero coming and interrupt them any second. He had come in terms with the idea that he liked her.

He missed the girl greatly; he had asked the chairman if she would be coming soon, but he only said that she was busy and that it would be a while for her to come back. A week after her departure, he had given up on the brunette and just gone back to remembering Zero's last days at school. He remembered the night he held her in his arms for the whole night. It was his favorite of the memories he had with her, the other two top three were of him kissing her and wining her.

The delicious lips of the hunter haunted his dreams and his free time. It was like a part of him wanted to remember, wanted him to remember always that she was now part of his life… even if she was gone. He regretted all those times he treated her like nothing, the times he let the night class do what they wanted with her. He regretted not realizing his feelings for her sooner and taking her, making her his and no one else's'.

The thought of her being with that hunter angered him easily, whenever he thought of her, he always ended up thinking of the tall brunet. He wanted to tear him limb by limb and take him away from his Zero. Yes, _his_ Zero. He had come to like the way he referred to her after she left. Again, something he understood after her absence. He sighed and walked down the stairs, he had been standing there for a bit now, and he needed to go.

The vampires let him through; he opened the door with his power, and walked to the dorm's gate followed by everyone. He could already hear all the girls screaming for Aido, Kain and him. He shook his head, he just wanted to see one person on the other side of that wall and she was not there. It was almost a month since she left; the moon was almost in the same alignment when she escaped his grasp… only three days until the month is complete.

The wind blew her might and his nose caught a faint scent of lilies and lavender. He looked up when the doors opened and his heart started to beat faster and faster, when his eyes landed on the chairman and Yuuki, his heart stopped immediately and went back to its normal course. Yuuki smiled at him and he nodded calmly, he knew she wanted to try and get near him, but he couldn't anymore. She distressed him and reminded him too much of Zero, when he was with her in the past, the silverette would pop out in the most important part of their conversation.

He was soon on the safely of the school building and getting lost in his thoughts. He didn't bother to stop Aido and Kain from slipping from class and he just told them to not get in trouble. He looked out the window and saw Aido almost skip to the direction of the fountain with his taller cousin. The Pureblood only went back to his seat and lean back to try and relax.

…

_Few hours before…_

"Stop the car!" Zero yelled as she was ready to jump from it, Kaito cursed when the automobile stopped and the Kiryu Princess rushed out.

He looked at Ito and Sasaki, "Go to the Academy, tell Cross we will be a bit late," he said before running after his fiancée.

"Yes, Kaito-sama!" they called after him and nodded the car to go. The driver would only take a bit to the school, and then he would come back for the two.

"Zero, wait!" the brunet called after her, she stopped and looked around. The elder hunter sighed, "Where are you running off too?" he asked but the silverette shushed him by placing her finger on top of his lips. She took out Bloody Rose and walked west, where an abandoned building was. Kaito followed after her with his own gun, he liked his sword better, but it was more noticeable when hunting in a populated area.

The vampire moved slowly, not making a sound, "Stay here, he might get away," she whispered as she entered the building.

Kaito sighed, "I'm supposed to be the one putting my life on the line," he said and ran his hand through his hair. Fifteen minutes of anxious waiting, he heard a bang and soon a figure jumped from the third floor. He looked up as his partner jumped gracefully, her trench coat fluttering behind her and her outfit shifting with the wind.

Her white dress shirt, and the black skirt along the black jacket, she was wearing the day uniform once again. The black shorts she wore underneath covered her from a pervert eyes; she landed with a very low thud. He had already moved, he was chasing the E and the girl was hot on its tail. Kaito made a turn on an alley to try and intercept the wild vampire. He saw the male vampire running to him and he pointed his gun in the air, he fired and a second fire was heard after his.

The brunet E gasped before turning to ash. Zero lowered her gun and looked at the ashes sadly, "Let's go," he said and she walked over to him. He wrapped her arms around her and guided her back to where they had ditched the car. They only had to wait a few minutes before the car pulled over and they climbed in. The hunter Princess didn't say a word, she just looked at her feet passively, "If you want, I can take the credit of this E… it was the one we were assign to hunt tomorrow," he smirked at her.

Zero blinked at him, her eyes looked at him for a second before she glared, "Not in a million years, Takamiya!" she said and looked away, Kaito pulled her to his chest and kissed her head.

"You just saved another life. Who knows, maybe he would have gotten another chance for a prey tomorrow, but you stopped him," he cooed, she nodded and buried her nose on the crook of his neck, "Why did you suddenly chanced to the Zero from before? I thought you were all about doing the job," he teased but his embraced said otherwise.

Her trembling body didn't really tell him anything, but her hands holding his shirt showed just how much it disturbed her, "E's are too out of control… I just wish I could do something more," she told him and sighed. She pulled away with a dejected look in her eyes, "Vampires... low level vampires are the worst," she said and he sighed.

"I know one that surpasses the strongest Pureblood," he said looking out the window. Zero looked at him with curious orbs, "But they are a bit stubborn, doesn't really listen when others are talking... but they're great," he smiled looking at the questioning girl on the reflection of the window.

"Plus her beauty is nothing to any noble I have seen. She's kind and gentle. Her eyes are the pretties' thing she has, but to protect those close to her, she tents to push them away," he turned to look at her. The Kiryu was glaring at him, "Short tempered but when needed great patience. Loyal, responsible, smart, the purest of purest I have seen. Sure, she has her flaws, but who doesn't?" he asked grinning. Her eyes narrowed but a small blush tinted her pale skin, "I almost forgot, she has the most delicious blush," he told her caressing her cheek.

The hunter smiled, "You are not like those vampires," he told her softly.

She nodded, "You talk too much," she accused and turned to look out the window. "Almost there," she said eyeing the walls surrounding the school.

Kaito held her tighter, "Stay away from the night class." He told her, she sighed.

"You keep telling me that; 'Stay away from the night class,' 'Don't go near the Moon dorms,' 'Leave paroling to us' and 'Stay away from their dorm leader'... is one of the vampires, the one I forgot?" she asked softly.

The male tightened his hold on her, "Yes... but who do remember from that class?" he asked her.

Zero blinked, "That a stupid question, I remember..." she tried to think of a face, a name, a memory.

She looked at him with wide eyes, "Can you tell me one name?" he asked with a calm yet sad face. The Kiryu reached for him, she cupped his face in her hands and shook her head.

"What did I do?" was her whispered question.

Kaito sighed, "You only 'forgot' the memories of the vampires to just forget about Him," he told her taking her hands in his and kissing the inside of her palms.

Zero looked shocked, why would she do something so... she didn't know, but that was too reckless of her. She looked down thoughtfully; there was a mumbling voice on the back of her head. It almost seemed like it wanted to give her and answer, but she couldn't hear it. The girl blinked when she finally heard it, the quiet and soothing voice of her father. '_Zero, you must never fall in love with a vampire. If you do, darkness will fall upon us all. The hunters will be in grave danger and there will be nothing we can do'_. She hugged her companion, his words swimming in her head.

Kaito was looking at her worried, "Zero?" he asked, but she sighed.

"I cannot fall in love with a Vampire... father once told me I should not. That I must not," she whispered.

He held her gently, "Is that why you did it?" he asked her.

"He said that if I did, the hunters would be doomed," she said and nuzzled her face on his neck, drowning in his delicious smell.

The hunter only smiled, "We're here," he told her softly and placed her hands on her sides pulling her away.

Zero glared, "I was enjoying that, you know?" she told him passively.

Kaito smirked, "Who said I wasn't?" he asked playfully as the door opened.

"Zero-sama, Kaito-san, we have arrived" the driver said.

The silverette smiled and got out, "Thank you, now all we need for you is to drop the sama." she told him placing a hand on her hip and narrowing her eyes.

The driver smiled, "I am sorry, but I cannot talk to Zero-sama like that," he said bowing.

The girl sighed, "Yeah, yeah," she said and waved at him, Kaito was at her side with the bags. She was about to grab hers, but he put it over his shoulder; Zero's brow twitched annoyed.

The driver bowed and left as the two hunters went inside, "I'll go informed Cross that we're here. Chiaki and Asahi should be here any second," he said and two figured appeared in front of them.

The two bowed, "We'll guard her, Kaito-sama," they said and he nodded. Zero just glared at him and turned around, a strong wind blew and sent her silver hair back. It almost reached mid back now, she didn't know why it grew so fast, but Kaito believes that it had to do with her use of magic on that spell. She tucked her hair behind her left ear, and walked around.

Kaito looked at the two guards, "Stay close to her, stop any vampire that might hurt her," he order and left. The hunters looked at one another and followed after their Princess to wonder around campus. The girl got bored after a while and went to the fountain she used to spend night by. She sat down and ran her hand by the water, for a reason she felt sad being there. Zero pull her hand back as the water froze, she didn't bother to look at the two vampires she had sensed and instead, looked up at the moon.

An irritated voice called, "If it isn't Kiryu, back so soon from the Association?" one of them said, the other male sighed.

"Hanabusa, calm down," said a deeper voice. Zero smiled lightly, she was a bit amused by just that and she wondered when everyone found out she had gone back to the association. The girl got up and looked at them passively, the cousin's eyes widened; her coat was opened revealing her uniform. See seemed to have gotten slightly taller, her beauty increased and her silver hair seemed like pure silk.

Her lavender eyes inspected them, "Who are you?" she asked quietly. The two looked at her surprised, they looked at each other and back at her. She seemed different, she was looking at them passively, calmly and she was standing straight. Aido remembered that figure perfectly, it was the same one she had before she left... but this time, it seemed right. Aido glared, he didn't like that she can't recognized them! He glared and walked up to her, the water freezing completely.

"Hanabusa!" Kain called but both stopped as the cold metal of the tip of a gun touched their skin.

Aido gulped and looked at the brunette; she was glaring at him while pointing her gun on his neck. Kain held his hands up as he looked at the raven looking at him passively with his gun on his temple. Zero sighed, "Chiaki, Asahi, it's okay," she said and the two dropped their hands and walked in front of her.

The cousins looked at her wide eyed, "Zero-sama, are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yes, Chiaki, I'm fine," she said and walked over to them, she placed a hand on her shoulder, "relax," she whispered and looked at the two. Aido was gapping at the soft orbs given to the hunters, when they turned to them, they harden. Zero took a step forth, "Names?" she asked but it was a demand. Aido blinked twice and then laughed.

"Come on Kiryu, it's not funny," he said but Kain looked at her with narrowed eyes.

Zero sighed, "Why..." she held her head and groaned in pain.

"Zero-sama!" Asahi said holding her up, she looked at the vampires.

"Who are you...?" was her pained question. Footsteps came their way and they turned to the new comer.

The two hunters looked away as Kaito walked to them, he looked at Zero and picked her up, "I told you to stay away from the night class," he scold softly, she grinned. She closed her eyes to try and block the dizziness.

"You know I can't stay away from vampires," she told him and looked at the two.

"The blond is Aido Hanabusa and the other is his cousin, Kain Akatsuki," he said looking at the two coldly.

"They sound familiar," she said. "But... I can't remember," she looked up at the brunet.

"I know... let's go, you need to rest," he told her and she sighed.

"Fine," she closed her eyes and let his scent calm her headache.

Aido took a step forth, "Wait! What is going on? What is Kiryu talking about? It's like she doesn't even remember us!" he said pointing a finger at her. Two guns were pointed his way in a second; he flinched and stepped back with a worried look.

"You dare disrespect Zero-sama?" Ito asked hissing.

"A vampire of your level should shut up unless you want to die," Sasaki said.

Aido gulped, "Kiryu? Sama? She's just another hunter," he said and twin clicks were heard.

_**"**__Ito, Sasaki, stop,__**"**_ Zero order opening her eyes and looked at them passively.

The hunters dropped their arm and knelt down in front of her, "Forgive us, Kiryu-sama," they said and the hunter frown.

"Don't call me that," she told them. "Now get up, no need for such display... now vampires; go back to class. You already have a detention, do you want another?" she asked calmly. Aido blinked surprised and blush trying to hide his glare.

"Let's go, Kaname-sama might come any second and we don't want him to get pissed," Kain grabbed the blond by his arm, Aido shivered.

If he needed to describe the Pureblood this last weeks, he would say short temper, easily angered, and downright mean. He wouldn't even pay attention to Yuuki, and he was always searching for something. They notice the hunter carrying the girl tense at the dorm's leader name, and Zero flinch. The other planted a kiss on her forehead and she relaxed a bit, Aido looked at his cousin wide eyed, but the taller only pulled him to school. Kain had a tight grip in his cousin, "Hey, Akatsuki! You're hurting me," he said trying to get free, they were already by their class, but the passive vampire was tensed.

Kain opened the door and looked at his leader, the Kuran looked coldly at him and was about to say something but Aido still didn't noticed and was trying to get free. "Let go! I want to see what's going on," he whined.

Kaname looked up confused, "What is?" he asked.

The blond flinched, "Kaname-sama... just Ki-" Kain placed a hand over his mouth.

"Some hunter are here," he interrupted and bowed. Kaname got up from his seat, and looked out the window.

"How many?" he asked.

"Four," Kain said and everyone noticed the light in his eyes.

There was no way Zero was back, right? He looked at the pair, "Was Zero in the group?" he questioned calmly. The vampire's eyes widened; had the Pureblood just called the silverette hunter by her name?

The blond nodded, "Yes, but-" he was cut off by the taller once more.

"I'm not sure," he said calmly.

Kaname's aura darkened, "What do you mean you're not sure?" he asked. "Aido just said that she was," he stated looking the blond for confirmation.

The ice user nodded, "Yes, but she was acting weird," he said.

"Kaname-sama, her tattoo was gone," Kain said and everyone blinked confused.

"Huh?" Aido said while Kaname looked out the window once more.

He looked back, "Why do you say that?" he questioned passively.

Kain sighed, "She asked us who we were... and the other hunters called her 'Zero-sama', she was... calm," he stated blankly.

Kaname nodded, "Was there a brunet male with pale skin?" he asked bored.

"He... carried her..." Kain said a bit uneasy.

"And kissed her on the head! Never thought she would get someone," Aido said nodding.

Kain was sure no one else noticed, but he did. Kaname's tense shoulders and set jaw, the anger poured from him. Is that why he's been so out of character for the past month? Had his interest for Yuuki turned to the hunter? And was he going to see her? Akatsuki wondered as the Kuran left the room quietly, Ruka sighed and looked at them. She narrowed her eyes at the blond, "Was that really Kiryu?" she asked; now the vampire shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

Kaname walked to one room and one room only. He did not knock, did not even make a sound as he open the door. The chairman looked up shocked, he looked at the Pureblood wide eyed, "Kaname-kun, don't scare me like that!" he said placing a hand over his chest. The vampire ignored him and walked over to the desk; he placed his hands on top and looked at him with narrowed eyes. The Prince was going to ask important questions, and he was going to get them. Kaien sobered as he felt the serious aura of the teen and looked him calmly.

"Is Zero back?" Kaname demanded. The headmaster was taken aback by the question; he thought something was going on, that something important had happed. He would go as far as saying the man in front wanted to kill someone if he didn't get an answer, but to ask _that_? Was he hearing things?

He blinked and found his voice, "Pardon me?" he asked and the vampire straightened up.

"Is Zero back?" he asked again.

The pen that Cross had been holding slipped through his fingers, "...Yes... she is back," he told him.

With that, the Pureblood turned around and walked to the door, "She's staying with you, right?" he asked.

"Yes. Kaname-kun?" the man asked.

Kaname turned to him slightly, showing he was listening.

"Since when have you started to call Kiryu-chan by her name?" he questioned softly. The brunet tensed, since when indeed? Had it been the day after she left? Week? No, it had been when he realized his feelings. The day he started thinking of her as his...

"For a while," he said and left the office with a confused ex-hunter, than he realized he needed to warn the vampire about the rest.

He called for him, but the other was already gone. Oh well, nothing too bad could happen right?

Kaname walked through the halls quickly, trying to find her sweet scent, but the hunters were blocking hers. He glared and came to a hall, as soon as he stepped through, two doors opened instantly and the hunters glared at him. He cursed and looked at each passively, "What's a vampire doing here?" the man asked.

"That is none of your business," he stated calmly. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled, "I'm just looking for Zero," he said and turned around. He stopped when the door at the end of the hall open.

"Kuran Kaname. So now it's Zero, huh?" a passive voice said.

The vampire turned around slowly, the person he wanted to see and kill just opened the door. Kaname's eyes widened, a scent came from the door before it was shut, the smell of lavender and lilies. The Prince glared, "I'm here to speak with Zero," he said.

Kaito smirked, "She doesn't want to see you, Kuran," he said shrugging.

The vampire smile, "You don't know that," he said and the brunet shook his head.

"I know, she doesn't even know who you are. To her, you have never existed," he said smiling.

Kaname had him by the neck in a second, both Chiaki and Asahi rushed to the aid of the other hunter, "Kaito-sama!" they yelled, but he stopped them.

He looked behind Kaname, "Go back to you room Asahi. Chiaki, look ever Zero. She's still sleeping," he ordered calmly. The two nodded and the girl walked passed them and into the room, Kaname still had his heated eyes on the hunter, but when the door opened he closed them in pure bliss. How he'd missed that scent... he had to ask himself why he never noticed it before, called himself a fool for that.

Kaito glared at him, "Is her scent that good to your vampire beast? I know so, but don't make such face. She's mine, Kuran. Don't forget it," he said and Kaname tightened his hand on his neck, breaking a bit of his skin. He didn't flinch; he just glared at the Pureblood.

"She's not yours... she is _mine,_" he growled.

The hunter snorted, "You're a vampire, she's a hunter. You're a Pureblood, she a D class. Why her? You had your eye set for the little girl, why the change in heart?" he asked and the hand disappeared from his neck.

Kaname glared, "It wasn't just now. I admit, I've been blinded for a while... I've wanted her for a long time, and I'm not giving her up to you," he stated.

Kaito glared, "You will never be able to have her. You won't be able to have our Princess," he said in a matter of fact tone. "Prince of Vampires... she is the Princess of Hunters. Forever you two are enemies," he said and once again was bound to the wall. Blood slid down his neck from the scratch the Pureblood inflicted and cursed. With that bit of his blood in the air, Zero would wake up in no time.

Kaito sighed, "Neither Vampires or Hunters would allow such union. You must understand that," he told him seriously.

"I know. But she is a vampire, I have no intention of letting her go just because of that," he told him.

"Too bad, she's my girlfriend now," he said grinning. Kaname raised his hand up just like the doors opened, but he didn't care who came out, he just wanted to point out that no one can prevent him from getting his chosen mate.

"Kaito!" the sweet melody of his silverette yelled, her scent reached him and his heart was finally calming down.

Over the last three weeks, he had grown anxious, worried. He didn't know where she was, or if she was alright and that unnerved him. He, Kuran Kaname, was brought to his knees by the one person no one could have ever guess would hold his frozen heart. Her voice alone weakened him, but her _scent_. God, her scent drove him crazy. The thirst he had accumulated burned in his throat and at the same time soothed his senses.

Arms wrapped around his lifted arm, weight fell on his side and a hand stretched to touch the hand that held the hunter pinned to the wall. Warmth, the sweet warmth he had missed burst through his chest once more and set his heart beating. He looked down at angry and worried amethyst orbs, they were so beautiful, just like he remembered. Her eyes widened, "Let… him… go…" she whispered before her eyes darkened and closed as she slid down his body.

His arm let go of the man's neck, and quickly wrapped around the body he had missed so much. The next moment two guns were pointed at either side of his head, and the girl was taken from his arms, he wanted to just kill those fools that dared touch her. But then, a scream that would haunt him the rest of his dreams ripped free from his Zero. The girl snapped her eyed opened; she gripped her head as her eyes watered and thrashed in Kaito's arms.

**Ito Chiaki and Sasaki Asahi are my OC for this Fic. Um…review? Please?**


	12. My Loved One

_**Disclaimer: **_**Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, but this plot is completely mine! Though I will be using some scenes from the Manga, after I scan through them, but expect some lines they say to be the same or some kind of scene.**

Summary: She hated it, she hated the fact that she needs it, that she cannot go on without it. She hates the fact that that she needed the thing that changed her, but most of all, she hates the fact that she cannot hate him.

_**Warnings: OCC's, AU, HUGE twist with Zero and Ichiru's GENDER! Yuuki is NOT a pureblood vampire, or a vampire at all! AND I really don't like Yuuki that much, so don't expect kindness towards her from my part.**_

_**Pairings: Kaname/FemZero, Kaito/FemZero**_

_**One-side Yuuki/Kaname **_

_**I'm quite sad by the few reviews I got from last chapter. I would have updated quicker, but I didn't. now I do, because it's time to. No more reviews will pop up unless I release this, so please review! It would be quite appreciated. R&R**_

**This Red Thread of Blood**

**Chapter 12:**

**My Loved One**

Pain shot through her head like a hammer, her body shook with something trying to break through, and her chest burned. She was sure she was screaming, that she was crying, but it just _hurt_. Her hand shot to her chest and tried to pull away whatever it as that hurt her. She snapped the first buttons of her pajama, but a tank top was covering her chest. She pulled down the material, but a hand stopped her. She looked at worried chocolate eyes and she reached for him.

Blood.

She could smell blood, but there was a unique scent in the air, something she could not place her finger on. It was… wild. The smell of roses drove her head crazy, she looked at the other brunet, and reached her hand for him, "Who… are… you?" she asked gasping.

Kaname froze and looked at her wide eyed, he reached for her hand, but the hunter took it in his, "Zero," he called and the girl tuned to him.

"Kaito…" she whispered and groaned in pain.

The others looked at her chest as she tried to pull something out once more, and that's when Kaname saw it. The tattoo Kain said disappeared. He narrowed his eyes and knelt down, he touched her face and a spark ran through them. Kaito pull Zero closer as she arched her back as another wave of pain hit her. She gave a silent scream and her eyes turned red, her fangs came out and she quickly took a hold of the hunter.

Kaito blinked surprised, but relaxed as she slowly sunk her fangs into his neck. Kaname looked at her and he felt anger boil in his heart, he reached for her but Kaito stopped her, "You'll hurt her," he panted and winced as she started to take too much blood, "Zero… Zero!" he called but she took another gulp of blood. Kaito closed his eyes as dizziness washed over him, and she finally pulled away.

He looked at her glowing orbs, "Don't let me remember," she whispered before her eyes shut and she fell on his chest.

The hunter panted and held her, "I won't," he promise and looked at the vampire. "She forgot about you, vampires, for a reason," he said and tried to get up. Asahi helped him and Ito helped with Zero, "Stay away from her, if you don't, she will suffer far more than just now," he warned as someone rushed to the scene.

Cross Kaien stopped on the hall panting, "What happened?" he asked eying everyone. He noticed the blood on Kaito and gasped, "Kaito-kun! What happened to you?" he asked.

"Nothing," he said and looked at Zero worried.

"What happened?" he asked seriously.

The hunter looked at him, "She… had an attack," he said and Cross eyes widened.

"Of what?" he asked rushing to his self-proclaimed daughter.

"I'm sorry, but she used Moon Rose," he said.

Kaname watched as the chairman's face went from shock, to anger –believe it or not-, to concerned, "Why?" he asked looking at the neck and pulling the top of her shirt down. The Pureblood glared, but the serious expression had him on edge, "It's almost complete. What did she lock?" he asked looking at the brunet.

"Her memories of the night class," he stated.

"Why?" the ex-hunter asked confused.

"I cannot say," Kaito said looking at her softly.

The headmaster sighed, "Kaname-kun, I'm going to have to ask you to stay away from Zero until the spell reaches its cycle," he said turning to him, "and keep the night students away from her," he ordered.

"Can it break?" he asked passively.

The hunters glared and the light brunet only looked at him surprised, "Yes… by one of the memories she locked. The object she sealed away, in this case can be you or anyone of the night class students," he said and Kaito glared at him. Kaien blinked, "What?" he asked.

"Shut up. Zero used that spell for a reason, I won't let him restore her memories," he hissed.

The chairman sighed, "He won't, right Kaname-kun?" he asked with a grin.

"For god's sake! That Pureblood is in love with her!" he growled and the others blinked shocked, once more he was pinned to the wall.

Cross tensed, the two glared at each other, "So what if I am? You're only her boyfriend for now, I'll take her away from you," he growled, his eyes turning red and Kaito smirked.

Kaname narrowed his eyes, "Sure you can fight over her? Are you sure you can win against me?" he asked as Kaien step forth.

"Kaito-kun, watch what you're saying," he warned. Kaname looked at him from the corner of his eye and then looked back at the other.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, Kiryu Zero is our Princess. You cannot have her, and she will be mine," he stated. "I'm her husband-to-be," he announced.

The Pureblood's eyes widened, he let go and looked at the sleeping girl. The hunters nodded and the ex-hunter sighed, "You knew?" he asked him.

"I was just told last month." The man said, "Kaito, take Zero to her room. I'll take care of this," he said and turned around, "Kaname-kun, follow me," he murmured and started to head to his study room. Kaname narrowed his eyes, they turned back to their maroon color and he looked at Zero softly.

"I don't care who she is, I'll have her by my side," he said before going after the man.

Kaito glared, _'It's not what you want or what I want. It's not what the Association wants, but what Zero wants… and even though she's forgotten, she wants you…'_ he turned around and took Zero in his arms, _'Even so, I won't go down without a fight,'_ he thought as he closed the door behind and slip in bed with her. Zero nuzzled in to his warmth and he smiled softly, "What do you want, love?" he asked softly, the silverette smiled.

"Kai… Kana" she mumbled and he laughed.

The hunter looked up at the ceiling, "I don't think you can have us both," he mumbled before hugging her tightly and letting sleep take over him. The blood she had taken finally was taking the drain on his body, he doubted he would wake up anytime soon, but he had to. He had to keep Zero away from the Vampires.

…

Kaname sat down and looked at the chairman, "Tell me Kaname-kun, do you really love Zero?" he asked seriously. The Pureblood closed his eyes; he thought about the last month and further back. The feelings he had for Yuuki and the ones he has for the hunter. They were different, so very different. To him Yuuki was a little girl, someone that should be protected, yet she was distracting him from something. Now Zero… Zero was so much different.

The Kiryu was special; she was unique in his heart yet felt so familiar. She was important to him, so very much important to him… she was his moon in the night. She was the reason why he almost went crazy for not seeing; she was the person who he has picked up a fight with a hunter. She was his mate. He had come to realize the second he saw her a moment ago. That pull he felt for her, it was something he had never felt before, and it was pure.

He opened his eyes and looked at him seriously, "Yes, I love Zero," he stated and sighed, "she…" he laughed. "She has turned into my mate whether I like it or not. That hot headed, yet gentle girl has awoken my heart and set it beating once more. She has made time move for me once more," he said with a smile.

Cross nodded, "Kiryu… it's rare for the Vampire society to know this, but do you know anything about the Kiryu clan?" he asked the Pureblood.

Kaname looked at him confused, "Not much, jut that they've been on the top of the hunter clans for generations. Four years ago the main family was attacked by Hio Shizuka, leaving Zero alive just because she bit her," he said and the headmaster nodded.

"You know the basic, like most of the vampires. There are only those few that know about the Kiryus' true purpose in the world," he said and lean his elbows on the desk, telling Kaname just how serious he was.

The night class student narrowed his eyes, "Basically, the Kiryus are the Purebloods of the hunter society. Just like you, Zero is respected and is carrying a great weight in her shoulders. I didn't allow the Association to take her because she wouldn't have been able to take over at such young age. Apparently, according to what Toga tells me, Zero has been engaged with Kaito-kun for quite a while," he said and looked down at his desk.

"Kaito-kun comes from a high class clan; he's now the only Takamiya that has such thick Hunter blood, and will probably turn like me," he said looking at his hands, "Zero's father lived for 500 years before he found his wife. He was said to have fallen in love with a Vampire, but those are just rumors. He was much like Zero used to be, and even though she doesn't know this, he was Toga's godfather," he said and ran his hand through his bangs.

The Prince was processing all of this quickly, "Zero _needs _to marry a Hunter. She needs to pass on her blood. The usual happenings with Vampires and Hunters offspring's, it's that they cannot become hunters. They will go crazy after years and snap for kills, whether it be Vampires or Humans," he said and the vampire was about to open his mouth but Cross stopped him with a hand up, "Let me finish," he said and lean back on his chair.

"Since she was little, Zero gave off the knowledge that she had a thick blood, maybe even thicker than her fathers'. If Kaito and Zero ever have a son, he won't suffer those side effects. Their blood would be powerful enough to birth a strong Kiryu like usual," he said and frowned. "Now for the reason why the Kiryu came to have 'cursed twins' is unknown, but it might just be a way to prevent from such a powerful Hunter to be born," he stated.

"Zero was able to use that spell; Moon Rose, which is one of the abilities only a Pure Kiryu can do. If she was powerful enough to do it, and succeed, who knows what she will be able to do in a few years of training. Now, why the Kiryus have been at the top of the hunter society for centuries? It's quite simple; they were the ones with direct contact with the vampire that gave us the ability to fight vampires. They were the first hunters to ever walk this earth and she is now the sole survivor of this clan. The Silver Blood Clan would be the correct name for them." he said.

"The Association would never allow a vampire, no matter if it's you, to take her away. Kiryu have the blood of the Ancestor that gave up her life to give us this gift. The Kiryu have always been at the top because of these unique qualities and they must be kept at the top. Zero would need to find a hunter to marry, but what better option than Kaito-kun? I don't know why she used that spell, but if she used it, she must have a good reason," he said and got up, he walked to his door and stopped before opening it.

"It sure would be pleasant if she tells you, don't you think?" he asked before he walked out.

Kaname blinked and frowned, "If she's a Princess…" a smirk formed in his face, "Don't you think she needs a Prince rather than a noble?" he questioned and got up. He walked to the door and out of the building; he walked back to class without a sound. When everyone else noticed he was back, they immediately noticed that the calm and collective leader was back.

Ruka looked down and glared, was this because of the hunter? Everyone thought that the only one the dorm leader looked at was Yuuki, but he had been distant with her for a while now. She frowned and just let classes carry on.

After class, Kaname went to a place he's been going for the past three weeks. He would go after a quick rest, and then leave at dawn, but today he felt like going right away. He just dropped off his books at the dorm and changed before heading to visit the weird horse.

The Kuran walked in and the horses were barely starting to get used to his aura. Lily was on the floor and only looked up to snort at him before resting her head back down. The Pureblood thought she was quite a mare, and found her intriguing. Seeing who her master was, it was bound to be amusing for him. He sat down on her place, but not too close; Lily still wasn't that used to him being so close to her. He sighed and closed his eyes, he knew tomorrow, or should he say morning, would be fun. He didn't know why, but he fell asleep quite fast, not to mention it was a nice rest.

Soft footsteps woke him up, he opened his eyes but quickly shut them to stop the bit of sun light from damaging his eyes too much. He sighed and sat up Lily was up in a second along the other horses, all neighing for attention. He just blinked and tried to go back to sleep, but all the sound was starting to get on his nerves. Here was one of his favorite places to remember Zero, but now he was getting annoyed by the horses. With all of them exited at the same time, he wouldn't be able to think or sleep.

The footsteps stopped and he looked up to see that it was the one making all the commotion.

…

Zero woke up in the warmth of Kaito's arms, she smiled and tried to remember last night, but it was a blur. She frowned and slipped from the warm arms of her growing crush. The hunter looked down at herself and frowned deeply, her shirt was missing a few buttons and she was slightly covered in blood. She sniff and looked back at the hunter in bed, he would have woken up by now. She walked back to bed and looked at his neck; sighing, she kissed his forehead; "Sorry," she said touching the marks left behind by her fangs.

The vampire got up and took her uniform before exiting the room and into the shower. She quickly changed and dried her hair before going back to the room. Kaito was still sound asleep and she smiled sadly. Had her urge for his blood been so great to cause such need to sleep? She walked to the desk and quickly wrote something down; she put it on her spot of the bed and left. A door opened just as she closed the door, "Zero-sama? What are you doing up so early?" Chiaki asked softly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Zero sighed, "Just going to visit a friend, don't worry. The night class has gone to bed by now, it's already dawn," she told her walking. "And I have Bloody Rose with me, go back to sleep," she said passively.

The elder hunter was awake now, "But Kaito-sama will worry! Have you told him?" she asked.

"No, he's still sleeping, but I left a note telling him exactly where I will be." She turned to her, "Don't make me do it," she said warningly.

The brunette blinked surprised and sighed; she bowed, "As you wish, Hime," she said and retreaded back to her room.

Turning around and walking to the one place she could be at peace, she hurried before anyone else tried to stop her. A few minutes later, she was by the open space she loved. She walked stealthy into the stable and the horses started to greet her. She smiled and walked to one specific horse after petting most, "Hey Lily, did you miss me?" she asked softly. The white horse started to munch on her silver locks like usual, "Stop it! I'll brush you in a minute," she said and hopped in, not bothering with the door and froze.

Her body tensed, her heart ached, her soul yelled, and her being was fighting for something. Meeting wide and slightly excited wine color orbs was not her plan. Her lilac eyes widened and fogged as she remembered something. She groaned and held her hear, "Who are you, vampire?" she asked, searching support on her horse.

Lily just snorted and looked elsewhere, "Zero," his sweet voice called her. Just her name and she was melting, who was this vampire that set her body out of control? Who was he, to make her feel like this?

Annoyance, hope, slight anger, pain, but most of all a sleeping emotion burned through her. A burning pain shot from her heart to the back of her head, she closed her eyes tightly and her legs gave up on her. Strong and familiar arms wrapped around her, she clenched to the persons shoulders and gasped in pain. Her eyes shot open as the strong smell of Rose hit her sensitive nose and she groaned. The arms around her held her tighter, her heart skipped a beat and her body relaxed even though it was burning with pain. Her eyes locked with worried maroon and her mind went blank.

Kaname sighed as the girl finally stopped moving; he held her gently and kissed the top of her head. Slowly, he pulled her to his arms and went back to his napping place. He knew that this time, he won't leave her alone. He leaned on the wooden wall and studied her face to a level he had never done. Not with Yuuki, but certainly with the girl in his arms. A finger brushed against her smooth skin and noticed is was softer than last time. Her pale complexion was still intact, yet her cheek bones now held a natural blush, faint, but there.

He traced her bottom lip with his thumb: smooth and warm. A smile broke free and he imprinted the innocent girl sleeping in his arms into his mind. Her hair was longer, much more than he would imagine, but it was as healthy as always. He placed a kiss on her forehead and then rested his with hers. Her lovely scent wrapping around him like a warm blanket and his heart melted. His arms brought her closer to his chest; he needed to make sure she was really there. She moved, he backed away and watched as she open her eyes slowly.

Zero was met with the most handsome man she had seen, yet she knew him. She recognized him, but she just didn't know from where! He smiled a bit, "The mighty perfect fainting by just looking at me," he finished with a smirk. The hunter's eyes widened, the annoyance was back and her body moved on her own. She dug for her weapon and pointed it at his heart.

"What am I doing in your arms, _vampire,_" she hissed.

The smirk grew wider, "Even though you forgot, your body still reacts the same way," he said thoughtfully.

The Kiryu blinked confused, "What doe-" she was cut off by the most delicious lips she ever tasted, yet she recognized them perfectly. Those lips that were just so perfect against hers, she would never be able to forget them. Her body quickly responded before she could even register, her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. The moan that escaped her lips was music to Kaname's ears, yet he wasted no time to thrust his tongue into her warm carven. She gasped and met his muscle shyly, now fully melting into his arms and she didn't care.

Kaname was filled with her wonderful taste; he was surprised that even though she grew a bit, her body fitted better than ever. He noticed she was letting her body do the thinking, so he set her on her back. The right hand cupping the back of her head never left, and his left moved on top of her hip. He ravished her mouth before letting her go; brushing his lips over hers before looking into her lovely lavender eyes. Her face was flushed and she was gasping for air, her eyes were looking at him, yet not. He frowned and lean down, his warm breath caressing her ear and neck, "Come back to me, Zero," he whispered and her back arched taking a deep gasp, her chest glowed.

The Prince frowned, but slowly unbuttoned her shirt. He admired her beautiful skin before touching her tattoo between her breasts. He looked up when his Zero let out a faint gasp and a shudder, he lean down slowly stopping to see her reaction. Zero had tears in her eyes, "D-don't," she whispered reaching for his head. He glared and held her hands over her head, he was now fully on top on her and he lean down. The silverette tried to get free, "Don't! N-no," she pleaded as her tears slipped down her face; the vampire stopped for a second and looked into her pained eyes.

"Please... don't!" she whispered softly.

Kaname furrowed his brows, "I want my Zero back," he told her before kissing her chest. The tattoo turned red the second his lips touched the mark, the hunter gasped and her tears flowed down her face. Everything burst back into her.

Her memories; his glares, his gazes, his sighs, his lips, his touch, his voice, and his scent.

She closed her eyes as images flashed through her mind, scenes from her past, and feelings overflowed. Kaname was on all four looking at her worried, he didn't know it would cause her so much pain... but... he wanted her to remember him.

_Click._

Everything snapped into place, a door hidden deep within her appeared, but she ignored it.

Zero looked up with watery eyes, his eyes bore into hers and she glared. The love for him numbed her body, but her anger burn through her veins. She grabbed Bloody Rose once more and pointed it at him, "What did you do, _Kuran_?" she hissed. Kaname's eyes lit up, he smiled and took her gun from her as he pulled her up into a hug. The silverette gasped at the warmth wrapped around her, she froze as he kissed the top her head.

"Don't ever forget about me, understand," he told her by her ear.

The awaken feelings she had, made her melt; she shivered by his low voice. She closed her eyes and reminded herself why she did what she did in the first place, "You just opened the Pandora Box, Kuran. There was a reason why I had to forget about you bloodsuckers," she growled pushing him away and tried to get her gun back.

Kaname shook his head, "Now, now Zero-_hime_. That is no way for a Princess to act," he smirked at her paling face and widened eyes.

She growled as her eyes narrowed dangerously, "I will act as I please, stupid Prince," she spit.

The vampire grin, "You're so cute when you're mad," he lean in, the girl blushed and looked away. Kaname would not have it, he pulled her chin up and captured her lips once more. Zero froze; her eyes wide but this time, she just had one word in her mind.

Repeating over and over again, _'Kaito,'_ she thought.

The Pureblood pulled back when she didn't respond, but was shocked as silent tears fell down her stunned face. He cupped her face and shushed her; he kissed her softly and wiped the tears away. He was surprised that she didn't resist, she took comfort in him, but it hurt. It hurt to realize that she just broke Kaito's trust, it was a burden she could not take.

She looked down as she remembered the month she spent with him. His clumsiness to try and get her attention, his loving gazes, his sweet and tender kisses. Her heart ached, she knew she had loved him in those weeks, but her feelings for Kaname were much greater than her love for Kaito. Her mind reminded her of his soft whispers, his teaching days, the places he took her. Her mind was flowing with Kaito, but her heart with Kaname.

The Prince didn't know what she was thinking, but her sobs broke his heart. He lifted her and set her on his lap once more. He combed his fingers through her hair and just held her. She shook and fisted her hands, she needed to go; she needed to see him. She pulled away and got up quickly, the vampire had her in his arms once more, stopping her from going anywhere. She gasped trying to fighting, "Don't. Stay here." he whispered.

"You love Yuuki..." she choked out.

Kaname sighed, "I thought I did," he told her. "But I don't," he said softly.

Zero bit her lip, she couldn't be with him. She could not be with Kaname, not after everything Kaito did for her. She sighed, "I'm just your tool, remember?" she said bitterly.

The vampire didn't flinch, but he was close, "No... I lied," he told her as he tightened his hold on her.

She closed her eyes, "No, you didn't," she said and pulled his arms away from her, "You were sure you loved Yuuki, you probably still are. You hate me," she said and turned around. He was surprised by her calm and determine eyes, she was sure of this, "I'm not your pastime until you get her, I don't even want to be with you," she told him and turned around.

She was pinned to the wall by him, "You will not. I do not love Yuuki, Zero. I was stupid, I was blind, but now I know I can only see _you_," he told her with almost desperate eyes.

The hunter looked at him wide eyed, "How do you know I even like you?" she asked passively.

Kaname smirked and lean in, "Why else would the Princess try and forget the Prince from the enemy's kingdom?" he asked and took her lips in a sweet and slow motion, trying to prove his affection for her as slowly as he could.

Zero's heart pounded in her cage ribs. Her soul reached for his and her mind and body relaxed as his love covered her. The Prince smiled as she kissed back, her lips slightly trembling and her hands slowly wrapped around his back. The fire he had almost forgotten about burst to life once more, yet this time it reached his soul and got a hold of his body. The warmth covered him like a second skin and slowly sunk to his blood.

His heart beat. For the first time, his heart pumped for real.

With this one gesture he knew she was real, and that he would do anything to keep her by his side.

Zero experienced something familiar; her being felt safe in his arms. She felt happy and at peace, his touch alone tried to yell to her to melt in his presence. That she could let her guard down and nothing would happen. She sighed as he let her free, "Cocky as always," she mumbled and looked away.

Kaname chuckled and nuzzled her cheek, "Only with you," he told her playfully, she snorted.

"And you're also a smartass and manipulative bastard," she told him.

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "You're as stubborn as ever, hiding that gentle side you have," he stated.

She frowned, "Kaname," she said lowly; he looked at her softly, "Why now? Why did you just notice me?" she questioned in a whisper.

The Pureblood sighed, "Probably because I saw you in someone else's arms... drinking someone else's blood... kissing someone else," he said making her lose her breath. He looked at her, his eyes intense and possessive, "Kiryu Zero, you're mine. I won't let anyone else have you, even if the world opposes me, I will keep you by my side," he stated making her close her eyes.

Zero took a deep breath, she had wanted to hear that for so long, yet she couldn't be completely happy. Her gentle and caring nature she tried to kill was preventing her from accepting it even though he was telling her indirectly that he liked her. Kaito's face kept popping into her mind, "If only you would have realized it sooner..." she whispered painfully. She opened her eyes and locked them with confused maroon eyes, "Kaito," was all she said.

Kaname sighed, "Do you love him?" he asked calmly.

"Yes." She said instantly.

Kaname looked at her seriously, "More than you love me?" he questioned passively.

Zero smiled, "What I feel for you compares to nothing. Kaito was my first love, he was there through my pain and I through his. He is my fiancé and I must marry him," she said. The Pureblood tighten his hold on her, his eyes turned red and he glared at her.

"I... I care about you Zero. And I don't want you to be with anyone else but me," he stated.

The silverette smiled sadly, "You can't even say you love me... how do I know this is not just an act?" she asked him calmly.

The brunet blinked, "I do! This is no joke, I..." he sighed and held her against his chest, "I love you…" he whispered quietly. Zero's heart was overworking, she tried to look at him but he wouldn't budge an inch.

Sighing, she gave up, "You know what the duty of Royalty is in your society. It's the same for me, if not more," she told him running her hands through his hair. Kaname tensed, he knew perfectly what those duties were. He knew they could not be ignored even though he was using his power to make the dream he has come true. Vampires and Humans to be able to co-exist.

He looked at her, "But our union would mean what Cross and I have been working over the past years," he said. Zero sighed, for some reason that dream felt nostalgic to her. She looked into his eyes and noticed something click in his orbs but ignored it.

"Our union would bring doom to the Hunters. The Kiryu blood would parish and the hunters would lose their ruler," she told him softly, "Kaito is the only way for Hunters to survive," she told him.

Kaname looked away, "All you have to do is bear the next heir right?" he asked.

Zero's eyes widened, he couldn't mean what she thought he meant, right? He couldn't be suggesting for her to have a baby with the hunter and then go to him, right? She knew he was possessive and manipulative, but he wouldn't go as far as that to just have her, right? She opened her lips, "What are you saying?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

The brunet frown, "I..." her glare hardened.

"Let me just tell you that I won't use Kaito like that. I love him, and I love you. But if you want me to chose, I can't think of _me_, but my people. I would have to choose Kaito," she told him.

Kaname glared, "Your people will understand, they already accept that you are a vampire. They can understand this, too," he told her lowly. The lilac gems widened with anger, she pushed him away and started to walk away, the Pureblood sighed and walked after her, "Listen, Zero. No matter what others think, I won't let you go. I have found something in you that I cannot let go no matter what. I want you by my side, even if it means going up against the world, I will win and you will stay," he told her.

The Kiryu smiled emptily, "Good to hear. But what about me? Are you so willing to let me suffer for your desire?" she asked by the doors of the stable. He stopped taken aback, he looked at the passive eyes of the girl, "I guess it's best for me to be with Kaito, he never pushed me the edge of the cliff like you are doing. He won't ask me to do what he wants, or what the hunters need. He will ask me what _I _need," she said and went into the light.

The Kiryu stop when she saw someone running to the house of the horses, she sighed and waited for him to reach her. The hunter stopped and looked at her seriously; she looked down and walked up to him. Her arms reached for his waist and wrapped around his torso as she tilted her head to drown in his scent, "Kai," she whispered. The hunter tensed but hugged her, he looked at the stable and glared.

"What did I tell you about Zero? You broke the seal, and now you have doubled the weight on her shoulders," he growled but the arms around him tightened.

He looked down at pleading eyes, "Remember what you promised?" she asked softly, he blinked confused. He had promised a few things over the last month, so he wasn't really so sure which one she meant, "You don't have to fight for me. I know my duty and no matter what my heart tells me, my blood comes first. Kaito, let's go home after this mission is over," she said and in a second, Kaname was in front of them with an emotionless face.

Zero looked away from him, Kaito looked between the two and sighed, "You know, I had a strange feeling this would happen," he told her, "and I really wish it didn't, but I will not accept that decision, Zero. What do _you_ want?" he asked her letting her go and taking a step back. "I won't accept anything else but the truth," he told her. Kaname tensed at the devotion in his eyes; the love and acceptance that poured from his eyes, telling her that he would do whatever she wanted.

This was what she meant. The hunter was willing to let her go if that's what made her happy, what gave her a bright future. He knew he loved her now, he knew she was his mate even if he only notice now, and he knew that he could not let her go. What he did not know, was that if he was willing to do the same Kaito was doing. Would he be able to let her go if she wished so? Would he give her that freedom? Just thinking that broke his heart and soul, he wouldn't be able to be as selfless as that, and Zero knew it. Deep down, he knew he lost against Kaito.

Kaito took her right hand and knelt down, he rested his forehead in her knuckles taking a deep breath, "I said it before, and I will say it again. I am your knight, your hunter for life. I will serve you no matter what, and I will keep on loving you, but I want you to be happy." He said now looking at her wide orbs.

The Pureblood glared, he grabbed Zero's other hand and brought it to his lips, "I won't let you go. I don't care what your people need, all I need is you by my side, Zero," he said trying to tell her what he cannot say.

Zero looked at the two, she kept looking back and forth until she took a step back and pulled her hands away from them. She looked down at the ground and glared as her emotions tried to break free. Kaname, the love of her life was trying to take her away. Kaito, her first love wanted to cherish her and love her until death. Two very different loves, yet they were both trying to win over the other. She hadn't thought that Kaito would take so much of her heart back, but he had.

Kuran Kaname, the vampire she has loved for the last four years. The Pureblood that she had needed to hate, yet fell in love with the second she saw him. The Prince that she had been waiting for all her life, yet he was from the opposite kingdom. The vampire that can make her love blood.

Takamiya Kaito, the man she first loved. The hunter she has been engaged with since she was little. The human that loved and accepted all of her after the attack. The man that had been there for her through letters and calls.

Her heart no longer belonged to Kaname, especially not to her. She turned around and looked up at the rising sun, "I… can't choose," she said turning to look at the two.

"I know," Kaito said standing up, "When you sleep, you let your heart speak for you," he said walking up to her. "You love us both, but can you have us both?" he asked ignoring the Pureblood completely. Zero looked at him wide eyed, she looked at Kaname and he sighed.

The Kuran ran a hand through his messy hair and walked up to her, he glared at the hunter and than his gaze soften as he looked at her, "No matter how much I hate him… I can't disagree. But a Pureblood does not share." he stated.

"Really, neither does a hunter," Kaito shot back.

The silverette smiled sadly, "I'm sorry," she said, both turned to her surprised, "I..." she said looking at the two, "Love you. The both of you," she said and looked down at the ground.

Kaname glared, he looked at the hunter and looked away. Kaito smiled his thanks and looked back at the girl, he lifted her head and lean in to kiss her softly. Zero was always surprised by the gentle kiss he always gives her, the way he showed his love to her from only a kiss. A small caress and that was enough to send her flying away. A growled of impatience was heard and Kaito smirked, he pulled away and looked at a red-eyed Vampire.

Zero blinked when she was taken into strong arms and kissed with more need, yet so tenderly. She gasped and knew that no matter what happened, she could not let these two go. They were too important for her to let go, yet her heart belonged more to Kaname than Kaito.

She just had a bad premonition, something was coming her way, yet Zero did not know what. The strong feeling that fell on top of her heart after Kaname let her go was something she never felt before. Zero just knew that whatever it was, it was going to change _everything_.

**And cut! So, yeah. It's official, it's KanaFemZe, KaiFemZe! I REALLY did NOT plan it to be like this, but oops. I turned out like this, I just Hope you all LIKE it! And please, please REVIEW!**


	13. Master

_**Disclaimer: **_**Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, but this plot is completely mine! Though I will be using some scenes from the Manga, after I scan through them, but expect some lines they say to be the same or some kind of scene.**

Summary: She hated it, she hated the fact that she needs it, that she cannot go on without it. She hates the fact that that she needed the thing that changed her, but most of all, she hates the fact that she cannot hate him.

_**Warnings: OCC's, AU, HUGE twist with Zero and Ichiru's GENDER! Yuuki is NOT a pureblood vampire, or a vampire at all! AND I really don't like Yuuki that much, so don't expect kindness towards her from my part.**_

_**Pairings: Kaname/FemZero, Kaito/FemZero**_

_**One-side Yuuki/Kaname **_

_**I just wanted to get things straight. It's KanaFemZe and KaiFemZe. BUT, it's not a threesome. Zero is with both, Kaname and Kaito, even if the two don't get along. They will try to understand each other as much as they can, just for Zero. **_

**This Red Thread of Blood**

**Chapter 13:**

** Master**

After giving the hunter one last kiss, Kaname retired to his dorm once more. Kaito and Zero stayed behind in the stable, she looked at him frowning, "Why… are you willing to let me stay with Kaname?" she asked quietly, moving inside one more.

The male hunter sighed, "Besides wanting to make my Princess happy, and the woman I love feel as complete as she can. I just wanted to have your real smile back," he told her making her blush.

She glared at him, "Well, my day will be bright but my nights will be hell. Not only will I have the Association up my back, but the Senor Council trying to crawl up my ass. Not that I don't appreciate the sacrifice, but things will be hell from now on," she said walking back to Lily.

"It's not that big of a deal, Zero. You can be with him, you can be with me. You can give us heirs so there is nothing those sacks of old bones can do to protest in this matter," he told her following her in a safe distance.

She turned around and scowl, "Yeah, as long as I spread my legs and let you two do as you please, and get pregnant, everything is fine. But Kaito, Kaname is a Pureblood. I'm only a D that will eventually sink to E, and there is a low possibility for an heir to be the needed Pureblood," she said, running her hand through her bangs. "Everything is fine in our part, the Elders will be happy enough, but Kaname's won't. They will leave him alone, but when the time comes, they will ask him to give them a _Pureblood_ heir!" she looked down turning around.

The hunter sighed, this is what she had been worrying about after all. He walked up to her, his arms circling her waist and pulling her back to his chest, "Remember, our ancestor was a Vampire. Even if you are a D, Kuran's blood is the strongest and will domain over yours. Everything will be fine," he told her, kissing her temple gently.

"But what if I can't do it? What if I can only give him an aristocrat?" she asked lowly.

The Takamiya sighed, "Then they will have to suck it up and depend on another blood to lead the vampire world," he said, holding her closer.

Zero gave a weak smile, "You… always get me out of my brooding," she said, holding his arms.

"That's what I will do no matter how much you want to be depressed, love. That is my job, what the man should do for the woman he loves," he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

Zero gasped and shuddered in his arms, she tilted her head sideways to give him more space and kissed her pale neck. Kaito smirked as his lovely fiancée blushed more and leaned onto him more, the soft gasp that escaped her lips as he lightly nibbled her flesh was music to his hears. He moved up to her ear, "Do you know how worried I got when I woke up and found your side empty?" he bit her earlobe.

The girl shivered, "To read that note saying you would be here, knowing that the vampire could come out whenever he please and snatch you away from me?" he asked before licking the helix of her ear. The moan that escaped her sinful lips satisfied him, "To know that you would instantly love him again if he broke through, which he did," he breathe lowly. "Do you know how helpless I felt?" he asked her softly.

He blinked when the girl moved with inhuman speed. One second he was teasing the hunter while telling her the truth, and the next he had her inches away from his face with a snarl. Her left arm around his shoulders and her right hand cupping the back side of his head, "I love you, no matter what portion of my heart Kaname holds, you will have part of it always," she hissed glaring at him, his heart doubling its pace as her eyes darkened with passion.

"No matter what, I would have returned to your side, Takamiya Kaito, because that is where I belong. Even if I belong next to Kaname, I need to be with you, too," she inched closer to him, "I need you as much as I need him," she said, her minty breath ghosting over his dry lips. He licked them, almost touching hers, to get them moisturized once more. Her lovely eyes narrowed, "There was nothing to fear, nothing to worry about," she told him.

And like magic, her lips crashed into his. Her lips almost eating him up, her urge and determination to show him what she meant drove her to such passion. He gasped when she bit his lip, effectively scratching his lips and drawing a bit of blood. Her tongue licked his lower lip once, twice; asking him to play with her. Without another thought, he pulled her completely to his body and shoved his muscle in her warm carven.

Her moan was muffled by his kiss, she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss in a way she has never done before. Never had she kissed him so agonizingly with need; she needed him to know, to make sure she gave him all of her feelings to him and assure him he was important to her. To tell him that she was not planning on letting him go, yet that she didn't just belong to him. She was telling him that she was his, but not completely.

She pulled away breathless, panting and gazing into his heated eyes. Kaito smirked, "My Ze-chan wants to tell me something," he teased; she glared and let him go as she walked to Lily. She looked at him.

"Don't you have class?" she asked slowly, he looked at her. Zero stared, her eyes bored and awaiting.

The hunter sighed, "What time is it?" he asked.

"Donno, almost six?" she asked with a shrug.

He tensed, "Damn it," he said and turned around, "Let's go. I don't want you to be late," he told her.

The vampire sighed; she turned to the white horse and kissed her face, "I'll be back later. Promise to give you a full brush and then we'll run a few laps," she said and ran to him. The two hunters headed back to the Chairman's house to get ready, class was sure to be a hell of a surprise and a drag. The Kiryu knew what the girls in the school would do, and knowing that Kaito was hot, she cursed.

…

Zero walked to her class slowly; she was glad that it was the first Kaito would be introduce to and she would get to be there to keep an eye on him. She knew that her 'lady walk' had gotten more graceful, with all the teaching and scolding from Yagari. Who would have thought that the man would teach her something other than hunting, and for it to be how to walk? Even now, the mere thought of him doing the catwalk had her snickering. This was sweet blackmailing material; her lovely teacher would pay for having to wear those stupid heels every day of the month. She could only take them off on a mission, or training, yet it hurt like hell afterwards. Kaito had to give her massages every night.

That; those wonderful hands, were her heaven after the long and tiresome days. She shook her head; she would have to ask him to give her one of those massages tonight. She smirked to herself; or maybe, just maybe, she could have Kaname do it. An evil glint flashed through her lilac orbs. A thought she wanted to complete this exact moment. His hands had always felt wonderful on her back, so wouldn't if feel great when he's actually doing something pleasant?

The Kiryu then noticed all the stares given her way -mostly by guys- making her feel uncomfortable. She glared; her infernal glare was back on business. She almost grinned when they looked away, she may look different, (sweet, innocent, and fragile) but she was still the same Zero everyone loved and feared. She walked to class silently after that, her mind going back to late dawn that day. She knew that she had just confessed her feelings to the vampire, that she had let her mask shatter in front of him, and that she had let her heart vulnerable to him.

The moment he said he loved her; she had been stung by a million waltz of electricity charge. Her heart had been forever lost in his hands; she just hopes he takes good care of his half. She knew Kaito already was, but Kaname was different. He manipulated others, he was cruel to be kind, and he cherished everything. But could he take care of her heart? Her deeply scarred heart? She wished he could, and she believed he would, there was just that little feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her otherwise.

Or could it be _his_ heart? Could this uneasy feeling be that she could not love it like she hoped. Would she hurt him? No. She would not let anything happen to it. She knew, or had a feeling, that he's suffered as much as her. She wouldn't let anything happen him, she won't even let herself hurt him. She would try to shield as much as she could from him, she would protect him, even if it means her happiness was destroyed. She wanted to see those wine color eyes shine like never before, she wanted him to be able to smile freely, to take some of the vampire weight from his shoulders. She wanted to love him with everything she's got.

Soon she was in the school, heading to class. A few minutes before the bell rung, she walked in with a calm face. All her classmates stopped talking, and turned to her. Jaws dropped, eyed widen, and increasing heartbeats echoed in her ears. She almost smirked, but walked back to her old desk and sat down. Just as she settled in, whispered broke free and some moved to her, "Kiryu! Is that you?"

"You look so different!"

"Just how much did your hair grow?"

"You're even more beautiful than before."

"Why did you leave?"

"Why are you back?"

And more questions were thrown at her. The girl sighed and thanked the gods for the school bell. She frowned when the students had yet to take their seats, the door opened once more and the teacher walked in, "Everyone, sit down! I want you all to meet someone new," the teacher said slamming his books down on the desk in front. The girls yelped and the guys backed away whining, the man in front blinked, "Well Kiryu-san, nice of you to show up in time for your first day," he said and glared.

Zero shrugged and looked at the door, everyone followed suit and students blinked confused. Girl squeal and had hearts as eyes, "Ah, yes. Class, this is Takamiya Kaito, the student teacher for Ethics," he said and girls sighed dreamily while guys grumble their disappointment. Zero shook her head lightly, and leaned her chin on her hand. Her teacher turned to him, "Is there anything you would like to ask Takamiya-sensei?" he asked looking at the man for approval. When Kaito nodded, he turned back to class.

The Kiryu sighed, she already knew what they would ask as girls held their hands up, "Takamiya-sensei, do you have a girlfriend?" a girl asked. The teacher glared, while the hunter chuckled as his eyes moved to Zero's.

The girl rolled her eyes with a light blush, "I do," he smiled to the class.

The girls whined and the boys sighed relieved, "Will there be time for an affair?" a girl smirked; Zero's eyes darkened and move to the back of her head.

The girl tensed, "Ha-ha, I'm sorry but there will none. She is more than what I could ask for," he said.

The girls sighed, the silverette only looked down to hide her flush. Kaito smirked, she glared and looked away. Students had realized this, and were looking between the two wide eyed, "You do know that relations with students are extremely forbidden," the teacher said.

Kaito looked at him blankly, "I know. Zero is only my fiancée's distant cousin. The Headmaster knows this, since he is my godfather," he stared calmly. Gasps were heard and everyone turned to a glaring girl.

"Kaito. Shut. Up," she growled.

The student teacher only smiled, "W-well, you can't have any favoritism with Kiryu... I'll have to talk with Cross-sama if there is any inconvenience," the man said.

Kaito sighed, "Kaien-san gave me this class because of the circumstances we're in. He knows our families traditions and we are only following them. I have to get to know Zero until the wedding. She is the precious gem for my girlfriend," he said seriously. Zero blinked shocked, just when had he come up with all that crap? Yet, it gave him a reason to lie about them, and stay unnoticed. The teacher sighed, he looked at a now passive Zero and frown.

After the commotion, class was about to start when the door open and Yuuki bowed in apology. She looked up at the quiet room and looked around, her eyes landed on the disappointing teacher first. Her brown eyes then met cold chocolate orbs and hers widen. If Kaito was there, that only meant that Zero was too. She looked around and her eyes landed on a bored Zero, the silverette was looking ahead and slowly turned to her. The hunter crook a brow, the brunette blushed and hurried to her seat.

"Uh... Cross-san is always a bit late..." but the passive façade the man had worried him.

Kaito nodded, "Yes, Zero has told me all about her last weekend we met," he said. The girl blushed embarrassed and turned to her almost sister, the Princess was looking ahead with a hard gaze. Kaito sighed and nodded, everyone blinked at the silent conversation before class resumed.

…

Kaname sat down in deep thought. He didn't want to share Zero with the hunter, but he understood her duty as Princess and hunter. He had similar duties, but he didn't like the fact that his little vampire was so close to the hunter. He knew he was possessive, but the happy smile she had, made him into another vampire. She soften his heart to a level he never thought possible, she gave him something he wanted to have forever. And if that meant for him to share her with Kaito, than there was no other way.

He had tried to sleep, but her lips still burn on top of his. Her mid-long silver hair, amethyst orbs shining like the purest gem. Her perfect body against his, her warm body, her melting scent, her blood daring him to lose control. She was his heaven and hell. She was his world, and now it was too late to have her all for himself. He regretted not noticing the bond that had been screaming at him for four years. He had been so blinded by Yuuki's sweet scent, it had fogged his senses and he hated it.

Now he understood why he had been so distress with her the weeks Zero was gone. Yuuki blocked him from his most sensitive senses; when his mate left, the bond had stretchered. He hadn't known what was happening, he only knew something was wrong, and Yuuki had been there. He tried to put distance between them, but it only made him feel uneasy. For four years he had Zero by his side, for years he had been ignorant of the precious bond he wanted. He was blind by Yuuki, yet he can't understand why.

Now the Kuran didn't care, all he wanted was to gain something from the lost time he had wasted on the girl he had saved. He just hoped that it's not so difficult to do. He knew just how stubborn the silverette could be, but he also knew that once you were in her heart, it was easy. He would have to play his cards right and get her to open up. He wanted Zero to see him, he wanted her to be his only. There was only one problem: his fan club. Ruka and Aido in particular; both loved the Pureblood like no tomorrow.

He smiled, the girl would be his -mind you Kaito- and no one will be able to say anything. He would have her, and he would tolerate the hunter for her. Zero would be his mate no matter what anyone says. He was the vampire Prince, and he was the Ancestor of the Kuran. His blood was the thickest of all, his power was still awakening, but he was more powerful than any other Pureblood. Now he was glad, he was glad that Rido woke him and gave him a chance to meet her. But, he still wants him sleeping.

He got up from his red couch, and went back to his bed. Kaname would have a lot to talk with Kaien and later Yagari. Coming to an agreement with Kaito might be difficult, but there would be one. For Zero, he would do it.

…

School ended and Yuuki ran to Zero, she glared, "What is wrong with you!" she asked lowly.

The silverette sighed, "I came back yesterday. You were patrolling, I was tired. I went to sleep knowing you'd be here today," she said calmly. The brunette raised her hand, ready to hit her back, but a bigger one stopped her.

The strong hand of the raven, "Raising a hand to Zero-sama, do you wish me to break your hand?" he asked darkly.

Yuuki paled at the cold eyes of the teen, "Asahi, let her go. She didn't mean any harm," Zero said, walking around her and placed a hand on his shoulder. The hunter let go of the hand and bowed his head respectfully. She smiled, "Where is Chiaki?" she asked softly.

"She went to look for Kaito-sama," he replied.

She nodded, "Sorry, Yuuki. I have things to do," she told the Prefect. "Come on, Asahi, Yagari-sensei will be here any second with my 'homework' for my stay here," she said walking away. The man sent a warning look the brunette before following after his Princess. Yuuki swallowed hard, what was that? Zero being called sama? Why was she treated so respectfully? Why did that guy acted like the night class with Kaname? She took a deep breath and looked at her determined, she would find out the truth!

The Kiryu glanced at the hunter next to her, "Try to not scare anyone, and next time Yuuki tries and hit me, a warning is enough," she said walking to the chairman's office.

Sasaki nodded, "Understood, Zero-sama," he said as they walked elegantly through the hall. Students stop and stare, she looked like a model that was lost in the school, and her manager had finally found her. Boys glance at her, some even tried to take a step to her but her deadly glare stopped them, -along Asahi's.

Soon, she was in front of the office of the cheerful ex-hunter, "Stay here. I don't want anyone to disturb; if Kaito comes along, get him in and stand guard," she ordered softly. The hunter nodded and stood in front of the door after it closed.

The light brunet looked up, "Zero-chan," he greeted.

She glare, "Don't call me that," she growled darkly.

He smiled, "I see Kaname-kun broke the seal," he said happily.

The Kiryu sighed, "Yes he did. The bastard did it even when I told him not to," she blushed lightly.

The grin he gave her made her uneasy, "But why did you forget him in the first place?" he asked.

Zero ran her hand though her bangs, "Like you don't already know," she said calmly.

"So you do like him," he said mostly to himself.

"Love him. And I love Kaito too… I just don't understand. I feel different with them, yet the same. I think I can go without one if I'm with the other, but that's just a pretty lie I want to believe," she sighed frustrated.

Kaien smiled, "That's because you've choose them both as your mates," he said seriously. "Vampires do that. _We_ just look for the person we love; if it works, great, if it doesn't, too bad. We move on, but vampires are different. They chose one mate for life, if they die, they will try to find another. But in some cases, there are two mates for that one vampire, even if the previous one hasn't died, there is another present… yet, they chose one to be with. But you are different, you chose both on equal grounds, you will choose not one, but both," he explained.

"Kaito-kun was your first chosen mate, Kaname-kun was your second one. You can't live without one of them, you need both to live," he told her.

Zero's face had grown from horrified, to thoughtful, "You're telling me that I can live, but only if I have them both?" she asked seriously.

Cross looked at her, "That's putting it in simple words. But yes, that is what I am saying," he told her.

Zero nodded and closed her eyes, "Master will be pissed. Not to mention the Hunters and Vampires… stupid fan club will be overwhelm when they find out," she said and turned around.

The Kiryu started to pace in circles; okay, so she had two mates. Big deal… but damn. It _was_ a big deal; she had chosen a _Pureblood_ for her mate, and a thick blooded _hunter_. She knew that Kaito was the closest at the moment to call Prince, Kaname was already one and she was a Princess. Why had she chosen two? Enemies to add up. She was a hunter, but she was a vampire as well. She was needed by the Association, yet she needed the vampire. The Pureblood would need her, yet she needed the hunter.

Great dilemma to get herself into, really it was. In one hand, she had the day. In the other, she had the night. Both the same, yet so very different. Two sides of a coin, both having life and evolutions. She was that enzyme to set the process in motion and direct in the shortest time possible. Kaname and Kaito; the halves to complete her heart. She had stopped and looked at the window, the day was so peaceful.

A knock came and she turned her eyes to it once Cross said to come in, both her master and Kaito walked in. The number one hunter looked at her, "Zero," he greeted.

"Yagari-sensei," she nodded back. The man took out a yellow envelop from his coat, and handed it to her. Zero grabbed it and sighed, they were probably old records and history about the events that have occurred over time in the Association.

She could feel his blue eye watching her intensely, "If you're wondering if I remember Kaname, than yes, I do," she said opening the envelope and taking out the paper. "Now, don't go and blame Kaito for this, or Ito and Sasaki. It wasn't their fault. Turns out, Kaname can be pretty persistence when he wants what he loves," she said and felt his aura tense, "I know what you're thinking, 'I should have never let you return here', or something along those lines. But, if that were the case, I would have parish after a while," she said, scanning through the papers.

"What do you mean?" he asked lowly. Zero's eyes look up, she looked at him, then at Cross, and lastly at Kaito before turning back to the man.

She smiled calmly, "He's my mate," she stated and turned to the shocked face of the young hunter. "And so is Kaito," she stated, turning back to the stunned raven.

He narrowed his eye, "Two mates?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, nodding. Yagari walked up to her, she looked at him passively hiding her fear and disappointment.

"Why him?" he asked, she sighed.

"If I knew, I would have tried to hate that fact about him," she told him. "It wasn't my option. I didn't just tell my heart, 'Hey, look, there's a Pureblood. Let's fall for him!' I have no control over this, Master. It's either love him, or love him. So what option do I have but to love him?" she asked now putting the papers away, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to spend some time with him before class starts," she said and turned to the chairman, she bowed and passed the raven.

Zero stopped in front of Kaito and smiled, she cupped his face and kissed his cheek before she left the room. Ito quickly followed her, she went to her room and set the things down before exiting her room and walking to the Moon dorms. She turned to the brunette, "Don't follow me. I'll be fine," she said and disappeared. She easily sneaked in and made her way to what she believed was Kaname's room. When she felt the aura of her Pureblood, she smiled and easily made her way to the window.

The silverette found the window open, she snorted at the thought of who would be stupid enough to enter the Kuran's room this way. She opened the window slowly and went inside before he could do anything. Kaname was on his stomach sleeping, a gentle smile tug the corner of her lips and she step forth. Removing her boots before getting any closer, she took off her jacket and the ribbon from her neck. The girl slowly stepped closer, hoping he wouldn't wake up, or at least know it was her.

The Pureblood stir a bit, but when she was ready to sit, he was still deep asleep. Zero sat down before laying down next to him; she prop on her right elbow by his head, her body almost giving off the image of protection. Just for this second, she wanted to shield him from the silence of his room. Her left hand started to comb her fingers through his hair, petting him and providing any comfort he may need. She smiled when he seemed to purr in his sleep, sinking deeper into his dreams than before.

Time passed, she didn't know when, but she had fallen asleep. Her eyes opened to find Kaname hugging her waist, his head resting against her chest and her arms hugging his shoulders and head. She smiled, the warmth was so comfortable, but she knew it was getting late. She raised her left wrist and looked at her watch, her eyes widened, 5:18. She sat up quickly, Kaname snapped his eyes open and looked at the girl's back, "Hurry up! It's five-twenty already," she told him searching for his uniform.

Kaname blinked, he had just been snapped out of the best sleep he has had in his life, and all for school? "Zero, get back here," he said softly, her alert lavender orbs looked at him.

"No. Get up and get dressed," she ordered. The night class was already up, she could feel them, hear them. Moving around, getting ready for class, "Kaname," she growled when he lay back down. The Pureblood only hummed, "Get up. The others are waiting for you, if you don't go, the night class will do as they please," she warned as she found his uniform.

Checking it if was clean, she turned back to the vampire. She set his clothes on the couch and walked back to bed. She climbed it and turned the vampire around as she pulled his left shoulder to the right, Kaname let her and helped her. He blinked when lips crashed with his; softly and gently. Her kiss was sweet and not really something he wanted to pass on, she started to pull away, but he followed her lips until he was sitting up.

He pulled her to his chest and now she was the one lying down -mostly on him- in bed. She moaned when he licked her bottom lip, almost begging to let him in. She parted her lips without hesitation, he met the warm carven of his Zero and tasted ever inch he could. The Pureblood finally let her lips go, her flushed face and dazed eyes met his dark ones. She blinked and pushed him away, "Now get dress, you're up. I don't want any excuses," she whispered, getting up and put her boot on. She tied them, then her ribbon and put on her jacket.

She turned to what seem to be a sulking Kaname, she smiled and walked over to him. He glared as she cupped his cheek, "Don't sulk, you have class," she said, and pecked him on the lips, "You're going to be late," she told him and walked over to the window.

"Zero…" he called.

The girl stopped, "Yeah?" she asked turning back to him.

"…nothing," he said and got up. The girl sighed and walked back to him, she hugged him and just embraced him in her warmth.

"Idiot. It's not that I don't want to be with you, it's that you have to be with them," she said pulling away and smirked. "Someone has to babysit," she told him playfully. "And you're the perfect vampire for that," she smirked. The brunet glared at her, she only brought him down in a kiss and he melted. Oh why did she have to have such control over him? He held her close to him, trying to feel as much as he could and just savor her. She pulled away slowly, "Kaname, as much as I like being in your arms, you have to go and so do I," she told him blankly.

The Pureblood looked at her eyes and sighed, he could see the truth in both things she had told him. He lean in and gave her a slow and sensual kiss that made her almost moan his name. Damn her, and her control. "Kaname," she gasped-whined, "dress. Now," she told him and escaped his arms. "I'll be waiting downstairs," she said and opened the window before jumping. Kaname sighed as he watched her go; he turned around and quickly got dressed. Taking his books, he left his room and headed downstairs.

As per usual, everyone waited for him in the lobby. Ruka and Aido were the first one to turn and greet him -Seiren was already facing his way- and bowed. He came down with a lighter aura than ever, he was genuinely calm as he opened the doors with his powers and stepped forward. All vampires followed after him, he could hear the girls screaming and yelling for them when suddenly, everything was quiet. Aido blinked, "What happened to their adoration?" he asked confused. Kaname only hinted a smile; someone else had taken the spotlight for tonight.

Zero made her way to the gates, Yuuki was the only one there and everyone was pushing her. She sighed and looked at the three hunters standing a few yards away. She nodded and walked up to the squealing girls, "Hello everyone. I hope you're little scandal was fun, because it ends **now**," she said smiling. All the girls glared while the hunters shudder, their Princess was scary most of the time, but when she was all sweet and calm, hell was coming their way.

Zero smiled innocently, in a second, her aura shifted from kind to a dark blanket that promised nothing good for those that oppose her. She took a step in front, "Move, now," she said lowly. The two senor hunters took that as their cue to part ways for the incoming class. Asahi and Chiaki walked to her side, both glaring at the girls, "Lines, one by each side, do it," the silverette order as the two walked between the girls and pushed them back. Yuuki just watched dumbly, frozen by the way she commanded the crowd to do as she pleased with the help of the two.

Girls started to whine and that's when Kaito stepped in. He smiled as he walked behind Zero, "Ladies, please do as Zero says," he asked softly. Girls melted and did as told, an elbow hit his gut and he could only cough as his fiancée walked to Yuuki. The brunet held his stomach and moved aside when the doors cracked a bit, Yuuki blinked as her fellow Prefect pushed her to the line.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot. This is your job as well," she said and moved to her side as she walked to her side.

The doors open and Aido smiled before glaring at the girl, she lifted a brow and he looked away. Kaname sighed, he stopped by Zero and leaned in, "We're not done," he told her by her ear, she smirked. He pulled away a bit to look at her eyes.

"Of course not, I never got the chance to ask what I had come to ask," she told him.

"That was?" he questioned with a tiny smile.

"Go to class, I'll tell you later," she said turning him around and pushed him forward to the stunned class, both Day and Night.

He looked at her as she let her hands drop; he sighed and grabbed her hand. Zero's eyes widened as he pulled her by his side and started to walk to school. The two hunters were about to step in, but the hard gaze Kaito sent them told them to stay put. Girls were stunned in silence and the night class could do nothing but watched as their leader place a hand on her back with the other still holding her hand. Yuuki was pale, hurt flash in her eyes as the Pureblood lean in by Zero's ear once more.

The hunter hid her shiver well, "Why not now?" he asked her slowly, he felt her relax and turn with a smirk.

"You'll see... now are you going to let me go, or do you seriously want me killed?" she said lightly. Kaname frowned, "Fan club" she clarified. He stopped and looked over his shoulder and saw both Aido and Ruka glare daggers at his mate.

"Get going," he said with a bit of command. The night class snapped out of their shock and started to walk to school, Kaname's eyes met the hurt brown eyes of Yuuki's, but he felt nothing.

He turned back to a frowning silverette who was looking at his close circle, the two most loyal glaring at her. He narrowed his eyes as he pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist and the other one tightened his hold on her hand. The two nobles looked away in shame, and girls erupted in whines. Zero sighed as his warmth protected her from the crazy girls and jealous vampires. Her eyes moved around the wild crowd before her eyes landed on Yuuki's. She had thought that she would have felt guilty, awkward, and a sense of betrayal towards her.

Zero really had thought that, but now, as she looked at her, there was only peace and pride. She had always felt defeated by her, she now knew it was because she had her mate's attention, but now she felt confidence and love. She had won. She had won her mate over, and Zero felt great. Kaito walked over to them, he nodded to Kaname, "I'll take over your watch, Zero. Kuran, try to get to class, I don't want the others distress over this little display," he told them, his Princess smiled at him while the Pureblood sighed.

Kaito looked at the dejected girl, he walked up to her with a passive face, "This was bound to happen. You lost your chance, one you will never have again," he told her loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes widened, she looked at the retreating... couple? ...and back at him. The girls had left now and only Yuuki and the hunters were left, "I don't know you enough to say anything, but I know Zero's hurt to do so. Stay away from him, try and keep those longing eyes of yours at bay, and forget him," he told her.

Yuuki glared, "I love him. He saved me and I know you love Zero, so why are you standing there watching?" she asked with an angry blush. Ito and Sasaki step forth, but he stopped them with his hand.

"Because she will be happy. Though I still get to have her, she's already made her choice; and I, along with Kuran, have come in terms that if one of us can't have her, we rather share than lose her," he told her and lifted his hand to brush her bangs away from her wide eyes, "Hurt her, and there will be nothing more for you but wish for death," he said and turned around.

The Prefect paled, "A-are you-u threatening m-me?" she asked.

"No." He stopped, "Only making a promise," he told her. Asahi bowed, "Oh…" he looked over his shoulder with cold eyes, "I forgot to say it, but I don't think I'll have to repeat this a third time. Lift a hand to Zero once more, and say good bye to that hand of yours," he smiled and walked away with the other two. The adopted girl gasped, she almost fell down, but her hands resting on her knees gave her the needed balance.

She took deep breathes, and walked to the in-campus house the headmaster lives in. Minutes later, she was standing in front of the door. Kaien felt Yuuki's aura, and told her to come in. The man had been musing about Zero's love triangle. He was sad that his little girl would be left out, but he was sure that she would find someone else. Yuuki was a good girl, sure she didn't really have a past before Kaname found her, but she had a future. Yet, that unknown future was nothing compare to Zero's. A Hunter in love with a noble of her class, yet a Pureblood vampire was unheard of.

He knew that she would have to be strong, but if things moved along well, Zero would have two mates. And now here she was, her eyes downcast and sad, "Yuuki..." he said, she looked up.

"Did you know... about Zero and Kaname-sama?" she asked.

Cross sighed, "I found out today. Remember she is a vampire now, she found her mate in him, as well as Kaito-kun," he told her, her eyes widened and bit her lip as she looked away. She nodded, "I was going to call you soon, the night class is having a new student. She will be here in a minute, and I want you to escort her to class, okay?" he asked calmly.

The brunette sighed, "Sure, what's her name?" she asked with her hand hugging her side.

"Maria, Kurenai Maria," he told her and she nodded. He got up and walked to her, his arms wrapped around her, "That is all. And don't worry, you'll find someone," he assured her.

A sigh escaped the Prefect, "Zero has been really lucky in her life," she said, Kaien pulled away with a disapproving frown.

"Don't say thing you don't know. She has suffered too much, it's time she had finally had something good for her," he said and went back to his seat.

Yuuki blinked, "Ah! No, I didn't mean- I just- I'm sorry," she murmured looking down blushing.

He sighed, "Start to think before you talk. This kind of slips would not be forgiven by Kiato-kun, Ito-san, Sasaki-kun, or Kaname-kun," he told her and a knock was heard. "Come in," he called.

"Good night. I'm Kurenai Maria," a beautiful girl with mid-long hair silver-blue hair said.

Kaien nodded, "A pleasure to have you here, Kurenai-san. This is my daughter, Cross Yuuki, and she will show you around campus before she takes you to class," he smiled.

The vampire smiled shyly, "Pleasure to meet you, Cross-san," she nodded her head.

Yuuki blushed, "No, no. The pleasure is all mine," she forced a smile. The two bid the chairman good night and left. The vampire was smiling as the girl got her settle with the campus grounds. It was a few hours before she was escorted to class, "If there is anything you need, you can ask me," Yuuki said.

Maria smiled and hugged her, "You're so kind! Thank you so much," she said and turned to the door. "Good night, Prefect-san," she said and entered.

Everyone was looking at a vampire in specific; she smiled and sat on the teacher's desk. Wine eyes met hers, _'Kuran Kaname... my lovely Zero's other mate_._'_

**And CUT! Please review~!**


	14. Intermission 1: Lifeline

_**Disclaimer: **_** If Vampire Knight belonged to me, Zero would be a girl and most likely than not, it would be like ****This Red Thread of Blood****, but I don't, it belongs to Hino Matsuri. **

Summary: A moment of the past. A forgiving embrace. A gentle hand holding his broken heart. Kaito remembers his most hurtful memory. Kaito remembered his lifeline.

**AN: I just had to write this, I was reading the last few chapters of VK and ch. 86 had so many KaiZe moments for my yaoi fan-girl mind, that it was almost too sweet to bear! So, I guess, thank those little moments for this little chapter! But personally, I think Hino's dragging Vampire Knight too much. Pity, that's what I think, but, anywho! I'm back with this! **

**Beware! Hurt/Comfort-Romance-Angst up ahead!**

This happened towards the end of Chapter 14 of This Red Thread of Blood Coming out on Halloween! Though I'm sadden by the amount of reviews I got from last chapter! Maria finally made an appearance and I thought I would get more reviews (pouts) but I didn't. T-T

_**Intermission 1:**_

**Lifeline**

**Six Years Before**

Kaito knew he had to do it. He knew he was the only one that should do it. To take this one life was only the beginning, but yet he didn't know if he could. He knew he had to, but he really couldn't do it the more he thought about it. He stared at his right hand and sighed. He needed to leave now, he knew, but he felt rooted in his spot, unable to move. He took a deep breath and stood up from the bed, walking towards his door.

He stopped after he opened the door, staring at the girl in front of him. Amethyst eyes gazed at his chocolate brown with sympathy and she walked to him. The eleven year old wrapped her arms around him, and he closed his eyes as he wrapped his own around her. He held her tightly, almost suffocating her with his need to have her close. Her head rested over his chest and he rested his chin over her head lightly.

"I'll be here when you come back," her gentle voice said.

He pulled away, staring at her kind and accepting eyes. Kaito smiled painfully, "Of course," he nodded.

The girl smiled sadly, she put one hand on his shoulder and the other behind his head. She pulled him down a bit as she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek for a moment, before backing away from him. "I will be here, Kaito," she repeated and he nodded before leaving her behind on the hallway.

He saw a tall man standing by the door with a weapon in his hand, his silver hair wild and short, shining under the light. He stopped in front of him, looking at the floor before he felt a soothing hand over his shoulder. Kaito looked up to meet purple eyes, "It had to be you, Kaito," he said, sorrowfully.

"I know," the teenager said, blankly.

"Come back, son," the man said and held up the Katana.

He took it, "I will," and he passed the silveret.

Kaito walked out of the house with a heavy heart, they knew it had to be him. He knew it had to be him. Hell, _he_ knew it had to be him. It was only right, he told himself, it should be no one else's job to do this. It was his responsibility. He walked to his destination under the full moon, clouds started to gather slowly and thunder rumbled through the skies. He suppressed a shudder as he stood in front of the abandoned building.

The Takamiya exhaled, he gripped the silver scabbard tighter, and started to untie the silver knot of the scabbard cord to the guard with his other hand. Once ready to be unsheathed, he walked into the building, extending his senses as far as he could. He walked deeper and deeper into the abandoned building, telling himself it was had to be now, before it was too late. He almost felt unable to breathe as he walked deeper into the dark halls, his heart felt as if it would burst out from his chest as a faint laugh reached his ears.

The young hunter stopped in front of a door, he stared at it for a moment before he took a step closer and opened it. The room was empty, dark and had an open window. He walked in, closing the door behind him and locking it. Only one would walk out, the other would die tonight.

A movement on his left caught his eye; he quickly unsheathed the black blade with a silver groove. It shone under the little light in the room, and pulsed with power. His King had given him this weapon to protect the Princess. He would not fail either of them; he would protect her from every vampire out there, even if it meant his own brother.

"My, my, Kaito," a voice he knew since he was young reached his ears, "you came well prepared," a tall teenager stood by the window, his short brown hair spiked wildly and his dark brown eyes stared at him with kindness. "Good, very good," his brother said, before he froze and his head fell as his formed relaxed.

Kaito held the handle of the katana and the scabbard tighter, bringing the blade to rest in the air in front of him. His brother's head snapped up, a crazy smile on his face and red eyes shining diabolically in the dark room. Rain fell heavily after an eruption of thunder. The vampire charged forward, Kaito blocked the clawed hand with the scabbard and swung the blade horizontally. The vampire jumped back, chuckling as it disappeared into the darkness.

The fifteen year old took a deep breath, closing his eyes and sensing everything. He dodged a mean swing from the clawed hand from his right, bringing down his katana quickly, blood stained the wooden floor and an animalistic hiss echoed in the room. They dodged and swung their weapons of choice around, Kaito at one point getting five scratches over his chest, another time a scratch on his right cheek and other times he would get his brother.

The thunder kept on roaring, soon lightning accompanying his brother as the rain poured over the city. The hunter and vampire fought, until the younger one screamed painfully as he charged and embedded his blade into the elder's chest. Kaito panted as he tensed, a painful wheeze echoing close to his ear and they both fell to their knees.

"Good, Kaito," his brother said, pulling away a bit to stare at the wide eyes of his younger brother, "you did well," he smiled.

"Taito…" he whispered.

Taito smirked, "That Katana," he gasped out, "The First, right?"

Kaito nodded, tears staring to gather in his eyes.

"I'm proud it's you, Kai," he said and cracks started to appear over the surface of his skin, "thank you," and with a smile, he turned to sand.

Lightning flashed, Kaito's scream quickly drowned by the angry roar of the thunder that followed. The teenager shook with despair, but he stood up. He slid the blade into the scabbard and tied the silver cord to the guard once more. He walked out of the room, soon the building and into the pouring night. He walked back to the Kiryu's home with a torn heart and tears that he wouldn't allow to fall.

He didn't know if he could keep living, he had no one now. His parents killed by vampires, and his brother killed by his own hand. No one was waiting for him, there was no one anymore. He was alone now, and that knowledge seemed to swallow him into an abyss of darkness. He stopped a few years from the house that stood in front of him, with a faint glow from a window that meant nothing to him. There was no one waiting for him… he knew.

He closed his eyes and rose his head, letting the rain hit his face before he look forward again. His light brown eyes were emotionless, dull. His hand twitched as something moved from the steps leading to the front door, the shadow rose from its place and his eyes widened. A hood was brought down and silver strands slowly lit up the face of the pre-teen walking towards him. He didn't know when, but he was moving towards her, and they stopped a few feet from the house.

She looked him over, her lavender eyes stopping over his chest and cheek. Her eyes filled with sadness and she placed her small hand over his wounds, looking at her hand before raising her gaze to sink into his own. She cupped his scratched cheek with her other hand, before she took his free hand and led him inside. She made him sit on the floor, next the fireplace and let the flames warm him up. It was late November after all.

Kaito stared at the fire, his katana resting on the floor and he looked up when a fluffy town fell over his head. The girl got down on her knees and started to dry his hair, soon followed by cleaning his scratched and covering them. She had also brought his pajamas and left for the kitchen to let him change. He did, slowly, but he still changed, before setting the dry clothes next to the fire, and sitting back down, one leg crossed while the other propped up to rest his arms and chin on his knee.

He stared at the flames and the silverette sat back down next to him, placing a cup of hot chocolate by the fire. Kito hid his face, his body shaking as despair tried to swallow him up and drown him on its pit. He tensed as a gentle hand settled on top his head, "I'm here, Kaito," she said, even after knowing he had killed his brother, knowing he was all alone and dysfunctional. After his teasing and their bickering, she was there.

She was still there.

Kaito let a sob out, slowly unwinding his arms from his knee and pulling the girl to him, letting her sit on his crossed leg an caging her in his arms, his propped leg acting as a wall and he held her. Slowly, lean arms circled his shoulders and a hand came slowly and gently to pet his head as she rested her cheek over his head. "Zero, Ze-chan, please," he sobbed, "please don't leave me," he begged.

She shushed him softly, "Never, Kai, I am here, always," she kissed to top of his head as he cried between the crook of her neck, clenching his teeth until they hurt. "I'll always be here for you, Kaito, always," she soothed him kindly.

He whimpered, sobbed, and held her tighter, "please, please, forgive me for killing him," he breathed out painfully.

Zero held him tighter, "You were forgiven the moment you did it, Kai. I'm sure he was glad it was you, I'm sure that made him happy," she massaged the back of his neck. "There was no other choice; it's okay that it had to be you, anyone else and neither of you would have been okay with it," she told him, and he knew it was true. If another hunter had killed Taito, he would have never forgiven them.

"Don't leave," he pleaded.

Zero pulled away, looked at him in the eyes and brushed a tear away, "I will never leave you," and she kissed each cheek, before kissing his forehead, and resting hers against his, looking at his eyes and smiled. "You are my knight, you are my friend, you are my one," she blushed, she was glad she could help him, the one she loved more than a brother. He hugged her, and she hugged him back.

"Thank you, Ze-chan," he whispered to her.

That's when he knew, he would breathe for her, he would live for her, he would fight for her. He would protect her, his light. He would be by her side, no matter what, even if they were to be separated for miles, he would be there for her no matter what. She's his Princess, his life, his heart. She is his beloved one. His lifeline.

And he wasn't alone.

Kaito would not be alone.

Never again.

He had her.

…

The man smiled from behind the wall. He knew he had chosen well for her, Takamiya Kaito would do anything to keep his little one safe.

Kaito would keep Zero safe from what was to come.

The darkness was approaching; he could feel it in his bones.

Zero had to live.

No matter what, she had to keep on living.

…

**Present Time**

Light brown eyes opened, he groaned and reached for the body next to him, burying his nose on the crook of her neck and smiled. He pulled away and looked at the sleeping beauty next to him, her long silver strands spread all over the pillow, and he kissed her lightly. The young woman moaned lightly, stretching slightly as her amethyst orbs opened and connected with his brown ones.

She smiled, "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," he said gently. She rolled over to her side, putting her arm over his torso and snuggling into him.

"How did you sleep?" she asked softly.

"Great, you?" he asked amused.

"Hmm, tell you once I wake up again," she mumbled and sighed.

He chuckled, "Sleep then," he told her and she did.

To think, six years later from that fateful day, he would have her in his arms like this. Sure, he had to share her, now that that damn Kuran broke the seal, but she was happy. So he was too. But he had to be realistic, once she woke up again, things would change. He could feel it. Last night told him as much; Zero waking up in the middle of the night, the new student he saw and was positive had some connection with that woman.

They could not stay in the blissful ignorance that they had at the moment, in their bed. Once time for school begins, they would go back to the real life, but until then, he could cherish her warmth. And so, he closed his eyes once more, forgetting about the dream he just had.

**Please review! Also, if not for the chapter, then to reply this:**

**I'm thinking of writing a new VK fic, short multi-chapter one, KanaZe OR KanaFemZe, please tell me if I should, and which pairing should it be (KanaZe or KanaFemZe) and it would begin after chapter 77-79 on the Manga. If so, review so I can really start plotting it! Thank you all for reading!  
**


	15. Truth Behind the Blood

_**Disclaimer: **_**Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, but this plot is completely mine! Though I will be using some scenes from the Manga, after I scan through them, but expect some lines they say to be the same or some kind of scene.**

Summary: She hated it, she hated the fact that she needs it, that she cannot go on without it. She hates the fact that that she needed the thing that changed her, but most of all, she hates the fact that she cannot hate him.

_**Warnings: OCC's, AU, HUGE twist with Zero and Ichiru's GENDER! Yuuki is NOT a pureblood vampire, or a vampire at all! AND I really don't like Yuuki that much, so don't expect kindness towards her from my part.**_

_**Pairings: Kaname/FemZero, Kaito/FemZero**_

_**One-side Yuuki/Kaname **_

_**AN: this chapter is un-edited! I'll repost the edited version tomorrow, so please forgive all the mistakes!**_

**This Red Thread of Blood**

**Chapter 14:**

**Truth Behind the Blood**

Kaname led Zero to their sanctuary. He would have never thought that he would have such a place, especially when 99% of the inhabitance feared him. His mate looked at him confused, "Why are we going to the stable?" she questioned innocently.

The Pureblood hid his smile, "Tell me why you snuck into my room," was his reply.

The girl glare, "Just wanted to see if you would do something for me," she murmured looking at the ground.

He blinked, "That would be?" he asked but the silverette stopped and looked at her right side.

Yagari walked out of the trees, "I'm glad your senses are sharper than before, Zero," he said walking up to them. Kaname stepped in front of the girl, "Kuran, step away from my student and goddaughter" he said. The girl sighed as her mate tensed, she placed a hand on his arm to calm him.

"Kaname," she said and was about to step away from him. She stopped as he released a low growl, "Yagari-sensei... I told you before; Kaito and Kaname are both my mates. There is nothing I can do," she told him.

Kaname blinked and turned to her; she knew? And the hunter was recognized by her as her mate? He frowned, now he was sure that her love for both was different, yet as powerful as the others. He now understood that this way, there was a chance for her to leave either Kaito's or his side. This was rare in his kingdom, a vampire with two mates, but it wasn't unheard of. He knew that she could choose one of them any second, and he would be unable to do anything.

The hunter glared, "I want to talk with you, in private," he told her.

Zero looked at Kaname, and then at her sensei "Kaname will know if something happens," she said walking to him. A hand grabbed her by the arm; she stopped and sighed before turning to the vampire, "It's okay, he won't hurt me," she said cupping his cheek. Kaname's face was passive, but she could read the distress and uneasiness from his eyes. She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'll come back," she whispered brushing her lips with his.

The Prince sighed and let her go; Yagari had been leaning on the tree trunk and crossed his arms over his chest. Zero looked at him and he pushed himself off of the tree and walked into the vegetation. Yards away, he turned to her, "You know you can choose between mates. All vampires with this problem always do," he told her lowly.

The Kiryu smiled, "I know that, but I can't," she said. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I _cannot,_" she sighed.

The elder hunter narrowed his eye, "What do you mean?" he asked her with a hint of anger and confusion.

Zero looked up at the new moon, she thought of the best way to say her problem, but there was just no way to explain it without displeasing her master. She looked down at the glare, "Kaito is my mate. Kaname is my other mate. I don't know how this works, but I need an heir, yet both for my Kiryu blood, and the blood that woman changed," she told him. His face hardened, "Kaito is my mate for my hunter blood. Kaname is for my vampire blood," she said softly, "I need them both. There's no way around it, and I don't really like it," she frowned.

Yagari blinked, "You have the Prince of Purebloods, and the best second male hunter in your hand. Any other would love that," he said sarcastically.

The Princess glared, "Well I don't. I feel guilty, I love them both and they need someone who can love only them. I... feel like I'm playing with their feelings," she said looking down. Toga felt guilty in a second, he had forgotten just how sensitive she was to other's feelings. If it weren't for the boys' stubbornness, then she would have stayed away from both. He sighed and walked over to her, she had always brought out the unknown side of him that he could not hate.

He could be embarrassed and nervous, yes; hate it, no. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest, "Shh, I just don't want you to be hurt," he told her. He hadn't noticed her trembling, but now he did and it made him feel like an ass. Zero said nothing, "I'm sorry," he sighed.

"I just want you to accept this. I know it was hard to know that your star student was turned into a vampire, that the Kiryu were killed and that the line was resting with me. I know it was hard for you and our world, but can't I be happy?" she asked burying her face in his chest.

Crap. He had not thought of her at all, he had only been thinking of the association and their community, but of her happiness... it had just slipped his mind. His fatherly side appeared in a second, he started to make circular motions on her back, "Yes, I do. I want our Ze-chan to be happy. I was just so worried, that I forgot that. I'm so sorry," he told her softly. The silverette nodded, "...Be careful, the vampires won't accept this union. Us hunter won't like it, but since Kaito is in the package, there won't be so much opposing," he told her.

The Kiryu nodded, "I know. But as long as you accept, I don't care what they think," she told him. Toga smiled, he knew she was lying, but let it go. She pulled away and quickly wiped away a tear; now he felt like Bastard Number One.

He ran a hand through his hair, "I'll talk with the president about your stay here after this mission. Kaito will stay and finish with the last part of his education," he said. Zero blinked, she looked at him surprised and smiled softly, he had missed that tiny and shy smile so much he forgot why.

The happiness could be felt just by the way her eyes soften. They were like gems shinning under the sun, glowing and sparkling. Her beauty was brought out in ways that were no longer normal. She was beautiful, but with this smile she was more than their beloved Princess, she was their Goddess. He wanted nothing more than just drop to his knees and bow, her eyes widened and he did just that. She took a step forward, "Sensei?" she asked him.

"Sorry... just let me enjoy this," he said, stopping her advance completely.

Zero watched as he lowered his head, his right arms resting on his right knee; his left knee on the ground along his fisted hand on the floor. She was shocked; she knew her master was a very proud hunter, stubborn as a mule, so why did he just submit to her? She would have been surprised if he bowed his head, but she was stunned to the core when he gave complete submission. "Zero, I will protect this happiness you've found," he told her and got up slowly.

He smiled a bit at her shocked face, he patted her head, "I'll be going, make sure you don't do anything drastic, and keep both of them on their toes. I'm sure the vampire doesn't know about your inability to choose one mate, but don't tell him. It might help later on," he said. Zero nodded, she would keep that in mind for the future… but neither knew just how right Yagari was.

The man left and soon the Princess met with Kaname, he pulled her to his body without a word and held her. He would never tell this to anyone, but he was scared. He was scared that she would just disappear from his side like last month, but this time, never to be back. He was afraid to lose someone important once more… he wanted her to stay by his side. Forever. Zero sighed and held him gently, her arms slowly wrapped around his waist and relaxed in his arms.

Kaname inhaled her intoxicating scent and closed his eyes to fully savor her sweet scent. Her warmth calmed him down and her heartbeat told him everything was okay, that nothing wrong would happen. He let her go and grabbed her hand as he started to move once more, his pace a bit quicker than before as he headed to the stable. Zero smiled and shook her head, she let herself be pulled by him and when they got there, the horses whined a bit.

The hunter arched a brow, "Looks like someone was busy here," she smirked at him.

"You were gone, I… missed you," he mumbled calmly.

The Princess blinked, her eyes softened and she smiled, "Sorry I left," she said softly. He lean down and rested his forehead on top of her head.

"Don't leave again," he told her, her heart clenched.

"I won't," she told him. Kaname looked at her in the eyes, he saw tenderness in them and smiled.

"Good," he told her and kissed her temple.

Zero walked over to Lily, she smiled and put on her gear, "Let's go for a walk… Kaname, have any of the horses gotten used to you?" she asked as she strapped on the bridles.

"No, Lily is the only that lets me touch her," he said calmly. "Don't worry, I'll just watch you," he smirked.

Zero narrowed her eyes, "Why does it seem like you would enjoy that more than racing with me?" she questioned suspiciously.

The Kuran laughed, successfully dazing the silverette for a second, "You… look better when you're with Lily," he told her, "more beautiful," he smiled.

The Kiryu blinked twice before blushing and looking away, "Why do both have to say the same things?" she asked, Kaname figured it was to Lily as the horse blew while nodding. The Pureblood furrowed his brows slightly confused.

"Who?" He asked.

The hunter looked at him, she bit her lip, "You and Kaito," she told him climbing on top of the mare.

Kaname frowned, "What did he say?" he asked calmly, opening the rail to let her out –she had duck to get in- and walked besides her.

The hunter looked at him through the corner of her eye, "He said that he missed how beautiful I looked with Lily. That he had regretted not bringing her with us to the Association," she said. Her eyes soften as he tensed, she guessed that he must have come and visit Lily quite a bit –if the way she acts with him is anything to go by.

The vampire tried to say calm, if Kaito would have come to get Lily, he would have killed him. She was the only thing that kept him sane for the month Zero was gone. The horse reminded him of the girl, helping him not forget how she was. Hoping she would one day be there for the mare, then he would get to see her. He sighed, "But I do agree with him," he told her softly, Zero blinked and looked down at him.

"About?" she asked.

Kaname looked up at her with a charming smile, "How beautiful you are," he said.

The girl sighed, "I'm not beautiful," she mumbled and looked at the front blankly.

"Sure you're not," he scoffed.

The silverette narrowed her eyes and slowly glared at him, "I'm not," she said.

Kaname sighed, "Do you know that if it weren't for Ruka and Rima, the Day's male high school population would have gone insane for losing you? On the first week many males came over just to watch Ruka or Rima," he told her.

Zero blinked, "Okay, you're exaggerating now," she told him. "Guys fear me, they can't even move when I get near them," she told him.

"Have you noticed their heart rate?" he asked.

"It's fast," she told him.

"Have you learned how to distinguish the heartbeats between emotions?" he asked her. The Kiryu shook her head, "Than how are you sure they are scared?" he asked her lightly.

"Come on, Kaname! Who are we talking about? Me, that's who!" she huffed.

The brunet smirked, "Exactly. Guys love you, you just don't see it," he told her as they reached the track.

"Again, exaggerating," she told him bored.

"Don't believe me, but you'll see soon," he told her. "Now, are we going to keep this pointless argument, of are you going to let Lily give you are boring welcoming?" he asked her. Zero sighed, she raised her hand and motioned him to come with her index finger.

Kaname blinked but walked up to her, she leaned down and kissed him lightly on his lips, "And what if they like me?" she asked smiling as she moved back. The Pureblood blinked as she set off, he shook his head with a light smile.

"How could I ignore you for so long?" he asked himself as he watched her. Suddenly, déjà vu washed over him. He frowned, why did he had a feeling that he'd done that before? ...oh well, Zero was looking gorgeous under the moonlight.

Zero did a few jogging laps before they set into a run. Kaname watched as they fell into sync with one another. The two were smooth on track, sailing without a problem. They glided through the round field, increasing and decreasing the pace when turning. The two slowed down with one last lap before they stopped by him, both slightly panting. She smiled at him, "She's great," she said with a smile. "Yet she hasn't had anyone ride her," she stated.

The Pureblood arched and elegant brow, "How do you know?" he asked.

"Because this is Lily we're talking about. She won't let anyone ride her; plus, she's relaxed," she said patting the horse's neck lightly. Zero looked at him and smiled, "Didn't Kaito say something about class?" she asked with a forming smirk.

Kaname sighed, "He did," he answered. "There's a new student coming," he told her. The silverette tensed, the mare sniffed and whined lowly.

Kaname looked at her, "Why didn't you tell me? You _have_ to be there to greet them!" she said with a glare.

The vampire blinked, "Ichijo can be the one to greet her," he told her.

"But you're the Dorm Leader," she told him blankly.

Wine orbs looked at lavender, "Fine," he mumbled and turned around.

Zero let her eyes harden, it couldn't be _her_, could it? So soon? She motioned Lily to move, "Good luck with that. Now, let's go before she gets to class," she told him.

They entered the stable and unbuckled Lily from her equipment before going to school grounds. The two talked about what had been happening on the last month they had not seen each other. Kaname told her that everything was the same except for Aido's constant nagging and making trouble here and there. Zero told him about her hell with heel, her training and just the discomfort for such way of acting towards her.

"By the way, Kaito did always manage to give me the best foot massages I've ever had," she mumbled and sighed. Kaname looked at her from the corner of his eye; her eyes were in a faraway place, recalling the experience he gave her with his hands.

He looked back at the front, "Probably not as good as me," he said casually, the silver head chuckled.

"Have you even given someone a massage before?" she asked smirking.

The Pureblood shook his head, "It matters not, I can do it better than he can," he told her confidently.

"Sure, sure" she said.

"What if I can?" he asked.

"What if you can't?" she shot back.

"We'll just have to see," he told her.

Zero grinned, "We'll just have to see," she said as they went up the stairs, "Now go to class," she said and was about to turn around when a hand spun her around. Her eyes widened as gentle arms were holding her close to a strong chest.

Kaname nuzzled his nose on her cheek, "Just leaving like that," he mumbled. "Someone has been bad," he said before taking her pink lips with his own. Zero melted instantly, she replied the soft caresses delivered by the other's lips.

He let her go and smirked, "Kuran, what did you do that for?" she asked as calmly as she could.

The vampire shrugged, "I wanted to," he told her.

"Well, what if someone saw? What if one of your little fans watched and decide to hunt me down to explain this and annoy me to hell?" she asked him.

The Pureblood sighed, "They would not," he said.

"How are you so sure?" she asked him.

The brunet smiled, "I'll make sure of it," he told her.

"Manipulative bastard," she said as she shook her head.

"You love me anyway," he told her.

"Maybe," she smirked and turned around. He sighed and walked to class, his calm and collective facade fell once more. The warm and soft features he wore with the silver hair hunter vanished completely. They hid and froze, his maroon eyes darkened and he walked into class. The nobles looked at the vampire nervously and confused.

Kaname just ignored them and walked to the window, next to Takuma and opened one of his books. The blond looked at the others with his green eyes; he turned to his best friend and sighed. The sunny vampire smiled at the other, "How was your evening?" he asked feeling the atmosphere change in the classroom. Kaname looked at him with calm eyes before looking out the window.

"Fine," he said and almost smiled at the gimps of the silverette beauty. He tensed a bit when a shadow crept over her; the only thing keeping his in place was as she turned to the shadow, he relaxed once he saw it was the female hunter.

"So a new student, huh?" Takuma asked suddenly and looked out the window as well. "Very suspicious…" he joked turning to his friend. Kaname just ignored him, "But there's really a student transferring," he said happily.

Shiki and Rima were eating pocky, Aido gasped and looked at them with accusing orbs, "No! You pocky robber! I wanted to give some to Kaname-sama!" he told them. The Pureblood looked up and everyone stopped at the amused chuckles.

Aido frowned, "I'm so happy this class is so entertaining… but hasn't class started?" a girl asked.

She was looking at the dorm leader, "Who are _you_?" the blue eyed blond asked rudely, in a swift move, she was in front of him cupping his face.

Aido froze, his blood running cold, "Such rude way of saying that," she said softly.

"He wouldn't have been so rude if the newcomer greeted him first," Kaname said as he studied the girl. "Kurenai Maria," he said as something clicked in his mind.

The girl blinked innocently, "Oh… I'm so sorry, Kuran Kaname-sama," she said taking his hand in hers and placing them against her. "I'm so luck to meet a Pureblood!" she cheered, the class tensed and the Prince grew slightly angry.

"Nice to meet you," he said passively.

The girl looked around and backed away dejected, "I've coursed a fuss… I guess I'll have to go for now," she mumbled walking away.

The Prince narrowed his eyes, there was no doubt that that body was possessed, and by someone he'd met before. He looked away and wondered if Zero knew she would be coming… Thinking back on the girl's reaction when she mentioned the new student, he could not help but think she did. Oh well, he'd just have to keep her away from the possessed vampire. He closed his book, gave it to his friend and walked out of the room.

The hunter should be near.

…

Zero could feel the eyes of her vampire mate and felt the presence of her female friends and bodyguard. The brunette bowed, "Zero-sama, are you going to bed?" she asked.

"No, I'll watch over them for a bit," she said and walked to some trees with her following, "Chiaki, what do you think about me and... Kaname?" she asked. The girl tensed in shock, "I mean, I'm engaged with Kaito, I love him... but Kaname is my mate, too. They both are important to me," she said looking down before looking at her with worried eyes.

The hunter sighed, her shocked gone, "If I may say, Zero-sama. Fuck the elders, stop thinking about us, and think about you. From what I can see, Kaito-sama and Kuran-sama need you," she told her seriously. Zero blinked, "You've suffered enough. The Kiryu family has been loyal to us since the beginning, your father died for you, he choose his path even if it meant dying. I think you should do what he did. Forget about the Hunters, forget about what they would say or think, and protect what you cherish," she said.

The Princess looked away, "How can I do that when the killer of my family is still out there? When the low level vampires are out of control and the Association needs me? How can I be selfish when I am the sole survivor with Silver Blood?" she asked as calmly as she could. Chiaki frown, maybe trying to be selfish wasn't the best option for her right now.

"Forgive me, Zero-sama, but I don't know," she bowed deeply. The Kiryu looked at her, she lifted her arm and placed her hand on her bowed head, the hunter looked up nervously.

A sad and beautiful smile appeared on the vampire's lips, "Sorry for asking such complicated things. I didn't mean to get you so worked up, so just forget about it," she told her.

The brunette looked down saying nothing, she felt sad for her Princess unlucky fate; her family had been killed right in front of her, the chains of her blood kept her down, and the darkness was slowly invading her cell that the Association built for her. The lone young woman she is, the independent girl she became, her wings are chained up. She was unable to be free. She was tied down by the people she must be loyal to, and no one could change that.

The gentle hand moved away and was place on her shoulder, "Chiaki, look at me," she ordered softly. The hunter gasped, such gentle and carrying voice that could turn to venom if necessary. Her warm and delicate hands that could be ruthless when needed. She raised her head but kept her eyes on the ground. Long and fragile finger wiped the tears the fell away, "Why are you crying?" Zero asked her softly, her amethyst orbs looking at her concerned. The beautiful face of hers was married with worry, "Why do you make such a face?" she asked her friend.

Ito chocked with sadness, "Why does Zero-sama's tears keep falling? Why do dry trails mark you cheeks? Why does Zero-sama not cry?" she asked. The silverette's eyes widened, "Why must Zero-hime suffer so much!" she questioned desperately.

The Princess smiled, "Because I must not let my people suffer," she told her smiling.

Chiaki's eyes widened, guilt hit her heart hard, "Why is Zero-sama so selfless?" she asked falling to her knees.

"I'm not," the Kiryu stated softly, "I'm selfish, I don't let you guys get hurt, I've been trying to protect everyone from all I can," she told her. "As for my tears, you must not worry," she said smiling and knelt down to cup her face in her hands, "I have two people to take them away, to help me wipe them away and prevent them from falling," she told her. "Thank you for worrying, but don't," she told her. The girl smiled and got up, "Come on, stand up," she told her and helped her up. Chiaki sighed, "Go on. You can leave me alone, I'm sure Asahi will soon find me," she told her.

"Alright, good night, Zero-sama," she told her and walked away slowly, the vampire sighed and turned to the aura she felt as she leaned on the trunk tree.

A small figure came to view; the hunter held back a groan and just looked at her passively. The brunette stopped in front of her, "Zero," she said seriously.

"Yuuki," she acknowledged.

The young Prefect walked to her and turned around to lean on the side of the tree, "How have you been?" she asked.

"Fine, you?" the hunter asked bored.

"...good…" she looked away.

"You don't look good," Zero said.

Yuuki looked at her and narrowed her eyes, "Kaname-sempai has been ignoring me," she said sadly.

Zero's eyes widen; what? Kaname was ignoring _Yuuki_? The Yuuki he adored and couldn't help but love? The girl she had always felt inferior to? "Why?" she blurted out. She was completely shocked; Kaname had said he didn't love her, but to ignore her?

The girl frowned, "I don't know, maybe because of _you_? Do you have to have everything? Do you have to take Kaname-sama away from me? You have Kaito-san! Why can't you just let me have Kaname-sama?" she asked pushing herself from the tree and faced the Princess with angry and hurt eyes.

Zero froze in shock, what the hell was Yuuki saying? What the hell did she know? What the hell does she mean by 'letting her have'_ her_ Kaname? The Kiryu narrowed her eyes, "I told you to _think _before you _speak_. What the hell do you know about me, Yuuki? What the fuck do you know about Kaname? Why do _I _have to have everything? Why are _you_ so damn arrogant about everything?" she hissed.

Yuuki blink shocked taking a step back, "Um," a small voice said hesitantly; the two looked at the direction it had come from.

"Kurenai-san?" the brunette asked.

Zero's blood warmed, her heart skipped a beat, her tattoo buzzed and something called. Hate exploded throughout her body as she laid eyes on the vampire in front of her. "I messed up, and everyone is mad," the girl spoke; Zero pushed herself from the tree.

"Zero?" Yuuki asked confused. The hunter's hand dug into her jacket, where her gun holder rested. She grabbed Bloody Rose and pulled it out in a swift move and pointed at the girl, but her view on her heart was blocked by the short girl.

"STOP!" the girl said, "What is it with you? Attacking all of the sudden," she asked. The silverette took a deep breath to calm her heated blood; she looked at her with wide and shocked lilac orbs.

"…can't…" she said placing a hand on her face, "Who are you?" she asked breathless.

The silver-blunette placed her hands on Yuuki's shoulders, "Kurenai Maria," she said lowly, the brunette turned to her.

"So sorry for that, Zero usually has more control than this," she told her.

"Ah! Oh, don't worry" Maria said.

"She's Kiryu Zero, a Prefect that just came back," Yuuki said and turned to glare at the silverette. "Hey! Don't be rude, greet her," she said but the hunter turned away, she felt uneasy and confused, she could have sworn it was _her. _She walked away as calmly as she could, there was no way she could just be a teen again. Moment later she bumped into someone, she looked up startled and her eyes met calm chocolate orbs.

"Kaito…" she said and looked away.

"Let's go, Zero. You have to rest," he told her and led her to the house. The hunter followed without complain, she would soon find out the truth.

…

Kaname noticed that Zero had gone to bed early, when he went to find Kaito, he never intended for him to do that, but as long as he didn't met the transferred student, that was fine. The vampire set back the book in its place, his hyperactive blond friend was sitting on the chair of his study reading a manga, "So what are you going to do with the new student?" he asked.

"About that, can you look after her," he asked with a light tone.

Ichijo twitched, "Huh?" he asked confused.

The Pureblood sighed, "She will be a problem if left alone, I can't come out just yet... she is after my hunter," he said looking at him calmly. The green eyed vampire still had a bit of a surprised as he talked about Zero like that, but he had accepted it quite fast, unlike some others. He could see how light his best friend was with her around, last night he just heard that she might be back, and his mood shifted so fast it was scary. The noble knew that no matter what the others did, Kaname would keep her save no matter what.

He smiled, "Alright, I'll go get her," he said leaving the room. The brunet sighed, he finished putting back the last book and undid his tie as he sat down in front of his chessboard. The ticking of the clock calmed him a bit, the uneasiness he was trying to ignore faded a bit and he relaxed as much as he could. He hadn't had time to look over his board since Zero had left; he picked up the black pawn he had removed from play and black queen that not long ago represented Yuuki.

He placed down the two pieces, the queen next to him and the pawn in a different place where it had last been. He looked out the window with a curious thought, _'Who knew my queen would become my pawn, and my pawn would become my precious queen.' _His red-brown eyes look back at the board and picked up the white queen; he looked over the board trying to see where to place it. He had a few ideas where it would go, but he needed to be completely sure to be able to protect his pieces.

"Kaname," he looked up. At the door stood Ichijo and Maria, "Seems like Kurenai-san wants to ask a request," the blond said slightly bowing to his friend. The girl smiled politely to the Pureblood, her eyes blank.

"May I be excused from sleeping at the dorm? I would feel better knowing that the night class would be comfortable like that. I heard the old one was still functional," she said in a low voice.

The Kuran turned back to his game, "Alright, I'll tell the headmaster," he told her as he placed the piece down.

The girl smiled and bowed before skipping out of the room, "Thank you!" she said cheerfully. Kaname ignored his blond friend and the girl, going back to planning. He would have to use the hunters to his advantage, but knowing Zero, he would be unable to use them without manipulating her. He sighed, the silverette would kill him if she ever found out he did –which he knew she would.

Unable to think of anything else, he memorized the placed of the chess pieces and got up, "Um… is that really okay?" Takuma asked.

"Keep an eye on her," was the only thing the Prince said before leaving the study and retied to his room.

The blond smiled defeated and sighed, "No use arguing about it," he said turning around to go to his own room. He would probably be up early tomorrow; he just hopes Shiki won't be so mad for being noisy.

Aido bit his lip as he walked back to his room; his mind couldn't stop coming back to his encounter with the young vampire earlier. It had been terrifying, almost like being under the influence of his dorm leader, but weaker. He sighed, why would the Pureblood allow the girl to be on the other dorm? Why was Zero suddenly the center of his attention? Why was the girl so much different from before, he wasn't even sure of what he had thought before she had left. He crossed his arms over his chest, was Kiryu really a vampire? Or had it just been his imagination? He shook his head and headed to his room, he would think about it more tomorrow.

…

_She was frozen by the soft pink eyes of the vampire, "Beautiful," she whispered. "Those eyes now full of hatred, but my lovely Zero, that hate should not be directed to me," she caressed her cheek. The young girl tensed, "It's sad that you want to kill me… me, Hio Shizuka, am I right?" she asked softly. The lavender eyes of the girl blazed with anger, the woman smiled warmly, "Forever mine. I'm delighted that this bond of ours has finally awoken," she whispered softly. _

_Zero's breathe hitched, "It will never be broken now, not by you or me, not by anyone. It is our blood that will connect us for eternity," she said wrapping her arms around the small body, pulling her close to her chest "Just as I expected," she said. Shizuka saw hate and fear, frowning lightly she said in a soft and gentle voice, "__Zero, do not fear me. All you have to fear are these disgusting humans," she said. _

"_Hate them," she whispered. _

Her body tensed, her back arched and she gripped the bed sheets. With a gasp, wide lilac orbs snapped opened, "Zero?" a sleepy voice asked, "Zero!" it now said alert. The silverette turned to look at the man, she gulped and tried to smile.

"I'm fine," she told him.

The brunet narrowed his eyes, "Come here," he opened his arms and wrapped them around her before pulling her close to his chest.

Zero closed her eyes feeling slightly safe, her other mate was missing so she felt incomplete. Why did Kaname and Kaito affecter her so much? And so easily, too. She inhaled the scent of her present mate and relaxed a lot. She closed her eyes before drifting back to sleep, no interruptions this time. Kaito frowned at the ceiling, he had asked the Pureblood why he needed to be with Zero so quickly, but the man just told him it was an important matter. When he asked her, she said it was nothing and gone to into the bathroom to take a shower.

He sighed noticing she was back in dreamland, yet he was worried about what was happening. He shook his head; he would try to get the information from either one of them in a few hours. Maybe for Kaname when night class would be taking place, or towards it; he didn't want aristocrats wanting to chop off his head just for the heck of it. He wanted to have a calm and reasonable talk with the vampire about _their_ mate, though he still wasn't used to referring to Zero in that term. He closed his eyes going back to sleep; it would be a long day with the final preparations of the dance.

Zero would have had agreed with Kaito, it had been a long day and there was still a period to attend. She just listened to Sayori and Yuuki talk about the Dance which the brunette forgot about. She just wanted to get the exams over with and forget about the dance, she would have difficulties sharing a dance with Kaname since he would be watching over the night class like she would, and a dance with Kaito would seem weird.

The girl froze and slowly turned in the direction of her sudden uneasiness, "What's wrong, Zero?" Yuuki asked hesitant. She knew that the girl was still mad at her, but she really did not care.

"Wait! You can't go there!" Ichijo said as the new girl walked through school calmly. The sound was completely cut off from her ears as the girl looked at her with amusement, she ran off and the shorter girl was about to chase after her.

Her instinct kicked in, she grabbed the girl by the wrist, "Stop. The new girl will be dealt by the Vice president," she said seriously.

The brunette narrowed her eyes, "Alright," she said frowning, the Kiryu let go of the girl and sighed, she was glad that he showed up, but did he had to be so provocative? Arms wrapped around the petite girl.

"Yuuki-chan~ How are you?" Aido said cheerfully, shocking the girl completely. Squeals and cheers erupted around them, Yuuki paled at the words whispered to her, "He-he, those girls will give you trouble for this, Cross Yuuki," he told her. The girl glared, he let go and turned to the person he had come to see.

"Aido-sempai, may I talk to you for a second," Zero asked seriously.

The blond turned to her, "Hmm~ Great! I wanted to talk to you as well," he said moving to her.

The silverette turned around, "Wait, Zero!" Cross said.

"Keep away from Kurenai Maria," the hunter told her before leaving with Hanabusa.

"Hmm, that detestable personality of yours comes in handy with stuff like this," he said turning to face the hunter only to freeze and his heart skipped a beat. Zero stoop straight, chin high and proud while her eyes were soft. Her hands resting in front of her; he stopped himself from taking a step back and bowing. Why the hell did he feel like doing that? He gulped, "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked her as calmly and he could manage.

Zero closed her eyes and looked at him seriously after opening them once more, "Is the new girl related to _that_ _woman_?" she asked calmly.

Hanabusa narrowed his eyes, "Who exactly is that woman?" he asked her.

The hunter hesitated for a second, "Hio… Shizuka," she said passively.

"Rude as ever, calling our 'Pureblood Queen' without honorifics… though it can't be helped since she did killed your family," he shrugged. "But Kurenai are distant relatives of Hio…" he said with a bit of mocking tone in his voice.

The Kiryu turned sideways closing her eyes, and looked away for a few second, enough to make the blond nervous, "The reason why she hasn't been heard of for four years… was it because of her appearance change?" she asked.

The blond calmed and smirked, "Donno, the only one that knows the true power of a Pureblood is them themselves…" he moved a bit. "Know I want to know how _you _feel… only you would know," he said, glancing at her from the corner of his eye to analyze her expression, "You… are the one to have a blood bond with her…" he said. Her eyes widened, she narrowed them before tensing and turning around alarmed. That was all the blue eyes needed to see the truth.

Maria turned around after locking eyes with the hunter and disappeared into the building. Zero's facial expression became passive, she turned to the noble, "Thanks for the help… and who else besides you know about me?" she asked. Aido blinked surprised, her stand was the same, yet the feeling was completely different from before.

Her eyes looked at him coldly and it almost suffocated him, "Just me… and Kaname-sama," he told her.

She nodded, "Good luck on the exams," she said and turned around, she had something to do tonight.

…

Ito pouted, "Go, you need to rest since you took over Kaito's shift last night. The chairman will be doing the rounds tonight," the Princess said seriously.

"But Asahi will stay by your side!" she pointed out.

"That's because Kaito-sama order me! It was a direct order!" he told her.

The girl glared at him, "So? Toga-sama gave us a _direct order_ to be with her at all times!" she shot back.

"Enough… I swear sometimes you two act like five year olds," Zero mumbled as she walked in where an ex-hunter tried to teacher his adoptive daughter.

The light brunet turned to her, "Kiryu-chan, Ito-san, Sasaki-san" he greeted with a smile.

"Chairman," the three said in union.

Yuuki frowned, "Kiryu-chan, can you tutor her as I make the rounds?" the chairman asked. "Kaito-kun is already helping, but I need to be there as well," he told her.

Zero noticed the brunette stiffen, "Sorry, I have something to do. Asahi, can you take over? Chiaki needs her rest and you are better at explaining," she asked softly.

The hunters sighed, Yuuki paled and Kaien beamed, "Great! Now that this is settled, I shall go!" he cheered and before he left, he beamed at the girl, "Study hard, Yuuki!" and he was gone.

Zero sighed, "Chiaki, go. Asahi, stay. Yuuki, cooperate," she said and turned around, "I'll be back," she said and left. The three looked at one another, the older brunette scoffed and turned around heading to her room. The raven sighed and went to sit next to her, Yuuki only frowned.

The Princess walked down the path towards the old Moon Dorm, she narrowed her eyes as she opened the door and saw the girl standing in front calmly. She walked forward, "I'm so glad you are able to feel _me,_" Maria spoke. "Like I said before, our bond is forever… that is what is buzzing in your heart," she said as the taller girl grabbed her by the neck and pointed her gun at her face.

Livid amethyst orbs glared at her, "My lovely Zero, you've come to kill me… your creator… your mother."

**REVIEW! **


	16. Truth & Lies

_**Disclaimer: **_**Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, but this plot is completely mine! Though I will be using some scenes from the Manga, after I scan through them, but expect some lines they say to be the same or some kind of scene.**

Summary: She hated it, she hated the fact that she needs it, that she cannot go on without it. She hates the fact that that she needed the thing that changed her, but most of all, she hates the fact that she cannot hate him.

_**Warnings: OCC's, AU, HUGE twist with Zero and Ichiru's GENDER! Yuuki is NOT a pureblood vampire, or a vampire at all! AND I really don't like Yuuki that much, so don't expect kindness towards her from my part.**_

_**Pairings: Kaname/FemZero, Kaito/FemZero**_

_**One-side Yuuki/Kaname **_

**AN: **Thank you **ben4kevin, Sellar-TheFanGirl, hitomi65** and** NamikazeMia**, for not making me feel like a failure for last chapter and for sticking with me for so long. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hope it was worth the wait!

**"**_Kaname and Kaito communicating telepathically_**"**

**Chapter 15:**

**Truth & Lies**

"My lovely Zero, you've come to kill me… your creator… your mother."

Zero's eyes widened; her hand froze and her heart stopped yet skipped a beat. The innocent and passive girl stared at her, a warm smile spread through her lips, "Zero, you've probably already felt it. This bond we have is so much stronger," she said. The frozen girl tried to glare, but the shock would not leave her system, "I'm sure you felt it… when you first saw me… I'm sure you felt our connection," she told her, the hunter's tattoo throbbed at that second.

Maria smiled, "Try to pull the trigger… you know you won't be able to," she said blankly. "Not only because of this Master-Servant bond, but because you are my precious daughter," she said raising her hand to touch her cheek. Zero's eyes widened more, "What? Surprised that you can't shoot and that our blood connects us even more than you first thought?" she asked lowly. Zero dropped her arms to her sides, the hand on her cheek soon joined the other on her other cheek, "My lovely daughter… to tell you the truth…" she whispered.

The hunter stopped breathing, "Let go," she rasped out.

"You _can't_ kill me," she smiled, "I am your Master, and your mother. I gave you life both as Human and Vampire," she told her as Zero pushed her away. A gunshot echoed in the room and Zero looked at her calmly.

"If you are what you say you are, then why did we never know about you?" she asked.

Clenching her shoulder, Maria sighed, "Good girl, not only do you oppose me, but you also shoot me. I'm so glad recognize me," she smiled. "As for that, your father was the one to ask for you. Even I couldn't go against the King of Hunters, and if you and Ichiru were to have stayed by my side, you would have been in the same danger as my servant that was killed by your father and stepmother," she explained.

Zero glared, "Of course I would. You killed my Father, my _mother_. If you really are my mother, what was so dangerous that you had to leave us?" she asked pointing her gun at her once more. "Hio Shizuka, you are not my mother," she hissed.

Maria placed a hand on her chest, "You're right. 'I' am not your mother; this is only the body of your distant cousin. The body of your mother is somewhere else," she smiled happily. Her eyes harden, "That is why I cannot let you harm it," she told her. A young woman with a mask appeared on the top, a Kanata in hand; she let it go, and Maria caught it. Zero moved quickly, but the vampire stopped it with the blade of the sword.

Maria smiled, "Imagine what would happen if you were to awaken your Pureblood side," she said, Zero froze in shock. Pureblood side? What in the world did she mean by that? She narrowed her eyes and tried to shoot her, but Maria swung her sword and cut right over her chest. Zero took a step back in pain, she re-pointed her gun, "I'm annoyed that I can't use this body as I please, and I'm disappointed you missed," she said placing a hand over her hip.

The posses vampire smiled, "Zero-chan, let's start once we are recover," she smiled.

Zero blinked, "Huh?" but her wound started to hurt.

"My, remember that you are only a D level for now. Wounds like that will starve you… better try and get to one of your mates," she said. The hunter's eyes widened, her sight blurred and her head throbbed. The last thing she saw was a sad smile on the vampires face, and what seemed to be a sincere apology.

"Sorry, Zero-chan," Maria said and turned around and walked up the stair, a girl with shoulder length silver hair stood there, worried.

"Okaa-sama," she said, taking the katana from her and following.

"All I need is to rest, don't worry. Our lovely Zero sure has become strong, don't you think, Ichiru-chan?" she asked with a smile.

The masked girl smiled and nodded, "She has Mother, she has. I just hope she comes to realize the truth," she said and opened the door for the vampire.

"Rest, Ichiru-chan. Tomorrow we retrieve my body," she told her.

"Yes," was what the girl said.

…

Kaname sighed, he hated the fact that he would not be able to see his Princess until the dance; thankfully he already had a dress for her. There was no way that he would let Zero go to the dance in her uniform, it would be a dance and she would be appropriately dressed. He tensed and looked out the window, he saw Kaito by the roof looking uneasy and looking at the same direction he was. The Old Moon Dorm.

The man turned around, their eyes met and a message only Mate's of Mate's could understand, _'I will see what it is.' _

'_If Zero is there-'_

'_I know. She will be fine.'_

'_She better be, if not I'm coming after you.'_

'_I'll give her my blood is she needs it.'_

'…_Go.'_

And Kaito was gone.

The Pureblood narrowed his eyes and turned back to his test, he needed to hurry. As soon as he could, he would go and see the girl. The feeling he had was bad, he tried to calm down and took a long and deep breath. Kaname froze, he got up and looked at the direction of the old dorm. Concern washed over him and class tensed as he stood there. The teacher gulped, "Is there anything wrong, Kaname-sama?" he questioned.

The Prince stared long and hard, "No," he said and sat down, he would ask Kaito later.

…

Kaito ran to his Princess' weak aura, he felt it wavering and he could feel her hunger. The side of his neck she always bites of was warming, his heart was beating and panic started to invade him. He hurried but stopped; her presence disappeared, vanished as it spread through the air. His heart stopped and he looked around, he could not feel her at all. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down; there was no way her aura could just disappear like that. He cursed when he couldn't find her, he was in the middle of the school and he had lost her last location.

Kaname shot up from his seat once more; he looked at the window wide eyed. The class tensed once more looking at the distressed Pureblood, "Kaname-sama?" Aido asked worriedly. The brunet let his bangs hide his eyes, the window cracked before million of tiny pieces fell to the ground, letting the wind in. The class looked shocked at him; the teacher looked at the window and back at the Prince.

Kaname grabbed his test and walked to the front, "Excuse me," he said in a passive tone as he handed the paper and left.

Kaien stopped from his path of his patrol and turned around wide eyed, "Zero," he whispered before rushing to Kaito. The distress aura of the hunter only made his fear double. Their Princess had disappeared, her presence had vanished completely and his blood felt unprotected.

Ito snapped her eyes open as fear and uneasiness washed over her; she took a deep breath after gasping and sitting up. She rushed out of the room and to the living room; Asahi was up and looking extremely alarmed and fearful. The young Prefect looked at them confused, "Zero-sama," was all Chiaki said before the two rushed out a second later.

Yuuki blinked, "Hey! What's going on?" she asked but the others ignored her and left. They could feel the two auras of the ex-hunter and their future king; they needed to go there as soon as possible.

Kaname was walking towards the group of gathering hunters. Kaito looked at him, Cross turned around to see the incoming Pureblood, his face serious. He looked at Kaito, "Can you sense her?" he asked, and the hunter shook his head.

"Did you feel how she vanished? The way she dispersed through the school?" Kaito asked him.

The Prince nodded grimly, "It's almost as if..." he let the statement hang; both understanding the meaning behind perfectly.

"Cross-san, Kaito-sama," two voices called, they turned and saw the other hunter rush to their side.

Sasaki was the first to reach them, he leaned on his knees taking big gulps of air, "Zero-sama... she..." he couldn't finish.

Ito came to a halt next to him, "Why did she disappeared?" she asked worried and out of breathe.

The two mates of the Princess looked away, "I can't sense her," Kaname said distressed, "I can't even smell her blood anymore," he almost growl.

"I know. My neck is cold," he said placing his hand on the left side of his neck.

The Prince frowned, "She already marked you that deeply?" he wondered.

Kaito blinked, "Huh?" he asked confused.

"The bond you have with her will tell you whenever she is thirsty and needs blood. She had taken enough of you blood to make you react to her thirst," he explained.

The hunter nodded, "So that's how I always knew..." he mumbled to himself.

Chiaki frowned, "But where is she?" she asked, the two tensed once more and looked at them.

"She was last in the old Moon dorm," Kaname said grimly, the chairman nodded.

"Kaname-kun, please return to testing, they'll handle this. Both you and I need to be there," he said softly.

The vampire sighed, "Kaito," he said seriously; the older brunet looked at him with the same expression as him. Serious, determined and concerned. Maroon eyes narrowed along chocolate orbs, _**"**__Find her,__**"**_he told him. Kaito's eyes widened, it was different than last time, and he actually _heard_ Kaname's voice in his head. The last time he only _read_ the message instead of _listening_, _**"**__Since you too, are Zero's mate, I can communicate with you this way,__**"**_ Kaname clarified.

Kaito glared, _**"**__I'm not sure if I should be grateful for that, or horrified... can we try and contact Zero like this?__**"**_ he asked.

Kaname shook his head, "If we can't feel her, we can't talk with her," he said, stressed.

The hunter fisted his hands, "Alright, leave this to us," he said, turning around motioning Ito and Sasaki to follow.

The Prince and chairman watched, "Let's hope they find her," the man mumbled, Kaname nodded once and turned around, he would do his test and help search for his mate.

…

Kaito's aura had darkened greatly as the hours passed; it was almost dawn and no sign on Zero. Kaname had found him, but he told him that there was no sign of her; that he had gone to the Dorm and no one was there. The Pureblood had gone to a different area to searched, but as the sun was about to come out, he had to retire since Kaien asked him to.

The hunter noble cursed, making the other hunters flinch at his dangerous voice. He turned around, "Let's go back. Zero won't appear soon and you both have test to pass," he said.

"But-" Chiaki said.

"Zero wouldn't like it if you missed it," the brunet cut her off.

The younger hunters sighed, "Alright," they said and walked to the headmaster's home. Kaito walked to his room and closed the door softly, he bit his lip hard and clenched his hands is anger, "Where are you?" he asked.

All too soon it was time for school; he got dressed and went to his class. The mood in the room was tense, the class president was concentrated and Yuuki was spacing out. He sighed; he just had to be stuck watching over these kids for the rest of the day, until testing was over that is. He closed his eyes, he needed to at least rest his eyes, he hadn't sleep at all last night, but he couldn't afford to doze off. Zero could appear any second.

Yuuki looked at the student teacher, she frowned and sighed. The hunters where acting strange yesterday, and today the man seemed to not have gotten any sleep. He had small bags under his eyes, and he looked exhausted. She wondered what the girl did now, her annoyance turned to slight concerned after thinking too much. She knew that Zero wouldn't skip a test, but here she was skipping not only one, but all.

The bell to the last test rung and she was free, she stretched and popped her back, "Phew, it's over!" she exclaimed relieved. Yori turned to her and sighed, "What? Now we have time to get ready!" she exclaimed happily.

"Sure, but it seems like the President wants to see you," she mumbled nodding to the incoming teen. Yuuki groaned and waited, "Wonder what you did, or more importantly, _how_ you did," her friend said.

"Cross-kun! It's all your fault!" came the angry statement of the male, "You just wrote you name in all of your tests! You did nothing! Oh, if only Zero-chan were to be here~" he said dramatically, tears falling down his face. He glared at her, "She's wasn't here, now I can't dance with her! Or with Ruka!" he said and turned around and left running, "Be there to get the room set up!" he yelled before disappearing back into the school.

Both girls sighed, "I thought you studied, what happen? Did you forget?" Yori asked her as she turned around in the direction of the girl dorms, "He's so upset." she sighed.

Yuuki twitched a smile, "I-I did. Um, Zero's friend taught me… he was quite good, too." She mumbled, "But it was just that… I was distracted," she finished lamely.

"Hmm. Oh? The night class girl again? What does she want?" the lighter brunette asked confused.

The Prefect turned around and saw the girl leaning on the tree, she turned to her and smiled before pushing herself from the tree and turned around to walk away. Yuuki tensed, "Um, I'll go see what she needs. Yori-chan, please go back to the dorms." She said and ran after the petite girl, "Kurenai-san! Please wait!" she called. Maria stopped, "Um…" she bit her lip, not quite sure what to say.

"Is this the building of the ball? It's so big!" Maria cheered, "Ne, do you already have you're dress?" she asked with a smile.

Yuuki sighed, "Do you by any chance know where Zero is?" she asked. Maria frowned and twisted a lock of her hair in her finger, "She wasn't at school." Yuuki informed.

The possessed vampire looked at her apathetically, "Are you worried about her? Last time I checked, you seemed to have been mad with her. She's such a lovely girl, so elegant and unique… compared to her, you're only a kid," she mumbled.

With a flushed face, Yuuki asked, "Where is she?"

"Hmm, I can tell you're not fully worried for her… but she's fine. For now, that is," Maria smiled.

"What did you do to her?" Yuuki asked holding her in place as she was about to leave. "Tell me," she ordered.

Maria looked at her coldly, "I did nothing, it's just that she needs my blood. If not, it's sure that she will fall to E class," she said moving her hand to hold her by the chin, "and I can stop it…" she said. Yuuki looked at her wide eyed, "There is only a little price for that, I'm sure you will be more than glad to do so," she smiled.

…

Slowly eyes flutter open, light lilac looked around the room she was in. Her mind replied the last minutes of last night, and she shot up from bed. She was in a room, a room in the Dorm Maria was staying at, but she could not feel her presence at all. Zero got p and looked at her chest, both her bra and shirt were ruined, her jacket had been thankfully opened so she could cover her chest.

A long cut ran from the corner of her left breast to her bellybutton. The tattoo was glowing a soft violet, she bit her lip and button her jacket. She didn't want to believe it, she could not. It was completely ridiculous! There was just no possibility for that to be true… yet the tattoo. It was glowing purple, something it should only do when one or both of her parents were around. She shook her head and left as fast as she could, she needed to find Kaito, and she needed to do it now.

The girl stumbled through the building, but she did not stop her speed. She ran down the stair and pushed the door opened as she moved to the chairman's home. She knew that he would be there, but she didn't know is she could reach it. She was so hungry, she just needed his blood, if not, Kaname's.

The girl moved blindly, she bumped into a tiny person, but kept going without stopping, the sound was dead around her as she could only hear her own heart. She reached the house and went in, she moved through the halls until she found her room and walked in. Kaito turned around as she stood there, she saw him drop his hand from his neck and open his arms with a smile.

**"**_Found her,__**"**_he informed.

**"**_How is she?__**" **_a voice replied.

**"**_Thirsty,__**"**_was all he said before the trembling body of his Princess pushed him to bed and licked his neck. He stopped his moan from emerging, and just relaxed as he felt her fangs sink harshly into his neck. He closed his eyes in pain, but took a deep breath before relaxing as she took quick and big gulps of his blood before licking his blood and sucking lightly.

Zero calmed down after she felt her wound close, she just needed enough to be able to heal next time she got hurt like that. She licked his neck clean and pulled away, "Sorry," she said, falling on top of his body. She felt his arms wrap around her and sighed, his scent calmed her but she needed something else, someone else.

"Zero," a deep and soothing voice called, she looked up and relaxed more. Kaito let her go and she got up before rushing to Kaname, "Where were you?" he asked holding her close to his chest. He felt her melt and cope to his body, letting him protect her from whatever had happened.

"The old Dorm," she told him, her musical voice muffled by his chest. It was so weird, for her to feel so much safer and calmer in Kaname's arms than Kaito's. She knew that she loved him more, yet she never thought that the small gestures would be so different.

"But we checked there," came the voice of her other mate, she looked at his distressed expression.

"I don't know. I just woke up," she said, pulling away and blinked as she noticed the item that was by the door, "What is that?" she asked. Both of males turned to the direction, Kaito just eyed the box while Kaname smiled.

"Your dress," he told her walking over and picking it up, he looked at the wide eyes of the silverette and his smile turned to a smirk. "You didn't think I would let you go in your uniform, did you?" he asked her lightly.

She sighed and glared, "If I have to wear high heels with that, I will kill you," she told him walking over to Kaito and sat down moving behind him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kaito chuckled, "And who said I was going?" she asked lowly.

"Of course you have to go, if you don't, than neither will I. Then who will watch over the night class?" he asked her. He knew he had won when she glared at him as her cheeks were covered with a lovely shade of pink.

"Manipulative bastard," she said and buried her face on the crook of Kaito's neck, "I hate it when you do that," she stated knowing he would be able to hear.

Kaname sighed and walked over to the bed both were sitting at, "If Kaito likes the dress, you'll have to come," he told her placing the box down. "Now can you please change into it? You need to take a bath, I can smell your dried blood, Zero," he told her and she tensed. She looked up at him with cold eyes, and let go of Kaito. The Princess grabbed the box and left the room. Kaito looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"If you know she doesn't like dances, why make her go to this one?" he asked him coldly.

Kaname looked at him from the corner of his eye, "Because she will have to get use to it. She's a Princess, she will have to attend both Parties thrown by both kinds, there will be no option for her to avoid them," he told him. Kaito sighed, and nodded, he knew that as well as the vampire. It was just that he wanted to let her be as free as she could at the moment, yet he also knew that she wanted to go to at least one dance with both of them.

They waited until the silverette came out of the bathroom. They waited for her to walk in, but she wouldn't "I'm going to kill you, Kaname," she promised before stepping into the room. She heard both of their hearts stop before bursting with life, her blush only increased and the purple dress made her look more beautiful.

"I need to change. Zero, ask Chiaki to help you with your hair, Kaname go back to your dorm and… uh… freshen up?" Kaito said getting up, "And sorry, Zero. But you'll have to wear high heels with that dress," he told her. Kaname smirked as Kaito got up; the vampire walked over to her and kissed her before he left. Zero only glared at both before sulking and moving to her closet to look for the silver heels she had brought with her.

Kaito loved the way the dress, the different shades of fabric, lilac, lavender and purple. The left, one arm dress with the silver branches of leaves running down her left breast to the top of her cage rib and middle of her chest. The rest of the fabric falling down shaping against her curvy body, it was perfect. He had to admit, Kaname had a good eye; but he already knew that, after all, he had fallen for Zero. (1)

"Cut it out," her annoyed voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked her innocently.

"Stop looking at me like I'm some Goddess or something," she frowned.

"But you look like one, now go ask Chiaki to help you," he told her lightly. Zero glared at him before leaving with the silver heels in her hand, "And you are a Princess."

…

After almost two agonizing hours, Chiaki let Zero free from her room. Zero had looked at herself before she had left, but she did not want to believe the beautiful woman that had stood in front of the full body mirror was her. Her silver hair had been up and curled leaving her bangs straight. Chiaki had put so many bobby pins that she had no idea if the weight was from her hair, or if it was the pressure of the metal items in her head.

Her makeup was extremely light, just her lip gloss and a light mascara, no shadow since Chiaki though she looked perfect as she already was. Her eyes made up for the color, much to Zero's gratitude. She had been sitting down for quite a time, and she was glad she could stretch her legs. The click from her heels echoed in the house, she frowned when she didn't find Kaito in the room, and turned around. The door of Sasaki's room opened, and the hunter walked out with the school uniform and a red rose in his front pocket.

"Zero-sama, Kaito-sama asked me to escort you. The chairman wanted him there since the beginning, his apologies," the raven bowed. Zero smiled and she walked to him, he looked up and straightened up, she smiled and wrapped her arm over his and started to walk. Asahi smiled and took the lead; he walked her all the way to the dance room where most of the students were at already. Ito had gone with the uniform since she was there as the bodyguard and nothing more.

Yuuki stood against a wall with a soft pink knee length dress and a bow around the waist. Her Prefect armband by her wrist, she had seen Kaito with a black three piece suit and a purple tie. Her eyes shifted from the floor, to Kaname. He had just walked in and all the vampires stopped and looked at him before doing what they had been doing previously. She saw him walk over to Kaito, both seemed to be looking for someone, and she could guess who.

Zero.

Now it was all about Zero. She looked down with a frown as she remembered her conversation with the girl she now knew was a Pureblood in hiding.

"_There is only a little price for that, I'm sure you will be more than glad to do so." Maira smiled. Yuuki narrowed her eyes as she dropped her hand, "I am the vampire that turned Zero-chan," she said, "I am her master."_

"_What?" Yuuki asked wide eyed. Her friend had asked to her keep her distance, but for this vampire to be the same one that turned her? How could it be? _

"_Hmm, yes. All you have to do for me to help her, is to give yourself to me," a glint flashed through her pale silver blue eyes. "That or, the ashes of Kuran Kaname," she said lowly._

_Yuuki's eyes widened, "What?" she asked again._

"_Come on, it shouldn't be that hard to choose. You love him. It should be an easy choice. You have until nine," she said and turned around before disappearing. The girl stood there for a long moment before going to her dorm._

Gasps and whispers formed, the girl looked up to see her nightmare walk in with the most beautiful person she had seen. Sasaki Asahi walked in with- her eyes widened, it was Zero. The beauty standing at the entrance looking around was Zero. Her heart clenched when she saw Kaname moving to her from the corner of her eye, Kaito was at the lead but she moved. She walked to them, she didn't want to let the Pureblood near the hunter.

She knew that with the way Zero looked, something might happen. She grabbed his arm and stopped him, Kaname looked down and sighed, Kaito turned to look at what made him stop only to frown, "Cross Yuuki," he said coldly. "What are you doing?" he asked. Kaname held a hand up and nodded towards Zero, the hunter narrowed his eyes and turned around, "Don't let Zero down, after all, you brought her that dress to make her come," he said over his shoulder and then he was gone.

Yuuki tensed, she looked up at the frowning face of her savior and let him go, "I… I'm sorry, Kaname-sempai…" she said and looked down. Kaname looked at her and then at his lovely Princess, he ran a hand through his hair before fully facing the girl.

"Is there anything you need, Yuuki," he said in a less tenderly tone then she was used it, it almost seemed irritated and disapproving. "I need to greet someone."

"I…" she looked up at his eyes, they were passive and calm, the warmth she was used to was gone. The girl looked down blushing, "I was just wondering… if-" she stopped when the voice of the person she was starting to get jealous of spoke up.

"Yuuki, nice dress, it suits you," was the soft compliment. Yuuki looked up to meet an even more gorgeous Zero than from afar, "Kaname," the hunter said with a smile. The Prince looked at her and the adopted daughter saw the cold eyes soften in a second, "I'm going to kill you," she said sweetly. She could definitely feel everyone's stare, both humans and vampires and it was making her uneasy.

Kaname smiled and grabbed her arm slowly caressing his way down until he found her hand and brought it up to meet his lips, "For what?" he asked smirking as she blushed. The color adoring her face was the cutes one he had seen so far, "Come dance with me, Zero." He pulled her closer to him, "Excuse us, Yuuki," he said and nodded, "Kaito," and led her to the dance floor.

Zero sighed, "Yuuki has told me you've been ignoring her, I thought she was lying, but now that I see it with my own eyes. Why?" she asked him. Kaname didn't say a word; he only moved and noticed that she easily followed. He smiled and spun her around, the dress moved with her elegantly as she faced him once more, her eyes narrowed, "Why, Kaname. Did something happen while I was away?" she asked softly.

Sighing, Kaname looked at her, "She… distracts me. Blocks me," he told her. Zero blinked confused, "It was because of her that I didn't feel it sooner," he said and kissed her head. "Our bond," he whispered softly.

"What?" the girl asked wide eyed, "What do you mean by that?" she asked furrowing her brows.

"She's a fog. She blocks me away from you," he told her. "But let's forget about that, Zero," he told her and held her tighter.

The girl sighed, "Fine," she said and let him lead her.

Kaito sighed crossing his arms over his chest; he knew how uncomfortable Zero had been as she entered the room. Every head had turned to see her, men admired her and some tired to approach while many girls glared. But he never expected for the chairman's adoptive daughter to try and get Kaname. He looked down at his side, an upset girl was looking at his mate and Zero's second mate, he sighed and looked at the dancing couple.

"I told you. This was bound to happen," he told her with cold eyes. "Now forget about him and if you hurt her, we will not hold back. Cross-san will not be able to do anything about this, it's better to forget everything about Kuran Kaname. Zero is everything he sees now," he passively stated.

Yuuki turned to him, "That is only because she is a vampire, if I were to be one, than Kaname-sama would have chose me."

The aura around the hunter shifted, she could almost see a dark door behind him. It was something that would promise darkness and pain for the rest of her life if it opened. "I don't know why Zero even likes you; I don't understand why you are the least bit important to her. Either way, vampire or not, you have lost a chance you never had," he told her with a dark smirk.

Eyes of many colors watched the most beautiful couple in the dance floor. Their movements elegant and flawless, the tempo they were in was something only achieved with years of practice, yet they only got to meet two days ago after a break of hating one another. Green eyes sparkled as he watched his best friend enjoy himself for the first time in any years; his eyes landed on the beautiful girl in his arms and could do nothing but sigh.

Who would have thought that the girl to break Kaname free was Zero, instead of Yuuki as he had first believed? He watched the two dance, enjoying the dance floor and making everyone stop to admire them. His smiled grew as the Pureblood kissed the girl's forehead tenderly, their eyes met and locked with each other, and he could only guess what was being transmitted. They seemed perfect, but he suddenly laughed nervously as he felt the killing intent of the night class. Takuma looked at them and sighed, he just hoped they accept Zero like he had.

Icy blue eyes glared at the scene. It was just too perfect, his eyes locked with the angelic form of the hunter. He could not believe his eyes, but he had this feeling that there should be _more_ than just the beauty. He felt he needed to see something more, different and important. He just didn't know _what_ and it was bugging him to no end. Hanabusa sighed, he looked at his cousin, "Remember what I told you two days ago?" he asked turning back to Zero.

"About _her_, right?" Kain asked.

"Yes… I think she's here."

The taller turned to him, "Hanabusa, just drop the subject. Why would _she_ be here?" he asked.

Scratching his chin, the shorter cousin narrowed his eyes, "I don't _know_, but I plan to find out," he said.

"Whatever, I'll go with you, but let me dance with Ruka," Akatsuki said and left. Aido sighed frustrated and looked away from the girl, something was off. He could feel it, but he was in the dark, unable to see what it was.

Zero's eyes landed on Kaito lonesome form, "Where's Yuuki?" she asked.

The Pureblood turned to his direction, "She must have gone outside," he guessed. "Do you want to dance with him?" he asked.

Light lavender orbs turned to look at him, "After this song ends," she smiled and they kept dancing. When the music ended, both walked to the hunter, "Where did Yuuki go?" she asked.

Kaito frowned, "Said something about someone giving her a chance," he said. Kaname frowned and looked at the frozen girl, the hand he was holding loosely fell limp to her side.

"I have to go. Kaname, please watch over the night class," she said and turned around.

Her mates stopped her, "Wait, where are you going?" Kaito asked, "Last time you ran off on your own, you didn't come back for almost a day."

Zero frowned, "I'm going to look for Yuuki."

"Let her be, she's old enough to do what she wants," she blinked in shocked, she would have expected for the hunter to say it, but when those words left Kaname, it was cold and emotionless.

"Please, Kaito can come with me, but the chairman needs you here," she said, furring her brows and her eyes pleaded them to let her go. The two sighed, she nodded and started to walk to the exit and headed to the old dorm. She really didn't care that her bodyguards were with her in a second, that all students were looking at her, and that Cross looked confused. Zero wanted to see what this was all about, and if what her older mate said by 'chance,' did it had something to do with her so called mother?

"Chiaki, Asahi stay here and watch over them. Kaito will be with me," she said without sparing another glance at them, and she was out of the room within the next second. Kaito gave them a hard gaze and followed suit, he could tell how worried she was, but knew she was trying to hide it from the world. They moved through the darkness of the moonless sky, moving almost soundless for the exception of the Princess's heels.

Soon, both were in front of the old Moon dorm.

…

As soon as the song ended, Aido pulled his cousin to the nearest exit and headed to a deep part of the school. Hidden from the rest of the campus and a mystery to those that knew of it. Kain frowned as he followed the blond, feeling more and more uneasy as the minutes passed, as they walked closer and closer to a dark door. His cousin turned to look at him with serious blue eyes, he pushed the door opened and a chilly air flew passed them.

"She really must be here," Hanabusa mumbled to himself and slowly went down.

"…Something is here, but can it really be her?" his cousin asked as they descended the stairs slowly.

At the bottom of the stairs, he turned to Akatsuki with a grim expression, "If you don't believe me, look at her, our Pureblood Queen. That, or as many know her: 'Madly Blooming Princess,' Hio Shizuka," he said with dread as he turned to the figure resting within the ice. They stepped forth, both looking at the beautiful vampire and the same nudging feeling he had felt at the dance washed over him.

"Well it really is her, just like you said… she really threw her body away," the strawberry blond mumbled lowly.

Aido narrowed his eyes, "The question is _why,_" he said looking at the Queen intensely.

"That is none of your concern," came a soft voice from the other side of the ice, a silver head girl stood with a white mask. The two vampires tensed, both could feel the aura she had and they felt uneasy. "Now leave, my Master needs her body," she said and walked over to Shizuka, "or I'll kill you." She said looking at them with her covered eyes. The ice faded away and the girl stepped forward to catch the body, she held her and left without another word.

"Should we really let her go?" Kain asked.

"We have no other choice, if Kaname-sama doesn't order it, we can't do anything," he said, and turned around.

"True, we should go then."

Calmly and slowly, Hanabusa said, "Yeah… go ahead and do so…" and the other left. He took a step forth, and a next and a next until he was following the scent he had just met.

…

Maria watched the brunette calmly, "I see you have an answer," she smiled, "What is it?" she asked softly.

"You were right… there really is nothing to think about… but… Kaname-sama has to be able to choose fairly between Zero and me," she said.

An amused laughter filled the room, "My, Yuuki, I knew you were dense and only a baby face, but to ask such a request? I can't control who your beloved falls in love with, nor who my lovely Zero wants to be with. For you to ask such a thing, you know you have lost not only a battle, but the war, huh?" she covered her curled lips with her hand, "Sorry, but that you will have to be earn on your own," she smiled. "Now come."

Yuuki frowned, but walk forward, "You seem like a little angel unable to harm anyone, but truth is, you are a very selfish person. Choosing to turn to get a chance with Kuran Kaname and save him from Zero, instead of his ashes… what a disappointment. There really is no one like my Zero-chan… even in that, you have failed to impress me," she said taking her hand and moving them over her fangs teasingly.

"Then that is a good thing, if it keeps Zero away from Kanama-sama, I'll do anything," she said flatly. (2)

Maria gripped her hand in a tight hold, and threw her to the couch she was sitting on as she got up. Her eyes glared at her with hate, "Eyes determined, something that can be slightly compared to Zero's… her gaze had been so livid, raw. Yet you only come to such a low level… but you have kept her save, protected… how I envy that," she sneered at her.

"Why do you feel such a thing when you're a Pureblood?" Yuuki asked.

"Pureblood? Is that all you think about? Do you really believe a Pureblood is happy?" she asked with a hiss. "Did the two nobles back down?"

"Yes," was the reply from a girl that walked in with a beautiful person in her arms. Yuuki could only stare at the beauty before her, she was so pretty and elegant in that complicated Kimono.

"Good, if they know better than to harm a Pureblood's body, then they were well educated," she smiled and got up. "As I said before," soft pink orbs opened, "all she needs to do is drink my blood," and Maria's body fell down. The masked girl let go of the Pureblood, and Shizuka moved aside to let the other move Maria to another room, "As her master, if she drinks my blood, she will become a full member of the night world."

The Queen took a step forward and sat down, "It's a deal then. Give your blood to me… I need to give more strength… for the chase," she said and lean in.

The door slammed opened, and a panting Zero and a distressed Kaito stood there. Lilac and pastel pink met, something snapped and Zero took out her gun from her place by her thigh and pointed it at the so called mother, "Get away," her eyes widened when Yuuki stood with Artemis and a glare.

"Zero, get back or else!"

"Why?" the silverette asked lowly.

"She's the only one that can save you…" Yuuki halfheartedly said. Both Kaito's and Zero's eyes widen, the only one that can save her? From what exactly?

**1**.** Dress link will be in my Profile, remember, the very bottom.**

**2. She really would, I mean she left Aido after Kaname killed his father all alone! How heartless is that?**

**Review please!**


	17. Second Phase

_**Disclaimer: **_**Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, but this plot is completely mine! Though I will be using some scenes from the Manga, after I scan through them, but expect some lines they say to be the same or some kind of scene.**

Summary: She hated it, she hated the fact that she needs it, that she cannot go on without it. She hates the fact that that she needed the thing that changed her, but most of all, she hates the fact that she cannot hate him.

_**Warnings: OCC's, AU, HUGE twist with Zero and Ichiru's GENDER! Yuuki is NOT a pureblood vampire, or a vampire at all! AND I really don't like Yuuki that much, so don't expect kindness towards her from my part.**_

_**Pairings: Kaname/FemZero, Kaito/FemZero**_

_**One-side Yuuki/Kaname **_

"_Zero speaking with her blood heritage._**"**

**So, I've finally updated after who knows how long, but yeah. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope this chapter answers some questions, thought it will probably make you think of more... Enjoy!  
**

**To all that have read chapter 89, all I have to say is: Hino, your story just crashed like the Titanic, and there is no way to be saved. **

**Chapter 16: **

**Second Phase **

"_She's the only one that can save you…" Yuuki halfheartedly said. Both Kaito's and Zero's eyes widened, the only one that can save her? From what exactly?_

Zero looked at the petite brunette and then at her master, "Save me? From what exactly?" she asked lowering her gun. Yuuki blinked and frowned; she kept her stand and moved to fully cover the Pureblood.

"That's right, she can save you from falling into a level E for good! All you have to do is drink her blood… after I complete the deal I made with her," she said. She gave the pale beauty a small smile, "After I become like you, you'll be saved… I'm afraid, but-" she was cut off.

"Is that really why you want to do this? Zero hasn't showed any sign of falling, yet you want to be bitten by her?" Kaito asked.

Yuuki's eyes widened, Zero was looking at the beautiful woman that had a grin on her lips this whole time, and slowly turned back to the girl, "Kaname," was all she said.

"What? No!" the girl said as the silverette took a step forward, bangs covering her eyes.

"Are you really that selfish? Had I been mistaken you this whole time? Are Kaname and Kaito right about you?" she asked in a low voice, her hand rose to grab the staff and tore it away from the girl, "Have I misjudge you so?" she asked raising her confused orbs to meet stunned brown.

"What?" she asked.

"_Kaito, stay there__**,**_**"** Zero ordered. Kaito's eyes widened and tried to move, tried to speak, but he couldn't. He was being held back by his Princess demand. "Do you truly want to save me to just save me? Or does Kaname have anything to do with this decision?" she asked as Artemis turned back into its sleeping state.

"No… you have it wrong! I want to save you," she said.

"Then move… I can be saved as long as I drink her blood right? So move aside and let me kill her, then I will drink it, before she dies," Zero said emotionless.

"No!" the girl exclaimed.

"Oh? So now with this turn of events you'll tell me it's wrong? That it should not be like this?" she questioned.

Yuuki looked down, "I don't want to do this either! But she can kill you…" she said.

"Look at me when you tell me something… I want to see if what you say is the truth or not," the Princess said. "Unless you are telling nothing but lies," she said in a cold voice.

"As sharp as ever, Ze-chan," the hunter froze as her heart started to beat faster, her lungs stopped functioning and she looked at the smiling face. "You are in every right to think of this little girl as such; a selfish person that can lie."

Yuuki turned around a bit, "That 'a girl, now keep her there," Shizuka ordered and got up, "I need to see just how much…" she stopped her sentence and watched as the hunter held the girl back. "Lovely," she murmured even when her eyes darkened from the command.

Zero gripped Yuuki's wrist tightly and turned her around, holding her hands back and looked blankly at her back. "Stop! I thought you wanted to drink my blood with me willingly," she said. "Tell her to let me go!" she pleaded.

"Do you really think that with this body that has not taken any blood for four years will let you live?" she asked with a warm smile. "But I have to see something first before I empty you," Shizuka said and tilted Zero's head to the side and smelled the scent. Sweet lilies and lavender with a mixture of hidden power, deep, deep within her blood. She smiled and sunk her fangs in:

…_The sweet fragrance she hates to love, it intoxicates her to her core. The hate she has for it is no match for the love she has…_

…_Her heart clenched as she saw the gentleness directed at her adoptive sister's way, and she glared more…_

…_she could not hate Kaname even though he was a Pureblood… every time she looked into his eyes she felt something burst into her heart…_

…_a light and pureness reached the depths of her lavender eyes and she freed her love to him for a few seconds…_

…_Her body begged for the red substance but she refused, her mind was not going lose to the thirst, so she crawled…_

…"_Why can't I hate you?"…_

…_It hurt so much for him to look at her that way…_

…_her heartbeat was calming for once; she didn't have to be on guard since she was in control, and she knew he would stop her if something happened…_

…_the little color she had left vanished from her face as her lilac eyes landed on the beautiful and elegant chocolate box…_

…"_Kai… stay with me tonight."_

…_without a second thought, she got up, ran to him and threw her arms around him holding him tightly…_

…_the neck she was smelling, and slowly pulled him down so she could sink her fangs into his neck…_

…_his light kisses gave her something she thought he wouldn't be able to give her. Love and complete acceptance…_

…_She could feel it bleeding, and the wound would not close…_

…_The anger, hate, irritation, and love. She wanted to forget it all, all that connected him to her in a way, she just wanted the chains around her heart to fall and let it free…_

…_her heart was beating as fast as it could as he overpowered any emotion she had besides her love for him…_

Yuuki thrashed against Zero's hold, "Stop! I thought you only wanted to turn me! Only wanted to taste _my_ blood!" she said, but was ignored. On the back, Kaito watched his beloved with horrified eyes, he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything… he tried to call the other mate of his Princess, but something was blocking him.

He searched for the source, when he saw the distressed brunette, his eyes widened. '_Cross Yuuki,'_ he thought bitterly.

…_Kaname was the one she loved, the one that was changing her. But it scared her because he was getting rid of the cold and hate filled mask she had build up…_

…_The bond they had had gone beyond their limit and they were no longer rider and horse, animal and vampire. They were just a team…_

…_her anger increased, hearing a cracking sound only made her realize her true feelings. It wasn't anger or hatred; it was despair…_

…_The hurt, the pain, the despair, the lost, and the love mixed to shatter her heart in a second…_

…_Her eyes landed on the silver book once more, her eyes boring into the book and a tear slid down her pale face, "Father… I fell in love with a Vampire,"…_

…_Kaname. Kaname. He was fading from her mind, her heart was breaking and her soul was bleeding…_

…_Gone, just like him. Her heart called, her soul cried, her body ached, and her mind was blank…._

…"_Let me be reborn,_

_Free from him and his strings._

_Moon Rose, erase it all,_

_I will be anew being."…_

…_Why was her heart empty?…_

…_her heart pounded, she whimpered at the wrong feeling she had as he kissed her, yet was unable to push him away…_

…_she locked eye contact with him and her heart skipped a beat. Suddenly he felt right, his touch, his lips, his gaze… it felt… right…_

…_that she saw him, her heart would skip a beat. She wasn't so sure when she started to develop feelings for him, but she wasn't sure if it was a small crush…_

…_The girl shudder as his warm breath caressed her softly, his sweet and chocolaty scent tingled her throat once more…_

…"_I won't lose to him," he told her. The Kiryu's eyes widened, and for some reason, she had no idea what to answer…_

…_Pain shot through her head like a hammer, her body shook with something trying to break through, and her chest burned…Her hand shot to her chest and tried to pull away whatever it as that hurt her…_

…_Her body tensed, her heart ached, her soul yelled, and her being was fighting for something…_

…_just her name and she was melting, who was this vampire that set her body out of control?..._

…_she was cut off by the most delicious lips she ever tasted, yet she recognized them perfectly…_

…_Everything snapped into place, a door hidden deep within her appeared, but she ignored it…_

…_Zero's heart pounded in her cage ribs. Her soul reached for his and her mind and body relaxed as his love covered her…_

…_she had wanted to hear that for so long, yet she couldn't be completely happy…_

…_Two very different loves, yet they were both trying to win over the other…._

…_She gasped and knew that no matter what happened, she could not let these two go. They were too important for her to let go, yet her heart belonged more to Kaname than Kaito…_

… _Just for this second, she wanted to shield him…_

Shizuka pulled back with triumphed a smile, she watched as the wounds healed and backed away. Her hands cupped the hunter's face, "Everything as planned, for the exception of the second," she said and looked at the girl. "Ze-chan, would you still call me a liar even after your precious little friend almost betrayed you?" she asked.

The Kiryu's blank gaze made her smile more, "I'm not a liar! I want to save her," Yuuki insisted.

"And wish to take Kaname away from her. Not only that, but also cruel… how sad," she said turning her pink eyes to the little girl.

"Zero already has Kaito-san, why take Kaname-sama away from me?" the girl said, her big eyes looking at the Pureblood with pain and hurt, "Why must she take him away from me?"

"Take away? Since when did Kuran Kaname belong to you?" Shizuka asked apathetically. "He was never yours to begin with… he has been waiting for someone very special, and that someone, is Zero."

"He wanted _me_ first!" she yelled and blinked when the grip on her faded away. Shizuka looked up as she saw the girl stand quivering ever so lightly, her heart was beating faster and faster and her breaths came harder and harder. Her bangs covered her eyes and her hand held on to Bloody Rose tightly.

"Enough… stop talking about Kaname like he's just a pet that belongs to someone," she said, "I won't let anyone take anything important away from me ever again… even if it's you." Blazing amethyst glared at the girl she had considered a very innocent and good friend for four years, "Kaname… and Kaito… don't belong in this conversation."

Shizuka smiled, "Send your mate away and we'll talk," she said.

Zero sighed, she raised her hand when Yuuki turned to the white haired vampire and hit her pressure point at the back of her head, successfully knocking her out. Shizuka laughed and sat down with a smile, "Kaito, come here," the silverette spoke softly as she caught the brunette's body.

"Zero."

"Please take her back to the chairman's home, and don't come back… that's an order," she told him.

"Zero! I won't leave you here with her," he exclaimed.

"Also, keep Kaname away from here as well as Chiaki and Asahi," Zero continued as if he hadn't spoken. "I need to talk with her privately; I have many questions that can only be answered by her and no one else, so please, **'**_stay out of this_.**"**

Kaito was taken aback by the command; he was unable to do anything but pick the petite body up and turned around without another word or any other glance behind him. He felt so useless and left out, but just why would she want to be left alone with her master? The one person that could control her as freely as she pleased. He tried with all his will to stop and turn around, but he just couldn't.

His blood prohibited him from doing so.

He could not disobey his Queen's command no matter how much he wished, even if she was his mate, they had still to fully become one. And now, as he approached the house, when he was so far from her, he could still feel the weight of her command. Then he knew, he would be unable to do anything for the rest of the night, nothing but what she ordered him to do. All of that was, to just leave her alone and make sure no one intervened with them.

Zero stood straight in front of the vampire, her gun still pointing at her but her eyes were calm. The hunter sighed and lowered her weapon as she brought her free hand to her chest, "Are you really my mother?" she asked in a whisper, unsure if she really wanted to ask or even know the answer to that question. She froze when warm arms wrapped around her, something seemed to clink in her and she felt a mysterious sense of being home.

"Yes, Ze-chan," came a soft whisper, "I'm your biological mother…"

The Kiryu gasped, her eyes widened and her chest burned with a sweet and gently warmth. Something she knew had always felt empty was filled the second those words left her lips, the way she said it, it was just so soothing. It made her want to just throw herself at her feet and do whatever she wanted, but she couldn't. She wanted to keep her by her side, but there were many things she would need to explain.

It would not be pretty, she would not only have to explain to the Association, but to Kaname, too. It would be difficult, "Don't think too much about anything, there will be nothing to explain… at least for a while," Shizuka backed away with a smile, "I have already planned things ahead, but we must not talk about it in such an open space, don't you agree?" she asked her gently.

Zero's eyes widened, in a second she felt it, and turned to the closed door, "Yes, or would you like me to get rid of them?" she asked raising her gun up.

Behind the door, Aido Hanabusa stood wide eyed at what he just heard. He had suspected Zero was a vampire, turned by their mad Queen. His suspicions had been confirmed the other day, but to have the knowledge of Zero _being__** the **__daughter_ of their _Queen_ was just priceless, yet a deadly knowledge. He heard the click from the gun and fear consumed his body, he knew the hunter would shoot if she wanted, if her mother asked, but he didn't want to die.

For a second, he cursed his curious nature and carefree attitude. But now; now he understood why Zero had had such power over him the last few days and before her departure. He had been able to get a glimpse of that Royal blood, of that Pure blood she possesses. The beauty she possessed was only natural, the elegance and grace was nothing but second nature to her. The want to kneel before her, he wanted to bow down willingly… it almost seemed like he _needed_ to.

"No…" the Pureblood said. Relieved washed over him, he was about to turn but the cold metal on his neck and the next words stopped him completely, "Someone already is."

"Don't move, or your head is off," a voice so similar to Zero's said. A cold feeling washed over him, colder than his ice and heavier than any lead. That voice was cold, emotionless, something he could not describe. He didn't want to hear it, it was scary. It just didn't belong. He was pushed forward, "Open the door," it said and he did. He walked in, and the same beautiful girl from the dance was in front of him, but now it was so much more different.

Without a second thought, he walk away from the katana's blade and knelt to the floor, showing his complete and utter respect to them both. "…Aido-sempai…" the gentle and soothing voice he had unconsciously wanted to heard said.

"My, seems like he has taken in your true blood… he saw it, he felt it… how nice. You should keep him, Ze-chan, he might come in handy later on," Shizuka said amused.

"Ichiru…" Zero ignored her mother's words, she watched as the masked girl slowly took off her mask.

"I'm glad you remember me, Onee-sama," she smiled. Aido froze, now he was sure he was going to be killed. He had disturbed not only a Pureblood's family meeting, but the reunion of her two daughters.

"So you left with… Kaa-san…" Zero said lowly, a hint of sadness in her voice which made the blond look up. The hunter was looking at her with a sad face, so innocent and delicate, "Why did you leave me behind?" she asked. Long sleeves wrapped around the girl as the Pureblood hugged her daughter, a frown on her beautiful face and the Kiryu turned to her.

"Like I said before, I already had things planned for you, Zero-chan. I never thought that this-" she placed her fingers on top of the hidden tattoo, "-wound come out of it. I had planned to ask you to do it after this, it is essential after all, but you already have it," she said.

"What does me performing _Moon Rose_ have to do with any of this?" Zero asked passively.

"Why everything, or have you been ignoring that door?" she asked.

Zero tensed and looked away, "Okaa-sama, I think Nee-san is still confused and hasn't really gotten a chance to explore it," Ichiru said. "But what shall I do with him?" she asked placing her katana on his shoulder.

The hunter glared, "Don't," she hissed.

The white haired vampire laughed, "Ichiru, leave that noble to Zero. He seems to want to follow her… but it's not a surprise," she said with a smile, "Now Zero, what do you want to do with Aido Hanabusa?" she let go of her and sat down.

Zero looked at her mother and then at her sister, her eyes landed on the azure orbs that were trying so hard to hide fear, she sighed and smiled, "Stand up, I hate seeing people bow to me," she said softly. Hanabusa's eyes widened, he couldn't believe his ears, his eyes. Had Zero always been so kind? So caring? So _gentle_?

"Nee-san, since when have you been turning the way you used to be? What happened to the cold and angry hunter from a few months ago?" Ichiru asked tilting her head to the side and a pout set.

"Leave her alone, Ichiru-chan. Her mates have been changing her back the way she was, but she's as stubborn as always," the Pureblood said with a sigh, almost sad that it was happening.

"Aido-sempai, leave… but please, don't tell Kaname about any of this," she said ignoring everything the other females said.

Hanabusa was still kneeling, his eyes going back and forth between them until the gentle voice of the… vampire Princess… spoke. His eyes widened, realization hit him hard and he gapped. "Oh? I guess he finally figured things out," Shizuka said with a pleased gaze.

"Mother, will you please stay quiet? I can handle this so called genius' short circuited alone," Zero sighed irritated. "Now Aido, get up," she commanded. In a second, the blond was up and looking at her anxiously, "Go, keep Kaname away since I have a feeling you have already done something, and do not tell him about me and what you've heard the past ten minutes. Now go," she told him in the voice he all but knew, yet now it didn't irritated him, just made him pout.

"Fine, Kiryu-sama," he said and turned around. A click of Bloody Rose stopped him, he turned around and gulped at the cold glare she was sending him.

"Call me that again, and I will do what I once warned Ichijo-sempai I would do. Shove this up your ass and shoot," she hissed, the noble nodded desperately. "And treat me like you always do."

Oh boy, how was he supposed to do that when she already had such an impact over him? She had been so easily to follow, almost like a wide and peaceful sky that always had its arms open for anything. He sighed and turned around, "Whatever, Kiryu," he mumbled halfheartedly, and left.

"Well, now that that is over. Zero, we need to talk," her mother said seriously, "about what really happened on that night."

Zero froze, she slowly turned around and barely noticed that her sister was seated next to their mother and looking as serious as the Pureblood, "I…" she looked away, "Were the rumors about Dad loving a vampire true? Were you that vampire?" she asked.

"Yes, they were true and yes, it was me."

"Then what happened? How did everything start! Why did you leave us! How?" Zero asked as she started to tremble.

"Let's talk about that night first, then I'll tell… no, show you everything," she said with a sad smile.

The glare that had set on the hunter's eyes didn't leave, she didn't move but she was willing to listen.

With a sigh, the Pureblood began, "Alright, everything started after your father sealed his memories about me with the same spell you tried to seal Kaname. It worked, but not fully," she said and looked at her passively, "The true power and capacity of the spell is to erase everything that is related to the person or object that you want to forget. Unless the person does not wishes to forget about something close to it, but that won't directly remind them of it," she said softly.

"Your father only forgot about me. As for you, you forgot about Kaname and all vampires at the academy, something that strongly hinted of him," she smiled. "That had been when the two of you were four. Soon time passed and I was able to find another mate, a human and I turned him. He was never really grateful, but slowly our bond won him over and we were happy, until the day your father and adoptive mother came," her voice darkened.

"He not only forgot about me, made me suffer for a while, but he also stole the mate I had found. He had broken my heart for the last time; the first time, when he asked for the two of you, and the other when he forgot about me; that had been the last straw. I wanted him to suffer the pain he made me go through, and then I met you two. So beautiful and innocent, yet hidden from part of your heritage."

"Trained to kill the ones you are supposed to rule over, told to hate your own kind, and tied down by the other. Zero, you have always been the one to take over after me and your father. That door that appeared once you remembered Kaname is the lock you have to open to understand what is happening right now," she told her seriously, her pink eyes looking at her directly and showing her how serious it was.

"After I met you, I got near Ichiru. I told her the truth, and she accepted it since she knew you two weren't related to that woman," she placed a hand on top of the younger daughter's head and smiled. "She knew, as well as you. When we first saw each other, our connection bloomed… just like that Cherry blossom," she said.

"I… I did. But I was confused as why I had such strong connection with a vampire… something I was taught to hate and kill… so I did what I could. I left," Zero said looking down.

"Yes, I understood," she smiled. "Later that night I met with Ichiru, we talked and I told her everything. She didn't want me to kill your father, but I told her that it was necessary for the days to come. I turned you, but I didn't unlock your Pure blood. It was still not time, it's still not," she said with a sigh. "The time will come soon, but there's a few steps before you can unlock it. You've already made one, and have taken the lock in your hands for the full unlocking of your blood."

"Zero, you are meant to have much more powerful than I. The first step was to take the blood from your first mate, Takamiya Kaito. The next one is to take mine; the third one is Kuran Kaname's, your second mate. The last step will be reviled later on, but by that time, you must unlock that door. You must open it, and go in," she told her. "Today I will part from this world; you must take my blood, all of it. It will build up until your Pure blood awakens and gives you the title many wish to have."

Zero's eyes widened in shock, she looked at her sister and saw the resignation and sadness in the darker shade of lavender, "You have to kill me, Zero."

The girl gasped, she walked forward and knelt down placing her hands on her mother's knees, "Why?" she asked brokenly.

"To kill that man," Shizuka said with venom. "The one that begun everything, the one that stole my second mate… the one that made me kill your father thinking he was responsible for his death… but it had always been that man," she hissed. "And he has someone very important under the palm of his hand," she stated coldly.

"Who?" Zero hissed.

"Kuran Kaname, _He_ can have your mate in his control," she said. "That is why you must take my blood, to eliminate my ex-fiancé… to kill Kuran Rido."

The silverette's eyes widened, "Kuran Rido… but he's…" she stopped when her sister shook her head.

"He's not dead, incapacitated yes, but some vampires have started to move. They don't want your mate as their leader," she told her. "They hate the idea of Hunters, Humans and Vampires coexisting peacefully," Ichiru told her sadly.

"That is another reason you have to unlock that door, this wish your mate has wasn't fully his to begin with. The sands of time will tell you everything, but only if you open that door at the back of your mind."

"Why me?" she asked looking at her hands that were still resting at her mothers' knees. A hand came to tilt her chin up, a sad smile looked at her and she sighed.

"Because you were the first to be born from a Kiryu and a Pureblood. You have both bloods running through you and that has completely awakened the ancient one, it has been taking over both bloods and it's almost complete," she told her softly.

"Now it's time for you to get a glimpse of the past and for you to find the answers you had wanted to find," she said and pulled her to her neck. "Drink and kill me," it wasn't a request, it was an order.

Ichiru got up and walk away from them, but she didn't leave the room. Zero's eyes widened, she bit her lip and groaned when her fangs grew, "I can't," she said before her fangs pierced the soft flesh, her heart skipped a beat and images flashed though her mind. They were memories, her mother's memories.

_It was raining, she didn't know how much time she had before they found her and took her back to that cell. Looking around she tried to find a way to escape, to move further away from her hell, but she didn't know where to go. Her bare feet moved through the wet ground, sometimes meeting puddles, but she didn't care. She wouldn't get sick with just this, but she was scared. She wanted to find a warm place to be, and just be free. _

_Suddenly, the rain was gone and she could feel warmth near. She turned around abruptly, meeting the most beautiful purple eyes she had seen and the purest silver hair. Wild and untamed; pale skin, flawless and perfect. Those lovely eyes blinked, but her daze was still there, her heart was beating wildly and she couldn't calm it down, "What's a vampire like you doing out in the rain? A Pureblood in that matter?" he asked, his voice deep and strong, yet kind. _

_She blushed, "I-I…" she didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure if she should tell him, a hunter. _

"_Could you be the Princess everyone is looking for? Kuruizaki-hime?" he asked with a frowned. _

_She blinked surprised and turned around, she was about to leave but he stopped her, "Let go! I don't want to go back there!" she told him with a glare. _

_The man smiled, "Sorry, sorry, but I won't tell," he pulled her back under the umbrella. _

_She glared, "I'm Kiryu Kazutaka," he smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and walked down the street._

"_H-hey! Let me go!" she exclaimed, but he just laughed. The woman bit her lip but let him guide her through the streets once she noticed that he was taking her further and further away from her prison. She frowned, "Why is a hunter helping me?" she asked lowly._

_Kazutaka looked at her, "Because I know what it means to be imprisoned," he told her. Her wide pink eyes looked at him shocked, "I may not be in a cage, but I've lived imprisoned by my own people; I'm just helping a fellow prisoner," he grinned at her. _

_The woman looked down, letting her bangs covered her eyes and blush, "…Hio Shizuka," she mumbled._

"_Hmm?" he asked having difficulties listening to her soft voice._

"_My name is Hio Shizuka," she said with a deeper blush._

"_Oh, I know," she looked up to meet the warm smile he had, "I know who you are, Pureblood Princess," he made a turn and they were in front of a shop, "This is the only close place to wait for the rain to pass, my house is further but you need to change clothes." _

_Shizuka blinked, "It's okay like this," she said eyeing the shop._

"_Nonsense, we need to change those expensive clothes you have. Some simple ones will help with your hiding, plus, you need shoes," he told her and pushed her through the door. The Pureblood yelped but glared when they were inside, he only laughed and turned to the empty place, "Excuse me," he called loudly. They waited until an elderly woman came from behind the curtains and stopped._

"_I've been waiting for you two," she said and motioned the two come in. "Mind turning the sign around, please follow me," she said._

_The two blinked confused, they looked at each other and then at the archway where the woman had disappeared. The hunter sighed, "Might as well go," he said and turned the sign around, and moved to the direction the other had gone. _

"_Hey! What are you doing?" the vampire asked taking his arm to stop him from moving._

"_What? She doesn't look harmful, let's go," he told her and grabbed the hand she had on him and pulled her with him inside. She moved closer to him and resisted the urge to moan as she finally noticed the exquisite scent he had, vanilla and cinnamon. The lovely smell made her fangs grow and tingle in anticipation, the long neck look so inviting, she could almost feel her eyes shift into red, but she stopped them._

"_Prince Kiryu, Princess Hio; I have been waiting for both of you for quite a while now," the woman said, snapping her eyes from the pale neck. She stopped, frozen in place by what she had just said; wide pink eyes turned to the hunter. The man heaved a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, he looked at her with a sheepishly smile and shrugged._

"_How do you know who we are?" he asked calmly._

_The old lady smiled, "Because I was born to meet the two of you. I have been waiting all my life just for this moment, where the red threads of blood unite," she said, her voice serious and ancient._

"_What do you mean?"Shizuka asked, moving away from the protective body of the hunter. _

"_I know you've just met, but have you notice it? Your bond?" she questioned softly. Shizuka's eyes widened, bond? What bond? She, the vampire Princess, could not share a bond with the hunter… _the _Hunter Prince. She turned her gaze once more to the man and blinked shocked when he was looking at anything except her eyes. He looked nervous and seemed like he didn't want to speak of such topic, "I see you have, _King_ Kiryu."_

_The hunter laughed, "I… have," he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck, still not meeting the shocked pink orbs. _

"_Well, as long as one of you knows about it, I can tell you."_

"_Wait a moment, what bond? How do you know we would meet?" the Princess asked glaring._

"_The bond you share with King Kiryu, the bond for a mate," the woman said shocking her. "And I was told to wait for you, that I lived only to deliver this message to you… this message left by the _Queen_."_

_Shizuka's eyes widened, "My mother?" _

"_No, Princess Hio. _The_ Queen, the ancestor of the Hunters, that is too of the Vampires," she said crucially. _

"_Our Ancestor?" the King asked._

"_Yes, the Queen of us all,." she affirmed, "she left me with the knowledge of the two of you, her last vision of the future to me. I have waited for over 10,000 years for the two of you."_

"_What exactly was this so call message?" the white haired vampire asked. _

"_Her reincarnation would be born from you two. Her body would be reborn in your womb and her memories would come to surface by the ancient spell of 'The Gifted Curse of the Kiryu: Moon Rose'," her voice fell on the two of them like ice cold water, it let no holes to be called a lie, and her eyes shone with truth._

"_A daughter?" Shizuka asked, the woman shook her head._

"_Twins, only one will reach maturity, and will be able to meet with the mate she had left behind," she informed sadly. The Princess looked at the Prince, he finally met her eyes. They were soft, gentle and comforting, "But you two cannot be. A darkness will come to separate the two of you, but the twins _must_ be born before it does," she warned. _

…

"_So you have finally married her…" _

"_I had to, they threaten to find you."_

"_Will she… will she take care of them?" a loving hand touched the flat stomach._

"_I'm sorry," strong arms wrapped around the slender form that quiver lightly._

"_I won't marry him, I can't." _

"_Shh, please forgive me, Shizuka," the arms tighten around her, holding her closer to the chest she called home._

"_Kazutaka… I love you," she said in a hurt voice._

"_I know love, I know. And please don't think I don't love you… you are my only love… you always will be."_

…_._

_It hurt; it hurt so much but the warm hand holding hers assured her she could do it. "Come on, Shizuka. You can do it, they are almost here… we'll be able to meet them soon," he whispered by her ear, she gasped and pushed when the doctor asked her to. _

_The first cry filled the room and she felt wonderful, but soon another contraction hit her and she pushed. Minutes that seemed like hours passed and the second cry joined the first. She choked as the two cries filled her ears, "You did great, love. Zero and Ichiru are both here," the smooth voice of her mate mumbled. The two waited for the babies to be brought to them, a nurse walked to her smiling with the first baby._

"_Zero…" she reached for the sobbing little girl. She cried harder and counted her fingers, "You're so beautiful," she gasped. The pale face, lovely silver strands and amethyst orbs. "So perfect," she hugged her tightly. _

_The nurse walked with them with a sad smile, she gave the man the younger twin, "I'm sorry, but her health won't be so good in the years to come," she said lowly. Shizuka closed her eyes and nodded, both already knew that, they knew Ichiru would suffer with bad health for the rest of her short life, but she was there now. _

"_Kazutaka… thank you." _

"_No, thank you," he kissed her forehead tenderly._

…

"_Shizuka please understand! He will come soon, if you don't leave them both under my protection, what will happen to them?" he insisted. _

_The Pureblood looked at the two little girls with pained pink eyes, "…I understand…" she turned to him. "Keep them save, please. Don't let him find out about them and keep Zero away from him at all costs," she told him._

"_I know, love, I know," Kazutaka hugged her tightly. "I love you so much, my precious Sakura Princess." _

_She cried, holding on to him with all she had. Her tears soaked his white shirt, "Love you all…" she said and let him go, she went to the crib with both human girls and kissed them. "Until the time comes, Zero, Ichiru," and she was gone._

…

_She was sitting in her cage when a servant passed by, "I know, but why do you think he would erase his memories about this clan?" a girl asked._

"_I don't know, but I never would have believed such a thing from such an excellent hunter," the other said. _

"_To think that a Kiryu would do that."_

"_I know! Kazutaka-san of all!" _

_The Princess froze, "Hey! What about Kiryu Kazutaka?" she asked holding on to the wooden bars._

"_Shizuka-sama… um… well, it seems that the hunter erased, locked, his memories about this household," replied the braver maid._

_The Princess looked down, the air shifted until the jar of water that one of the girls was carrying exploded, "He forgot …" she whispered to herself. "Leave," she commanded turning around and leaning against the bars. Both maids ran after mumbling that they would clean the glass later, but she didn't care. Silent tears escaped her eyes, "You said I would be the only one you would love… so how can you do so if you don't remember me?" _

…

"_Get going, Shizuka-sama needs to feed."_

_A man was thrown inside her room; his wavy short hair flopped as he fell down. The slightly tan skin and brown eyes made her dead heart beat, she raised her hand, "Come," she said and a smile formed. The man backed away glaring and said nothing, he just looked at her and she walked up to him, "I've lost him, but I don't plan on losing you," she said before biting him and pulling away for the change to occur. _

_The man glared at her, but he said nothing. _

…

_She ran through the grass, his blood was in the air and it made her so scared. She could feel him vanishing, leaving. She froze when a couple finished the job; her mate looked at her sadly before turning to dust. She fell to her knees and watched as the silveret nodded to the brunette and left. Her blood boiled, the man she had loved was gone, and the man she still loved left with another. _

_Twelve years since she had left and four since she found another. But now her pain was back and it was greater than ever, she glared with bloody red eyes, "Kazutaka… it's time."_

…

_She stood in front of a blooming Sakura, 'My precious Sakura Princess,' she closed her eyes as tears fell down. Two presences appeared and she looked at the side, she froze as the most beautiful girls stood side by side, split images from one another. Innocent twins looked at her, one of them looked at her with shocked eyes and she turned away while pulling her sister along. The white hair woman stood, only two words left her lips, "Zero… Ichiru…"_

_Later that night she met her younger daughter once more and told her everything, the little girl had thrown herself at her arms and cried, telling her how happy she was that she did have a mother that loved her. That made the Vampire Queen madder than she already was, the man had promised he would protect them, but here the twin that needed her most had suffered so much. She had calmed her down and told her, her plan._

_The next night, she attacked. She was completely pleased that Zero's senses were so strong, but for who she was it had only been natural. She had quickly awakened the girl, but she had kept locked so much. She knew it was still not time to fully awaken her, but only enough to hurry the process. Her blood was already Pure, her Silver blood had been running heavily through her veins, while the ancient one was barely awakening and joining the other. _

_She had killed her mate, hurting herself so much she had to leave her body to ignore the pain. She had left Zero, knowing the girl would be able to take care of herself. She had left her knowing that she would be able to meet her mate._

Zero pulled away when she started to see things that she could ask Ichiru. She had tears running down her face and her _mother_ wiped them away, "I can't kill you," she said.

"I know, but now your blood has awakened more. Others will realize that you are a vampire, not many, but only those sharp enough to see that you are at a C's level. Kaname won't notice, that little girl is enough to keep you hidden, but you're blood will only get Purer and Purer. Soon you'll be at a B's level, and you have to unlock that door," she informed and got up. "Come, I must say my goodbyes as I do this," she said heading to the stairs.

The twins followed, Ichiru grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Zero smiled and squeezed her hand; they looked at their mother and went into the room. Shizuka turned around before piercing her chest and pulling her heart out, "I'm sorry I couldn't get to know you Zero, personally, but I'm so glad to have been able to hear you call me mother," she said. "I'm so proud of you two," she whispered tenderly with pride.

Zero and Ichiru froze; both looked horrified at her and rushed to her. Zero caught her mother's body, blood spilling all over her dress and Ichiru helped her lay her down, "My lovely Zero and Ichiru… please forgive your father and I… we truly loved you… Ichiru… you know what to do next."

And her heart turned to dust.

Ichiru screamed as the body slowly broke and turned to millions of pieces. Zero just sat there, looking at her hands as the ashes fell, her dress… covered in blood.

**Well~ I seriously wanted to cry at the end. I don't know why, I just felt like it as I wrote it, ha-ha. Please review!**


	18. Decisions

_**Disclaimer: **_**Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, but this plot is completely mine! Though I will be using some scenes from the Manga, after I scan through them, but expect some lines they say to be the same or some kind of scene.**

Summary: She hated it, she hated the fact that she needs it, that she cannot go on without it. She hates the fact that that she needed the thing that changed her, but most of all, she hates the fact that she cannot hate him.

_**Warnings: OCC's, AU, HUGE twist with Zero and Ichiru's GENDER! Yuuki is NOT a pureblood vampire, or a vampire at all! AND I really don't like Yuuki that much, so don't expect kindness towards her from my part.**_

_**Pairings: Kaname/FemZero, Kaito/FemZero**_

_**One-side Yuuki/Kaname **_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**LuanRina, Forestfirekid, ben4kevin, NamikazeMai, hitomi65, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, Lumina Lulison, and Katherine S.  
**_

**Chapter 17:**

**Decisions **

"_My lovely Zero and Ichiru… please forgive your father and I… we truly loved you… Ichiru… you know what to do next." And her heart turned to dust._

_Ichiru screamed as the body slowly broke and turned to millions of pieces. Zero just sat there, looking at her hands as the ashes fell, her dress… covered in blood._

The elder twin fisted her hands and grabbed the younger, "Ichiru, listen to me! Ichiru!" she called the crying teen, wide lilac orbs darker than her own looked at her sadly, "What did mother plan next? What did she want you to do?" she asked.

"I… I have to go under Rido's care…" she said.

Zero looked at the ashes, then back at her sister, "Alright, but before you do," she grabbed the katana that Ichiru had dropped and gave it to her, "wound me," she ordered.

Ichiru's eyes widened, "Wh-what?" she asked shocked.

"If I just walk out of this unharmed, they will think I killed mother! If that happens, her death will be in vain… hurt me, and go."

"N-no! Zero I can't do that, I won't!" she dropped the sword.

Zero sighed and held the silverette's face in her blood stained hands, "Listen to me Ichiru. Wound me and go, you don't want mother's death to be useless, right? You don't want me to be hunted by the Council of Elders, right?" she was relieved when the girl got up with the Katana in hand.

"I don't… but…" she sounded uneasy.

"You can do it; I know you can, Ichiru," she told her with a smile, the younger's eyes widened and she gripped the handle tightly, "go for it," Zero opened her arms widely. Ichiru bit her lip and raised the blade; she brought it down and sliced her forearm later digging in the point.

"I am so sorry, nee-sama!" she said pulling it away.

Zero laughed and pushed her away, "Go, someone will be here soon," she told her and motioned at the window. Ichiru bit her lip and dropped the katana, she walked to the window but stopped and looked at her from over her shoulder.

"Rido will be awakening soon; he will come here and will be looking for Kuran Kaname's weakness. He wants his blood and we need a bait to draw him out," she told her seriously.

"I know, and I know what I must do, good luck, Ichiru," she said and her sister was gone, Zero grabbed her gun but dropped it a second later, she fell to her knees once more and held her wound trying to stop the blood. She smiled noticing that it wasn't healing, she looked at the blade and smiled at the Kiryu's symbol on it, but soon faced the ashes once more and anger was born. She heard footsteps, but she only had eyes for the ashes.

…

Aido found his cousin as he was talking with Kaname, he cursed and rushed to them, "Cross Yuuki was in the whole deal, but one of the hunters took her away. Kiryu is still there, but Cross Yuuki is unconscious," he said hoping the Pureblood would take the bait and go see if the girl was alright before going to check on the Vampire Princess and her family. He wanted to cheer when the vampire moved to the direction of the chairman's home.

"How is Zero?" he asked as they hurried to the house.

"She was holding her own with Hio Shizuka," the blond informed passively, having gain confidence with the accomplished task the silverette had given him. He only saw the Pureblood relax a bit, but he followed him to really make sure.

"Kain, go see what is going on," Kaname ordered and the blond tensed.

"As you wish, Kaname-sama," and his cousin was gone.

Kaname opened the door to the house and noticed the fresh scent of Yuuki and Kaito, he hurried to the room they were in and found that the man was looking at the girl with a glare, "What is going on?" he asked lowly. Kaito looked at him passively, while Hanabusa tensed.

"The little girl agreed to be turned by that woman; Zero asked me to bring her here," was all Kaito said before he turned to look at the window.

"Why aren't you with her right now?" Kaname asked walking over to the brunette to make sure she was okay and unharmed. Zero wouldn't want her to be, and she would kill him if he didn't make sure she was alright before going to help her.

"I can't," Kaito told him angrily.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't do it! Same reason as to why I can't contact you," he said irritated. "She asked me… no, ordered me to stay away and for you to do the same," he growled.

Kaname blinked, he tried to talk to him, but it was useless. His heart sunk and he got up, "What did Zero do?" he asked.

"I don't know, she just asked me to go and for me to do anything to keep you away."

"Why?" he asked. Aido was getting more nervous by the minute, he just wished that Zero was hurrying over at the old dorm. He knew it was a bit far, and hoped that his cousin was taking his sweet time like he always does, since he was sure that Kaname wouldn't stay another second after the hunter gives his answer.

"I don't know. Why? What does it mean for us to not be able to communicate?" the older asked.

"She has decided," he said lowly, grimly, before he turned around and walked away. Aido didn't move as a desperate Kaname passed him, he just closed his eyes and hoped that he gave enough time to the Princess.

Kaname tried to calm down before he went to the old dorm; he had to think before he did anything stupid. Why would Zero just choose between them now? Why when she had already promise she would be with them both? Did she love Kaito more than him?

He growled and moved out, he wanted to find out, and he wanted to see for himself what was going on. He hadn't even finished his play against the other Pureblood, and Zero was already moving. When he was close enough, the blood he knew all too well, but had yet to taste reached his nose along another scent. He stopped before running, when he reached the room that the blood was coming from, Kain stood frozen in place.

His heart stopped when he saw all the blood; he didn't care about the ashes, a game won by his queen instead of him. All he cared about was Zero, he walked to her calmly and knelt down to grab her hand, but she slapped his hand away. He tensed and waited for the answer he feared, his heart shattered when she looked up with a glare, tears running down her lovely pale face and hatred was directed to him by the eyes he loved most.

"What do you think you're doing, Kuran?" she hissed with venom. He controlled himself as best as he could, he willed his flinch to not appear and he tried to grab her arm once more but she grabbed the gun lying on the ground and pointed it at him. She hissed from the pain and blood flowed more, but she didn't move.

His eyes darkened and he looked at her blankly, "Is this your decision? Have you chosen Kaito as your mate?" he asked.

Zero had to do everything she could to not show her emotions, "I should have never even _thought_ of considering you as my second mate," she told him getting up, _'because you are my mate.' _Wiping her tears and looking down at the ashes, "I hate you Purebloods," she smiled emptily. "She didn't even let me killed her…" she said and turned around. Kaname couldn't move; he sure as hell couldn't feel. The love he had had just been rejected and the woman he loved had turned her back on him.

He wanted to ask what had brought the sudden decision, but the ashes were enough of an answer. The reason why she was living up until now was gone, took her own life and left the silverette empty. He stood up and watched as she walked out the door, and out of his heart. She tore a huge chunk of it –most of it, really- leaving a huge hole between his ribcage and his soul ached for her warmth. Kain looked at him with as much hidden emotion as he could, but he could clearly see the confusion and shock in his eyes.

The Pureblood sighed, placing his façade on and looking at the ashes blankly, "I want a full report on what you did and forget the conversation I just had," he ordered impassively. Then he turned around and left the room, he needed some time alone to think on everything that had happened tonight. Everything was going on so perfectly, so very perfect. Yet, this pile of ashes that had been that woman had to come and ruin everything.

With each step he took, power flowed around him, cracking windows and walls. The lock he had from his previous life, his full power, was slowly unlocking. The anger and hurt he felt was enough to bring it out… had this been what she had felt? Or had she just been lying about everything? Could have Zero only played with his feelings? With his heart? Could she have had lie about her so call love for him?

The Pureblood didn't know what to think anymore, he wanted to find a way to know the answer, but things were just so out of play. His game had been changed so much, his most important pieces had been replaced and he had lost sight of it. He wanted to find out what all this mystery was about, he wanted to know what Zero's plan was, what it had been before this night. Kaname was sure she had known about Hio Shizuka being here.

Could it be that Zero had already known, and only 'returned' his feelings, just so she could use him? Would she do that? He knew Zero had hated him at some point, what if that hadn't change? What if everything he wanted to see was nothing but the hidden truth? Had he fallen in love with a liar? With someone that would do things for their own gain? For a beautiful girl that cared about nothing? That was so cold?

He came to a halt; his thoughts invading his mind and developing into many scenarios of 'what if's'. His anger was trying to find release, the bottled up energy wanted to burst, and it did as tiny particles of dust floated around. The window as gone, the wall of the hall had cracks running up and down. The floor was quickly covered by dust and shiny pieces of glass. Well then, if that was so, he had been played in an incredible way.

But still, the thought of Zero being like he was… it was just unthinkable. He had thought that she was kind and gentle, but could he be wrong? No, Zero must have had a reason for doing this. She must have a good explanation for what just happen, and maybe if he could do things right, he might be able to change her mind about choosing Kaito. He might just halt her, and pull her to his side, like she was supposed to be.

With a long sigh, he returned to his own dorm and went to his room. He was sure the Elders would make their move against her soon, maybe then he would get his chance to talk with Zero. It would probably be long enough to let her anger cool, and her head to be level enough to have a civilized conversation with him. Oh well, he would have to get every detail from both Kain and Aido, thankfully the blond was extremely loyal to him and would repeat the exact words that had been said before he found him.

…

Zero walked down the path to the house, she was feeling so hurt, her bones ached with each step she took and her heart was as heavy as lead. The dry blood on the beautiful dress was a reminder of what just happened, the only real thing of the dream she wish was living. She had just blocked her mates from herself, and it hurt so much more than her mother's death and departure of her sister.

She wanted to stay with Kaname, she wanted to be at his side at all times with this new knowledge, but if she did, then things might just go downhill in the worse possible way. Something in her was breaking slowly, yet every passing second was agony for her. The pain was too great, she knew that it was because of what she just did, but she couldn't go back. She needed to stay away from Kaname at all costs.

Even with all the pain, her body felt lighter, her mind felt wider and everything around her felt more fragile. She knew what was happening, and she really didn't care. She wanted it to go faster, to take over completely, but time was not on her side. The Pure blood running through her veins was acting up, but it was hiding from the world. It was spreading, but it was sinking into the depths of her body.

The door that had appeared only a few days ago buzzed, asking to be open, begging to be explored. She knew that she had to open the door, but she couldn't; not yet. It was still too early to know everything; she was still not ready to know what her blood was hiding. She needed to get to her room as soon as possible; she needed to at least be near her other mate. Her pain was subsiding as she got closer, but it was still there.

She dragged her feet after she opened the door, her heels were quickly disposed of by the entrance and she moved slowly to her room. The door was opened, one she knew should not be, and she looked inside. There, on the bed was the girl that hurt her more than anyone. Yuuki was lying peacefully in her room. The girl took a step in and another and another until she was by the foot of the bed.

Her empty lavender orbs gazed at the girl, her eyes moved to the exposed neck and a dark smile crept across her lips. Her hand came to rest over her tattoo and her eyes filled with darkness; she moved around and came to stand next to her. Zero sat down on the edge of the bed and caressed the baby face of the girl, "Lovely," she murmured, "perfect," she purred darkly. "You," she smirked "will do," and her orbs gained a tint of red.

She leaned down, her ears picking the steady heartbeat and she stopped as her nose almost caressed the jaw line, "I'm done listening to you. I'm done being your pet… now you will be my pawn," she whispered before low chuckles escaped her lips. "Take care of him for me, but don't think you will stay by his side," she purred. "You might be disposed of later on…" she murmured and got up, the dress fell back against her and she turned around.

She stopped when Kaito stood by the door with unreadable eyes; she looked away as her smirk fell and walked to the door. She was about to pass him, but he stopped her, took her arm and looked over it. He let go and took her other arm before leading her to their room and going to the bathroom for the first aid kit. Zero stood there, in the middle of the room as her pain was numbed by her other mate.

Kaito came back with the box in hand; he pulled her to bed and made her sit. He worked on the wound, cleaning it and wrapping it before looking at the stain dress, "What happened?" he asked at last. He could not feel her hunger, his neck felt normal even with all the blood she lost, and he could feel her new strength. "What were you doing in the little girl's room?"

"Kai… I don't want to talk about it, any of it," she said getting up, starting to unzip the dress before letting it fall on the ground. Kaito froze at the sight of the perfect and pale back of the girl, the curves were mouthwatering and he wished to run his hand over the skin more than anything else. His heart was rising and his breath hitch, he took every sight he could, from the smooth skin, lovely back and its curves. Her waist, hips, rear; the way she moved from the dress. Followed after the ripping muscles of her long legs; the beautiful and wonderful legs.

He licked his lips as she raised her lean arms to remove every pin in her head, letting the loose silver curls fall over her back, hiding the wonderful body part. Zero moved to the dresser and got out a single lavender nightdress, V neck and above the knees; and underwear. She turned around and headed to the bathroom to remove the mascara and took a quick shower, she came out with the dress and climbing the bed, "Kaname… I have to stay away from Kaname," she told him before turning her back on him, telling him that that would be all she would say.

After Kaito calmed down, he went to take a shower of his own and got in bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her, he held her tightly to try and help with her trembling; he soothed her and asked her to stop crying. Zero turned around and held on to Kaito with everything she had, she knew that Kaname would be hurt, that it might even hurt him physically, but she knew that she would keep it away from him.

The only one she could relay was Kaito, the first mate she chose and tried to get this over as fast as she could. The hurt was back, only a thousand times greater. Every cell of her body was burning in ice, the wall she put between her and Kaname was shaking from her hurt, but she could not afford to let it fall. Instead, she pushed harder. She steadied it, and held it strong. The love she had for him was screaming at her to destroy it, the Yet To Complete bond was begging for her to go to the Pureblood… but she just couldn't.

With tears of pain, she fell asleep. He haunted her dream; trying to make her give in.

Yet, she did not.

…

A few days later, she had yet to drink from Kaito and kept herself starving. She ignored the tables and kept the wound in her arm to remind her of what she had to do. She didn't go patrolling, didn't even bothered to see how her hunters were doing. Every attempt Kaname made to see her; she brushed it away and escaped somewhere else. Today was one of those days, she was 'resting' from her 'deadly' wound, as Cross decided to call it, and walked around school grounds.

She hadn't talked with Yuuki much; after all, she had erased her memories of their conversation the morning after the whole fiasco. The girl acted as normal, hiding behind her innocent and concerned façade that she now knew of. Every time she saw the brunette, she was either chasing after Kaname, or running around patrolling. She just looked at her from the distance, but she knew better than to talk to her so freely again.

She stopped on her tracks and sniffed the air, she narrowed her eyes and sighed, "Council of Elders, here so soon for me… huh?" she said passively and turned around, she was sure Kaito and her bodyguards would notice soon, but she knew her key piece wouldn't, and they would be too far from the girl. She ran, the first vampire was near, and she just remembered she had left Bloody Rose on the desk of her room. Oh well, she would just have to use her strength.

…

"After I walked in, I only saw Kiryu standing next to the corpse of Hio Shizuka with Bloody Rose by her feet, arm dripping with blood," Kain reported between a break.

Kaname nodded, "Even with this, the Council of Elders might think she still did it. There is no other evidence, and she could just have dropped the gun after she did that work… She was covered in blood, but… she did say that our Queen took her own life," he said passively. Aido looked down at his hands, he hadn't seen the Princess anywhere over the past four days, and it was really bother him, "Aido, have you left anything out?" the monotone voice of the president asked.

"No, I've already said everything," he said, trying to relax his tense muscles.

"Alright, Zero will be fine even after I report this to the Council… I just hope it's before they act rashly," he sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly and looking away. He was tired, Yuuki was bothering him so much after Zero walked out of his life. He just couldn't understand how she did that when both lived under the same campus! She was so good at sneaking away from him, it was frustrating. "You are excused, class will start in a few minutes," he told them getting up.

Aido watched the Pureblood leave, and wondered what had happened. He clearly remembered the desperation in which the vampire had left a few days ago, but for Zero to chose the hunter as her mate? That is, if he understood correctly. Had the Princess chosen a Hunter over her own kind? Over a Pureblood such as Kuran Kaname?

He had gotten worried over them, he wanted his precious friend to be happy, but he couldn't go against Zero even if he wanted. There was something in her that made him follow her command, even when it wasn't a direct order. He had tried to approach her, but she would always ask him to leave her alone and keep his mouth shut from of the death of her mother and the actual knowledge of everything he heard.

He got up and exited the room, soon followed by the building, his cousin following him silently, until he stopped and Akatsuki passed him. His cousin paused, "What is it?" he asked the blond.

Aido had his arms crossed over his chest, he looked at the light redhead's eyes, "Nothing, I just don't want to be in class," he said lowly, looking away.

"There is something you're not telling us, right? This attitude you have… something _did_ happen," his cousin stated.

The blond bit his lip and started to walk silently, his feet took him to the fountain and he sat, "Just… how much do you really know about our late Queen?" he asked looking at his reflection on the water.

Kain narrowed his eyes, "The basic; that she could not be control and was dangerous for both humans and us. Then, after gaining her title as the Madly Blooming Princess, she disappeared after the massacre of the Kiryu clan and came back here, but what's this question about?" he asked coming to sit next to him.

"She is a very like vampire 'trouble'. She was still a Pureblood and even had an older fiancé of the same status," he said softly. "My father once told me that even with all this, she loved a human and kept him… she had turned him, he had been a vampire. Yet, one day, her servant's name came to the list of hunters and was to be killed. It was the Kiryus' target, but that man… he was still D class. He had yet to fall to E," he explained slowly, hoping his cousin would figure how serious this was.

Kain frowned, "Then why? If he was still a D, why was he hunted?"

"I don't know, but he was still on the list, and the Kiryus had to do the job. I know for sure that they had no idea he was Shizuka-sama's lover, and so she avenged her love against the clan," Hanabusa said, thoughtful.

"But the issue here is that a Pureblood, even if it was our Queen, that went against the hunters… the _gem_ of the hunters," Kain said, "then after gaining her title as mad, she was sought out by the Council, but she disappeared."

"Exactly Akatsuki, she had been running away, but why risk it all and come here? A place like Cross Academy where not only does the survivor of her kill lives, but also many family of Nobles _and_ a Pureblood?" he asked getting up.

"Isn't just because she was crazy?" he asked looking up at his cousin.

Aido shook his head, "No, that is wrong. She came here for something else, for a purpose she had… a goal," he told him grimly, the words the Pureblood had spoken that night echoed in his head: _'Give your blood to me… I need to give more strength… for the chase,'_ just what had she meant by chase? And give more strength? "Her revenge must have ended four years ago…" he said and looked up at the sky. Kain frowned and stared at his cousin, whatever it was, it sounded important.

…

Kaname tensed a bit, the presence were coming closer and closer to the academy and to her. He turned around and smiled, "Everyone, would you mind doing me a favor?" he asked softly. The vampires looked at him shocked, but then they smiled and bowed. Whispers of how it would be an honor filled his ears, and some of his close circle asked themselves if it was real. He just smiled and turned to the window before asking them to follow him.

…

Zero got just in time; she quickly blocked the dangerous hand coming to rip Yuuki apart, and held its hand with her own. "What business do you have with me?" she asked lowly, her other hand on the rod which she used to spin the brunette away.

The vampire sneered at her and straightened up, he fixed his glasses, "Kiryu Zero, you are under the custody of the Council of Elders for committing the crime of killing our Pureblood Queen, Hio Shizuka, and are sentence to death," he explained. "You must know that our Purebloods are the gem of our race, if anyone dared raise a finger at them, they should know to expect death. You are one of those fools, Kiryu Zero," he said mockingly.

"It should only be fair, your worthless life for the life of our precious Queen," he smirked. Zero let her bangs cover her eyes, her grip tightened on the hold of the vampire until she heard a _snap_. She pushed Yuuki away and took Artemis from her, bits of blood spilled as she dislocated his arm.

"Too bad fair is not an option here," she said straightening up and holding the rod in front of her. She placed the tip on his neck, and shock pulse through making the vampire scream in pain.

"Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed.

The Kiryu removed the rod and watched as the vampire smirked at her, "Even if you kill me, you can't defeat us all," he said, "you can't escape, being killed by us is you fate."

Zero narrowed her eyes as more vampires appeared, she could feel both of her mates getting closer and she cursed. "Yuuki, go. This has nothing to do with you," she told the girl.

"No," the prefect said stubbornly.

"I don't have Bloody Rose with me and I'm better at fighting than you are," she told her and the brunette didn't say anything.

"Argh!" a vampire exclaimed as it slowly sank to the floor bleeding. The Princess looked up and tightened her grip on Artemis as Kaname along with the night class appeared; she knew Kaito would not take long before he came with Chiaki and Asahi.

"Why is the Council of Elders here when I have yet to give the full report? Zero was not the one that killed the Queen. By being here, you have disrespected the agreement we had," Kaname said as he came closer to Zero.

The vampires gasped, "Kuran Kaname-sama!" and they bowed.

Kaname stopped in front of her, shielding her with his body, "Zero is to be left alone, she is innocent," he said coldly.

A vampire spoke up, "Forgive us, Kaname-sama, but they were orders. We had no idea that you had still to report of the situation here."

Kaname raised his hand slowly, "You have done enough; you have dishonored your word when you stepped here. I don't want to repeat myself another time after this," he said and closed his hand a bit, the arm of the vampire was sent flying. Zero dropped the rod and held his hand down before he could do anything more; she held him back even if she only wrapped her arms around his waist and held the arms down. His anger calmed as he felt her safe by his side; shifting his eyes to the shocked vampires, he narrowed his tainted red eyes, "Be gone," he commanded.

The vampires froze and left seconds later, he sighed and looked down at the silver head and his eyes soften slightly, "Zero, it's okay," he soothed, the girl let him go and turned away bending down to pick Artemis up and handed it to a trembling Yuuki. A second later, Kaito and the other two hunters entered the scene. The brunet rushed to Zero and looked at the Pureblood, he tried to reach the vampire, but it was not only blocked by the mist, but by a wall Zero created.

The hunter bit the inside of his cheek and ignored the little girl that seemed like she could fall any second, and nodded to the vampire. "Thank you, you can leave now," Kaname said looking at the vampires, they bowed and left. Kaname looked at Zero's back and sighed, "Zero," he began but stopped once he saw the cold, icy glare she sent him.

"You didn't have to go that far. They wouldn't have been able to touch me, Kuran," she hissed.

Kaname fisted his hands, "I'm _sure_ about that, seeing you haven't fed for a while. You're wound has yet to heal; if I hadn't intervene, you might just be with more than just that old wound," he told her.

"I can take care of myself," she glared.

"Just like you got yourself in this mess," he narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up," she growled. "It's all your fault. If you had just sent the report sooner, I wouldn't have been targeted. Plus, Shizuka was on our list. They have no right to go after me even if I had killed her."

Kaname tensed, "My fault? If you hadn't gone on your own that night, none of this would be happening," he snapped.

Zero's eyes widened, she looked down and fisted her hands to keep the pain at bay, "I had every right… she killed my father… she killed… it was only logical that I should go after her," she said in a low and passive voice. The hunters tensed, frozen to the core by her voice. They had only heard the tone once, back when Zero had joined the Association for a bit of time, and had not been pretty at all. If you ask any of them, 'not pretty' was a huge understatement.

A sitting room was completely destroyed, ten gun holes imprinted on the walls, bits of floor pieces somewhere on the opposite side of the room. Furniture completely ruined, the china set used was turned to nothing but fragments, and the whole room a mess. It had taken five hunters to restrained her, two more to take Bloody Rose from her hand, a high level restraining Kiryu spell that would not harm her, and Kaito to just make her stay still for a full _minute_.

The brainless hunter that had insulted her was sent to the hospital to see if the trauma that had been caused could be locked in and see if it could be overcome. Yagari had not been there, but of what he was told, Zero had all but wiped out any insecureness to those that disagreed to her becoming the next President. Almost a week later, the room was back to normal. The walls were fixed, the furniture was completely replaced, and everyone had feared and admired her since then.

Kaito and the other hunters watched as their Princess rose her head high up, her face passive and her eyes colder than ice itself. Her aura was calm and relaxed, her back straight and she smiled at the Prince. Kaname tensed as the smile didn't reach her eyes, "I just hope the Association won't ask for the vampires' heads. After all, it was their fault for coming to neutral lands and attacking me with no reason, but the death of a vampire that was meant to be killed," her voice was smoothing, kind, anything but what her eyes reflected.

The Pureblood blinked, he analyzed what she just said and cursed. He gave her a nod, "I assure you, Zero, there will be peace for this incident," he told her.

"Good, I'll have to send Kaito to prevent any move from the hunters," she said. "Keep your side under control."

"You don't have to tell me. Now can we talk privately," he said taking a step forward.

Zero took a step back and walked over to Kaito, "There is nothing to talk about, Kuran," her voice was cold and passive. Her eyes looked at him with nothing but emptiness, then, she turned her back to him. Kaname felt a huge weight over him, as if something had been dropped on him from the sky.

"We do. Zero, we need to talk," he told her narrowing his eyes.

Kaito wanted to tell her to do as the vampire says, but the look of despair deep in her eyes stopped him from opening his mouth. Instead, he just watched. "Go back to class, Kuran," and with that, Zero walked past the hunters and to the chairman's home.

The student teacher sighed and looked at the brunet, "It's not time," he said and turned around leaving an irritated and confused vampire behind. The other two hunters followed after him, and Yuuki rushed after them after saying good night to the vampire. The almost hunter Prince walked as calmly as he could, but something was telling him that something was wrong with his mate. He frowned when he finally reached the house and went straight to his and Zero's room.

The Princess was already there and turned around when he closed the door after him, she looked at him with her bare despair and he walked to her before wrapping his arms around her and holding her in place. He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and then her trembling lips, "You have yet to tell me what this is all about," he whispered gently.

"It's not time," she said brokenly. Kaito wanted to laugh at the irony in her words, "It's Friday. Can you go over to the Association and stop whatever planning there is?" she asked him after settling on the crook of his neck.

"Will you be okay?" he asked softly, his hand moving in circular motion over her back trying to make her relax.

"I'll have Chiaki and Asahi at my side," she assured him, kissing him on the skin she could reach.

"Alright, I'll pack something and go," he said and moved away from her. Zero sighed and walked over to the bed, climbing it slowly and curling in a small ball. Kaito watched her with a small frown, and started to pack some clothes before moving to the bathroom to take a bath.

When he came out, Zero was in the same position. Her eyes were blank as she stared off into space, a frown set and her brows knitted together. He walked over to her and sat before leaning down and plant a kiss on her head. The silverette looked up at him, "You ready?" she asked and he nodded.

"You do know that I might just have to stay more than a weekend, right?" he asked her softly.

"I know," she sighed.

"I'll be back soon," he told her and kissed her on the lips, then looked at her seriously after breaking the kiss, "I love you."

Zero's eyes widened and she smiled before kissing him, "I know it took me a long time to truly mean it, but… I love you, too," she said with a light blush. Kaito froze and looked at her with shocked cinnamon eyes, and then he smiled adoringly at her and pulled her up into his arms.

"Thank you," he whispered. "And you don't have to hide the other side of your love."

"I know, but I can't be with him right now," she said running her hand through his hair.

"I'm always here for you," he promised.

"I know," she repeated.

"You better. Now that you told me this, I won't let you go."

"_You_ better not after you made me fall for you," she smiled.

"I rather die, love," he told her, "I will not let you out from my grasp."

"Thank you, Kai," then she kissed him once more before he left. The girl watched as he put on his black coat and left through the door.

The hunter got up and went to the bathroom, she knew the weekend would be long, but if she was correct, Kaname would be gone as well. After a long shower, she went to bed for the rest of the night.

…

Kaname walked down the hall, he repressed a sigh as his blond friend waited for him with a small smile. He ignored him, but the blond would not take that, "I know it's not really my place to say this, but I am your friend. What happened between Kiryu and you?" he asked knowing that he shouldn't have. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut; after all, his temper was at a very low level. Almost killing a vampire and frightening Yuuki without a care.

Wind flew past him and the wall behind him exploded, he kept his smile and gulped, "Still not much control..." Kaname mumbled. "You're right," he told the noble coldly, "it's not your place to ask." And he walked further ahead.

The blond sighed and followed knowing what he would ask, and he was right. When he entered the classroom, the Prince was looking out the window with his pensive gaze. He walked in and sat next to him, but said nothing. Class was talking quietly, everyone avoiding what had happened a few minutes ago and kept their façade on for the vampire.

Class was over, and the Pureblood rose from his seat and left the room followed by the vampires. Three Prefects greeted them; Yuuki, Chiaki and Asahi. Neither Zero nor Kaito were there and it made the blond wary of what his friend would do now.

As soon as they entered the dorm, the brunet called over his shoulder, "Takuma, Aido, Kain, follow me," he ordered and they did silently while everyone else retired to their rooms.

Aido looked nervously at his dorm leader, he had a feeling that this had to do with his Princess and that it would not be very intelligent to even hint anything about Zero. He looked at the aloof form of his cousin and at the tensed one of the vice president. He knew it, this could not be good.

They entered Kaname's study room and he sat down on his sofa as he took off his jacket and tie. The vampire looked at the cousins, "Where were you?" he asked passively.

Kain shifted, "By the fountain," he replied looking at his cousin, who nodded.

"Did something happen, Kaname-sama?" Aido asked. _'Of coursed something happened! Hanabusa, stop asking stupid questioned!' _he told himself.

"Zero was attacked by the Council."

"What?" the blond exclaimed and quickly covered his mouth when the piercing gaze of the Kuran met his blue eyes. "I mean, you have yet to send the reports to them, but they already came for Kiryu…" he stopped when Kaname looked away.

"Yes, well, I want to pay them a visit of my own," he stated.

All three of them blinked shocked; Takuma thinking that the old fools were in for it now. Aido thinking that he could not go, he could not leave his Princess alone; he just knew she would be. On the other hand, Kain was wondering what would be so deadly important to leave for a few days and talk to the Council.

Kaname looked out from his window, fixing his eyes on the direction of the headmaster's house and tensed when he saw Kaito leaving. He guessed the Zero had already started to move, not wasting a minute. He wanted to smile, but he could not. His instinct had chosen well; Zero would be a great mate, a great Queen. But only if she stood next to him and not against him.

Ichijo watched his friend thinking and he wondered what it was all about. Wondered why was it so important for him to set out immediately to speak with the Council. He wanted to know just how important it was, but as usual, he closed himself off. Takuma had known Kaname for many years, but he knew that he never got to see the real Kaname. He was saddened by it, to know that your best friend hid even from you. It was very sad.

He wanted to know just how important things were to him so he could help him keep them safe. As of now, Zero was clearly important to Kaname, but he didn't know to what lengths his friend was willing to go. He wanted to know what was the real reason for them to go to the Council, but he knew that he would never get an answer, or at least he didn't hope for one.

Kaname turned to them, "If you want to come with me, you may. Just remember that you will only be present as a sign of what they have trespassed here." His voice was smooth as always, but this time there was a bit of emotion.

Aido looked up and bit his lip, he wanted to go, but at the same time he didn't. He knew that without Kaname's presence here, the night class could harm Zero if they ever crossed. And he knew that the Princess' guards would protect her. But he needed to speak with her, he needed to tell her that he would follow her, and if she could just answer one question. So he was torn between going with his soon-to-be King, or to stay with the-Queen-to-be if wanted.

Kain and Takuma nodded, they both bowed and said they would pack for their stay there and left. The blond stood where he was and with bow of his own, he said, "I would like to stay, Kaname-sama."

The Pureblood nodded without looking at him, and he left feeling light and reassured that he would be of use to his Princess.

Kaname waited until he was out for his eyes to shift bloody red before turning back to their wine color, "Soon, you will know what it means to threaten my precious Queen."

**Well, I had planned to take things a bit quicker, but this story just begs me to go slow. See you next chapter! **

**Please review, I'm dying for them.**


	19. Consequences

_**Disclaimer: **_**Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, but this plot is completely mine! Though I will be using some scenes from the Manga, after I scan through them, but expect some lines they say to be the same or some kind of scene.**

Summary: She hated it, she hated the fact that she needs it, that she cannot go on without it. She hates the fact that that she needed the thing that changed her, but most of all, she hates the fact that she cannot hate him.

_**Warnings: OCC's, AU, HUGE twist with Zero and Ichiru's GENDER! Yuuki is NOT a pureblood vampire, or a vampire at all! AND I really don't like Yuuki that much, so don't expect kindness towards her from my part.**_

_**Pairings: Kaname/FemZero, Kaito/FemZero**_

_**One-side Yuuki/Kaname **_

**Chapter 18:**

**Consequences**

Kaito reached the gate and soon found Kaien. The ex-hunter nodded to him, "Where are you going?" he asked looking at the luggage.

"To the Association. Zero asked me to quiet those fools there; she wants the Elders to lay low like they have until now," he said passively, getting on the car that waited for the chairman and now him.

"I can do it alone, Kaito-kun. You don't have to come," the man said kindly.

Kaito sent him a cold glare before he looked out the window, "If I don't go, they are sure to ask for the vampires that dared attacked our Princess. The Three Elders will ask for their heads and they are nothing but the Council's dogs. Suspicion will form and we will need to reveal Zero's blood and she doesn't want or need that."

Cross nodded but said nothing more, he knew the young hunter was right and he would be unable to do much. But Kaito being Zero's fiancé, things would be different and he would be able to stop them from any plans they had made to revenge the incident of this evening. He was sure the news still hadn't gotten to them, but he hadn't reported it since they would have acted immediately. He wanted to stop any blood spill from happening.

Kaito watched the man from the corner of his eye and shook his head. It was sad that a man such as Cross would alliance himself with the Vampires when his own Princess had been in threat of danger. It was sad that the man would deny Zero's right of revenge just to keep peace. It was sad that Kaien would stop her just to make the little girl happy, the defying mist he wants to get rid of.

And speaking of the mist, he thought back on the night of the kill. Zero had been so… deadly and seductive with her. He had feared her for a second, before passion wanted to break free. He had heard what she had said, and knew that it was not time to move. The little girl would soon be disposed of, or at least taken out of the play.

…

Dawn came and Aido stayed in bed. Akatsuki was already up and getting ready to go, but he stubbornly stayed under his covers.

Kain finally done, turned to the bed and sighed, "You're really not going?" he asked shoving his hands in his trench coat.

"I told you, no. Go now, Kaname-sama is waiting," the muffled voice of his cousin answered, worming deeper into his covers. He listened closely for Kain to exit the room and once he did he pulled the covers away and looked at his ceiling, thinking.

The Princess had been attacked.

The Princess that might just be more than the Vampire Princess, but something more in the Vampire Hunter's world. He needed to speak to Zero now more than ever, and now with Kaname gone, he would do just that. His instinct had been nudging him that there was still more to her than met the eye, something that he would try to understand and if needed, keep away from the world.

The blond got up and quickly took a shower before putting something casual on. He left the dorm by nine and headed to the headmaster's home.

The morning breeze was refreshing, but not as much as the night's. He tried to go as quick as possible without attracting too much attention. He got there and knocked; a Hunter, the male, answered with a glare. The blond shifted uncomfortable and looked around, before looking inside trying to see if he could feel the girl, but no such luck.

"What do you want?" Asahi asked coldly.

"I am looking for Ze-Kiryu," he replied looking away.

"What do you want with Zero-sama?" the raven asked narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"I have something to talk to her about, something really important but as I can already see, she isn't here. Now, if you can excuse me, I'll be going," and he turned around but the man stopped him with the cold voice.

"If you threaten her in anyway, there will be more than just us behind your head," Sasaki promised and closed the door. Hanabusa shuddered and kept walking, he was really wondering if Zero was keeping more than what he had suspected from the beginning. Was the girl more than just a Princess? Or was she something, or someone, important at the Association? He really had to wonder now.

The noble got to the girl's dorm and stood there trying to read the energy that rested up in, but there were so many he just couldn't read them all. He looked at the building in wonder, and then he saw the youngest Prefect. Yuuki blinked and ran out, "Aido-sempai! What are you doing here? Please go back to your dorm," she told him.

The blond sighed, "Cross Yuuki, I am only looking for Kiryu," he said coldly.

The girl blushed and pouted, "Please, the chairman is out and you need to stay at your dorm."

Hanabusa glared, "I will not. Not until I see Kiryu," he stated crossing his arms over his chest in a childish way.

Yuuki was about to reply, but the cool and indifferent voice of Kiryu Zero broke through them, "Well then, Hanabusa, shall we go to the chairman's home?" she asked, Ito by her side. The blond blushed; Zero had a purple tartan skirt with a plain long sleeved lavender shirt tug in and her open coat. She walked up behind the petite girl, "Go back inside, Yuuki. I'll take care of him. Chiaki, I need you and Asahi to go to the city to hunt a vampire."

The three looked at her wide eyed, "Of course, Zero-sama," the hunter bowed and headed to the headmaster's home to get her stuff and to inform Sasaki. Aido looked away when the silverette lifted a brow at him; she turned to the brunette with a blank look.

'_Why is Zero-sama being so cold to her?'_ Hanabusa thought watching her.

"Get back inside, Yuuki," and then turned to the blonde. "Follow me," she said walking past him. The blond turned on his heels and followed her in the direction he had just come from. They walked silently, unable to speak –at least Aido- and soon came to the house. Zero led the way to the dining room and motioned the vampire to sit down; she then left and got some food ready, and came back a few minutes after.

Zero placed down the breakfast and sat on the opposite side of the blond, "Eat," she said and he eagerly did. He took the first bite and melted, humming and quickly stuffing his mouth whining happily. The Kiryu smiled and shook her head; eating in a much slower pace and watching the food disappear in seconds. Soon, he was asking for more and more, completely forgetting her status and making her hurry.

Finally, at the third serving, she hit him over the head with her fist, "Are you hungry or thirsty?" she asked irritated. The blond looked up surprised, holding his abused head.

"What kind of Princess are you?" he exclaimed.

"Well, what kind of noble are you! Demanding food from me in such ways," she huffed and slammed her unused tablets on the table and pushing the water to him. Aido gapped with a blush and looked away, mumbling that she was the one that wanted him to treat her like before. The girl rolled her eyes and sat down; her pale complexion worsened as he started to drink the fake blood and adverted her eyes from the liquid.

"Zero-sama, can I ask you something?" he asked and froze as he remembered her threat, but when she did nothing, he furrowed his brows. Zero had yet to look at him, and he was getting worried, "Zero-sama?" he asked once more, trying to get her attention by annoying her. Still, she didn't turn to him, "Hime?" he tried.

Nothing.

He bit his lip and got up, he walked around the table and knelt down to look at her pale face, his worried increased at the tint of red in her eyes and he sighed. He took off his hoodie and took her hand in his, breaking her from her trance, and putting it on top of his neck. They stared at one another for a long moment, trying to read the other, until she sighed and pulled her hand away, "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"When was the last time you fed?" he asked her blankly.

"It doesn't matter," she replied, looking away from him.

Hanabusa took her hand once more and pulled her sleeve up, "This was made on that night. Have you not taken a drop of blood since then? After losing so much blood?" he asked shocked. Zero said nothing. He growled and uncovered his neck, "Drink. Kaname-sama is out and he won't be back until Monday. If you don't, you will attack someone unwilling," he told her.

Zero tensed, "I don't want it," she protested.

With a sigh, the blond got up and placed both hands on his hips, "If you don't drink my blood, you will attack one of your hunters, or Yuuki. Worse of all, a Day student," he pressed. "It will be an honor if you take my blood," he said softly.

The girl looked up startled, she searched his eyes and looked down as she slowly got up, "Just remember I don't want this," she told him.

"I know, but you need it," he nodded as she placed her hands on his shoulders and he tilted his head to the side. Slowly, she bit down and drank big gulps of his sweet blood. Even though it was of a great quality, it still felt unsatisfying. It felt wrong in a way, but completely normal in another.

Then it appeared in her mind; the door.

_The_ _Door_.

The old oak arched double-door with a glass on each top side marked with the Family crest –the rose of the female dorms at the Association- on each. The Heir crest –her tattoo figure- formed in the middle of the doors. The wood was old and worn out, the old fashion doorknob –the metal circle- was a pale gold, and the keyhole that of the 16th century. Vanes held the bottom and ran up across the middle, wrapping around the knob and sealing the door shut.

Zero looked at it for a minute, studying the door by square inch and memorizing it. She took a good look at the keyhole, and was surprised it had the round top was the same and the rest in the form was of an upside-down scythe. She narrowed her eyes and looked around; the space surrounding her and the door was black, pitch black. She could see herself and the door, but nothing else. Zero took a step forward, but stopped as something pulled her away.

The Princess looked down and she saw something shining. The hunter bent down and touched it with her fingers; she brought it to her line of vision and froze. It was blood. Fresh blood. She quickly got up and looked around to find the body, but she didn't find anything. Then, a sound formed around her.

_Di-p… Di-p… Di-p… Di-p…._

Zero looked up and saw something from the corner of her eye. She blinked and raised her hand, and then the _Di-p_ hit her hand. It was wet. She quickly brought it down and froze at the color, she looked around but nothing.

"Shit," she said before closing her eyes; when she re-opened them, Aido as panting and holding on to her. Her eyes widened and she pulled away as gently as she could and helped him sit down, "Damn it! Why didn't you stop me?" she growled as she hurried to re-fill the glass with water and putting in two tablets and giving it to him to drink. Hanabusa gladly took it from her and gulped it down, his wounds closed and the color returned to his face.

The blond smiled weakly at her and shrugged, "You needed it," he told her. Zero looked at him with stunned eyes and an emotion he never thought he would see in her. Guilt. But then, he saw self-pity and self-hatred along with gratitude. Zero sat down slowly and rustled his hair as a smile came to her lips.

"Stupid noble," she mumbled and hid her eyes with her bangs. Aido didn't remove the hand interfering with his vision and for that, the Princess was grateful.

"So can I ask you my question?" he asked as she removed her hand and looked into the normal eyes of the silverette.

She smirked, "You already asked it, but I guess you can ask another."

Aido glared, but then looked at her seriously, "Was Kaname-sama you mate?"

Zero sighed and lean back, "He is," she corrected.

He blinked shocked, "What do you mean 'is'? Didn't you choose that hunter?" he asked.

"No. Kaname is still my mate as well as Kaito. I…" she stopped to think things through. "I can't tell you," she said at last. Her gaze anywhere but his blue eyes, she blinked when he got up and got down on one knee. He kept his head down and raised his right hand to her, she tentatively took it and he relaxed.

"I, Aido Hanabusa, Heir of the Noble family of Aido, promise to faithfully protect and defend the Daughter of Hio Shizuka, the Princess of us all, and the next Queen, Kiryu Zero with all my loyalty forever and more."

Zero stared wide eyed at him; she knew what he just did. She knew what it meant for him to swear his absolute loyalty in such a way to her. She knew, that whatever she told him, he would keep it between them no matter what. The information she gave him would be like sealing it in a tomb. She blinked twice and sighed, "I, Kiryu Zero, Princess of the Hunters and Vampires, accept Aido Hanabusa's, Heir of the Noble family of Aido, full loyalty and protection forever and more."

The blond relaxed completely and looked up at her, his blue eyes flashed lavender for a second before turning back to his cerulean. Zero sighed as she noticed the final sign of the new bond; in a way it was like the Pureblood's bond with their ex-humans, yet more powerful. Deeper, since the servant didn't need the master's blood and the bond was untraceable by anyone. Even the master's mate.

Hanabusa's eyes widened once he really register what she had called herself. "You are the Hunters' Princess?" he asked incredulously. She nodded, "I didn't even know they had a King and Queen!"

"Many don't know, Hanabusa," she sighed.

"Does Kaname-sama know?" he asked her seriously.

"Yes, he knows," she told him.

"Will you tell me what happened on that night?" he asked her quietly.

"…I blocked Kaname from our bond," she told him running her hand through her long locks. "Something big is approaching the Academy and I can't let this bond be known. It will be dangerous as it is, but if it were to come out … I'm afraid it will all be lost."

"Is it that bad? Is it so serious that you had to block Kaname-sama from yourself and suffer?" he asked frowning.

"Yes. Kaname needs to be away from me. For his own safety, he has to be away from me." She smiled sadly and looked at the floor, "He may never forgive me, he may always resent me, but I would do it time and time again. Even if it means giving up my own life," she sighed and got up. "Stand up, Aido, It's time you returned to your dorm," she told him.

"But isn't that a bit too cruel? To keep Kaname-sama in the dark and your other mate on this? Don't you think it would be better if you told him?" he asked as he got up and held her by the shoulders.

Her empty lilac orbs stared up at him, "Kaito knows nothing of this. He is confused as to why I have blocked his mental link with Kaname and why I have blocked myself from him. Kaito knows as much as Kaname…. Sometimes, to protect your loved ones you have to keep them in the dark. Sometimes, to be kind you have to be cruel. I am willing to do both. I will keep them safe and alive, even if the cost is myself," she told him passionately.

Aido stared at her wide eyed, he tried to see through her wall, but as much as he tried, he couldn't. He frowned, "I will help in anything I can, but please let me bear a bit of the burden you have," he asked softly. Zero closed her eyes as she looked down, he waited and the soft voice that she spoke with told him that it was a bad idea, but he kept on looking.

"I can't let you." And she looked up with crystal amethyst orbs that shone with pain and despair. Her wide eyes making her look so fragile and breakable but at the same time so strong and powerful. To have so much pain and keep it hidden was something, but to keep it away from everyone, especially a mate was incredible. But two?

Just how much weight was she carrying on her shoulders with all of this? How _long_ had she been carrying it? And how much more will be put on her shoulders and for how long?

His hands slipped from her shoulders as his arms fell limped to his sides and he could do nothing but feel helpless. Her glazed eyes bore into his mind and so deep that it reached his soul. They shone with a light he never wanted to see ever again. It was just so powerful, so nude, and so _miserable_. She smiled at him and it only made it worse. That tiny, soft, and beautiful smile broke him.

Hanabusa took a step back and was about to take another, but his knees gave up on him. He fell. He fell to his knees unable to tear his eyes from her. Big mistake. Her eyes only gain a kind glow and he was done for. Zero, even with all that pain, was still able to squeeze a space for kindness.

The hunter took a step forth and ghosted her hand through his face, her delicate and warm finger brushed his cheek, "No need to waste tears," she said softly, soothing him as she locked her misery and agony once more. The blond was amazed by her strength, to be able to just stand back up as if it were nothing made him gain a new and serious respect for her. He looked down and wiped his eyes, a light blush on his cheeks. He had just shown weakness to the Princess he swore to protect, how can he look at her in the eyes now?

Zero sighed, "Hanabusa, get up and look at me," she ordered. The noble quickly did just that, but he couldn't look at her. His eyes moved all around the room, never looking at something for more than a second. The Princess sighed irritably and cupped his face before forcefully tugging his face in her direction. She rolled her eyes at Aido's attempt to block her from view by shutting his eyes tightly.

The hunter shook her head and pulled him down, her lips touched his forehead and she felt him freeze completely. She pulled away to stare at super wide blue orbs, shocked and his lips apart. She smiled, "Thank you," she whispered and let him go. The blond kept gapping until Zero was seated once more and sipping a glass of fake blood.

Hanabusa snapped out of his daze and gulped, "I…. Do you wish for me to keep an eye on Kaname-sama?" he asked.

Zero rested the glass on her lower lip before sipping and placing it down, "No. I want you to stay by his side until he gives you another choice. Stay with him like you have until now and don't worry about me. I just want Kaname to suffer the least… and if Yuuki gets a bit too close… tell me." Zero looked up at the ceiling; "She is needed until He comes…" she turned to him, "I just don't want her to get any ideas with him. Kaname is my mate and no one else's."

She smiled lightly and moved her glass around, "Lovely Yuuki," her eyes sparkled with mirth. "She is, after all, Kaname's cover. Sweet and innocent Cross Yuuki, unable to harm a fly," she chuckled.

Aido looked at her wide eyed, he had never thought of hearing Zero speak of Yuuki like that, but after what happened, he could relate. "So, should I follow Kaname's orders even if it involves keeping Cross Yuuki safe?" he asked her.

Zero got up, she slowly cupped his cheek, "Hanabusa, it means keeping her safe until I get her. If Kaname orders her safety, he will have it… until I come and claim it," she corrected. "She is _mine_," a smirk came to her lips, and the blond felt anticipation crawl up his spine. The excitement running through his veins was intense, and to think she had yet to reach level A. It was magnificent, but it was only natural since she was the offspring of the Hunter King and Vampire Queen.

"I understand, Zero-sama," he bowed after she let him go.

"Good," she nodded and turned around as she drank her glass. "I think it's time for you to go, unless you want to stay here for today," she called over her shoulder.

"It would be my honor," he bowed once more, his hand over his heart like she had watched vampires do many times with Kaname.

"Suit yourself. I'll be at the stable." And with that, she left him alone to spend some time with Lily.

Hanabusa sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and smiled, who knew Zero could be such a great Pureblood? But just how great will she be once she takes over the position of not only Pureblood, but Queen? How will she be once she returns with Kaname and stands by his side with the noble hunter, or was he a Prince?

Well, it didn't matter to him. He would be with her until she was safe, and even after that. He would be there as her children grew up and have children of his own. And his own family will be there to watch over the Queen of Hunters and Vampires.

But all that in due time, until then, he would only watch her from afar and help her when she needed it most.

All in due time.

…

Kaname looked out the window as they approached the building he wished to destroy with his bare hands, yet it wasn't the right time. He only needed to warn them before he could do just that. He was thinking of a way to punish the vampires that had dared raised a hand to his Zero, but his thoughts were cut by Kain's uncertainty, "Won't it be hard for a dorm head to oppose that Senate house?" he asked.

The blond smiled, "Well, Kaname is a very powerful Pureblood. I doubt the Elders will oppose _him_," he said cheerfully. "Though I must say, their understanding will go as you protecting her. Zero killed our mad Queen with a good reason, but since she killed our Pureblood Queen, she will be executed and you will only go to save a hunter for killing your fellow Pureblood," his smiled dimmed a bit.

"They will think you are trying to save her. That you are trying to remind them that you can stop them whenever you wish, since in this case, they won't be the ones to sentence her, but you. Am I right?" he asked.

Kaname stared out the window for a minute, before saying, "I hadn't really thought of that," passively. He had been thinking too much on how to get Zero back and how to inflict the worse pain on the vampires that had been spared thanks to his Princess stopping him. "But I will not be defined by them. Zero will be clear from charge and I will warn them for the last time," he said as they enter the gates of the Senor Council, the Senate building.

The car came to a stop and they exit from it as soon as the door opened. The Pureblood was the first out followed by Takuma and then Akatsuki; they went in after a maid. Soon, they came upon a double door and they were let in.

The room was wide and elegant, but there was only a long table and four chairs; three of which were already occupied by the Elders. In the middle was Ichijo Asato and by either of his sides, two nameless vampires. The other chair was on the opposite side of Ichijo and it was the seat for the Prince. Kaname took it and Takuma stood by his left and Kain by his right.

The Pureblood placed his hands on top of the table and looked at them blankly, the three Elders stared at him and at last, the female Elder spoke up. "Kuran-sama, a pleasure to have you here," she said in a cold voice. The Pureblood looked at her coldly and turned back to his friend's grandfather.

"Ichijo, may I ask what you where thinking on sending all those vampires to execute Kiryu Zero?" he asked softly, which felt more of a demand than a simple question. The three tensed visibly and looked at their soon to be leader calmly.

"We were only carrying out our laws," the other nameless Elder that was seated on Ichijo's left said.

Kaname directed his passive eyes to him, "And what gave you the right to do so?" he asked simply.

This time, it was Asato that spoke, "She killed our Queen, Kuran-sama," he replied respectfully.

The Prince sighed, "Please, by all means, would you mind telling me how you found out she did. Because I was informed that she couldn't have done it," he told them with a serious and piercing voice. The nameless vampires flinched.

"If I may know, who told you such thing?" Ichijo asked calmly, knowing –hoping- that he had him where he wanted.

Kaname raised a hand and motioned the light redhead standing behind him, "Kain Akatsuki, he was the one to get to them first, soon followed by myself," he said simply. "Kiryu had her shooting hand immobilized and Bloody Rose was feet away from her. In closer inspection, Hio-sama's clothes where clean from any bullet holes and the only thing that told us what had killed her was a hole over the top of her kimono. Right over her heart. But it was only pierced through the front, making me believe it was her own doing," he explained.

Asato had tensed by every word he had spoken, "And the unsatisfied reaction Kiryu had was evidence enough that she hadn't killed our Queen." He finished with a superior gaze, "Now can one of you explain why you sent the vampires before I sent in the report?" he demanded coldly.

"It was our mistake," the female said hurriedly, not wanting to be under the power of the Pureblood.

"Then I ask for Kiryu Zero's name to be clear from any charge," Kaname spoke with authority.

The three Elders didn't look happy, "We will over look this …resistance… and postpone her trail as long Kuran-sama remains at Cross Academy," Ichijo stated. Kaname narrowed his eyes; he looked hard at each one and sighed.

"I guess that you rather have another confrontation with the Association of Hunter, than clear her name," he said shaking his head. This perked their interest.

"What do you mean by that?" they asked.

Kaname smiled, "Kiryu is their gem, do you really believe they will not fight over this? After all, our Queen's name was on their list, it was only time a hunter got her. But to threaten their innocent gem? I think they will not rest until she is safe," he said sighing. The Elders looked at one another and then at the Prince.

"She is under our law more than theirs," Asato said.

The Kuran shook his head, "As you wish; but as you know, I will be head of the Kuran Family, which is why we can agree with them. That is why I wanted to ask of you, for a long time now, to stay out of Cross Academy's business. It is neutral grounds after all, and with four hunters and an ex-hunter living there now, it would be harmful for this pacifism we have now," he said seriously. "I don't want our bloody history to repeat one more time. My parents fought for that and I will as well, Ichijo."

Asato and the Elders tensed.

"Stay away from the Academy and Kiryu Zero. They are both under my protection if you like to see it as such," he stated. "This is my last warning," with that, he rose from his seat and nodded. He left the room followed by his friends and headed to the rooms they had been told about to rest before they set off at dawn.

"Kaname, was it wise to go so far for Kiryu?" Takuma asked. Kain tensed and Kaname turned to him with a glare, but didn't say a word. He kept walking until he found his chamber and went in to rest.

Kain looked at the blond, "Kiryu means more to Kaname-sama than anyone or anything else. If you thought he cared about Yuuki, you were mistaken; compare to Kiryu, she is nothing but a stepping stone," he told him.

Takuma smiled, "I know, I just want to hear it from him," he said and went to the next room leaving a confused strawberry blond standing in the middle of the hall.

The blond closed the door behind him and looked up at the ceiling, _'I know that, I just wish Kaname were to fully realize his feelings for her,'_ he thought pushing himself from the door and walking to bed, _'After all, Zero-chan is no ordinary girl. Kaname will be a shell if he lost her completely. I just hope he will realize that before he searches for a replacement for her.'_

He understood now, what the silverette was to Kaname.

He knew that Kaname would be unable to resist the warmth of another person. He knew that his friend would be unable to rest without that light he had found in her, and he was sure he would try to find another like it. But Takuma knew that the light given by Zero was unique and untouchable. It was bright and powerful and so warm. He knew that Zero was the only _mate_ meant for his best friend, and that even if Kaname searched for another, there would be no other.

Takuma only wished that Kaname realized this before he turned to someone else. And if that someone else was Yuuki, he just hoped that Zero would be able to forgive him when he realized the mistake he would make if he did that. He wanted the Pureblood to finally have a home. A someone to come to, just like he had one. One that didn't even know about it.

Yes, Takuma himself had a love that was still untouchable, but he would fight. He will get his someone, and hopefully, Kaname would wait for his.

He had a hunch that Zero was staying away from the Prince for a whole other reason than the one she gave his best friend. But until he wasn't completely sure, he would keep his mouth shut. If not for Kaname's benefit, than for Zero's.

…

Kaito thanked the gods when they finally arrived at the Association. Having to spend hours locked in a car with a hyper chairman was annoying and he now knew why Zero disliked the man so much. Sure, she was thankful with him to an extent, but how she disliked Cross Kaien.

He knew about all the things he had done to her since she had always sent him letters after that night. He knew about the threat Cross was under, and he just hoped that Zero would forgive him. The hunter knew that she now thought differently than before, but that didn't mean that her promise would be broken. If anyone got hurt at the Academy, Kaien would lose more than his Princess.

He would lose his life. Simple as that.

But Zero had already warned him, if he had forgotten or thought she was bluffing, he would soon find out if he crossed the line his fiancée had marked all those years ago. The man got out of the car followed by Cross as a hunter got his luggage and the chairman got his. "Take them to my room," he said before walking inside and heading to the President's office.

"Kaito-kun, wait for me!" the chairman said as he hurried with his small case. Kaito stopped and looked at the man; he sighed and shook his head. He debated on going by himself or waiting, but the headmaster was already by his side, "Can we leave this at my room?" he asked but quickly headed to it anyway.

The hunter let out an irritated growled, but followed. They walked through and the presence of the Ancestor along with the first Queen of vampires greeted his senses. The first Kiryu and the mother of them all. He relaxed and felt at home, much like when he was with Zero. He walked slowly just to savor the aura until they got to the room of the light brunet.

Soon they got there and Cross left his things and they headed to the Office that would soon be Zero's. Kaito was the first to know and they found Yagari there, they greeted him as he sighed, "Did Zero send you?" he asked.

"Yes, I assume the news have already been heard," the young hunter assumed.

"Uh-huh, Hio Shizuka is dead," he nodded and glared at the president, "and Zero was targeted by the Senor Council," he added.

"Correct, but Zero wanted any request for the vampires to be stopped," Kaito said seriously.

"I'm afraid that will have to be asked to the Elders. They are already looking for the vampires in their files," Yusei said, expanding his fan over his famine face.

The student teacher glared, "Zero asked to let them be, she doesn't want the Elders to get involved until she is ready to take on _her_ position as _President_. So I will speak to them in a moment, I just wanted you to stop any order to attack, Yusei-san," he said coldly, his chocolate brown eyes hard and demanding. The president narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Then I will go now, take care of this now unless you want the Princess to come here herself."

He turned around and was followed by the raven and ex-hunter. They went deeper into the building and reached a heavily guarded door and he nodded to the two bulked men. They bowed and opened the door for them; Kaito walked in quietly, Yagari on his right and Cross on his left, "Good morning, Elder Arine, Elder Goro, Elder Minoru," he greeted respectfully, bowing his head slightly. There was no way he would bow completely to someone that was not Zero.

The bony woman raised her head, "Takamiya Kaito, Yagari Toga, Cross Kaien. What do we owe the pleasure to have all three of you here?" Arine asked slowly, her cold hazel eyes looking straight into his chocolate ones. The two male Elders looked at them passively.

"I come in Zero's place. She wants you to lay low and not make any moves towards the Senor Council. She wants to stay in the dark for as long as she can, and if you ask for the Vampires that had tried to get her yesterday, that will blow her cover," he informed them seriously, his eyes serious and demanding.

"Kaito-sama, even if we ask them for the vampires, there will be no questioning for it," Goro, the old man -with dark brown eyes- on the woman's right said passively.

"They tried to execute our Princess without a trial and for 'killing' a vampire that was dangerous for the both of us. In their minds, Zero-sama is our gem," Minoru, the man on Arine's left told them with piercing dark blue eyes.

"That may be so, but if you do that, blood will be spilled. That is something Zero wishes to avoid at all cost, at the moment there will be no more interference by the Council," he said standing tall. Yagari looked at his ex-student and frowned, something else had happened, but what?

"Kaito-sama, that is something you have no saying in," Arine stated coldly.

The Takamiya glared, "It does when my fiancée asks me to stop this. It does when _Our Princess_ wishes this to stop. It does when Zero asks this of you. If you don't want to listen to me, then listen to her. These are her words, not mine; if she let me, I would personally go and hunt those vampires down and killed them as slowly as I was able to. I would get rid of them for her, but she does not want any blood to spill for her," he growled.

The three Elders blinked shocked.

"These are your Princess's _orders_. Do not go after the vampires that attacked her and lay low for her own safety. Or do you wish for the Senate to find out about our Princess? Do you want things to repeat once more with her? Do you wish for our Queen-to-be to be in danger of dying while she is still only learning?" he asked in a low voice. "Are you willing to let a vampire kill her because of something you did?"

Yagari looked at the Elders coldly while his uncle looked nervously from Kaito to them.

"This is your future Leader you are dealing with. Remember her name, remember her blood, and remember who she is. If you don't follow this order, she will come personally and chose someone else for your positions. You don't want to be in the same spot Cross-san is in, do you?" he asked.

Cross blinked confused, he turned to the brunet with a questioning look. "And what would that be, Kaito-sama?" Goro asked mockingly.

The raven lifted a brow with the same curiosity. Kaito smirked darkly, "What else do you think she would do if a human got hurt at the Academy?" he asked amused. "She's quite serious about her punishment with him, but what else would you expect after all he has put her through?" he shrugged.

They looked at him confusedly, "Care to elaborate," Minoru asked.

"His life," was all the young hunter said.

Cross paled as well as the others, Yagari looked at him shocked. "She can't do that!" Goro exclaimed.

"She has no right!" Minoru stated.

Kaito glared, "She is the heiress of the Kiryu. She is the only one with the Pure Silver Blood; who are we to question her, huh?" he asked angrily. "Her family was the first to fight the Vampires, they were the ones to end the war and keep us strong. What does his life mean to her when she has to worry about the humans' safety!" he hissed at them, his angry eyes pouring his rage at them.

"She wasn't serious, was she?" Kaien asked in a whisper.

The brunet turned to him and snorted at the disbelieving eyes looking at him, "What do you think? After shoving all those vampires to her a month and two weeks after her parents died? What else do you expect when you have placed hundreds of lives on her shoulders at such young age? After all, you had agreed to take her away to heal and stay away from such responsibility," he turned away from him.

Cross gulped and looked at Yagari for help, but found his nephew looking at him in disgust. Looks like he hadn't known about that little piece of information. "I warned you to not push her and you do just that! I swear if Zero hadn't already threaten you, I would gladly do it," the hunter spit, his blue eye glaring at him like never before. "Just how did you treat your own Princess? Or did you treat that little girl the way you should have done to my goddaughter?" he asked and looked away, unable to look at him any longer.

The Elders looked at one another in panic, if they went against Zero, just what would she be willing to do to them? They had already defined her once, by taking Yagari from her when she needed him most. What will she do now that she was older and more powerful?

"Alright," Arine said, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"We will honor Zero-sama's wishes," Goro agreed.

"And we will stay in the dark for a while more," Minoru finished.

Kaito looked at each and nodded, "I will inform Zero as soon as I get back, for now, I wish to spend some time in the Privet Training Room of the Kiryu," he said. He felt the gaze of the two men behind him, but ignored them as he stated at the Elders.

"Of course, how long will you be using it?" Arine asked with a forced smile.

"I will be leaving on Monday, if you don't have anything to talk about that is," he told them passively. The three Elders shook their heads, "Alright," he nodded and turned around to walk away from the room. He felt the gazes of the two men and sighed as the door closed behind him. Kaito walked all the way to his room and motioned them to go in, as he knew they would ask.

Yagari was the first to follow and he looked at Kaito for a long time, watching him pour a glass of water and drinking it slowly. He sat on one of the armchairs in the room while his uncle took the other, the brunet sat at the foot of the bed. Sighing, he asked, "What happened?"

The young hunter sighed, "I don't know what to say, Cross-san, what do you know?" he asked trying to avoid any incident with revealing too much information. The two hunters turned to the headmaster, Cross looked at them as calmly as he could. After all, he was still shaken by the confession the young hunter said about his life.

"About?" he asked quietly.

"About Zero. Something happened, something bad if Kaito is here without her," Toga stated in a matter of fact.

"Zero? What about Zero?" Cross asked confused. The Takamiya rolled his eyes.

"Can't you even tell when there is something wrong with Zero? _Your_ freaking Princess? What the hell have you been watching this past four years, huh?" Yagari roared as he got up, fisting his fingerless gloved hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I've hardly spoken to Zero least of all seen her!" Kaien defended himself. Kaito just watched.

Toga was seeing red and his only focus was his uncle, "I entrusted you with her, to watch over and protect her at all cost and how do you show it? By making her suffer and carry a weight she had yet to be able to handle, that's how!" he growled as his blue eye lit with a flame he never got to use. The anger and hatred he had at the moment. Anger towards the man he called family for hurting his goddaughter so much and hatred towards himself for not being there for her sooner.

"Yagari, what are you talking about! There is nothing wrong with Kiryu-chan!" he told him standing up glaring. Yagari glared harder and was about to reply, but Kaito's announcement stopped the two.

"Zero has been hurt deeper than ever, thanks to a certain someone –who will remain nameless- and is now facing the consequences by letting them do as they please to help one of her mates. In what, I do not know. All I know is that it's taking a toll on her," he said gravely as he looked at Cross with eyes they had never seen before.

The eyes of a protective mate.

…

Lily screamed as Zero laid on the ground panting and holding her chest. Her back arched as a new coat of cold sweat started to form over her forehead and a silent scream erupted from her lips. The mare backed away as the girl started to cough harshly and her tattoo glowed.

Zero moaned as the pain finally passed and she panted quickly to calm down. She needed to keep going, she needed to resist the pain and she needed to keep them safe.

She needed to keep _him_ safe.

**I am a devil! Leaving you guys with these two cliffhangers! I hate to make Zero-chan suffer so much, but dang it, that is my plot line! Forgive me Zero-chama! Please Review! **

_4-3-2014_

_Dear Readers,_

_For information on next update, please go to my Profile. Thank you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hikaru Uchida.  
_


End file.
